Ô Merle Blanc
by RealmofTenderness
Summary: Lorsqu'il rouvrira les yeux, le feu giclera. La lumière tombera sur sa magie, ses mensonges, son terrible secret. Arthur saura. Et Merlin le perdra.
1. Prologue

**INFORMATIONS**

Attention aux spoilers : _Ô Merle Blanc_ reprend des éléments des quatre premières saisons de _Merlin_. Je tiens par ailleurs à rappeler que je ne suis pas _directement_ médiéviste de formation ni spécialiste de la matière arthurienne. J'ai fait mes recherches avec le plus de rigueur possible, mais ce récit demeure la fanfiction d'une série qui abolit nombre de traits de la matière de Bretagne par choix scénaristiques ou volonté d'actualisation : je reprends donc la déchristianisation totale du mythe ainsi que les propositions anhistoriques et apolitiques de la série. Je vous joindrai à la fin du blog une liste des ouvrages que j'ai consultés pour que vous vous fassiez toutefois une idée de mes propres choix de références, d'actualisations ou d'anachronismes.

_Ô Merle Blanc_ est un récit irrigué et dirigé par la musique. Les musiques d'ambiance que je propose sont en anglais ou en gaélique, mais lorsque que je les fais rentrer dans le corps du texte, je les traduis. De _très_ nombreuses libertés sont prises pour que ces traductions correspondent aux besoins de l'intrigue. Tous les originaux seront donnés à la fin de la fanfiction avec ma proposition de réécriture en regard. **Des playlists complètes pour les chapitres sont disponibles sur Spotify et Deezer.** Comme toujours, les ambiances vous sont proposées comme complément ; rien ne vous oblige à aller les écouter. Toutefois, comme le _Merle_ est un récit musical, une dimension complète du récit dépend des musiques et des ambiances ; je vous encourage donc fortement à aller voir au moins celles qui constituent une partie de la narration.

Et sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**LIENS **

• O-Merle-Blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

• www (point) deezer (point) com/fr/playlist/6987662124

• open (point) spotify (point) com/playlist/1hfObi1BLwAwaaEz04avjF

* * *

.

PARTIE I

**Ġestile **

_(Tais-toi)_

_._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le jour de sa naissance, racontait sa mère, un oiseau chantait à la fenêtre. Ni l'agitation du médecin, ni les cris des femmes du village en découvrant le nourrisson étrangement poilu n'avaient pu le déloger. L'oiseau avait chanté toute la journée.

L'enfant, subjugué, l'avait écouté, sage et chaud contre le sein de sa mère. Les dieux, disait-elle, l'avaient accueilli en musique, avaient envoyé comme dans l'Ancien Temps un aède pour célébrer sa venue. Hunith avait à son tour écouté l'oiseau, admiré le reflet du soleil sur ses plumes de jais et souri lorsque son regard s'était posé sur le petit garçon aux cheveux sombres serré contre sa poitrine.

Au creux de ses bras, le bébé avait gazouillé à son tour.

Le merle noir s'était envolé à la tombée de la nuit. Mais son empreinte mélodique n'avait jamais quitté Merlin. À six mois, il babillait par-dessus les comptines de sa mère. À huit, il les fredonnait. À un an, il les chantonnait. Hunith, attendrie, s'était résolue à lui transmettre toutes les chansons qu'elle connaissait, puis à en inventer de nouvelles. Elle lui avait appris à lire en recopiant avec lui les paroles de ses ballades préférées. Il avait appris à jouer seul, à la seule force de l'écoute et de l'imitation, créait ses instruments à partir de bouts de bois évidés avec minutie. À dix ans, il avait fabriqué sa première lyre. Les villageois, charmés à leur tour par le garçon aux grands yeux bleus et au sourire contagieux qui chantonnait en travaillant la terre, avaient oublié les circonstances inquiétantes de sa naissance. Bientôt, il ne fut plus l'étrange enfant d'Hunith, né avec une fourrure noire qui avait disparue d'elle-même après quelques jours, mais le jeune garçon maladroit aux oreilles décollées qui taillait des instruments dans les roseaux et ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'intégrer aux dernières bêtises en date des jeunes du village.

Merlin ne se souvenait pas de l'oiseau. Il ne se souvenait pas de son chant. Comment aurait-il pu, jeté depuis quelques heures seulement dans le monde ? Il se souvenait de sa première lyre, de ses premiers accords dissonants, de la grimace involontaire de sa mère et de ses encouragements. Mais il écoutait les merles avec une attention toute particulière, autrement que les moineaux, les pigeons, les mésanges, les corbeaux ou les rossignols qui se pavanaient sur les chaumières et l'accompagnaient dans les bois. Il y avait quelque chose dans le chant d'un merle, même après des années passées loin de son village natal, quelque chose qui lui rappelait l'affection de sa mère, l'odeur d'Ealdor, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de fermer les yeux, plonger ses mains dans la terre et laisser sa magie irriguer le sol, parcourir le monde et se poser sur cette minuscule empreinte de vie qui chantait pourtant si fort.

**-ôÔô-**

À Camelot, Merlin n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné la musique. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas renoncer entièrement à sa magie, la musique vivait en lui, à la distinction-près que personne ne se serait mis à lui courir après en réclamant sa tête s'il avait été surpris à chantonner dans les couloirs. Pourtant, il n'avait que rarement avoué être musicien. Gaius savait, même s'il le châtiait souvent lorsqu'il se mettait à fredonner en l'aidant à préparer des remèdes ou faire sécher des herbes. Guenièvre aussi avait su, à l'époque où ils travaillaient encore tous deux au service de la famille royale, elle au service de Morgane et lui au service d'Arthur, et passaient le plus clair de leurs journées ensemble. Elle avait été la première à accepter entièrement sa voix, à chantonner avec lui parfois, et à l'encourager en sifflotant. Arthur avait su, aussi, évidemment. Il avait ricané lorsqu'il l'avait surpris à fredonner la première fois, à quatre pattes par terre et occupé à frotter énergiquement les dalles de ses appartements.

« Si j'avais su que t'ordonner de récurer le sol te rendrait si heureux, Merlin, je l'aurais fait bien avant ! »

Merlin avait répliqué, cinglant, qu'il chantait pour tenter d'oublier qu'il était au service d'un crétin pompeux et arrogant qui n'était même pas capable d'enfiler ses propres chemises. Arthur avait ri, saisi l'opportunité de prouver à son valet à quel point il était un seigneur bon et magnanime en lui lançant sa veste sur la tête et Merlin l'avait suivi dans le jeu. L'altercation, toutefois, lui avait servi de leçon. Il lui avait fallu deux ans avant d'oser à nouveau siffloter puis chantonner devant Arthur et trois autres années avant de dévoiler son instrument au prince.

Le luth avait appartenu à Gaius. Ou peut-être à l'un de ses patients. Peut-être à l'un de ceux qui étaient morts dans ses draps et avaient abandonné derrière-eux biens et richesses, peut-être à un simple passant distrait qui l'avait oublié et n'était jamais venu le réclamer. Il faisait partie de ces nombreux objets qui traînaient dans les appartements du médecin, oubliés à la vue de tous, noyés dans la masse de matériel médical, d'herbes et de bibelots, probablement relique d'une histoire déchirante ou souvenir d'une époque meilleure. Merlin aimait penser qu'il avait appartenu à un barde itinérant, soigné par les mains habiles du vieil homme, qui avait alors choisi de lui offrir l'instrument en remerciement. Gaius ne savait plus. Pour lui, le luth avait toujours plus ou moins été là. Merlin n'avait pas insisté. Ne pas connaître sa véritable histoire lui laissait après tout le loisir de l'inventer.

Il avait sauvé le luth de la poussière quelques semaines à peine après son arrivée à Camelot. Lui non plus ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'il cherchait. Il se revoyait simplement crapahuter sur la mezzanine, des livres dans les bras, en équilibre précaire sur un tabouret. Bien évidemment, quelques minutes plus tard, il avait basculé en arrière, emportant avec lui toute la rangée de manuscrits triés et classés sur l'étagère. Le tabouret, enhardi par son vol imprévu, était allé se fracasser joyeusement contre le plafond. Les étagères restantes avaient décidé de se joindre à la fête et s'étaient vidées à leur tour de leur contenu. Lorsqu'il avait relevé les yeux, l'instrument lui était tombé sur la tête.

Ainsi débuta la grande histoire de Merlin et du luth.

**-ôÔô-**

Les premiers mois, Gaius avait pesté, dérangé dans son étude, sa lecture, ses recherches. Alors Merlin s'était isolé dans sa chambre, en haut du petit escalier, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé un instrument pour s'offusquer. À Ealdor, jamais il n'aurait eu accès à un objet aussi finement réalisé. Le luth, quelle que fût réellement son histoire, était un objet de luxe et cela se sentait. Les cordes, une fois changées et réaccordées, étaient devenues solides et souples, le bois de la table brillait comme s'il sortait des mains de l'artisan et les fines gravures de la rosace étaient impeccables. Jamais Merlin n'avait eu entre les mains un objet au son si pur, si propre, si cristallin.

Tous les soirs, une petite heure avant de s'endormir, il jouait des mélodies lentes et apaisantes qui parvenaient à tirer hors de sa peau toute la tension qu'une journée de travail au service d'Arthur avait pu y glisser. Là où il retenait sa magie, apprenait à la contrôler, à l'empêcher d'agir instinctivement, il laissait son cœur s'épancher dans la musique. Il chantait à voix basse les aventures de sa journée, fermait les yeux et se laissait porter par la danse des mots et des notes.

Le luth était devenu un compagnon. L'ami auquel il pouvait enfin tout dire sans craindre le pilori ou le bûcher. Il lui avait chanté toutes ses joies, toutes ses frustrations, tous ses exploits secrets, tous ses espoirs de voir un jour venir un temps où la magie serait acceptée et où il pourrait vivre, dévoilé, libre. Il lui avait chanté ses faiblesses, ses peurs, ses doutes et ses prouesses. Il avait chanté pour ceux qu'il aimait comme pour ceux qu'il avait perdus.

À la mort de Will, Merlin n'avait pas pu chanter. Il s'était contenté, une fois rentré à Camelot, de jouer la même mélodie encore et encore, une de celles qui avaient bercé leur enfance, celle que Will sifflotait avec lui en battant la terre, celle qu'ils hurlaient à plein poumons dans les champs. Il avait fallu à Gaius plusieurs heures avant d'oser toquer doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Merlin l'avait laissé retirer gentiment le luth de ses mains. Gaius n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de le laisser étouffer les larmes qui mordaient sa voix contre son épaule, le luth abandonné sur le lit. Merlin avait appris ce jour qu'il y avait des douleurs que la musique ne soignerait pas. Des chagrins qu'il ne pourrait jamais apaiser et qui étaient hors de sa portée. Trop violents. Trop vifs, trop durs, trop lourds. Alors Merlin s'était résigné. Musique comme magie étaient parfois impuissantes.

**-ôÔô-**

Il avait écrit sa première élégie pour Freya. Cette fois-là, il avait refusé de laisser les larmes faire taire sa voix. Il voulait que Freya vive. Il voulait que Freya vive, même seulement sous ses doigts. Il avait chanté toute la nuit, chanté pour cette femme au destin injuste pour qui il aurait tout abandonné. Il avait chanté parce qu'il l'avait aimée, comme on aime les premières fois, sans peur, sans réserve, sans limite. Il avait chanté parce qu'à ses côtés, il s'était imaginé un avenir. Elle avait été son premier espoir d'une vie autre, teintée de bonheur plutôt que de la terreur constante d'être conduit au bûcher pour une magie qu'il n'avait pas choisie. Elle était morte dans ses bras, sous la pluie, face au lac, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Heureuse d'avoir pu goûter ne serait-ce qu'un instant à la tendresse qu'on lui avait toujours refusée.

Et Merlin voulait qu'elle vive. Alors il avait écrit, écrit, écrit, écrit et chanté jusqu'à ce que les mots et les sons ne fassent plus aucun sens. Il avait chanté comme les seigneurs chantaient leur dame, avait loué sa magie, sa beauté, sa bonté, avait dévoilé à la musique l'ampleur de son amour et de son désespoir. Les dernières heures, le luth suintait et ses doigts glissaient, s'éraflaient contre les cordes. Sur sa main droite, là où le poignet avait frotté contre la table et cogné contre le chevalet des heures durant, demeurait une cicatrice fine, blanche, horizontale. Comme la ligne d'horizon du lac sous la brume, se disait-il.

L'élégie de Freya avait été le premier texte qu'il avait osé recopier à l'encre. Il l'avait calligraphié soigneusement au dos d'un vieux morceau de parchemin, d'une écriture timide et serrée qui semblait craindre elle-même d'être découverte. Il avait glissé le papier dans le livre de magie qu'il gardait, sagement dissimulé, sous son lit. Souvent, lorsqu'il pensait à elle, qu'ils étaient passés en patrouille à cheval près d'Avalon, ou que se rapprochait la période de l'année où il entretenait son souvenir, il sortait le parchemin de sa cachette et chantait à sa mémoire. Il honorait sa dame, sa vaillance, sa douceur, sa détresse. Il repensait à son sourire, la chaleur de sa peau, celle de ses mots. Il repensait au lac, à la brume, à la pluie. Il chantait et, l'espace d'une chanson, la Dame du Lac _vivait_.

**-ôÔô-**

Avec les années, contrôler et tenir sa magie secrète s'était révélé de plus en plus simple. Comme par effet d'écho ironique, garder la musique discrète, en revanche, l'était beaucoup moins. Arthur avait découvert le luth par hasard, un soir où il avait débarqué en furie dans les appartements de Gaius à la recherche de son valet incompétent et fainéant_, et Gaius, s'il est encore à la taverne je vais vraiment finir par décorer les murs avec sa tête,_ mais s'était immobilisé en découvrant Merlin assis à la fenêtre, l'instrument sur les genoux, un pli de concentration au milieu du front et incapable de terminer la ballade dans laquelle il s'était lancé la veille.

« Me_r_lin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Mon armure ne va pas se polir toute seule ! »

_Elle aurait pu_, avait pensé Merlin, _si Uther ne vous avait pas convaincu que la sorcellerie n'était bonne qu'à brûler sur un bûcher_. Mais le prince avait continué :

« Si tu tiens vraiment à faire ta dame énamourée, ramène ton machin, mais j'ai absolument besoin de mon armure cérémoniale pour l'adoubement demain matin ! Je te rappelle que tu étais censé préparer mes vêtements et mon bain avant le repas, pas filer en douce dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné ! »

Et Merlin, incapable de s'en empêcher, avait souri, pris le luth avec lui et disparu à la suite du prince. Bien évidemment, Arthur ne l'avait pas laissé y toucher avant d'être immergé depuis un bon quart de chandelle dans l'eau chaude et le savon. Merlin, qui avait posé l'instrument dans un recoin de la pièce le temps de polir l'épée cérémonielle, avait relevé la tête lorsque sa voix s'était élevée entre eux.

« Depuis quand tu sais jouer de la mandole, toi ?

— Je suis un homme de multiples talents, vous n'êtes juste pas très doué pour le remarquer.

— Me_r_lin. C'est Gaius qui t'a appris ?

— J'ai appris seul, avait-il avoué, mais elle était à lui, oui.

— Il te l'a donnée ?

— Disons plutôt que je me la suis appropriée. »

Arthur avait pouffé. Puis, d'un mouvement de tête, il avait invité son valet à se saisir de l'instrument. Merlin, pour une fois, avait obéi sagement et saisi le luth de ses doigts tremblants. Arthur le regardait, un air de franche curiosité dissimulé sous une mimique moqueuse. Mais Merlin savait lire son prince aussi bien que la musique. L'attention d'Arthur était entièrement tournée vers lui.

Merlin avait alors fermé les yeux un instant. Il avait tant chanté ses exploits, tant loué ses prouesses, dans l'intimité de ses quartiers, qu'il ne savait soudain plus quoi jouer. Que chanter ? Que faire ? Que dire au héros de vos récits lorsque, soudain, il vous écoute ?

.

**MUSIQUE**

_The Kid on the Mountain_

_Ronn McFarlane_

_._

Timidement, il entama l'air d'un petit rondeau composé quelques années plus tôt, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et avait écrit en pensant à son voyage jusqu'à Camelot. Au son de l'eau clapotant contre les parois de la bassine, il rouvrit les yeux. La mimique moqueuse avait disparu des traits du prince, remplacée par un air de surprise et d'admiration. Merlin ne s'interrompit pas. Il soutint quelques instants le regard bleu assombri par la pénombre, puis laissa la musique l'emporter. Arthur suivit le mouvement. Son corps s'affaissa dans l'eau et Merlin put voir ses muscles débander puis se relâcher complètement. Ses cheveux blonds, rendus mordorés par la lumière des chandelles, tombèrent contre le rebord. Arthur ferma les yeux. Merlin inspira profondément, laissa les effluves de savon, d'aromates et d'huile de polissage pénétrer ses sens. Il n'avait plus vu Arthur se détendre ainsi depuis la trahison de Morgane.

S'il n'était alors pas encore roi, Arthur avait pourtant déjà endossé la position de souverain. Uther ne parlait presque plus, mangeait à peine, passait ses journées retranché dans ses quartiers, le regard perdu à l'extérieur, un air hanté au fond des yeux. Il ne tenait à la vie qu'accroché par un fil de lin et grâce aux bons soins de ses serviteurs. Parmi eux, Guenièvre s'était portée volontaire pour s'occuper de lui et l'admiration de Merlin pour la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Elle avait perdu son père des mains d'Uther. Merlin aurait été le premier à comprendre qu'elle cherche à fuir sa présence. Lui-même avait passé des années à éviter de se retrouver seul à seul avec le roi. Au lieu de quoi, elle passait le plus clair de ses journées à s'occuper du vieux roi et dédiait des soirées entières à essayer de le convaincre de manger ou accepter de discuter avec Arthur. En vain.

Les chevaliers, unanimement, avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus aborder la santé d'Uther auprès de son fils. Le Roi n'était déjà plus, ils le savaient. Le conseil le savait. Merlin le savait. Arthur le savait aussi, malgré ses grands discours d'espoir et sa volonté d'inclure son père dans la moindre discussion. Le royaume savait. Tous savaient sans oser le dire : le règne d'Uther touchait à sa fin. Il finirait par sombrer d'un côté ou de l'autre du fil sur lequel il tanguait. Folie ou désespoir, une chose était certaine ; le roi n'était plus.

Merlin laissa le rondeau tourner trois fois, incapable de se résigner à sortir Arthur de l'état de bien-être dans lequel l'eau chaude et la musique l'avaient plongé. Lorsque le soleil disparut pour de bon derrière les fenêtres et laissa place aux robes noires de la nuit, Merlin s'interrompit. Il rangea le matériel de polissage, prépara les vêtements du prince régent pour le lendemain, chargea l'armure dans ses bras, puis s'éclipsa discrètement.

Ce fut seulement une fois rentré dans les appartements de Gaius, couché dans sa paillasse et tourné vers les étoiles, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié le luth dans la chambre d'Arthur.

**-ôÔô-**

De cette soirée naquit une habitude. Une fois par semaine, le soir, ses tâches de la journée terminées, Merlin restait quelques temps aux côtés d'Arthur et jouait en silence. Parfois, lorsqu'il sentait le prince fatigué, écrasé par le poids d'une couronne qu'il n'avait pas encore officiellement acceptée, il venait de lui-même, sans être convié, et jouait jusqu'à ce que le sommeil fasse disparaître le pli d'inquiétude qui avait élu domicile sur le front de son ami. S'il était quelque fois resté longtemps après qu'Arthur se soit endormi, simplement pour admirer les reflets de la lune sur le visage du futur roi ou pour terminer un morceau en douceur, le prince ne l'avait jamais su. .

Merlin ne vint pas le soir de la mort de Lancelot.

Il demeura toute la nuit à la fenêtre de sa chambre et laissa les sanglots remplacer le chant.

La veille de l'anniversaire d'Arthur, Merlin ne vint pas, trop épuisé par les préparatifs. Il tomba sur sa paillasse et s'endormit avant d'avoir eu le temps de toucher au luth. Le lendemain, l'assassin envoyé par Odin blessait mortellement le roi et sa vie basculait à nouveau dans l'espoir fou, puis la désillusion et la misère. Le soir de la mort d'Uther, Merlin ne joua pas. Il passa la nuit assis derrière la porte de la salle du trône, seul, incapable de fermer les yeux. La culpabilité rongeait ses os. Au matin, lorsqu'Arthur poussa les grands huis, il laissait derrière lui le corps de son père. Il était roi. La couronne tomba pour de bon sur ses épaules et Merlin oublia qu'ils avaient un jour partagé la musique.

L'habitude se perdit. Merlin se remit à passer ses soirées seul avec le luth dans ses appartements, puis, avec la naissance d'Aithusa, dans la forêt autour du château. Il découvrit par hasard que le bébé dragon était aussi mélomane que lui et se résolut à s'attirer le plus de glapissements ravis possible lors de leurs entrevues hebdomadaires. Parfois, il oubliait même qu'il avait joué pour Arthur, tant la dragonne était un public enthousiaste. Kilgharrah, qu'il avait chargé de garder un œil sur elle, avait roulé des yeux lorsqu'il avait découvert que Merlin utilisait ses pouvoirs de Seigneur des Dragons pour l'encourager à se trémousser sur la musique. Il avait murmuré dans ses écailles, un de ces commentaires sibyllins dont il avait le secret, puis s'était envolé avant que, pensait-il, Merlin n'ait le temps d'apercevoir la lueur d'affection qui germait dans ses yeux d'ambre. Avec les semaines, puis les mois, Merlin s'était résolu à n'avoir pour public que les pépiements d'Aithusa, les ronflements de Gaius et le silence de sa chambre.

Après tout, il avait réussi à survivre à Camelot pendant presque dix ans sans être exécuté pour sorcellerie. Taire un peu sa voix ne pouvait pas être bien plus compliqué. Arthur et la musique, se disait-il, étaient peut-être deux parts de son cœur qui n'étaient pas faites pour se rencontrer.

Une nouvelle habitude naquit dans la solitude. Il verrouilla au loin son cœur brisé et chanta seul. Parvint à se convaincre que la situation lui convenait.

Il chanta seul lorsque Guenièvre fut bannie de Camelot.

Il chanta seul lorsque Lancelot lui fut arraché une seconde fois.

Il chanta seul lorsqu'Arthur se mit en tête d'épouser Mithian et renonça.

Il chanta seul et abandonna pour de bon l'idée de partager un jour ses notes.

Puis vint la grande bataille de Camelot. Le retour de Gwen, la mort du traître Agravain, Excalibur tirée hors du rocher, la défaite de Morgane et le véritable avènement du Roi Arthur. Vint le mariage. Les grandes célébrations, le temps d'Albion.

Et, enfin, la musique revint à Merlin.

* * *

Publié le 25/12/2019


	2. Cache-toi

**LIENS **

• O-Merle-Blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

• www (point) deezer (point) com/fr/playlist/6988112664

• open (point) spotify (point) com/playlist/6iLoyY1xPr7u10e8xSiu4q#=_=

* * *

Elle lui revint innocemment, par petites bribes. Cela commença un matin. Merlin, un panier en osier rempli de linges propres dans les bras et un second, vide, en équilibre sur le premier, entra comme à son habitude sans toquer dans les appartements du prince, devenus appartements royaux. Il fut surpris d'entendre Guenièvre, sa _Reine_, corrigea-t-il mentalement avec un sursaut de fierté, chantonner à voix basse, concentrée sur les longs cheveux bruns qui échappaient au contrôle de la brosse qu'elle tenait d'une poigne ferme, comme on agrippe un marteau.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Parfois, il revoyait par éclats la fille de forgeron, la roturière élevée pour servir et non pour régner. Il lui arrivait d'apercevoir son amie au bout d'un couloir, vêtue de ses grandes robes de satin pourpre et de surprendre son esprit à superposer à son image un fragment de passé, la revoir adresser une courbette respectueuse, se fondre dans la foule d'un marché, disparaître dans l'ombre de Morgane, murmurer respectueusement un titre du bout des lèvres, triturer le tissu rêche de ses jupes froissées. Parfois, il l'entendait à nouveau babiller, se perdre dans ses propres phrases, s'embarrasser d'un mot trop sincère qui lui avait échappé. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de la jeune femme réservée qu'elle avait été. Si elle avait gardé sa douceur et sa bienveillance, Gwen n'était plus la servante maladroite qu'il avait rencontrée dix ans plus tôt, attaché au carcan et couvert de fruits pourris. Elle était Reine, à présent.

« Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le remarqua dans le reflet du miroir.

— Gwen, salua-t-il à son tour sans réfléchir. Ma Dame, corrigea-t-il immédiatement.

— C'est le déjeuner ? demanda une troisième voix depuis le paravent. »

.

**MUSIQUE**

_Cad é sin don té sin_

Caladh Nua

.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, répondit à Arthur que non, c'était la moisson du linge sale et que, décidément, la couronne avait fait de lui un ventre sur pattes. Guenièvre pouffa et se remit à fredonner. Hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses doigts dans les boucles brunes, Merlin la regarda faire quelques minutes. Il fut brutalement sorti de sa transe par Arthur qui lui lança une paire de braies sur la tête.

« Eh bien, cette moisson ? nargua-t-il. »

Merlin se retint de lui tirer la langue et plongea le tissu dans la panière. Le fredon de Gwen l'accompagna alors qu'il rangeait la pièce, rassemblait le linge et préparait les papiers d'Arthur pour le conseil. Emporté malgré lui par la mélodie et le timbre doux de son amie, il ne put s'empêcher de joindre sa voix à la sienne. Guenièvre s'interrompit un instant. Face au silence, Merlin se tut à son tour. Arthur, resté penché sur des rapports de patrouilles à la grande table de chêne, releva les yeux. L'espace d'une minute, Merlin se demanda s'il était possible de se liquéfier d'embarras. Mais Gwen se reprit vite, attrapa son regard et se mis à chanter une ritournelle qu'ils avaient autrefois l'habitude d'interpréter ensemble. Elle retourna à ses propres préparatifs comme si de rien n'était. Et Merlin, qui n'avait jamais pu résister longtemps à l'appel de la musique, suivit sa Reine. Ils chantèrent doucement, presque timidement, leurs voix se répondant d'un bout à l'autre des appartements royaux. Arthur, une plume oubliée au bout des doigts, ne manqua pas un seul instant de l'échange. Lorsque le silence revint, il rassembla ses esprits et demanda directement à son valet :

« D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas un luth ? »

Le sourire de Merlin fut une réponse en lui-même.

**-ôÔô-**

Et ainsi, l'habitude revint. Un soir sur deux, parfois tous les soirs, Merlin restait auprès de ses amis après avoir débarrassé le couvert et jouait jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Parfois, Guenièvre l'accompagnait et chantait doucement au rythme de ses doigts. Sa voix, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, grave et douce, avait sur Merlin l'effet d'un baume. Elle chantait, et soudain, respirer était plus simple. Soudain, elle n'était plus Reine et il n'était plus valet du roi. Elle chantait, et plus rien n'existait que le luth sous ses doigts.

Lorsque l'hiver agrippa le château, Merlin se résigna à voir ces précieux moments raccourcis, se prépara même de nouveau à devoir abandonner l'habitude, mais Guenièvre insista pour qu'il joue toujours quelques morceaux avant de les quitter. Trop heureux, Merlin ne protesta pas. Ces heures dédiées à la musique l'avaient après tout immensément rapproché du couple royal.

Après le couronnement d'Arthur, il avait vu le roi s'éloigner de lui sans pouvoir agir. Oh, il avait essayé de le retenir. De jouer la carte de l'abruti, du serviteur empoté, pour retenir son ami à ses côtés. Rien ne fonctionnait plus de quelques jours. Arthur, irrémédiablement, finissait toujours pas être happé par un entraînement, une réunion, une séance du conseil, une autre réunion, des doléances, encore une réunion, des préparations d'entraînements, de nouveau une réunion, une préparation du conseil... et Merlin avait vu les heures qu'ils partageaient autrefois s'effilocher, s'éparpiller, puis devenir clairement monnaie rare.

Finalement, après quelques semaines, il s'était résigné. L'ère de leur amitié était terminée. Arthur était roi. Jeune roi, de surcroît, héritier d'un souverain autoritaire et exigeant. Il devait œuvrer deux fois plus dur pour être accepté et respecté par les autres royaumes. Merlin avait alors regardé, impuissant et luttant de toutes ses forces pour empêcher son cœur de se fendre un peu plus, les cernes s'alourdir sous ses yeux, ses traits se durcir et une ride se loger sur son front pour ne plus le quitter. Il savait qu'Arthur allégeait ses tâches en journée, probablement conscient que le rôle de valet du roi était bien plus demandeur que celui de valet du prince. Si Merlin lui était reconnaissant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attristé. Chaque corvée qu'il déléguait leur retirait aussi du temps à partager.

Mais Arthur n'était pas le seul que la couronne était en train de lui arracher. Le mariage avait aussi éloigné Guenièvre de son orbite. Il ne la croisait plus aux cuisines, ni aux étables, ni les jours de marchés. Ils se voyaient aux sorties d'audiences, parfois le matin lorsqu'elle regagnait ses appartements adjacents à ceux du roi et que Merlin apportait le déjeuner. Il savait qu'elle travaillait dur pour faire accepter son autorité auprès des vieilles corneilles du conseil, tentait de rattraper les enseignements qu'elle n'avait jamais reçus pour être la meilleure Reine possible malgré son origine roturière. Guenièvre avait beau faire partie, avec Merlin, des rares serviteurs lettrés de la cour, elle avait rapidement été dépassée. Les premiers temps, Merlin s'était chargé de lui apprendre le peu de latin qu'il connaissait, puis Gaius et Geoffroy avaient pris sa relève pour lui inculquer trivium et quadrivium. Depuis le mariage, elle passait chaque heure de libre le nez plongé dans d'épais livres de stratégie militaire, dans des armoriaux, des glossaires latins ou d'autres folios franchement intimidants. Dans ce lourd programme, il comprenait sans mal qu'elle peine à trouver du temps pour un simple serviteur. Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir de sacrifier leur amitié pour le bien être du royaume ?

Mais Merlin avait aussi constaté que le mariage n'avait pas seulement éloigné Gwen de lui. Paradoxalement, il l'avait également éloignée d'Arthur. Tous deux avaient après tout pris l'habitude au cours des années de se voir au détour d'un couloir, camouflés dans des alcôves, des placards, les appartements de Gaius ou des recoins de forêt. Tirés hors du secret, hors de l'interdit, ils semblaient peiner à créer de nouvelles habitudes et n'osaient plus sacrifier leurs devoirs pour quelques minutes avec l'autre. Merlin soupçonnait aussi la trahison de Gwen de demeurer inexpliquée, taboue, entre eux. Leurs seuls moments d'intimité étaient en soirée, les rares fois où le conseil et les audiences ne mordaient pas sur l'intégralité de l'après-midi, ou bien les matins où Arthur renonçait à diriger l'entraînement de ses chevaliers.

Les premières fois, Merlin s'était senti embarrassé d'empiéter avec sa musique sur le peu d'intimité que le couple royal pouvait dénicher, de leur dérober de rares occasions de discuter. Puis, il avait compris. Lorsqu'il jouait, tous deux n'avaient d'autre choix que de se détendre et de l'écouter. Aux premières notes du luth, Roi et Reine posaient plumes et parchemins. Souvent, ils se lovaient l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit et fermaient les yeux. Mais parfois, l'un ou l'autre se levait et observait la ville par la fenêtre. Un soir, Arthur s'endormit à même la table, bercé par une mélodie douce que Merlin avait transformée en berceuse, la joue enfoncée dans la paume de sa main. Il fallut à Gwen plusieurs tentatives avant d'arriver à le convaincre de se lever pour rejoindre le lit.

Le luth, découvrit Merlin, n'était plus seulement un compagnon. Le luth était un chemin. Un passage vers les amis que la couronne avait failli lui dérober. Il se mit à chérir ces moments de tout son cœur, à les attendre en journée, à composer de nouvelles ballades pour ces soirées. Le sourire d'Arthur et le regard tendre de Gwen lorsqu'il empoignait l'instrument valait bien, se disait-il, le sacrifice du mensonge.

**-ôÔô-**

Un soir, par le luth, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à garder des secrets.

Guenièvre avait attrapé un rhume ramené de patrouille par Arthur. Rien d'inquiétant, avait garanti Gaius en lui prescrivant des infusions, mais la Reine devrait garder le lit quelques jours. Après avoir mouché la bougie et lui avoir assuré qu'elle se sentirait mieux au matin, Merlin regagna les appartements du roi par la porte de jonction. Arthur, bien évidemment, l'attendait assis à la table, une ride d'inquiétude fermement logée entre ses sourcils.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle va bien. Pour la troisième fois, Sire, c'est juste un rhume. »

Le roi se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il semblait se retenir d'aller rejoindre sa femme pour vérifier de lui-même les dires de son valet.

« Arthur, murmura-t-il gentiment. »

Il savait que dans ces rares instants, il avait le pouvoir de rassurer le roi d'un simple regard. Il ignorait ce qu'Arthur lisait dans ses yeux, sur son visage ou dans sa voix, mais cela parvenait toujours à le calmer ou lui faire entendre raison. D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à rejoindre le lit et se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le luth dans une main. Mais Arthur n'obéit pas à l'ordre implicite. Il s'approcha précautionneusement et s'adossa à son tour contre l'arête de l'alcôve. Les vitraux projetaient sur son visage des ombres colorées que Merlin ne parvint pas à lâcher du regard. Il y avait autre chose, comprit-il soudain. La santé de Gwen n'était que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder un vase déjà plein. Merlin se décala sur la pierre. Arthur comprit et s'assit, face à lui, sur le rebord. Tous deux tournèrent leurs yeux vers la haute-cour en contrebas, éclairée par les torches de la garde. Merlin attendit. Il savait d'expérience que quoi qu'Arthur ait en tête, il finirait par rompre le silence de lui-même. Quelques instants plus tard, le roi lui donna raison et murmura :

« Est-ce bien judicieux, de recevoir Lot et sa cour au château ?

— Pourquoi ne le serait-ce pas ? Nous sommes en paix avec Escetir, non ?

— L'idée, c'est d'essayer de le devenir... »

Merlin soupesa la chose quelques instants. Les négociations avec le Roi Lot duraient depuis plus d'un an. Le souverain n'avait que très peu apprécié leur excursion à Ealdor qui s'était terminée par l'apparition du Grand Dragon et l'incendie de plusieurs hectares de cultures. Arthur, déterminé à éviter une guerre au royaume, faisait tout son possible pour établir un traité de paix qui puisse convenir à l'autre roi sans toutefois nuire à Camelot, mais la rancœur de Lot envers les Pendragon était enracinée profondément et il se montrait parfois digne héritier de Cenred, son prédécesseur sanguinaire. Arthur avait de quoi perdre le sommeil. Escetir était un royaume frontalier et une importante puissance militaire. En cas d'attaque, Camelot risquait gros. Ils avaient tout intérêt à faire de Lot un de leurs alliés et à s'assurer de la pérennité de leurs accords.

« Vous lui avez proposé de venir signer le traité de paix à Camelot, répondit finalement Merlin. Il sera reçu avec les égards qu'il mérite, comme un ami du royaume. À partir de là, s'il décide de trahir sa parole et tenter quoi que ce soit, vous n'y pourrez rien. Vous avez déjà fait tout votre possible. »

Arthur soupira. Merlin se retint d'étendre le bras pour le serrer contre lui. Ils avaient beau s'être rapprochés, il faudrait plus que quelques années à Arthur pour se défaire de l'impression que tout geste d'affection entre eux serait perçu comme une preuve de faiblesse. Merlin maudit une fois de plus Uther et ses prétendues leçons de virilité. Arthur était tactile de nature. Vingt-cinq ans de restrictions, de colères de son père lorsqu'il s'était montré trop affectueux avec ses hommes ou sa sœur avaient fait des dégâts. Il se tenait à distance la plupart du temps, serrait une main plutôt qu'un dos, dissimulait son besoin de contact derrière des gestes brusques et un peu rudes.

Avec Merlin, cependant, c'était différent. Comme souvent, il était l'exception, l'électron libre dangereux et attirant, prêt à renverser le système. Le prince avait appris plusieurs années auparavant que les claques sur l'épaule, les chamailleries et autres coups de poing prétendument revigorants sur le bras n'étaient pas suffisants. Avec Merlin, les gestes de lutte, de camaraderie guerrière, n'étaient qu'un jeu. Une façade légère, de malice et d'humour. Un enchevêtrement de petites scènes sur le grand théâtre de la cour, où chacun interprétait son rôle avec passion. Merlin aimait ce jeu. Il aimait taquiner son roi, être chahuté en retour, tester les limites de ce qu'Arthur lui laisserait passer en public.

Mais le jeu cessait parfois entre les murs de ses quartiers, lors des patrouilles qu'Arthur menait accompagné seulement de ses plus proches chevaliers, dans la solitude de la forêt lorsqu'ils partaient chasser tous les deux quelques jours hors du château. Dans ces instants, hors du jeu et hors des masques, Merlin sentait le roi tendre vers lui comme la corde d'un arc bandé, toutefois incapable de tirer. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il se passerait s'il osait, un jour, attraper son roi et le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce que la flèche parte. Si Arthur oserait alors saisir l'affection que Merlin offrait à bras ouverts. Si la flèche, en partant à toute allure, ne risquait pas de briser l'arc en deux. Dix ans d'amitié, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Dix ans d'amitié, et il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir progressé.

« J'espère qu'il tiendra parole, murmura Arthur, tirant Merlin hors de ses réflexions.

— J'espère aussi. »

Il serait lui-même vigilant. Contrairement à Camelot, le Royaume d'Escetir était après tout ami de la magie et bon nombre de sorciers qui avaient fui Camelot durant la Grande Purge d'Uther s'étaient réfugiés sur les terres de Cenred. Le père de Merlin n'avait pas été une exception. Parmi les assassins qui avaient cherché vengeance au cours des années, beaucoup venaient de l'Est et d'Escetir. Arthur surveillerait un complot politique. Merlin, une attaque magique. Il devrait simplement s'assurer que son roi ignore qu'il enquêtait lui aussi.

« Quand arrivent-ils ?

— Pour Imbolc, répondit Arthur. Dans quelques jours. »

Cela laissait à Merlin le temps de faire le tour des protections magiques du château, vérifier les enchantements de son armure et rassembler quelques herbes nécessaires aux sortilèges de soin les plus élémentaires. Juste au cas où. Il lui faudrait également demander à Aithusa de ne plus s'approcher de Camelot le temps des négociations. Le dragon blanc pouvait se montrer étrangement curieux et il ne tenait pas à déclencher une guerre ou un incident diplomatique. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle peinait encore à diriger ses flammes.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, Sire, je serai à vos côtés. »

Arthur tourna enfin le regard vers lui, le dévisagea de longs instants puis sourit. Un de ses sourires éreintés que l'épuisement ne parvenait pas à faner.

« Merci, Merlin. »

Le dénommé haussa exagérément les sourcils.

« Dieux ! J'ai droit à un merci aujourd'hui ! Quel honneur, mon seigneur !

— Te monte pas la tête, tu restes le valet le plus incompétent des Cinq Royaumes, répliqua Arthur en poussant son mollet du bout du pied. »

Le mouvement fit basculer le luth, oublié en équilibre sur les genoux de Merlin. Ce dernier tenta de l'empêcher de glisser mais ne parvint qu'à accélérer sa chute. Arthur, plus rapide, le rattrapa d'un geste souple avant qu'il ne puisse tomber au sol. Ils se dévisagèrent, conscients d'avoir évité le pire.

« C'est votre faute.

— Ah ben voyons !

— Votre faute.

— Ton luth !

— Et votre pied ! »

Arthur lui adressa sa moue mi agacée mi affectueuse qui signifiait habituellement que Merlin allait très prochainement prendre un objet sur la tête. Seulement, l'unique objet qu'Arthur avait actuellement en main était...

« Pas le luth, pas le luth !

— Je ne vais pas te frapper, enfin !

— Dit-il, marmonna l'intéressé. Rendez-moi ça, vous allez me le désaccorder et même si vous arriviez à le tenir, vous ne pourriez même pas jouer deux notes d'affilée !

— Bien sûr que si, je pourrais ! s'offusqua automatiquement Arthur. »

Merlin s'immobilisa. Haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

Arthur rosit. C'était presque imperceptible dans la pénombre et à travers les lueurs des vitraux, mais Merlin connaissait par cœur ses traits et était devenu capable d'y discerner le moindre changement.

« Vous, Roi je-ne-touche-pas-au-moindre-truc-associé-de-près-ou-de-loin-à-la-féminité-parce-que-je-risque-d'aimer-ça Arthur, vous qui me soutenez que mon amour pour la musique fait de moi une petite fleur délicate, vous qui vous moquez de moi dès que je réconforte vos chevaux ou prend ne serait-ce que trois minutes pour jouer avec les chats des écuries, _vous_, vous savez jouer du _luth_ ?

— J'ai jamais dit ça. Et je ne suis pas allergique à la féminité, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça...

— Oh, donc l'affaire des bleuets, je l'ai rêvée ? Parce que franchement, ça vous allait à ravir, Sire.

— M_e__r_lin !

— J'imagine que les pétales de rose dans votre bain, j'arrête, également ? Et la lavande au-dessus de votre lit, aussi ?

— M_e__r_lin... gronda Arthur. »

Il lui renvoya un regard peu impressionné. Dix ans à vivre avec Gaius et son Sourcil, soutenir les accusations d'un vieux dragon centenaire, le regard de glace d'Uther et supporter le tempérament du prince l'avaient habitué à bien pire.

« Je demande à voir, s'amusa Merlin, taquin. »

Il désigna le luth d'un regard. Arthur, vexé et déterminé à prouver à son valet qu'il se trompait, empoigna l'instrument sans douceur.

« Eh bien, tu _vas_ voir ! »

L'instant se cristallisa. Les mains d'Arthur, réalisa Merlin, s'étaient placées _correctement_ sur le manche et la table d'harmonie. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait du vrai dans le cri du cœur de son souverain. Dire qu'il pensait tenir une occasion en or pour lui rendre la pareille et se moquer un peu de lui... Merlin se rappela alors bêtement que la musique faisait partie des arts libéraux inculqués à la noblesse. Mais la gêne de son ami cachait autre chose. Une autre histoire, il en était persuadé.

Arthur pesta, posa ses doigts sur les cordes, les déplaça une fois, puis deux, puis trois, blâma le luth, les mains noueuses de Merlin, déplaça à nouveau ses doigts, ses genoux, le front plissé de concentration. Enfin, Arthur pinça sa première note. Puis sa seconde. Puis une troisième, une quatrième. Une mélodie germa timidement entre eux. Penché sur l'instrument, concentré sur l'emplacement des doigts de sa main gauche, Arthur fit mine de n'accorder aucune attention à son valet. La musique était loin d'être parfaite. Ses doigts hésitaient souvent, s'emmêlaient sur la touche, frottaient contre la rosace. Certaines notes naissaient un peu fausses, trop appuyées ou trop tenues. Merlin n'en perdit pas une miette. Sous ses yeux venaient de se réconcilier les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Ce n'était pas si beau. C'était imparfait.

C'était la plus belle musique qu'il avait jamais entendue.

Lorsqu'il comprit que son serviteur n'interviendrait pas, Arthur se détendit. La musique suivit. Ses doigts, moins raides, se mirent à caresser les cordes plutôt qu'à les tirer fermement. Merlin, dont le souffle s'était perdu quelque part entre deux notes, sentit sa magie enfler au creux de ses veines, demander à entrer au contact du son qui vibrait dans l'air, qu'il aimait tant mais n'était pas le sien. Il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette d'Arthur qu'il avait gardée précieusement. Un secret que son ami lui offrait à présent.

Aurait-il pu lui confier son secret à son tour ? Comment pouvait-il accepter recevoir la confiance du roi, camouflé dans le mensonge, dans l'omission ? Qui était-il, pour accepter la confidence et refuser de donner en retour ?

Lorsqu'Arthur s'arrêta et releva la tête, un air de pure fierté peint sur ses traits, Merlin réalisa que sa gorge s'était serrée. Le roi dévisagea son valet.

« Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer, quand même ? »

Merlin porta une main à ses yeux. Il ne pleurait pas. Mais comment expliquer à Arthur que la boule dans sa gorge était celle d'un secret impossible à avouer ?

« Et après tu veux me faire croire que t'es pas une demoiselle énamourée, franchement, Merlin...

— Ah-ha, rétorqua-t-il en bousculant les genoux de son ami du bout du pied. Qui est-ce qui vous a appris à jouer comme ça ? »

Arthur baissa les yeux. Perdit son sourire. Et Merlin comprit pourquoi le roi lui avait caché sa musique de si longues années.

« Morgane, confirma-t-il à voix basse. Quand on était enfants. Elle disait que cela me servirait plus tard, pour courtiser ma dame, gagner ses faveurs, donner l'impression que je ne suis pas qu'un tas de muscles en armure... Je crois surtout qu'elle appréciait de pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire que j'étais moins bon qu'elle en quelque chose. »

Ils échangèrent un regard attristé. C'était la première fois depuis sa trahison que Merlin entendait Arthur parler de sa sœur avec nostalgie plutôt que regret et rancœur.

« En tous les cas, je ne me serais jamais douté que cela me permettrait un jour de prouver à mon valet incompétent qu'il est en fait une courtisane, fit Arthur.

— Ah, je suis courtisane maintenant ? s'amusa Merlin, soulagé de retrouver le sourire de son roi et déterminé à effacer pour de bon l'air peiné qui était apparu sur ses traits. Avant-hier, j'étais une fermière !

— Tu progresses dans la hiérarchie.

— Je crois que je préfère rester fermière. Si j'étais courtisane, je risquerais de devoir fréquenter des crétins royaux. Il parait même que certains lancent des assiettes sur leurs serviteurs !

— C'est arrivé _une_ fois, se défendit Arthur, et elle était vide !

— C'est censé me réconforter ?

— Ca devrait ! »

Merlin fit mine d'être profondément ébahi et posa une main sur son cœur.

« Son Altesse est trop bonne, de me lancer des assiettes vides ! Ô Seigneur, merci de ne pas m'avoir jeté sur la tête l'os de poulet et le panais que vous aviez trié comme un enfant !

— Chhhhht, rit Arthur, tu vas réveiller Gwen ! »

Ils se sourirent. Le jeu se fana. Arthur avait raison. Tout à leurs chamailleries, ils avaient haussé la voix sans s'en rendre compte. La Reine avait beau dormir dans les appartements d'à-côté et les murs de pierre être assez épais, ils n'étaient séparés que par une petite porte de bois qui, elle, n'offrait pas un grand isolement sonore. Le silence s'installa tranquillement. Arthur, qui avait gardé le luth dans les mains, finit par le rendre à Merlin.

« Je pourrais continuer à vous apprendre, si vous le souhaitiez, murmura-t-il. »

Arthur sembla prêt à refuser. Hésita. Puis murmura à son tour :

« Pourquoi pas, après tout. Surtout que ça a l'air d'être un moyen efficace pour te faire taire. Et peut-être que ça t'empêchera de pleurnicher à chaque fois. »

Le sourire éclatant que lui renvoya Merlin le fit rouler des yeux et tourner le regard.

« Mais pas ce soir, je ne voudrais pas risquer de vraiment déranger Gwen. »

Merlin hocha la tête. Il était tard. Le sommeil commençait à pulser sous ses paupières et il ne demandait qu'à disparaître dans les bras de Morphée. Il se releva, posa soigneusement le luth sous la fenêtre, rassembla les vêtements du roi pour le lendemain et s'apprêtait à fermer le placard lorsque sa voix résonna derrière lui.

« Tu dors dans l'antichambre cette nuit ? »

Arthur se serait probablement embroché sur Excalibur avant d'avouer qu'il détestait dormir seul depuis la trahison de son oncle. Mais Merlin savait. Alors Merlin restait.

« Oui, répondit-il simplement, sait-on jamais, je tiens à rester disponible pour Gwen. »

_Et pour vous_, se retint-il d'ajouter. Il n'avait après tout nullement prévu de dormir hors des appartements de Gaius cette nuit. Oublieux des concessions de son serviteur, le roi hocha la tête et retourna à ses propres préparatifs. Merlin envisagea un instant d'aller prévenir le médecin qu'il passerait la nuit avec Arthur, puis se ravisa. Il faisait sombre depuis plusieurs heures et le vieil homme était probablement couché. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin, Merlin serait déjà de retour. Gaius était habitué à ne pas le voir rentrer toutes les nuits, raisonna-t-il en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où il s'était endormi dans les bois avec Aithusa ou avait couché dans l'antichambre.

Il termina de préparer les papiers pour le conseil, s'appropria les parchemins usés qu'Arthur le laissait récupérer et mit une brique au feu. Habituellement, il chauffait discrètement la pierre avec sa magie, mais avec le roi si proche il n'osait pas risquer un sort, même discret. Il étouffa un bâillement contre sa main et pouffa lorsqu'un second résonna dans son dos.

« Vous devriez vous coucher, Sire.

— Pour une fois, je vais suivre ton conseil, je crois, céda Arthur. »

Il disparut derrière le paravent et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, changé et déterminé à se réfugier sous les couvertures le plus vite possible.

« Meeeee_r_lin, geignit-il, mon lit est froid !

— Si vous aviez attendu trois minuscules minutes avant de vous jeter sous les draps, marmonna l'intéressé dans sa barbe inexistante, peut être que j'aurais eu le temps d'y glisser la brique.

— Arrête de râler et amène-la moi, cette brique, réclama Arthur. Et puis c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a dit d'aller dormir. »

Merlin envisagea de lui lancer la pierre sur la tête. Pour le principe. Il attrapa un linge, se pencha vers le feu et grimaça. Évidemment, elle n'était pas assez chaude. Il tourna la tête. Arthur, le nez enfoncé dans les coussins, ne surveillait pas ses gestes. Il tendit la main, murmura un sort entre ses dents et enroula la brique dans le linge. Entre ses bras, le paquetage était délicieusement chaud et le resterait magiquement une bonne partie de la nuit.

« Allez, poussez-vous, somma-t-il en tirant les couvertures d'une main. »

Arthur se retrouva soudainement exposé à l'air frais des épaules aux mollets, frissonna et pesta. Dans l'imbroglio d'insultes grommelées à mi-voix, Merlin crut entendre l'habituel « valet incompétent », sa variante « tête de nœud » et « il aurait suffi de tirer par le bas », mais ne répondit rien. D'un geste habitué, il poussa la brique emmaillotée jusqu'au pied du lit et poussa à nouveau les couvertures sur le roi.

« Prends-en une pour toi aussi, il va faire froid, marmonna Arthur, ses mots à moitié étouffés par un coussin. »

Merlin sourit et le remercia doucement. Il chauffait sa propre brique par magie, mais Arthur l'ignorait. Il s'apprêtait à souffler la bougie lorsque la voix du roi s'éleva depuis le monticule de couvertures.

« Bonne nuit, Merlin.

— Bonne nuit, Sire. »

La lumière s'éteignit et Merlin rejoignit l'antichambre. Il réchauffa d'un sort la bassine encore savonneuse laissée par Arthur quelques heures plus tôt et se força à une toilette sommaire malgré le froid et la fatigue. Enfin, il retira ses vêtements, attrapa la chainse propre qu'il laissait dans la pièce, la passa sur son corps grelottant et se lova à son tour dans le petit lit. Il frissonna, poussa la brique du pied. Elle se mit à chauffer.

L'antichambre était bien plus confortable que la paillasse de Gaius sur laquelle il dormait au quotidien. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à accepter la demande d'Arthur et emménager pour de bon aux côtés du roi.

Oh, il aimait être proche. Il aimait pouvoir laisser la porte de communication entrouverte, être bercé et rassuré par les ronflements de l'ours d'à côté. Il aimait entendre Gwen chantonner le matin, aimait lorsqu'elle toquait gentiment sur le battant pour le réveiller, aimait ouvrir les yeux avant eux, aimait les entendre discuter à voix basse aux premières heures du jour, aimait leurs petites piques et chamailleries. Il aimait cette proximité. Et il l'aimait tant qu'elle était parfois difficile à supporter.

Arthur et Gwen ne savaient pas. Arthur et Gwen l'aimaient comme un valet, un confident, un ami peut-être. Mais Arthur et Gwen ne savaient pas. Alors il était plus simple pour Merlin de refuser, retourner le soir auprès de Gaius, Gaius qui savait, Gaius qui l'écoutait, Gaius qui lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie. Gaius qui l'aimait comme un fils malgré tout. Gaius qui ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais, mais essayait.

Si Arthur et Gwen savaient, songea tristement Merlin, jamais ils ne lui auraient proposé d'aménager correctement l'antichambre, de l'agrandir suffisamment pour en faire ses propres quartiers. Comme souvent, la pensée l'accompagna jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le prenne. Il rêva une fois de plus d'un monde meilleur, où sa magie n'était pas un dangereux secret, où il était accepté, apprécié. Aimé. Il rêva qu'Arthur jouait à ses côtés. Qu'ils chantaient. Qu'il savait. Il rêva que Gwen le laissait tresser ses cheveux d'un filament de magie. Il rêva à un avenir impossible.

S'ils savaient.

S'ils savaient ?

_Jamais_.

**-ôÔô-**

Le roi Lot et sa cour arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard. Merlin suivit des yeux le défilé des nobles et des chevaliers depuis les marches où Roi, Reine et conseillers s'étaient rassemblés pour accueillir leurs invités. Il inspecta scrupuleusement les visages des nouveaux venus, seigneurs comme serviteurs, attentif aux vibrations de sa magie. Après tout, il s'était rarement trompé lors de ses premières impressions. Il n'était jamais à l'abri d'un confrère capable de dissimuler ses intentions, bien évidemment, mais il savait d'expérience que même face à des sorciers, il y avait toujours un quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui dénotait, crispait la magie dans ses veines et le poussait à la méfiance. Il pouvait faire confiance, avait-il appris, à son pouvoir. La plupart du temps.

Arthur s'avança le premier et salua l'autre roi. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, chacun bombant le torse plus haut que l'autre, puis se serrèrent la main. Merlin s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. Il avait connu des coqs moins tonitruants. Mais cela semblait l'apanage de la couronne. Peut-être était-ce une de ces étranges transformations opérées par la prise de pouvoir. Peut-être, sourit-il sans pouvoir se retenir, que le rôle de roi tenait plus du coq paradeur que du stratège ou du combattant.

Face à lui, Lot, un homme corpulent, au visage rond et au regard clair, dégageait la calme assurance de la noblesse d'épée, parlait d'une voix mesurée et semblait extrêmement attentif à son environnement. Paon plus que coq, rectifia-t-il. Avec un peu de chance, le seigneur aurait plus d'intelligence que ces bestioles... Vêtu aux couleurs de ses armoiries de sable, d'hermine et d'or, il se déplaçait d'un pas tranquille mais favorisait sa jambe gauche. Merlin fronça les sourcils et nota mentalement de se renseigner. Discrètement, bien entendu. Il était après tout plus probable qu'il s'agisse d'une ancienne blessure de guerre que d'une arme dissimulée pour attaquer les Pendragon, mais il était rarement trop prudent.

Il ne voulait pas tomber dans la paranoïa, mais la voix de Tristan n'avait jamais vraiment pu quitter son esprit depuis la Grande Bataille. S'il y avait eu du vrai dans les invectives du chevalier errant, Lot s'était toutefois révélé bien moins sanguinaire que prévu. Tristan, avait découvert Merlin, déformait les actes du roi, en inventait d'autres qui seyaient mieux à son récit, à son ancienne occupation de contrebandier. Il avait découvert en même temps qu'Arthur que Lot, cela était vrai, n'était pas tendre avec ses traîtres ou ses ennemis, mais il n'était ni cruel ni sadique. Bien loin du portrait de bourreau assoiffé de sang et semeur de cadavres qui avait été brossé de lui.

Oh, il avait été hostile les premiers mois des négoces, mais avec le recul, Merlin était prêt à en comprendre les raisons. Faire affaire avec Arthur, dont le père avait exécuté à la chaîne des sorciers pendant vingt ans et était parfois allé jusqu'à rompre des traités de paix pour les poursuivre hors des terres de Camelot, pouvait être compliqué. Surtout quand la première action diplomatique dudit héritier avait été d'attirer par mégarde des troupes armées dans le petit village d'Ealdor et de semer chaos et destruction dans son sillage. Avec le temps toutefois, Lot avait fini par accorder du crédit au jeune roi. Dès l'instant où il s'était penché sur le fond du traité de paix qu'il lui proposait, son attitude avait changé. Merlin n'avait aucune raison de douter de sa sincérité. En théorie.

En pratique, malgré tout, la voix de Tristan ne parvenait pas à le quitter. Dieux que l'homme le frustrait, parfois, même absent. Dieux qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir ne rien savoir, construire ses propres perceptions de Lot, effacer les récits du contrebandier de sa mémoire. Mais Merlin semblait destiné à être hanté par les voix prétendument véridiques ou prophétiques des absents.

Destiné à subir les récits des autres sans jamais être capable de mener le sien.

Arthur l'appela pour le présenter à leur hôte et assurer ses services, alors Merlin se hâta à ses côtés, s'inclina respectueusement et repoussa ces sombres considérations loin de son esprit. Lot le dévisagea rapidement puis retourna son attention sur Arthur. Il n'y avait bien qu'à Camelot, se dit Merlin, que les seigneurs reconnaissaient leurs serviteurs et leur accordaient une attention de plus de quelques secondes. Il était prêt à parier que Lot ne connaissait de la horde de visages qui se pressaient dans la cour derrière lui qu'un ou deux noms en plus de celui de son page. Et encore. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne sache même pas le nom du jeune garçon qui le suivait comme son ombre et croulait sous les sacs. Dix ans plus tôt, cela avait été le cas d'Arthur. Il se souvenait encore, avec la nostalgie d'une époque révolue, du jeune écuyer qui était encore au service du prince lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Puis Merlin était arrivé. Était devenu le premier serviteur d'Arthur à ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou après quelques semaines ou être soudain rapatrié aux écuries. Le premier à répondre, le premier à se défendre, le premier à rester. Le premier, pensait-il souvent, à voir en Arthur l'homme avant le noble.

Et Merlin, qui n'avait pas été élevé pour servir la noblesse, n'avait alors aucune idée des protocoles. De l'acceptable. Du convenable. Des tabous, des interdits, des dangers de l'étiquette. Ses premières semaines au service du prince avaient été pour le moins... animées. Il avait appris certaines convenances avec le temps, mais avait refusé de plier le joug face à d'autres. Arthur, amusé malgré lui par son impertinence, l'avait laissé faire.

Alors Merlin avait pris l'habitude de raconter au prince les ragots du château, les magouilles qui se jouaient parmi le personnel, les alliances, les histoires d'amour et de déceptions, les messes basses sur les nobles, les secrets qui circulaient sous le couvert. Il savait que Gwen, pour avoir vécu des années au service de Morgane, était familière du système et ne sous estimait pas son importance. Mais il avait fallu à Arthur plusieurs années pour comprendre qu'un ragot de cuisine, s'il pouvait certes être divertissant, pouvait aussi être diablement utile. À présent, Merlin savait que leur roi aurait été capable de donner le nom des cuisinières, de son échanson, des garçons d'écurie, des lavandières, des pages et des écuyers, comme de pointer les frères et les sœurs ou les ennemis jurés parmi ses serviteurs.

Un roi attentif, lui avait-il dit, était un roi compétent. Un roi compétent, un roi respecté. Un roi respecté, un roi apprécié. Et la loyauté d'un peuple commençait dans celle du roi pour ses sujets.

Lot se tourna vers Gwen et leur discussion reprit. Merlin releva la tête, attrapa le regard d'Arthur. Le roi hocha subrepticement la tête. Rien à craindre, disaient ses yeux. Il put presque entendre sa voix moquer sa méfiance maladive. Arthur disparut dans le château. Merlin le confia à sa Reine, à ses conseillers et ses gardes, fut attrapé à son tour par le tourbillon de préparatifs pour les célébrations et le perdit de vue.

**-ôÔô-**

Ses inquiétudes se trouvaient toujours infondées à la fin de la journée. En quelques heures, il avait glané des serviteurs foule de renseignements sur leur hôte, résolu le mystère de la jambe gauche de Lot, effectivement blessée dans un combat féroce invoquant a priori un sanglier de deux mètres de haut quelques années plus tôt, mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de recroiser son roi avant que le banquet ne commence.

À la moue d'Arthur, qui luttait pour maintenir un sourire de convenance sur ses lèvres mais dont le front n'était pas plus ridé qu'à l'ordinaire, Merlin déduisit que les derniers préparatifs pour la signature du traité s'étaient déroulés sans encombre. Guenièvre à ses côtés, bien moins habituée que son mari à mimer une attention constante et intéressée plusieurs heures d'affilée, commençait à pencher sérieusement en direction de la tourte fumante abandonnée dans son assiette. Merlin rejoignit George au service du couple royal, salua l'autre serviteur d'un mouvement de tête et se glissa derrière son amie pour lui resservir du vin. La carafe lui échappa des mains un court instant et rebondit contre la table avec un « clong » retentissant. De l'alcool arrosa la main de Guenièvre. Arthur roula des yeux, laissa échapper un commentaire sur l'incompétence de son valet, les chevaliers et Lot rirent grassement et Merlin s'excusa pour la forme. La Reine se redressa avec un sursaut et réalisa qu'elle était prête à tomber sans grâce dans sa nourriture. Gwen dévisagea Merlin, resté proche et attentif. Elle épongea sa main sur sa serviette. Ils se sourirent discrètement.

Arthur attendit que Lot à sa gauche ait terminé son assiette avant de se lever. Le silence l'accompagna. Les têtes se tournèrent vers sa table. Enfin, quand il eut l'attention de chacun de ses sujets, il prit la parole. Renouvela ses vœux de paix et de bienvenue, vanta les mérites de l'autre roi et termina son intervention par un souhait d'alliance prospère. Il fut chaudement applaudi. Merlin ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir. Il avait écrit toute la fin de ce discours. Le regard que lui adressa Arthur, l'espace d'une seconde, lui fit comprendre que le roi était conscient qu'une partie des applaudissements lui revenait. L'instant ne dura toutefois guère : une silhouette féminine venait de se détacher des musiciens qui jouaient depuis le début du repas. Les conversations se fanèrent. Les regards se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante qui venait de se saisir d'un psaltérion.

La troupe de ménestrels était bien connue de Merlin. Il les avait recommandés lui-même à Arthur quelques années plus tôt et depuis, les jongleurs, musiciens et poètes étaient conviés par le roi à chaque banquet. Dame Alamande, elle, ne résidait pas à Camelot. Oh, Arthur avait essayé de convaincre la trobairitz de s'établir à la cour. Lui avait probablement offert une position parmi la haute noblesse. En vain. La jeune femme préférait parcourir les terres accompagnée de troubadours et de chevaliers, recueillir les histoires qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin et payer les seigneurs qui l'hébergeaient en odes et épopées à leur gloire. Avec les années, ses poèmes et sa voix s'étaient faits un nom et ses talents étaient réclamés par plus d'un. Des confrères s'étaient même mis à louer son art, sa voix et sa beauté. Merlin savait que sa présence ce soir-là, à la cour du Roi Arthur, aurait de quoi réjouir les nobles et impressionner Lot.

La convaincre de venir à Camelot spécialement pour les festivités n'avait pas été chose aisée. Mais Merlin pouvait se montrer fin négociateur. Et il n'avait pas oublié la dernière apparition d'Alamande à Camelot, l'effet qu'avait eu son chant sur les chevaliers ni la manière que Dame Dandrane avait eue de la fixer tout le long du banquet. Il se souvenait s'être montré méfiant, prêt à désamorcer ce qu'il avait pris pour de la jalousie virulente, avant de les surprendre dans les cuisines du château la nuit tombée. L'affaire avait été enterrée autour d'un verre de vin, un sourire des deux femmes et la promesse de Merlin de garder le secret. C'était l'une des rares histoires de cuisine qu'il n'avait jamais racontées à Arthur.

.

**MUSIQUE**

_Toast to tomorrow_

Blackmore's Night

.

Alamande s'inclina en une gracieuse courbette, qui tenait probablement plus de la danse que de l'étiquette, face à la table des souverains. Son regard croisa celui d'Arthur, de Lot, de Gwen puis de Merlin. Il lui sourit et lui rendit son étrange révérence, dissimulé derrière la rangée de fauteuils royaux. Il ne put s'empêcher de risquer un regard vers Dandrane, assise à côté de Perceval. Le visage de la jeune femme brillait de plaisir.

D'une pierre deux coups, se dit-il, ravi. Une voix dans sa tête qui sonnait étrangement comme Arthur le traita d'entremetteuse un peu trop enthousiaste, mais il l'ignora.

Les premières notes du psaltérion résonnèrent dans le hall. Les tambours et les flûtes suivirent. Merlin, qui s'était décalé pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle tout en surveillant la table royale, ne manqua pas la mimique d'admiration surprise qui traversa le visage de Lot lorsque la voix d'Alamande s'éleva par-dessus la musique. Il n'était pas étonnant que les seigneurs s'arrachent ses talents. Sa voix, profonde et suave, parvenait à accrocher l'attention d'une foule en quelques secondes. La dernière fois, Merlin l'avait même soupçonnée d'être magicienne.

Le talent de Dame Alamande, avait-il découvert, ne tenait pas seulement à sa maîtrise parfaite de sa voix. Il résidait dans sa capacité à _devenir_ la musique. Son corps chantait. Son corps jouait. Tout dansait. Ses mains aux doigts menus et ronds, ses poignets habiles, ses épaules, l'arrondi de son visage, ses hanches dessinées par une longue robe bleue, ses boucles rousses sautillant en même temps que ses pas. Son visage aussi dansait. Entre les taches de rousseur, on pouvait y lire la moindre émotion avec une clarté presque théâtrale. Il y avait des histoires racontées par sa voix autant que par ses yeux verts, ses sourcils, son front, ses lèvres. Dans la chanson, Alamande était une vague. Un océan d'histoires qui s'enchevêtraient, se mêlaient, se jetaient parfois l'une contre l'autre comme la houle en pleine mer. Et soudain, à la voir, à l'entendre, il était impossible de ne pas souhaiter embarquer à son tour. Impossible de ne pas chercher à imiter la valse de sa silhouette, balancer ses propres épaules ou ses hanches, battre la mesure du pied ou des mains. Impossible de résister à l'appel du navire et des flots.

Elle parvenait toujours à faire trémousser la cour. Même les serviteurs les plus résistants à la musique, même les soldats les plus frileux à l'idée de se donner en spectacle finissaient par capituler. Même George, l'image même de la rigueur et du sérieux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dodeliner de la tête après quelques chansons.

Le premier à s'abandonner au flot fut Gauvain. Il posa son verre de vin, se mit à frapper des mains, un sourire à déchirer le voile de la nuit sur les lèvres. Il entraîna bientôt avec lui tous les chevaliers. Perceval et Elyan à ses côtés réussirent à convaincre Léon de se livrer à son tour à la musique. Le sénéchal constituait la barrière de convenance des soldats : ce que Léon acceptait représentait bien souvent la norme de l'acceptable. Ce qu'il faisait, la norme du faisable. Ce que Léon refusait, peu s'y risquaient.

Alors une fois Léon convaincu, la cour suivit. Bientôt, les refrains soutenus par les troubadours le furent aussi par les voix des chevaliers de la table ronde. Le hall résonnait de l'entremêlement de voix, d'applaudissements et de fredons. Alamande se rapprocha des soldats, puis des nobles, prit le temps d'entamer un couplet complet auprès des dames, soutint le regard de Dandrane de longues secondes, revint vers Gauvain qui dirigeait le chœur d'une voix enthousiaste, puis se dirigea vers les rois. Elle s'inclina bas. Ses robes tournoyèrent autour de ses hanches, frôlèrent le bois des tables. Merlin jura pouvoir sentir l'air déplacé par son mouvement parvenir jusqu'à ses mains.

Elle avait choisi d'ouvrir son spectacle par une chanson d'avenir. Elle chantait pour les lendemains à venir, les réjouissances futures, pour le simple plaisir de laisser le rythme happer les âmes et s'immiscer dans les esprits. Pour la chaleur de la cour, des célébrations, pour l'émulation créée par les centaines de voix qui l'accompagnaient.

Lorsque Merlin surprit Lot à remuer de la tête en rythme sur le psaltérion, il sut que les faveurs du seigneur leur seraient acquises. Arthur et Gwen, qui battaient la mesure en souriant, remarquèrent à leur tour l'enthousiasme de leur hôte et se détendirent d'un même soupir. Ils échangèrent quelques propos à voix basse, opinèrent de la tête. Même sans entendre le contenu de l'échange, Merlin sut que la noblesse était satisfaite.

Alamande ne laissa pas la fin de la chanson rompre le charme. Elle fit signe aux musiciens autour d'elle et la musique repartit de plus belle. Les chants cadencés se succédèrent. Les rares soldats qui n'avaient pas osé se joindre à l'enthousiasme général ne purent résister bien longtemps à l'appel du rythme et posèrent leur verre. Merlin surprit George à claquer des doigts de sa main libre et se dit que décidément, le talent d'Alamande était sans égal. Finalement, après quelques morceaux aux sonorités joyeuses et frénétiques qui lui attirèrent à chaque fois une salve d'applaudissements si impressionnante qu'elle faisait vibrer le sol, elle adressa un signe à l'un des troubadours et la musique retomba quelques minutes. Seuls deux joueurs de mandole empêchèrent le monde de basculer dans le silence. La cour partagea un même frisson d'anticipation.

Commençait le temps des histoires.

« Mon Roi, ma Reine, Seigneurs, déclara-t-elle solennellement, la première histoire que j'aimerais vous conter ce soir n'est pas celle d'un chevalier ou d'un prince, mais celle d'un de vos vassaux. J'ai eu l'immense honneur de rencontrer la dame qu'il a aimée et elle m'a confiée ses mots pour faire voyager son courage et la largesse de son cœur. »

Il y eut des sourires autour des tables. Commencer par une histoire d'amour plutôt que de victoire militaire. Voilà qui n'était pas ordinaire.

.

**MUSIQUE**

_Chroniques_

Really Slow Motion

.

Merlin resserra sa prise sur la carafe entre ses mains. Il devait avouer avoir hâte d'entendre le récit d'Alamande. Qui avait-elle rencontré dans ses voyages ? Allait-elle oser chanter de manière dissimulée son amour pour Dandrane ? Était-ce Tristan, le chevalier errant, qu'elle avait écouté louer les mérites d'Iseult et la douleur de sa mort ? Ou bien était-ce un parfait inconnu, une dame qu'il ne pourrait qu'imaginer, qui avait foulé du pied les terres d'Albion sans jamais être connue ? Les musiciens derrière elle se remirent tous à jouer. Cette fois-ci, la caresse des instruments était douce et lente. La voix de la trobairitz s'éleva à nouveau, plus profonde encore.

_J'ai vu un jeune homme longer la rivière_

_Menton bas, regard clair, cheveux corbeau _

_Je l'ai vu s'arrêter près du tombeau _

_Que lui seul pouvait voir dans les fougères _

_Sur ses épaules pesaient les mille lois _

_Du pouvoir, du secret et des soldats_

Les doigts de Merlin se crispèrent contre le métal de la carafe. Il se retrouvait douloureusement dans l'image de cet homme qui avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Lui aussi avait parcouru les rives du fleuve, erré jusqu'au sépulcre clandestin qu'il avait érigé à la mémoire de Freya. Lui aussi se sentait écrasé par le poids de sa propre puissance et des mensonges qu'il transportait dans son sillage.

_Ô Dame, douce dame, douce aimée_

_Ton corbeau vient te pleurer_

Il se revoyait aux abords d'Avalon, venu noyer le souvenir douloureux de sa druidesse dans les eaux du lac, la voix serrée. Il se revoyait sangloter la première fois, serrer son corps sans vie dans ses bras, se noyer sous la pluie.

_J'ai vu un jeune homme fuir sous les bancs d'or_

_Sous l'eau sacrée à l'orée des bois_

_Il avait bercé du bout des doigts _

_La fée anathème au si triste sort_

_Qu'il avait aimée en dépit des lois, _

_Et abandonnée aux bras de la mort_

Alamande attrapa le regard de Merlin.

Son souffle se coupa.

_Ô Dame, douce dame, douce fée_

_Ton corbeau vient te chanter_

L'image de la main de Freya, surgie hors des eaux sombres d'Avalon, s'imposa sous ses yeux. Il y avait sur les lèvres de la trobairitz l'histoire d'une tragédie qui risquait gros et l'ombre d'un sourire triste qui en savait trop. Lorsque sa voix résonna à nouveau, il ne l'entendait plus seulement par l'ouïe. Ses mots s'insufflèrent dans sa magie.

_J'ai vu un jeune homme entrer dans le lac_

_Laisser le limon l'entraîner au loin, _

_Loin des terres, loin des siens, des festins_

_Sous les capes bleues et calmes du ressac_

_J'ai vu la main d'opale d'une fée_

_Surgir hors de l'eau pour le retrouver_

_Ô Dame, Ô douce Dame du Lac _

_Ton corbeau vient t'embrasser_

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il ne put détacher son regard de la jeune femme face à lui, la magicienne, la druidesse, qui avait rencontré celle qu'il avait sauvée et était revenue lui chanter son amour.

C'était son histoire. C'était leur histoire. Sa fée, sa dame, sa Freya, dans les mots d'Alamande. C'étaient eux, soudain exposés, soudain révélés à la cour, soudain tirés hors de la clandestinité.

Freya vivrait, réalisa-t-il soudain. Alamande avait une renommée telle que ses chansons étaient chantées à travers les terres de Camelot et entendues à l'autre bout d'Albion. Freya vivrait. Alamande venait de la rendre éternelle. Son souvenir ne dépendait plus seulement de Merlin et de ses mains emprisonnées par le secret. Freya _vivrait_.

_J'ai vu une jeune femme dressée face à lui, _

_Drapée de soie, de magie et de pluie_

_Habillée par le soleil et le vent _

_Pâle et douce parmi les reflets d'argent, _

_Elle tenait entre ses doigts Excalibur_

_Épée d'or du roi présent et futur_

_Ô Dame, douce dame, douce fée_

_Ton corbeau est un sorcier. _

Les applaudissements retentirent soudain et firent sursauter Merlin. Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues et vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu pleurer. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à expliquer à Arthur, Gauvain ou n'importe quel autre chevalier pourquoi ce qui avait semblé être une bête chanson d'amour l'avait à ce point retourné. Il aurait été bien incapable de leur faire comprendre à quel point le présent d'Alamande était précieux.

« Merci, glissa-t-il à la trobairitz dans l'intimité de la langue télépathique.

— C'est moi qui te remercie, Emrys, répondit sa voix dans son esprit. Le poids du mensonge ne m'est pas inconnu. Comme mon peuple, j'ai toujours eu foi en ta destinée. Mais avant l'année passée, je n'avais jamais eu foi en ton humanité. Tu as protégé mon secret. Je protègerai le tien. Mais je tenais tout de même à te remercier. »

Il grimaça à l'entente du titre, mais ne protesta pas. Apprendre qu'Alamande était une druidesse allait probablement le tenir éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Une fois de plus, se dit-il, la magie se tenait debout face au roi.

En jetant un regard à Arthur, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le souverain avait les sourcils froncés. Les derniers vers lui étaient après tout adressés. Merlin pouffa discrètement. Oui, Arthur, s'amusa-t-il intérieurement, c'était de vous dont il était question. Oui, Arthur, vous avez raté quelque chose. Oui, Arthur, ce vassal, vous le connaissez.

Non, Arthur, jamais vous ne saurez.

Mais le roi ne demeura pas longtemps suspicieux ou trop curieux. Alamande entama une seconde histoire et aux premières notes, Merlin reconnut l'une des chansons de geste qu'elle avait écrites à sa gloire. Mais l'intéressé, il en était persuadé, n'avait encore jamais entendu cette version, modifiée, développée, enrichie depuis son dernier passage à la cour, qui faisait de Guenièvre l'héroïne d'une fabuleuse aventure. Oh, bien sûr, le Roi était peint de ses plus beaux attributs, décrit par la grandeur de son courage et son talent au combat, loué tant pour son amour pour sa Reine que pour ses capacités de dirigeant. Mais cette version de la chanson faisait de Guenièvre une dame extraordinaire, à la mesure de l'homme légendaire qu'elle avait épousé.

Alamande chanta la noblesse de celle qui était née roturière, celle que le peuple appelait parfois la Reine Aimée, celle dont l'amour ne connaissait ni limite ni restrictions. Celle qui avait vécu la tragédie de succomber à un ancien amant sous le regard de son fiancé, celle qui avait été exilée, torturée, ensorcelée, mais avait été la première à se saisir de l'épée pour reprendre Camelot aux mains de Morgane lorsque la sorcière s'en était emparée. Celle qui s'était repentie, celle qui avait été pardonnée. Celle qui avait appris à son peuple, à son roi, à son ami, le pouvoir de la rédemption et du pardon.

À son arrivée à Camelot, Guenièvre avait été la première à tendre la main à Merlin. La première à le convaincre de rester. Peut-être même, s'il osait l'avouer, la première femme qu'il avait aimée. Aujourd'hui, elle était surtout l'amie qui l'avait épaulé, consolé, soigné, protégé. Celle qui faisait de Camelot une terre digne d'être protégée, d'Arthur un roi digne de régner.

Celle qui jamais ne saurait que Merlin avait passé plusieurs heures, camouflé dans le secret des cuisines, à nourrir Alamande et Dandrane de son histoire. À leur raconter ses aventures, louer sa bravoure, son courage et sa dévotion.

Lorsqu'il comprit le tournant que prenait la chanson, Arthur joignit ses doigts à ceux de sa femme, restés crispés sur la table. Guenièvre était toute aussi surprise que lui. Il était infiniment plus rare à la cour qu'une dame soit louée autrement que comme faire-valoir amoureux d'un brave héros ou d'un chevalier. Mais Gwen méritait les louanges, elle méritait l'histoire que contait Alamande de sa voix profonde, méritait que le peuple sache qu'elle avait sauvé un bataillon complet de chevaliers d'une Lamie, qu'elle avait vaincu Helios et Morgane aux côtés d'Arthur. Elle méritait que la cour entende l'étendue de sa loyauté pour son roi, son peuple et sa cité. Elle méritait que Lot sache à qui il se frottait.

Et l'admiration avait remplacé l'étonnement sur le visage de l'autre roi.

Lorsque la voix d'Alamande retomba, les applaudissements tonnèrent si fort dans le hall que le métal de la carafe que Merlin tenait toujours contre lui vibra. Le premier « Longue vie à la Reine ! » surgit de la table des chevaliers et fut bientôt reprit à la volée par soldats, serviteurs et seigneurs. Certains courtisans de Lot se joignirent même à l'appel.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers Guenièvre et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle sourit timidement à son époux et remercia la trobairitz d'un mouvement de tête.

Alamande reprit le contrôle de la foule, entonna plusieurs autres chansons à la gloire du Roi, d'Albion, de ses chevaliers et de ses gens, puis s'inclina. Le banquet se termina.

Merlin n'autorisa le soupir de soulagement à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres qu'une fois le couple royal raccompagné en sécurité dans ses appartements, le hall nettoyé et le silence de la nuit tombé autour de lui dans l'antichambre.

**-ôÔô-**

Les deux jours suivants se déroulèrent sans encombre, à tel point que Merlin se demanda s'il avait vraiment fini par tomber dans la paranoïa. Le traité de paix avait été signé, Lot semblait tout aussi ravi qu'Arthur, personne n'avait tenté de tuer quiconque et rien n'avait explosé. Mis à part un léger incident comprenant un faisan mal plumé, une tache de confiture sur la couronne royale et une affaire de bijou tombé dans le puits, rien n'avait dérapé. En somme, tout était parfait.

Alors, bien évidemment, il fallut que tout tourne au vinaigre.

La nuit s'était enroulée depuis quelques minutes autour du château lorsque l'on vint tambouriner à la porte du roi. Merlin, assis sur l'alcôve de la fenêtre, luth en main, s'arrêta net. Guenièvre et Arthur se redressèrent du lit où ils s'étaient affalés, prêts à laisser le sommeil les emporter. La panique les prit d'un même souffle. En soirée, les gardes avaient pour ordre de ne laisser entrer personne après les premières notes du luth.

« Entrez, marmonna le roi d'une voix pâteuse. »

Léon apparut à la porte. Son regard résigné termina de tirer les trois amis hors de la douce ambiance musicale dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés.

« Une servante de Lot a été vue en train de faire de la magie, Sire. Elle a été conduite aux cachots et attend votre jugement. »

Le silence tomba. Merlin serra les dents. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il autant ? Pourquoi chaque nouvel espoir qui gonflait son cœur se devait-il d'être piétiné ? Pourquoi les sorciers ne pouvaient-ils jamais se tenir tranquilles et se sentaient obligés de venir à Camelot, là où ils étaient exécutés ? Pourquoi tout devait-il constamment mal tourner ?

« J'arrive immédiatement. Faites-la monter en salle du conseil. »

Léon hocha la tête et disparut. Arthur laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, se passa une main sur le visage et attrapa sa lourde veste de cuir. Merlin aida Guenièvre à se rhabiller et tous deux talonnèrent le roi à travers les couloirs.

**-ôÔô-**

De nuit, la salle du conseil était presque plus impressionnante que la salle du trône, éclairée seulement par une dizaine de baies croisées, bien loin de l'ostentatoire lumière des fenêtres géminées du grand hall. Les vitraux, traversés par un filet de lune, transportaient sur les dalles sombres du sol un filament de rouge et d'or qui serpentait sous les bottes des gardes. La grande table de bois avait été repoussée sur le côté. Seuls siégeaient les trônes en chêne massif, vides, dos aux châssis.

Arthur et Guenièvre s'y assirent. Merlin disparut derrière eux, dans les ombres. Il alluma quelques candélabres. La cour entra. Certains chevaliers avaient l'air d'avoir déjà bien entamé la nuit, d'autres de venir tout droit du Soleil Levant, la taverne de la ville, et certains conseillers n'en menaient pas plus large. Geoffroy, le vieil archiviste, avait lui aussi trainé ses robes poussiéreuses hors des bibliothèques. Seul Lot et sa cour demeuraient absents, probablement bienheureux et ignorants dans leurs appartements.

« Faites-la entrer, ordonna Arthur. »

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur deux gardes qui tenaient à bras-le-corps une vieille femme au tablier couvert de taches. Ses cheveux blancs s'échappaient en tous sens de son chignon, les larmes trempaient ses joues et son visage était peint d'une terreur sans pareille. Merlin reconnut l'une des domestiques de Lot à qui il avait fait visiter les quartiers du personnel quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne lui avait alors pas semblé plus dangereuse que ses consœurs, tout aussi discrète et efficace. Il n'était même pas sûr de connaître son nom ni d'avoir déjà entendu sa voix.

Aux pieds du roi, la servante tremblait.

Le prix à payer pour l'usage de la magie à Camelot était clair. Merlin savait aussi bien qu'elle, aussi bien que le conseil, aussi bien que chaque âme dans la salle, que cela n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le souverain n'ordonne de dresser le bûcher. Si cela avait été Uther, assis sur le trône de bois, le feu aurait probablement déjà été allumé.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Arthur.

— M-M-Ma-Magaidh, Seigneur, baragouina-t-elle.

— Il m'a été rapporté que tu as été surprise à faire de la magie. Qu'as-tu à répondre à ces accusations ? »

La vieille femme bredouilla une réponse inintelligible. Résolument, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir la possibilité de se défendre. Merlin serra les dents. Arthur n'était pas son père. Il n'aurait jamais condamné une inconnue au bûcher sans tenter auparavant de comprendre les raisons de son geste. Il était même prêt à parier que si elle lui en avait laissé l'occasion plutôt que de tenter à tous prix de lui voler sa couronne, il aurait été capable d'écouter Morgane. De la comprendre ou de la pardonner, cela était une autre affaire. Mais l'écouter ? Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Arthur n'était _pas_ son père.

« Eh bien ? insista le roi. As-tu, oui ou non, pratiqué la magie au sein du château ?

— Ou-oui, oui, votre Majesté, j'ai fait de la magie. »

La salle se tendit. L'aveu condamnait la vieille femme. Des regards interloqués furent échangés. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tenté de démentir ? Renier l'accusation ? Peut-être aurait-elle encore pu se tirer d'affaire !

« Mais je, je, je ne voulais pas... Je ne pensais pas à mal, Seigneur. Je voulais simplement aider les domestiques, je n'aurais jamais blessé quiconque ! »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. À sa droite, Guenièvre partageait sa moue interloquée. Tous deux s'attendaient clairement à entendre une déclaration de guerre et non une si piètre excuse.

« Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? questionna le roi.

— Je... Les briques ne chauffaient pas assez vite, Seigneur, et l'hiver est rude, et, et, et, et je ne voulais pas que ma maîtresse ait froid au milieu de la nuit, alors je-je j'ai sorti la brique du feu et je l'ai chauffée par magie. »

Les sourcils d'Arthur disparurent sous ses mèches blondes.

« Tu as utilisé ta magie pour chauffer une _brique_ ?

— Oui, Seigneur.

— Pour la mettre dans le lit de ta maîtresse ?

— Oui, Seigneur.

— N'es-tu pas au courant que l'usage de la magie est formellement interdit à Camelot ?

— S-si, Seigneur.

— Alors pourquoi diable as-tu chauffé cette brique par magie ? »

Le manque de sommeil et l'exaspération se firent clairement entendre dans la voix du souverain. La salle se tendit à nouveau. Un roi agacé était un roi peu patient. Et un roi peu patient, volontiers intransigeant.

« Je... Les briques ne restent pas chaudes très longtemps lorsqu'elles sont chauffées dans les flammes, expliqua la vieille femme d'une voix chevrotante. Avec la magie, la chaleur tient toute la nuit. Je ne pensais... Je ne pensais qu'au bien-être de ma maîtresse. »

Merlin dévisagea Arthur à la dérobée. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'autre homme allait réagir. Il n'avait encore jamais été confronté en tant que Roi à pareille situation. Les sorciers qui avaient croisé sa route avaient tous été particulièrement violents et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de recourir à son tour à des solutions virulentes pour protéger la cité. Mais face à lui, la vieille servante ne dégageait pas une once de velléité ou d'animosité. Elle venait d'une terre qui acceptait la magie, se rappela Merlin. Chauffer les briques par sortilège était probablement un réflexe pour elle autant que cela l'était pour lui. À la différence près, susurra son esprit, que personne ne l'avait encore surpris, lui...

Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longuement à la question. L'instant suivant, les grandes portes s'ouvraient dans un claquement sonore et le Roi Lot débarquait, furibond, dans la salle du conseil.

« Arthur Pendragon, tonna-t-il, traître à ta parole ! »

La foule s'écarta d'un même mouvement pour laisser passer l'homme. Ses capes fouettèrent les dalles. Merlin se corrigea mentalement. Lot n'était ni un coq, ni un paon. C'était un aigle. Et le rapace, fixé sur Arthur, ne voyait plus que sa proie.

« Je te défie selon le code des chevaliers ! »

La cour eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que le roi avait jeté son gantelet au sol.

Aux pieds d'Arthur.

« Jusqu'à la mort. »

* * *

Publié le 03/01/2020


	3. Sous le luth

LIENS

• O-Merle-Blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

• www (point) deezer (point) com/fr/playlist/6989952964

• open (point) spotify (point) com/playlist/3zxDH4WprNcl4E1FKYpKMk

* * *

« Roi Lot, par les dieux, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! »

La voix d'Arthur ricocha contre les murs. Il s'était redressé immédiatement, prêt à faire face à l'autre homme et sa colère inexpliquée. Autour de lui, tous ses chevaliers avaient porté une main à leur ceinture. Prêts à dégainer. Prêt à ceindre Lot et à l'embrocher, là, sur les dalles de la salle du conseil.

Tous perdirent leur souffle. La guerre pendait à quelques mots d'eux. Quelques gestes seulement. Le temps de tirer une épée hors d'un fourreau. Le temps d'un pas en avant. Le temps que Lot perde patience. Le temps qu'Arthur se baisse, empoigne le morceau de métal et Camelot plongerait dans un conflit armé condamné à durer plusieurs mois, plusieurs saisons, peut-être même plusieurs années.

Un duel serait sans issue, pensa désespérément Merlin. Si Arthur gagnait, tuait Lot, cela serait l'affaire de quelques jours avant que ses hommes ne se rassemblent et ne marchent sur Camelot. Même s'il l'épargnait, il y avait de grandes chances pour que le roi d'Escetir considère son honneur bafoué au combat et déclare la guerre malgré tout. Une seule certitude demeurait : le traité de paix ne résisterait pas.

Et si au contraire, souffla son esprit pernicieux, Lot gagnait ? Non. Lot ne gagnerait pas. Il était bon à l'épée, combattant renommé, certes, mais il était loin d'être de taille face à Arthur. Et même s'il l'était... Merlin ne laisserait personne, encore moins cet obscur souverain aux allures de rapace, lui prendre son roi. Personne.

Arthur n'avait toujours pas ramassé le gantelet.

« Je ne tolèrerai pas l'affront de vous voir exécuter mes serviteurs, sans même me prévenir, sous le simple prétexte qu'ils font leur travail ! beugla-t-il. Ramassez ce gantelet, lâche ! »

Le visage de Lot avait pris des couleurs rougeâtres inquiétantes. Sur son front, une veine pulsait avec hargne. Il parvenait à être menaçant même échevelé, habillé en hâte et à demi-armé. Le regard d'Arthur passa rapidement de la domestique, restée à genoux à terre, au souverain furibond.

« Personne n'a tué personne, que je sache, tempéra-t-il bravement.

— Oh, bien sûr ! À d'autres, Pendragon ! cracha Lot en retour. Tout le monde sait que vous avez l'exécution facile quand il s'agit de magie ! Mais figurez-vous que Magaidh n'est pas soumise à vos lois idiotes et ne répond qu'à moi, alors si vous avez un souci avec elle, vous serez prié de venir me consulter. La vie de mes serviteurs ne vous appartient pas ! »

Merlin haussa les sourcils, surpris. S'était-il trompé ? Lot n'était-il pas un de ces souverains incapables d'accorder son attention à toute autre personne qu'un noble ? Y avait-il véritablement un homme attentif derrière la façade du roi strict et exigeant ? Y avait-il un cœur, sous la couronne ?

« Altesse, il y a méprise, assura Arthur qui avait vite repris contenance face à l'offense et était décidé à retrouver le plein contrôle de la situation, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'exécuter cette femme. »

Lot, prêt à surenchérir et se lancer dans une tirade tonitruante, se coupa net. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Fronça les sourcils. La veine sur son front pulsa mais ne se dédoubla pas. Autour d'eux, sentant que la tension retombait, les chevaliers écartèrent leur main de leur épée. Éloignèrent leurs doigts des fusées, les reposèrent sur les pommeaux. Arthur profita de l'instant de silence de l'autre roi pour continuer :

« Camelot ne tue pas les gens simplement parce qu'ils chauffent des briques.

— Elle les tue pour pratiquer la magie, en revanche, rétorqua Lot.

— Pas systématiquement, non. »

La salle s'immobilisa. Merlin se félicita d'avoir reposé l'allume-bougie avant de se glisser derrière le trône. L'objet lui aurait très certainement échappé des mains. Jamais Arthur n'avait aussi nettement statué sur l'usage de la magie. Jamais il n'était passé si près de renier l'héritage d'Uther, de défier son fantôme. Il déglutit difficilement. Sa gorge était sèche. La dernière fois Arthur avait prononcé le mot sorcellerie, il y avait le nom de Morgane sur ses lèvres et un océan de douleur dans ses yeux. Jamais Merlin ne l'avait entendu remettre aussi clairement en question la purge de son père. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu si proche de l'accepter, lui, sans le savoir.

Et si... ?

« Camelot condamne les sorciers qui abusent de leur pouvoir et ceux qui menacent l'intégrité du royaume, il est vrai, concéda Arthur, profitant de la stupéfaction de la salle pour contourner le gantelet jeté à terre et s'avancer vers Lot, mais nous n'exécutons pas aveuglément ceux qui pratiquent la magie sous le simple prétexte qu'ils pourraient l'utiliser à des fins belliqueuses.

— Uther... commença Lot

— Assez ! coupa fermement Arthur. Je ne suis pas mon père. »

Quelques membres du conseil sursautèrent au cri du roi. Lot s'avança. Posa une main sur l'épaule de sa suivante restée silencieuse sur les dalles. Ils échangèrent un regard. L'espace d'un instant, Merlin crut qu'Arthur allait la gracier, oublier sa trahison, l'affront. Pardonner la sorcière, accepter la magie, tourner le regard. Il pensa, quelques instants, entrevoir l'éclat d'un roi ami de la sorcellerie et s'accrocha discrètement à la colonne la plus proche de lui pour empêcher ses genoux de fléchir.

Soudain, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Lot au château, Merlin vit un semblable en la figure du souverain. Vit l'homme sous le pourpre. Il aurait pu être à la place de Magaidh, réalisa-t-il. Il aurait _aimé_ être Magaidh. Défendu par son roi, malgré son rang, malgré sa magie. Défendu par son roi, même au prix d'un traité de paix, d'une alliance, d'une amitié. Défendu par son roi parce qu'il n'avait commis aucun crime sinon être né. Défendu par un allié. Défendu par un ami.

Il chassa au loin ces fantasmes idiots. Rien qu'y penser était égoïste. Arthur n'était et ne serait jamais Lot. Arthur ne savait pas. Mais, murmura son esprit et la voix traîtresse qui criait à l'espoir au fond de son cœur, s'il savait ? S'il avait su ? Aurait-il pu accepter Merlin ? L'aurait-il défendu ?

« Je sais que nous ne partageons pas le même avis ni les mêmes expériences à ce sujet, Altesse, reprit Arthur, indifférent au tumulte intérieur de son serviteur, mais les lois de Camelot sont claires. L'usage de la magie est interdit, justement pour éviter que certains soient tentés par son pouvoir. Lorsque vous êtes venus, vous avez fait le serment de vous plier à ces lois le temps de votre séjour. Votre servante a choisi de désobéir. Vous conviendrez que je ne peux pas non plus laisser cet acte complètement impuni. »

Merlin serra les dents et se maudit intérieurement. Qu'avait-il cru ? Que soudain, Arthur allait accepter une sorcière ? Que trente ans de combat contre la magie allaient pouvoir s'effacer simplement parce qu'une suivante avait chauffé une brique ?

Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Un imbécile qui n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner l'espoir de voir venir un temps meilleur. Un temps idéal, fantasmé, impossible. Irréalisable.

Imbécile.

Non, conclut-il avec amertume mais résolution. Si la situation avait été inversée, Arthur ne l'aurait ni défendu, ni épargné.

« Quel est votre jugement ? grogna Lot. »

Sa mâchoire était toujours crispée, mais son ton n'était plus meurtrier. Il serait prêt à accepter la punition de sa servante s'il la jugeait acceptable et adaptée à son crime.

Arthur se rassit sur le trône. Posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de bois, jeta un coup d'œil à Guenièvre, puis fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchissait.

« Magaidh ici présente devra jurer sous serment ne plus pratiquer la magie dans le royaume, énonça-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, sous peine de bannissement à vie. Jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour, Altesse, elle ne pourra plus circuler librement dans le château et devra être constamment accompagnée d'un de mes serviteurs. »

Il soutint le regard de Lot. Les deux rois s'avisèrent en silence. La tension devenait si lourde dans la salle que Merlin sentit l'envie de faire tomber un objet, n'importe quoi, de préférence sa propre tête contre quelque chose de dur qui pourrait lui faire oublier les propos d'Arthur, pour dissiper un instant cette atmosphère pesante, prête à exploser à tout instant.

« Je consens à votre jugement, déclara enfin Lot. »

La foule poussa un même soupir soulagé. L'idée de la guerre s'envola à sa suite par les fenêtres. Le pire était évité. Lot se baissa, ramassa son gantelet. Les conseillers et chevaliers furent invités à retourner se coucher. L'affaire classée. Magaidh libérée de ses chaînes et rejointe par une servante de Camelot qui l'aida à se relever. Des murmures naquirent parmi les soldats, bientôt rejoints par de franches conversations. Lot et sa servante furent raccompagnés par la garde.

Roi et Reine se dévisagèrent, discutèrent un instant à mi-voix, puis se retirèrent à leur tour. Sur leurs talons, les chevaliers.

Un à un, tous sortirent.

Ne resta plus que Merlin dans la salle du conseil, seul, le regard perdu sur le trône où s'était tenu Arthur quelques minutes plus tôt, incapable de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et de la douloureuse conclusion à laquelle était parvenu son cœur.

Si la situation avait été inversée, Arthur ne l'aurait pas pardonné.

**-ôÔô-**

Le lendemain, tout Camelot était au courant des évènements de la veille et des propos d'Arthur sur la sorcellerie. Merlin, qui espérait vainement pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions en se noyant dans les lessives et le polissage de l'armure du roi, se retrouva coincé au petit matin entre deux lavandières qui débattaient farouchement de l'interdiction de la magie à Camelot. Il ne put s'empêcher de prêter une oreille à leur conversation et se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas inconsciemment en train de développer une tendance accrue à l'auto flagellation.

« Mais imagine, reprit Amice, avec la magie, on pourrait éviter d'avoir à s'casser les reins sur ces saloperies !

— Parce que tu vas p'être me faire croire que ça existe, un sort ou un truc comme ça, pour faire disparaître les sales taches de gras et de bouse ?

— Carrément qu'y a ! Ma cousine, d'ailleurs, tu sais celle qui vit sur le continent et qui a survécu à la suette, elle me dit dans ses lettres que sa maîtresse elle lui a appris la magie pour ses tâches !

— Ses taches ou ses tâÂÂÂches ?

— Ses taches et ses tÂÂÂÂches, rit son amie. Elle a des sorts pour frapper le linge, des sorts pour laver les draps, même un sort pour désincruster des taches de sang !

— C'est des conneries... »

Merlin camoufla son sourire dans l'eau brumeuse sous ses yeux. Au quotidien, la magie qui lui servait le plus était effectivement celle qui l'aidait à se simplifier la vie ou lui permettait de gagner quelques précieuses heures de sommeil. Il avait même fini par développer ses propres enchantements pour parvenir à récurer correctement les bottes d'Arthur en retour de patrouille.

« Je te jure ! Et va pas me dire que si tu le pouvais, tu le ferais pas !

— Bein je t'le dis, je le ferai pas ! La magie est interdite, ça pourrait me coûter la tête !

— Le roi ne te tuerait pas pour une affaire de chainse sale, Ibb ! Il a bien épargné la suivante de Lot, non ? Et il la connait même pas ! Nous, on était là bien avant sa naissance, bien avant la Purge, on était là quand il était pas plus haut que nos genoux, tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait nous condamner à mort ? »

L'intéressée garda le silence. Son amie interpréta son absence de réponse comme une victoire et poussa un petit cri de jubilation qui fut accompagné d'un claquement mouillé puis d'un juron. Cela ressemblait à une robe lâchée dans le bac, ça, se dit Merlin. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit d'éclaboussures suivit. Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Merlin releva la tête. Amice venait effectivement de gâcher dix minutes d'essorage.

« Et toi, Merlin, franchement, si t'avais moyen de te servir d'un sort ou deux, tu le ferais, non ? »

La question manqua de peu de le faire plonger dans l'eau à son tour. Mais c'était pas possible, ça. Que fallait-il faire pour qu'on cesse de lui demander son avis sur la magie ? Il dévisagea Amice et Ibb. Le sang pulsait fort contre ses tympans. Uther l'avait conditionné. Dix ans à craindre de voir son secret dévoilé et une bête question amicale le faisait paniquer.

« Déjà, il faudrait qu'il existe un sort assez puissant pour les chaussettes puantes d'Arthur, donc c'est pas garanti ! plaisanta-t-il. »

Il avait beau côtoyer Amice et Ibb depuis son arrivée à Camelot et apprécier leur compagnie, les deux femmes ne le connaissaient pas assez pour déceler dans sa voix le frisson de malaise. Elles gloussèrent, mais ne réinterrogèrent plus Merlin, préférant rêvasser sur l'usage qu'elles auraient pu faire de la magie dans leurs tâches les plus ingrates. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme le sujet dérivait à nouveau dangereusement près de lui et de ses occupations en tant que valet du roi, Merlin accéléra son rinçage et disparut hors du lavoir. Tant pis pour les autres chemises d'Arthur, se dit-il. Il reviendrait finir ce soir.

À la recherche d'un peu de calme et de tranquillité, il se résolut à entamer le polissage d'une armure complète et descendit aux armureries. À cette heure-là, les chevaliers étaient à l'entraînement et les écuyers à leurs côtés. Personne pour venir le déranger. Personne pour venir lui demander _oh Merlin, quel est ton avis sur la magie ? Oh Merlin, que penses-tu du jugement d'Arthur ? Merlin ? Merlin ? Merlin ? Magie, Merlin ?_ Il s'installa dans un coin, ignora la fraîcheur des souterrains qui mordait déjà le bout de ses doigts et celui de ses manches encore humides, tira une table jusqu'à lui et se mit à l'ouvrage.

Évidemment, comme sa destinée avait un sens de l'humour décidément fort discutable, il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que des éclats de voix se fassent entendre dans les escaliers. Il s'interrompit, s'autorisa dix secondes d'apitoiement sur son pauvre sort. Avec un peu de chance, cela serait seulement Tyr ou un page qui avait oublié une épée.

« Merlin ! s'exclama la voix de Gauvain. »

Raté. Perceval, Elyan et Léon lui emboitaient le pas. Mais il n'était pas encore la mi-journée ! Arthur avait-il écourté leur entraînement ? Y avait-il eu un blessé ? Une urgence ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta de rattraper sa paranoïa au vol et de la cadenasser dans une cage en acier. S'imagina tourner la clé dans le verrou et la lancer dans le lac. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Arthur était en sécurité avec sa Reine, entouré de gardes et de chevaliers, en entretien avec Lot. S'il y avait eu un quelconque problème, on serait venu le chercher. Il était après tout le serviteur le plus haut gradé du château et le personnel avait pris l'habitude de venir le trouver au moindre pépin. Au quotidien, c'était insupportable et cela lui faisait perdre un temps fou. Mais parfois, lors des attaques mensuelles voire hebdomadaires contre la personne d'Arthur... c'était diablement utile.

« J'ai choisi de raccourcir l'entraînement de ce matin, expliqua Léon en surprenant son regard inquiet, on peine à tenir debout avec ce vent et le froid n'aide pas.

— Mes orteils ressemblent à des myrtilles ! geignit Gauvain qui était tombé sur le banc à côté de Merlin et venait de retirer sa botte. »

Pour une fois, il n'exagérait presque pas. Son pied avait effectivement pris des teintes inquiétantes.

« Ton hallux est sacrément violet, remarqua Merlin.

— T'es sûr que c'est pas un bleu, ça, plutôt ? demanda Elyan.

— Non, je te dis que c'est le froid !

— Mais pourquoi c'est seulement ton gros orteil, alors ? s'interposa Léon.

— Mais c'est ces foutus rats ! »

Les trois chevaliers, qui s'étaient rassemblés en cercle autour du pied de Gauvain, haussèrent les sourcils. Merlin soupira intérieurement et abandonna pour de bon l'idée d'accomplir quoi que ce soit en rapport avec l'armure d'Arthur. Quitte à ne pas avancer dans ses tâches de la journée, il tenait à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il se tourna vers Gauvain.

« Les rats, ça te gèle l'orteil ? résuma-t-il.

— Mais non ! tempêta l'autre en brandissant sa botte, les RATS ! »

Il récolta une nouvelle salve de regards éberlués et enfonça son poing dans sa chaussure. À l'extrémité, son index ressortit. _Oh_, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie. Une chaussure mangée. Trouée par les redoutables incisives des rongeurs. Arthur avait connu ça.

« Aaaaaah, mais les rats ! fit Merlin.

— Mais oui, les RATS ! Je leur cours après toutes les nuits à ces sales bêtes, et pas moyen de mettre la main dessus ! Donc non seulement ils chient dans mes chaussettes, mais maintenant ils bouffent mes bottes !

— Ah mais c'était pour ça, l'odeur ? »

La remarque d'Elyan fit caqueter le groupe.

« Il n'avait pas ce problème de rats l'été dernier, rappela innocemment Léon.

— Peut être que ses pieds produisent naturellement des crottes de rats, soumit Elyan.

— Et peut-être que c'est pour ça que ses appartements les attirent ! ajouta le sénéchal.

— Peut-être qu'en fait c'est Gauvain, le rat, déclara Perceval d'un ton grave. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et éclatèrent de rire. Les interventions de Perceval étaient aussi rares que mémorables. La botte de Gauvain vola jusqu'à son nez mais l'autre homme l'esquiva sans difficulté. Il y eut quelques applaudissements, des sifflements. L'autre botte fut lancée. Les quatre chevaliers s'engagèrent dans les chamailleries et Merlin, esquivant habilement un gambison d'un mouvement de tête, sauva ses produits de cirage d'une main et tenta de revenir à l'armure face à lui de l'autre, incapable toutefois de retenir un sourire.

Il comprenait sans mal pourquoi Arthur était prêt à donner sa vie pour ses hommes. Chacun d'entre eux s'était prouvé aussi digne allié qu'ami. Bien au contraire des chevaliers d'Uther, visages sans noms, efficaces serviteurs mais bien piètres conseillers, qui à l'époque de l'ancien souverain n'accordaient un regard à Merlin que lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui demander de nettoyer du crottin ou de transporter des malles de deux fois sa taille, les chevaliers de la Table Ronde s'étaient tous battus à ses côtés pour défendre le royaume, reprendre la citadelle à Morgane, couronner Arthur. Avec les années, tous avaient compris que s'il n'était en apparence qu'un simple valet, il avait en réalité l'oreille et la confiance du roi. Petit à petit, un par un, Merlin avait gagné leur respect, leur affection et, bien souvent, leur amitié.

Gauvain en était l'exemple parfait. Oh, il était peut être bien le pire de tous, turbulent, bavard, indiscipliné, toujours prompt à se donner en spectacle ou rythmer les soirées de la taverne, mais Merlin pouvait avouer sans crainte qu'il était son ami le plus proche depuis la mort de Lancelot. Il avait traversé le pays avec lui, combattu vouivres et bandits, survécu aux punaises de lit des tavernes miteuses, ri et voyagé à ses côtés. Plus qu'un camarade, plus qu'un allié, le chevalier avait sa confiance et sa loyauté. Merlin savait que Gauvain serait là s'il avait un jour besoin de lui pour une mission folle ou dangereuse, savait qu'il abandonnerait sans hésiter son masque de chevalier pour reprendre celui de voyageur intrépide.

Souvent, Merlin avait considéré l'idée de lui confier son secret. Il savait que la magie ne l'effrayait pas, que l'autre homme avait vécu de longues années dans des royaumes qui l'acceptaient et se souvenait de sa réaction face à Grettir et ses déclarations sibyllines. Mais... Une fois de plus, les mots n'avaient jamais voulu sortir. Même aidés par l'alcool, le sommeil, la fatigue, ou la joie d'une longue soirée à danser et jouer aux dés. Merlin n'avait jamais pu se confier. Quelque chose coinçait. Quelque chose au fond de lui criait d'enfouir sa magie au loin, de la laisser enterrée dans la clandestinité, plutôt que de risquer de mettre en péril cette amitié qu'il chérissait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Gauvain était le seul chevalier dont la loyauté aurait pu été divisée si Merlin venait à être exposé. Il aimait à imaginer, égoïstement, lorsqu'il se tournait dans sa paillasse, incapable de trouver le sommeil et que la fatigue grignotait son esprit, que si Arthur découvrait un jour sa magie et demandait à ce que l'on orne les murs de la ville avec sa tête, Gauvain s'interposerait, serait loyal à son ami avant d'être loyal à son roi. La pensée l'avait parfois poursuivi en journée et le terrifiait autant qu'elle le touchait. Devenir un membre de la Table Ronde était probablement la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à l'homme. Qui était-il, pour risquer tout gâcher ? Qui était-il, pour demander un choix ? Qui était-il, pour imposer son secret ?

Alors, comme toujours, Merlin se taisait.

Avec les autres chevaliers, c'était différent. Ils étaient les amis d'Arthur avant d'être les siens. Loyaux à leur souverain avant toute chose, et même s'ils ne traitaient plus Merlin comme un simple serviteur depuis longtemps, l'amitié née entre eux était fragile. Capable d'être remise en question, effacée, broyée par le moindre sortilège d'une Lamie, se rappela-t-il douloureusement. Il chassa le souvenir. Les jours qui avaient suivi leur rencontre avec la créature avaient été douloureux à vivre. Seul Gauvain était venu le trouver, penaud, pour s'excuser à demi-mot de son attitude. Les trois autres... avaient essayé, à leur manière, de lui faire comprendre qu'ils regrettaient les coups et les insultes. Mais le souvenir restait. Les bleus aussi.

Merlin avait retenu la leçon. Camarades, mais pas amis.

C'était son lien avec Gwen qui l'avait rapproché d'Elyan. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps au frère de son amie pour comprendre qu'elle portait Merlin en très haute estime et qu'il aurait mis sa vie en jeu pour la protéger. Lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'après son bannissement, Merlin lui avait assuré un foyer et un travail auprès de sa mère à Ealdor, Elyan était venu le trouver pour le remercier à mi-voix, un soir, une dague qu'il venait de forger délicatement emballée dans un cuir. La lame, simple, fine et beaucoup trop belle pour convenir à quelqu'un du rang de Merlin, était devenue son arme du quotidien et ne le quittait plus, sagement dissimulée dans sa botte gauche.

Perceval était avant tout l'ami de Lancelot. Par réverbération, Merlin lui vouait une confiance sereine, voyait en lui le fantôme de son ami, l'écho de sa loyauté pour Arthur et son courage. Perceval parlait peu. Observait beaucoup, souriait souvent, participait aux brimades des soldats et aux chamailleries guerrières, mais jamais bien longtemps. Il faisait partie de ces rares chevaliers qui favorisaient le silence aux bavardages, la réflexion à l'action et dont les yeux parlaient bien plus que les mots. Parfois, Merlin soupçonnait Perceval d'en savoir bien plus sur le monde qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Parmi les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, il n'y avait plus que Léon qui était à l'origine un chevalier d'Uther. Brave Léon, Léon imbattable et invaincu, Léon éternel, qui avait survécu à tous les sortilèges, à l'armée immortelle, à l'attaque du dragon, aux complots d'Agravain et aux manigances de Morgane. Léon qu'Arthur avait fait sénéchal quelques mois avant son couronnement et menait depuis lors l'armée d'une main de fer. Merlin l'avait vu se jeter corps et âme dans la gueule du danger pour défendre son prince puis son roi. Il l'avait vu rendre chacun des coups qui lui avaient été porté. S'il offrait à tous un modèle de droiture et de noblesse de cœur, Léon était aussi le chevalier que Merlin craignait le plus. Si son secret venait un jour à être dévoilé, l'homme se retournerait contre lui, il en était persuadé. Il avait été aux premières loges à chaque fois qu'un sorcier était venu clamer vengeance auprès d'Uther ou d'Arthur. Léon avait enterré des frères d'arme, des centaines d'hommes et de femmes victimes de la sorcellerie. Merlin savait que l'amertume de l'expérience et la peur du survivant l'avaient probablement rendu à jamais hermétique à la magie.

Et Arthur écoutait Léon avec une confiance presque religieuse.

« Encore avec une armure de la princesse ? »

Il sortit de ses rêveries et dévisagea Gauvain. Au loin dans l'armurerie, des bruits d'épées et de boucliers en train d'être rangés résonnaient. Elyan, Léon et Perceval s'étaient éloignés. Seul Gauvain était resté, assis sur le banc à ses côtés.

« Comme tu vois. »

Ils se sourirent. Les doigts de Merlin reprirent leur danse habituelle contre la spallière. Gauvain le regarda travailler quelques instants.

« Comment tu vas, Merlin ? »

Le dénommé s'arrêta. Releva les yeux et avisa l'autre homme, en chaussettes sur les dalles froides de l'armurerie, son pied gauche resté nu coincé au chaud sous sa cuisse.

« Comment je vais ? »

La question le surprenait. Il y avait une ride d'inquiétude sur le front de son ami.

« Tu as l'air fatigué depuis quelques temps, explicita le chevalier. Percy et Elyan disent que c'est parce que tu as deux fois plus de choses à faire depuis qu'Arthur est devenu roi, mais... Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. »

Merlin déglutit. Depuis quand Gauvain était-il si perspicace ? Ou bien était-ce lui qui s'était laissé aller ? Avait baissé sa garde ? Il jeta un regard en biais aux autres chevaliers qui discutaient toujours à quelques mètres d'eux. L'entendraient-ils s'il murmurait ? Pouvait-il parler librement ? Étaient-ils assez loin ? Évidemment, son ami intercepta son geste et se redressa immédiatement. Il se pencha, posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« Il y a donc bien quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Merlin ouvrit la bouche. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il avait confiance en Gauvain, pourtant. Il avait envie de lui confier, de lui dire, de tout lui avouer. De le regarder droit dans les yeux et tout laisser sortir.

Il a des tonnes de choses, Gauvain. Des tonnes. Je suis un meurtrier. Je suis un assassin. Je suis un menteur. J'ai tué Agravain. Je suis un sorcier. Un magicien. Je suis épuisé, Gauvain, épuisé, terrifié, et voir Arthur répudier la magie hier soir m'a fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais pensé. Pourtant, je l'ai entendu la condamner des centaines de fois, je l'ai vu tenir des propos bien plus violents, mais... Magaidh n'était pas méchante et Arthur l'a quand même punie. Peut-être que c'est pour ça, Gauvain, que ça me fait si mal, parce que... qu'importe le nombre de fois où j'ai vu Arthur punir la magie noire, je ne l'avais jamais vu condamner la magie blanche, la magie bénigne, enfantine. Je me noyais dans l'espoir et maintenant je me noie dans la résignation.

Je voudrais qu'il sache, Gauvain, je voudrais qu'il sache mais s'il savait, je le perdrais.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Gauvain.

Je vais devenir fou dans le secret.

Aide-moi, Gauvain.

Merlin rouvrit la bouche, tenta une seconde fois.

Rien ne vint.

« Merlin ? insista-t-il. Est-ce que c'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? T'avais l'air sacrément blanc pendant le jugement. »

Bon sang, maudits soient Gauvain et sa soudaine attention à sa personne. Il n'était plus assez prudent.

« Je... C'est jamais très agréable d'assister à ce genre de choses, balaya-t-il enfin. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Avec Lot à la cour, Arthur est anxieux et tu sais comment il est quand il s'inquiète... J'aurais juste besoin de pouvoir dormir huit heures d'affilée et arrêter de courir dans tous les sens quelques jours. »

Il tenta un petit rire. Gauvain le scruta quelques instants, incertain.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure, mentit-il une fois de plus. Enfin, j'irais mieux si j'avais pas cette foutue armure à polir avant demain matin !

— Tu veux que je dise à la Princesse de te lâcher la grappe quelques temps ? »

Merlin se détendit immédiatement. Le ton enjoué et chamailleur était de retour. Gauvain lâchait l'affaire.

« Oh la non, surtout pas, il risquerait de se vexer et de se venger sur moi !

— Qu'il essaie. Je viendrai te défendre !

— Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse...

— Je croyais que la chevalerie c'était aussi sauver les petites gens des seigneurs tyranniques ?

— Je suis pas petit ! Et Arthur n'est pas tyrannique. Il est juste...

— Une délicate petite princesse ? Je suis bien d'accord !

— S'il t'entendait...

— S'il m'entendait, ce serait quand même toi qui prendrait un coup sur le crâne, parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir développé une affection toute particulière pour te frapper avec tout et rien. Conclusion, tu as besoin de moi pour te défendre.

— Me défendre ! Et avec quoi tu comptes me défendre, tes bottes trouées ? »

Merlin gloussa malgré lui devant la mine excessivement outrée de son ami et éclata franchement de rire lorsque Gauvain fit mine de partir bouder mais s'emmêla les pieds dans les affaires qu'il avait laissées traîner à terre.

« Eh... J'ai peut-être une idée pour ton problème de rats. »

Gauvain en oublia immédiatement qu'il était en train de rouspéter.

**-ôÔô-**

Merlin n'eut hélas pas l'occasion d'accomplir plus de tâches dans le restant de la journée. Il passa une bonne partie de la matinée puis de l'après-midi avec Gauvain à courir après la portée de chatons qui sévissait dans les écuries depuis deux mois et semait terreur et chaos dans son sillage. Tyr, palefrenier du roi et première victime de l'existence des petits monstres, ne parvenait pas à les chasser. Quelques jours plus tôt, il était même venu trouver Merlin, désespéré. Les boules de poils s'étaient attachées à Llamrei et la jument d'Arthur ne laissait plus personne approcher de la portée. Touché malgré lui, Tyr avait laissé l'étrange amitié se nouer... jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, un petit mâle complètement roux, ne tombe du haut du parvis où il s'était hissé pour tenter de déloger la famille de mésanges qui nichait dans le renfoncement du toit.

Le chaton blessé, Llamrei était devenue ingérable et Tyr, en tirant la boule de poils de la stalle royale, s'était pris un coup de sabot dans le flanc qui l'avait projeté contre la pierre aiguisée du mur. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez Gaius, le visage en sang, l'air penaud et le petit chat serré contre son torse, il avait avoué à contre cœur qu'il allait devoir chasser les félins si Llamrei ne se calmait pas. Gaius avait soigné le palefrenier puis l'animal, marmonnant dans ses robes qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les chats s'installer dans les écuries en premier lieu. Merlin s'était pour une fois abstenu de commentaire mais n'avait pas oublié la discussion des deux hommes.

Lorsqu'il vint trouver Tyr en fin de matinée et lui proposa de confier les chatons à Gauvain, le palefrenier se jeta sur eux et les serra dans ses bras. Réalisant son geste, il rougit furieusement, leur confia un panier en osier de la taille d'une marmite dans lequel le minuscule chaton roux miaulait, soigné, noyé sous une couverture, leur ouvrit les écuries puis détala sans demander son reste.

Il fallut plus de deux heures aux deux amis pour trouver les trois félins restants et Gauvain manqua à deux reprises de se faire éborgner par un coup de sabot bien placé. Llamrei, semblait-il, ne tolérait que Merlin près des chatons.

« C'est parce qu'elle me connait, répéta-t-il pour la vingtième fois au chevalier qui attendait, vexé, à l'autre bout des écuries.

— Elle me connait aussi, mais y'a qu'Arthur et toi qu'elle aime, maugréa-t-il. »

Merlin l'ignora et plongea sous les sabots de la jument, saisissant au vol une petite fusée grise qui tentait de se faire la malle entre ses jambes.

« Stop, je t'ai eu ! s'écria-t-il, victorieux. »

Le chaton jeta un regard trahi à Merlin. Llamrei souffla mais ne protesta pas, même lorsque le petit monstre gris se mis à miauler à la mort et à gigoter en tous sens entre ses doigts. Merlin jeta un regard à Gauvain, à quelques mètres de lui, qui avait plongé sa main dans le panier en osier d'où s'échappait à présent des ronronnements bienheureux. Le chevalier ne le surveillait pas.

« Chhht, murmura-t-il en laissant discrètement sa magie caresser la fourrure grise, on va pas te faire de mal. »

Le chaton ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et cessa de se débattre. Merlin sourit. Ses pouvoirs avaient toujours eu cet effet sur les animaux. Même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien, il lui arrivait d'attirer toute sorte de bestioles. Et Arthur s'étonnait de le voir haïr la chasse... Il était quand même sacrément injuste, selon lui, que le roi profite de l'affection de la faune pour son valet. Alors... Merlin trichait. De temps en temps. Lançait des sorts de dissuasion. Prévenait. Discrètement. Faiblement. Jamais assez pour risquer de rentrer complètement bredouille d'une chasse lorsque le royaume avait besoin de viande, évidemment, mais suffisamment pour éloigner les juvéniles des sentiers ou éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec une tribu de sangliers.

Il se retrouva soudain bousculé par le flanc imposant de Llamrei et manqua de peu d'atterrir dans un crottin. La jument lui jeta un regard dédaigneux puis retourna à son foin, l'air de rien.

Sérieusement ? Une crise de jalousie, à présent ?

« Non mais c'est pas possible, ça... »

Il roula des yeux mais posa tout de même sa main sur son encolure et laissa sa magie effleurer la robe sombre et douce sous ses doigts. Llamrei hennit de contentement. Sa queue fouetta les avant-bras de Merlin et arracha au chaton resté dans son autre main un miaulement surpris.

« T'es pire qu'Arthur quand tu t'y mets, s'amusa-t-il en caressant sa crinière.

— Tu penses que je devrais le renommer Llamrei ? rit Gauvain, surprenant Merlin qui avait presque oublié son ami.

— C'est surtout elle qu'il faudrait renommer Princesse ! gloussa-t-il en le rejoignant. »

Miraculeusement, le chaton gris ne protesta pas lorsqu'il le glissa dans le panier aux côtés de ses frères et sœurs. Les deux hommes avisèrent leur butin. Un panier de chatons. Cette journée ne cessait de le surprendre.

« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, de relâcher ces petits monstres dans le château ? demanda le chevalier. Il serait peut-être plus sage de prendre des belettes et de les laisser faire leur travail quelques heures...

— Tu voulais te débarrasser de tes rats, non ? Et franchement, pour quelqu'un qui est censé être inquiet, ça aiderait beaucoup à ta crédibilité si t'étais pas en train de les câliner. »

Gauvain retira sa main du panier. Le ronronnement ne cessa pas pour autant.

« Bon, comment je les nourris ? »

Merlin sourit.

**-ôÔô-**

Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin les appartements d'Arthur, la nuit allait bientôt tomber, il n'avait bien évidemment pas eu le temps de se changer et sentait fort le cheval, le lait et la graisse à cirer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es allé fabriquer dans les écuries ? s'enquit immédiatement le roi en fronçant le nez. T'étais pas censé préparer mes affaires ?

— C'est la faute des rats de Gauvain.

— Des rats de Gauvain ?

— Parfaitement. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, l'air atterré par l'incompétence et la stupidité de son valet, mais n'insista pas et retourna aux parchemins étalés sous ses yeux. Il avait appris avec les années à laisser filer bon nombre de choses. Si cela était parfois diablement utile à Merlin qui parvenait à se tirer indemne de situations apparemment inexplicables, de temps en temps, la voix en lui qui criait à l'espoir regrettait qu'Arthur ne le questionne pas plus. Si Arthur avait demandé, se disait-il, peut-être un jour Merlin aurait-il répondu. Mais il ne demandait pas. Alors pourquoi parler ?

Il risqua un regard par-dessus l'épaule du roi en débarrassant les reliefs de son repas. Les parchemins avaient tout l'air d'être des rapports de patrouille. En si grand nombre, c'était étonnant. Il y avait presque de quoi relier un codex sur la table de bois. Et Arthur n'avait pas pour habitude de souper avec ce genre de paperasse... Étrange.

« Encore des bandits à Nemeton ? questionna-t-il prudemment.

— Mh, opina distraitement Arthur. Et d'autres dans la forêt de Balor. La patrouille a encore perdu un homme avant-hier et deux soldats sont grièvement blessés. »

Merlin garda le silence, se remit machinalement à ses tâches. Depuis quelques semaines, ces incidents se multipliaient. Il soupçonnait les contrebandiers et autres bandes armées de profiter du règne d'Arthur pour tenter d'asseoir leur monopole des terres par la force et la violence, comptant probablement sur l'oisiveté et l'indifférence du pouvoir royal. Résultat, ce dernier était obligé de sacrifier des chevaliers pour patrouiller sur le territoire plutôt que de garder ses meilleurs hommes à ses côtés.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, confia soudain Arthur. »

Il se tourna vers son valet, attrapa son regard. Merlin s'interrompit, une chemise dans les bras.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, là-dedans, reprit-il en désignant les papiers étalés sous ses yeux d'un geste de menton, son index et son majeur massant douloureusement son front, comme si ses doigts pouvaient tirer hors de son crâne la migraine qui s'y était probablement logée. Pourquoi toutes ces attaques de bandits à Nemeton, et pourquoi maintenant à Balor ? Je suis roi depuis plus d'un an, s'ils avaient de véritables revendications elles auraient fini par me parvenir, directement ou par les espions... »

Merlin posa la chemise sur une malle et se rapprocha. Regarda de plus près les documents étalés pêle-mêle, en saisit quelques-uns et les parcourut. Les rapports étaient effectivement unanimes depuis quelques semaines il y avait du mouvement au sud-est du territoire. Pour lui, cela n'était rien d'inquiétant. Mais il avait confiance en l'instinct d'Arthur. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de problèmes d'État, il avait toujours eu une intuition remarquable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous craignez ? Qu'ils se regroupent et s'allient contre Camelot ?

— Non, balaya-t-il immédiatement. Enfin... je ne sais pas, rectifia-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient du genre à se fédérer pour nous attaquer. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe là-dedans et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. »

Il s'enfonça rageusement dans son siège. Les doigts de sa main gauche trituraient nerveusement la chevalière à son index. Il la porta à ses lèvres. Continua de jouer distraitement avec le métal. Merlin avait souvent observé ce petit manège et soupçonnait la bague, autrefois celle d'Ygraine, d'être à la fois souvenir de sa mère et douloureux rappel de la nécessité pour un dirigeant d'être toujours juste et bon.

« Je vais encore devoir envoyer des hommes si je veux avoir une chance de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, marmonna-t-il. »

Des hommes, comprit Merlin, qui risquaient à leur tour de ne pas revenir.

« Et si vous écriviez à Mithian ? »

Arthur releva la tête. Haussa un sourcil.

« Son Altesse la Reine Mithian, pardon, corrigea-t-il.

— Pour une fois, ce n'étaient pas tes manières désastreuses qui me choquaient. Tu veux bien développer, Merlin ? Mithian ?

— Nemeton et Belor sont deux régions frontalières entre Camelot et Nemeth. Si les bandits sont chez nous, ils sont probablement de l'autre côté. Enfin sauf si maintenant les bandits respectent les frontières, mais ça me paraît quand même fort peu probable puisque que ce sont des bandits, justement, et que par définition un bandit ça respecte pas les lois, donc l'idée qu'un bandit saute la frontière me paraît pas irrecevable, même si bien évidement il saute pas vraiment la frontière, on peut pas sauter une frontière vu qu'on la voit pas, enfin sauf s'il y a vraiment un arbre tombé à cet endroit-là ou un ruisseau, là, effectivement, faudrait sauter, mais...

— M_er_lin... menaça Arthur.

— Ce que je veux dire, enchaîna son valet, c'est qu'il est possible que les patrouilles de Mithian aient d'autres informations, que vous pourriez gagner à croiser vos rapports avec les siens. C'est votre alliée, non ? Vous lui faites confiance ? »

Arthur le dévisagea de longs instants, d'un regard que Merlin ne parvint pas tout à fait à identifier. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait autant d'admiration, d'étonnement que d'exaspération dans les yeux bleus du roi.

« Ce n'est pas tant une question de lui faire confiance... grommela-t-il.

— Mais ? insista Merlin.

— Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée que Nemeth sache Camelot affaiblie en patrouilles au sud-est, avoua-t-il enfin. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le fantôme d'Uther qu'il entendait à travers Arthur. Les enseignements isolationnistes et paranoïaques du père qui habitaient encore le fils.

« Quel intérêt Mithian aurait-elle à envahir Camelot ? lâcha-t-il avant de pouvoir se demander si c'était une bonne idée de répondre aussi rapidement. Vous êtes _alliés_. Vous avez même failli l'épouser !

— Justement, andouille, elle pourrait avoir gardé de la rancune ! Fomenter sa vengeance !

— C'est vous l'andouille, répliqua-t-il mécaniquement. Et pourquoi diable chercherait-elle à se venger ? Contrairement à bien des rustres seigneuriaux, vous avez eu le courage d'être honnête avec elle et la compensation que vous lui avez offerte me semble plus qu'extrêmement généreuse ! Il n'y a aucun tort à profiter de vos alliés. Si la situation était inversée, accepteriez-vous de lui communiquer une partie de vos informations ? »

Arthur garda le silence, mais Merlin lut sur son visage le « bien évidemment » qui traversa son esprit et lui adressa un haussement de sourcils entendu qui, ils le savaient tous deux, signifiait clairement « vous voyez, j'ai raison ». Le roi ronchonna, détourna les yeux. Merlin fit mine de n'avoir jamais cessé de plier le linge.

« Je vais réfléchir, concéda-t-il quelques minutes de silence contemplatif plus tard. De toute façon, avec Lot et sa cour au château, je ne peux pas vraiment me consacrer à autre chose. »

Merlin rata le pli qu'il tentait de marquer sur une paire de braies. Courir après des chatons tout l'après-midi avait réussi à le distraire et lui faire oublier les évènements de la veille. Le jugement. La vieille femme. La sorcière. Arthur et la magie. Il serra les dents. Recommença son pli. Pria de toutes ses forces pour que son ami se taise et retourne à ses papiers.

L'univers lui accorda dix minutes de répit avant qu'Arthur n'abandonne tout simulacre de travail et se tourne vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai été trop laxiste avec la servante de Lot ? »

Il allait finir par vraiment faire des recherches et enchanter la cour pour qu'on arrête de l'inclure dans les discussions sur la magie. Arthur, au moins, avait eu le mérite d'être direct.

« C'est ce que dit le conseil ? rétorqua Merlin, surpris de trouver sa voix stable.

— Certains, oui. »

Les anciens conseillers d'Uther, probablement.

« Mais certains, non, reprit Arthur. Certains... Certains pensent même que sa sentence aurait pu être encore plus légère. »

Merlin releva la tête. Il y avait parmi les conseillers du roi, parmi la cour, des gens qui ne condamnaient pas la sorcellerie ? Qui étaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils dit à Arthur ?

« Ça me hante, cette affaire, depuis hier. Elle chauffait des briques, Merlin. Des _briques_. Qui sait pour quoi d'autre elle s'est servie de sa magie tout le temps qu'elle a passé à Camelot. Laver des vitres ? Des vêtements ? Prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Lot ? Pourquoi accepte-elle de rester une banale domestique si elle a le pouvoir de claquer des doigts et de renverser des royaumes ? »

Merlin pinça les lèvres. Cela ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. De ce qu'il avait senti en la bousculant par mégarde la veille en remontant dans les quartiers de Gaius, la servante de Lot était tout juste assez puissante pour allumer un feu. Alors renverser des royaumes... Mais Arthur ignorait tout de la magie. Il ne connaissait que ses affres, son visage de violence et de manipulation. Il n'avait pas grandi entouré de sa chaleur, baigné dans ses prodiges et ses miracles, n'avait jamais vu quiconque s'en servir simplement parce qu'elle était un outil utile, pratique, à la disposition de ceux qui se consacraient à son étude et sa maîtrise. Ou bien, susurra son esprit, à la disposition de ceux qui naissaient bénis par ses mains.

« Depuis hier, je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été une de mes servantes. Amice, Ibb, Rose, Margaret... même Dirce !

— Ça expliquerait pourquoi ses chaussons ont vraiment le goût de chaussette, plaisanta Merlin qui voulait désespérément changer de sujet. »

Arthur l'ignora.

« Peut-être même que l'une d'entre elle utilise déjà la sorcellerie pour ses tâches et je n'en sais rien ! fit-il, scandalisé. Et s'il y avait des serviteurs ici, à Camelot, qui se servaient de la magie pour chauffer des briques ? »

La chemise glissa de la table. Merlin la regarda s'écouler contre le bois et atterrir en une flaque rouge sur le plancher.

« Je sais que mon père était parfois extrême dans sa traque, continua Arthur, le regard fixé quelque part entre le bord de la table face à lui et le dossier de la chaise, qu'il n'a pas toujours eu raison de poursuivre ses pratiquants, encore moins de les massacrer systématiquement, mais je n'arrive pas... Je n'arrive pas à concevoir pourquoi certains se tournent vers quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, qui corrompt autant, pour des choses aussi futiles que _chauffer des briques_. »

Merlin se pencha, ramassa la chemise. La garda en main pour cacher le tremblement de ses doigts. Le silence s'étira. Allait-il être obligé de parler ? Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas risquer que sa voix trahisse la terreur qui l'habitait.

« Je ne veux pas risquer... Je ne veux pas que la magie me vole quelqu'un d'autre, avoua Arthur dans un souffle. »

Cette fois-ci, Merlin releva la tête, attrapa le regard bleu. Vulnérable. Exposé. Beaucoup trop sincère pour le menteur à qui il s'adressait. Dieux, il était un si piètre ami.

« Arthur... murmura-t-il.

— Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire, s'interposa le roi en couvrant ses yeux de sa paume, Morgane est responsable de sa propre perte. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si l'attitude de Père n'a pas accéléré sa ruine, si elle ne l'a pas poussée encore plus rapidement dans les bras de la sorcellerie... Ou si, au contraire, c'est la sorcellerie qui a agrippé sa peur et sa colère pour la corrompre et en faire un être de fureur méconnaissable, capable de détourner même le plus vertueux des hommes et le pousser à trahir son neveu. Je n'en sais rien. Et probablement que je n'aurais jamais de réponse. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que la sorcellerie m'a pris toute ma famille. Ma mère, ma sœur, mon oncle...

— Arthur, répéta Merlin. »

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son roi s'enfoncer dans le doute, la rancœur et les regrets.

« Morgane n'est pas de votre faute, affirma-t-il fermement. Morgause l'a endoctrinée, poussée contre Uther. À son tour, Morgane a convaincu Agravain de suivre sa prétendue revanche. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

— Si j'avais été là, s'interposa Arthur, si j'avais su, j'avais compris...

— Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Désobéit à votre père, risqué votre statut d'héritier, déclenché une guerre ? Cédé la couronne à votre sœur ? Laissé Camelot tomber aux mains d'Agravain ? »

Le roi ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle me laisse la possibilité de l'aider, murmura-t-il enfin. »

Soudain, Merlin revit Arthur à genoux dans le sanctuaire druidique, le visage baigné de larmes, implorant le pardon d'un enfant mort pour une magie qu'il n'avait pas choisie. Il revit son roi promettre à un fantôme d'honorer son peuple, de cesser les massacres, de respecter ses croyances. Arthur avait tenu parole. Ignoré les patrouilles revenues de la forêt d'Ascetir qui lui avaient annoncé que des traces de campements avaient été découvertes. Laissé les druides vivre en paix sans chercher à les poursuivre pour leur proximité avec la magie. Il avait détourné le regard. Mais il n'avait jamais statué sur les droits du peuple nomade pour autant, n'avait jamais déclaré publiquement cesser les poursuites et les bûchers. Partout où la magie était concernée, les fantômes habitaient Arthur.

« Morgane n'est pas de votre faute, répéta-t-il. »

Elle était entièrement de la sienne. C'était lui, le responsable de la ruine de la jeune femme, lui qui avait failli à son amie, lui qui aurait dû la soutenir, l'épauler. Lui qui avait échoué, serré le poing au lieu de tendre la main. Lui qui l'avait laissée s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Lui, pas Arthur.

Merlin inspira profondément. Força les mots à se dégager de sa gorge serrée. Il lui fallait impérativement reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. Si le roi insistait encore, le peu de contrôle que Merlin avait encore sur ses émotions allait céder, les larmes allaient déborder et jamais, jamais Arthur ne le laisserait s'en tirer sans explications. Et Merlin était à court d'excuses à inventer.

« Non, je ne pense pas que vous ayez été trop laxiste avec Magaidh. Je pense que vous avez été juste.

— Tu ne penses pas que le peuple se souviendra de cette indulgence ? Que c'était une erreur stratégique, une faiblesse ? répliqua immédiatement le roi.

— Je pense... Je pense que l'on se souviendra de votre bonté. Je pense que l'on se souviendra que vous êtes là pour protéger et écouter vos sujets et non pour les exécuter. »

Il le dévisagea, hésitant. Merlin parvint à faire grimper un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« La bonté engendre la bonté, assura-t-il. Ne regrettez jamais d'avoir été bon et juste, Arthur. »

Le regard bleu s'adoucit. Le fantôme d'un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du roi. Merlin termina de plier la chemise.

« Ce sera tout, Sire ? »

Arthur opina de la tête. Se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

« Ce sera tout. »

Merlin se retourna.

« Et Merlin ? Va prendre un bain. »

La ride d'inquiétude avait disparu du front du roi. Merlin sortit, incapable de sourire et avec la nette impression de fuir.

**-ôÔô-**

Lot et sa cour quittèrent le château le surlendemain. Le souverain partit en serrant une dernière fois la main d'Arthur, le regard solennel et l'air satisfait. Merlin, posté à la gauche de son roi, suivit des yeux la silhouette de Magaidh jusqu'à ce que son cheval disparaisse derrière les remparts. Quelques années plus tôt, la vieille femme ne serait jamais repartie en vie. Quelques années plus tôt, ses cendres auraient jonché la cour et auraient été dispersées dans la forêt. Sans sépulture, sans hommage, sans rien. Brûlée comme une bûche, comme un morceau de parchemin incommodant. Brûlée et oubliée le lendemain.

Le son des sabots contre les dalles s'éloigna puis s'éteignit.

« Merlin ? appela la voix de Guenièvre. »

Il se tourna vers sa Reine. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu viens ? »

Il se rappela soudain qu'il était censé surveiller son roi.

Roi qui avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur du château avec les chevaliers.

Il s'inclina face à Gwen, rata sa courbette, manqua de se prendre les pieds dans ses braies en envisageant un demi-tour un peu trop rapide et se précipita à la suite d'Arthur dans les couloirs. Le gloussement de la Reine l'accompagna dans les escaliers.

**-ôÔô-**

« J'ai envoyé un message à Mithian, déclara Arthur sans préambule quelques jours plus tard. »

Merlin, courbé à l'extrême sur la table, occupé à dégager de la gadoue séchée des boucles d'une cotte de mailles avec la pointe d'une petite dague, lui adressa un « hein ? » d'une éloquence sans précédent.

« Mi-thi-an, répéta Arthur comme si son valet était soudain incapable de comprendre sa langue, tu sais, les patrouilles, les bandits qui, je te cite, ''sautent les frontières'' ? »

Merlin releva le nez de l'enchevêtrement de mailles métalliques. Son dos émit une série de petits claquements ronds et feutrés qui lui donnèrent l'impression d'être une timbale humaine. Il grogna. Quelle idée Arthur avait-il eu de tomber dans la boue, sérieusement ? Ne pouvait-il pas tomber dans l'herbe, sur les graviers, dans les cailloux, comme tout le monde ? Atterrir hors des choses impossibles à récurer ? Tomber en chemise, à la limite ? Ou mieux, tomber nu, pour que son valet n'ait pas à se charger du nettoyage. L'image mentale le fit glousser.

« Ravi que tes propres idioties te fassent rire !

— Je suis hilarant, je n'y peux rien, balaya-t-il avec un sourire. Eh bien ? Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? s'enquit-il en frottant sa nuque endolorie.

— Parfois, je me demande si tu comprends ce que je dis. Je lui ai envoyé un message, Merlin. Le pigeon est parti ce matin. À moins qu'elle m'en catapulte un en retour, je ne risque pas d'avoir une réponse avant une dizaine de jours. »

Il pouffa à nouveau. Imagina Mithian charger un pigeon sur un trébuchet. Arthur, voyant qu'il avait réussi à faire rire son valet, sourit quelques secondes mais perdit bien vite son air amusé. Merlin fronça les sourcils, se rembrunit à son tour, scruta le visage de son roi. Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après-midi. Que s'était-il passé dans la journée pour que la ride d'inquiétude fasse son grand retour sur son front ? Depuis le départ de Lot, pourtant, elle avait réussi à s'atténuer, presque s'effacer.

Était-ce une dispute avec Guenièvre ? Non, raisonna-t-il, il l'aurait su. Arthur ou Gwen lui en auraient parlé et il aurait entendu les serviteurs cancaner toute la journée. Était-ce l'anniversaire du départ d'un proche ? Il fouilla sa mémoire. Sa mère était morte le jour de sa naissance, à la fin du mois d'avril. Son père, quelques jours avant Beltane. Morgane les avait trahis au début de l'hiver. Rien ne coïncidait. Ne restait plus que la possibilité d'un désaccord avec le conseil. Son sang se glaça. La sorcière repartie, libre. Le jugement. La magie.

Soudainement, il ne put plus supporter d'être assis à la table et se précipita vers un placard. Il lui semblait avoir vu un chiffon propre la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'inventaire des appartements royaux... Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait perdre dix bonnes minutes à la recherche de l'objet, voire détourner complètement Arthur de ses pensées... Le tissu lui tomba sous la main, aux côtés d'une dizaine de vêtements cérémoniaux qu'il était censé avoir lavés et rangés des mois plus tôt. Ah. Raté pour la diversion de dix minutes, semblait-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? »

Merlin repoussa vivement les habits et claqua la porte du placard. Arthur l'avait suivi et le dévisageait, interloqué, appuyé contre la colonne de bois du baldaquin. Son valet brandit le chiffon devant ses yeux en réponse et se lança dans une justification sans queue ni tête sur l'intérêt des lambeaux de tissus dans les tâches d'un serviteur. Le roi leva les yeux au ciel, puis, voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, une main. Merlin se coupa.

« Si tu prononces encore une fois le mot 'chiffon', je te promets que je te bâillonne avec ton foulard. Et tu me feras le plaisir de laver les vêtements qui sont là-dedans avant l'été prochain. Allez viens, ma cotte de maille est toujours sacrément sale et il faut que tu fasses mon lit. »

Son valet grogna, le traita de tête de chou entre ses dents, mais obéit.

Ce fut seulement deux heures plus tard, la peur de devoir parler de magie envolée, une fois la cotte de maille récurée et debout devant le lit débraillé du roi que Merlin comprit. Il n'avait pas laissé Arthur finir sa pensée. Ce n'était probablement pas de Mithian que son ami avait voulu lui parler. Probablement pas Mithian qui avait valu à la ride d'inquiétude de réapparaître.

Il était un idiot.

« Vous avez dû renvoyer des hommes à la frontière, déduisit-il. »

Arthur, tombé sur son grand fauteuil avec un verre de vin dans les mains et les yeux perdus dans le feu, se tendit. Touché.

« Pas seulement des hommes, soupira-t-il. Bédivère et Keu mènent une petite troupe de soldats à Balor. »

Merlin tira une couverture, repositionna un coussin, un œil rivé sur la silhouette blonde courbée à quelques mètres de lui. Dieux qu'il avait envie de franchir cette distance qui les séparait. Forcer le roi à poser son verre, relever le menton. Saisir ses doigts dans les siens, les réchauffer entre ses mains. Voir l'angoisse quitter ses yeux, être remplacée par la lueur d'amusement affectueuse qu'il aimait tant. Laisser la magie qui pulsait contre sa peau couler hors de son être et rejoindre l'âme de l'homme à qui elle s'était affidée. Il baissa les yeux, relâcha l'oreiller qu'il palpait inconsciemment. Arthur ne le laisserait peut-être pas le réconforter, mais Merlin avait toujours ses mots.

« Ce sont deux guerriers extraordinaires, assura-t-il. Même s'ils tombent sur les bandits, ils les vaincront sans souci. »

Il le pensait sincèrement. Keu avait grandi avec Arthur. Avait appris à combattre à ses côtés, supporté les enseignements intransigeants d'Uther, les entraînements aux aurores en plein hiver, les quêtes impossibles et les remontrances qui suivaient toujours. De quelques années son aîné, c'était lui qui avait incité le prince à s'échapper de ses quartiers le soir de ses quinze ans pour boire et danser dans la taverne de la ville, fuite qui s'était soldée par des harangues paternelles sans précédent lorsqu'Arthur avait avoué ses excès à Uther le lendemain, penaud et prêt à vomir à ses pieds. L'année où Keu avait été adoubé, Arthur avait été sacré héritier.

Mais petit à petit, les nouvelles fonctions du prince les avaient éloignés. Keu s'était durci, devenant bientôt un chevalier rustre et grossier, centré sur ses propres exploits et conquêtes, rudoyant les serviteurs. Merlin ne s'était jamais entendu avec lui, était même allé jusqu'à déclencher un conflit en prenant la défense d'Ibb une fois où l'autre homme dépassait les bornes avec la jeune femme, mais savait que malgré tout, pour Arthur, il demeurait aussi cher qu'un frère. Et un frère redoutable à l'épée.

Bédivère était son exact opposé. De quelques années plus jeune qu'Uther, calme et réservé, courtois, sérieux, il était l'image parfaite de l'homme lettré raisonnable et mesuré. Arthur, dans un grand éclair de génie, l'avait nommé connétable. C'était la seule fois où Merlin se souvenait avoir vu de la fierté s'inscrire sur son visage de marbre. Si on lui avait demandé de décrire le chevalier en un mot, il aurait peiné à trouver un synonyme plus acceptable que _barbant_. Avec Bédivère, impossible d'être surpris, impossible d'entendre un mot plus haut que l'autre, un glissement d'émotion ou de passion. L'homme était plat. Mou. Toujours bien droit, le regard solennel, la posture impeccable. Quelques années plus tôt, Gwen était même allée jusqu'à surnommer Bédivère La Pâte à Pain. Malléable, gonflant, à vous donner des envies de le frapper contre une surface plane pour le faire changer de forme, mais irrémédiablement indispensable et pas si mauvais accompagné d'un bon fromage. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant ri que le jour où elle lui avait expliqué ce surnom, enivrée par le vin qu'ils avaient récupéré du banquet et chuchotant dans son oreille comme si elle lui avait avoué une terrible félonie.

Au combat, Bédivère était bon, doué comme le sont ceux qui dédient leur vie à l'apprentissage d'un art. Curieusement, l'homme tempérait Keu et leur tandem fonctionnait. Alors Arthur exploitait ce petit miracle tant qu'il pouvait. Quitte à envoyer deux de ses meilleurs chevaliers droit dans la gueule du danger.

« Oui, marmonna le roi, tu as sûrement raison.

— Bien sûr que j'ai raison, répondit Merlin du tac-au-tac. Faites-leur confiance et arrêtez de tirer la tronche, votre tête va finir par vraiment ressembler à un derrière de crapaud.»

Cela eut au moins le mérite de prendre Arthur de court. Il se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à Merlin, un air outré peint sur ses traits.

« Je te demande pardon ?

— Toutes mes excuses mon bon roi, minauda Merlin en haussant la voix comme s'il parlait à une personne particulièrement âgée et dure d'oreille, j'oubliais que vous vous faites vieux ! Je disais : si vous continuez à tirer la tronche, vous allez vraiment finir par ressembler à un derrière de crapaud !

— Tu vas voir, je vais te le montrer, moi, mon derrière de crapaud ! s'écria Arthur en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger droit sur lui.

— Oh pitié, non, rétorqua Merlin avec un pas en arrière, vraiment, non merci ! »

Le roi lui fonça dessus. À son regard, Merlin comprit qu'il allait probablement finir coincé entre son coude et son torse, harponné par sa poigne de fer. Ou agrippé par les hanches et projeté en arrière jusqu'à ce que son corps rencontre un mur. Ou peut-être fouetté par une chemise, une tunique, une paire de braies ! Il parcourut la pièce des yeux. Il y en avait une posée sur le lit, à quelques centimètres d'Arthur, aux côtés d'une de ses ceintures. Prise facile, rapide... Oh-oh. Il allait y avoir droit, à coup sûr.

Merlin saisit un oreiller à l'aveuglette et le porta devant lui comme un bouclier. Le mouvement surprit son roi. Il suivit des yeux le trajet de sa main et rata complètement celui du coussin... qui le frappa en pleine tête.

L'air confus et révolté qui se peignit sur ses traits arracha un gloussement à son valet. C'en fut trop pour Arthur. Le souverain plongea sur son lit, s'arma du grand traversin et se rua sur son serviteur qui poussa un cri perçant mais ne parvint pas à esquiver l'attaque. L'oreiller atteignit sa nuque et le fit tomber à la renverse et atterrir sur la couverture. Le roi rugit, victorieux. Fondit à nouveau sur lui, prêt à noyer Merlin sous les coups de coussin. Mais son valet était habile. Jeté directement dans un nid de munitions, il saisit un édredon dans chaque main, attendit qu'Arthur lui saute dessus... et joignit ses poignets. Le bruit étouffé de la collision des plumes avec le crâne de son souverain lui tira un éclat de rire.

« M_er_lin ! »

Arthur riait lui aussi, malgré ses efforts pour garder une moue offusquée. Alors Merlin se redressa, saisit l'épaule droite du roi, le tira à lui et profita de la surprise de son ami pour les faire rouler sur le lit. Enfin, il pourrait reprendre l'avantage ! Enfin, il pourrait se venger du seigneur des crétins et le rouer de coups de coussin jusqu'à ce que les forces l'abandonnent ou qu'il admette la supériorité technique de Merlin ! Enfin !

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que le bord du matelas soit si proche. Les épaules d'Arthur basculèrent en arrière. Merlin, accroché à ses omoplates, suivit bêtement le mouvement. Ils tombèrent du lit dans un roulement de bras et de jambes. Le contact avec le sol leur tira un « outch » mais fut amorti par la quantité impressionnante de coussins et couvertures qu'ils entraînèrent dans leur chute.

« M_er_-lin ! râla le roi, empêtré dans une couverture.

— Ar-thur ! répéta l'intéressé. »

Le son qui s'échappa de la gorge du souverain ressemblait plus à un caquètement qu'à un rire humain et Merlin se jura de le lui rappeler à chaque instant de son existence.

« Tu OSES frapper ton roi ? Ton protecteur ? Ton maître ? Ton... »

Il fut coupé par un coussin en pleine bouche.

« Mon mphr ? pouffa son valet. Oh oui, j'ose frapper mon mphr, parce que c'est une tête de nœud et qu'il est de mon devoir de dénouer tout ça ! »

Il argumenta sa déclaration d'un nouveau coup d'oreiller.

La bataille reprit.

Lorsque Guenièvre entra dans les appartements royaux une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la grande table avait été renversée sur le côté pour servir de barricade de fortune, des édredons volaient dans la pièce, suivis par une nuée de plumes, et les deux hommes gloussaient comme des enfants, postés chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, les dévisagea successivement. Ils s'immobilisèrent.

« Arthur. Merlin.

— Guenièvre, répondirent-ils de concert. »

La Reine ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. S'avança. Porta ses mains à ses hanches.

« J'attends l'explication avec grande impatience.

— C'est la faute de Merlin, dénonça immédiatement Arthur.

— Eh ! protesta ce dernier. »

Un coussin vola à nouveau, toucha le roi à l'oreille et glissa jusqu'aux pieds de Gwen. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et haussa un sourcil, incapable toutefois de retenir le sourire en coin qui germait sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi, ''eh'' ? Je ne dis que la stricte vérité ! Tu m'as traité de derrière de crapaud et je suis dans l'obligation de défendre mon honneur, bafoué par cette attaque inj... »

Il fut de nouveau interrompu par un oreiller en plein visage. Le rugissement de contentement que Merlin poussa fut couvert par le gloussement de Gwen.

Gwen, qui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de s'esclaffer trop bruyamment en voyant la moue outrée et les cheveux blonds en pétard du roi.

Gwen, qui avait lancé l'édredon droit sur la tête de son époux.

« Trahison ! tonna Arthur. »

La Reine fut engloutie à son tour par la bataille.

Merlin ne joua pas de luth ce soir-là, trop occupé à courir après des plumes.

**-ôÔô-**

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi tu as du duvet d'oie dans les cheveux ? demanda Gaius lorsqu'il rejoignit ses appartements quelques heures plus tard.

— Arthur a un derrière de crapaud.

— Je n'avais effectivement pas envie de savoir. »

Le vieux médecin leva les yeux au ciel mais l'aida tout de même à retirer les dernières plumes qui s'étaient plaquées contre sa tunique ou coincées dans ses habits. Ils dînèrent dans un silence confortable, entrecoupé seulement par les commentaires de Gaius sur sa journée, les progrès de Daegal, son nouvel apprenti, les remarques de Merlin sur les herbes qu'il avait repérées en patrouille la veille et le doux gargouillis de la potion en train de chauffer sur la table derrière eux.

Une fois leurs assiettes vidées et soigneusement saucées, ils s'affairèrent tous deux à préparer leur journée du lendemain, Gaius empaquetant remèdes et onguents et Merlin relisant les discours qu'Arthur prononcerait face aux représentants des corporations de la ville. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait pas à rester concentré. Entre les lettres d'encre, il revoyait sans cesse le visage du roi, tiré par l'inquiétude, ses yeux bleus noyés de remords et de questions.

La couronne était si légère, pourtant, entre ses doigts. Un cercle d'or parfait, d'une beauté fascinante. Mais une fois posée sur le front d'Arthur, elle se transformait en un terrible anneau oppressant et étrangleur, bien plus lourde à supporter qu'à porter. Sous la couronne, la voix du roi était réduite à un murmure. Un souffle. Son cœur à un dangereux adversaire. Son individualité à une ombre. Et pourtant... Pourtant, malgré le poids du métal, malgré le poids de l'anneau, Arthur continuait à se ronger les sangs pour ses hommes, pour ses frères. La couronne tentait de lui faire plier le joug, de le faire devenir l'homme creux du pouvoir, une façade royale vide et béante, mais Arthur tenait bon. Arthur, toujours guerrier, toujours chevalier, tenait front. Alors Arthur s'inquiétait.

Premier du royaume, pensa Merlin, mais toujours dernier apaisé.

Il releva la tête du discours. Inutile de s'obstiner à tenter de travailler. Tout son corps, toute sa magie, tout en lui tendait vers la musique. Il repoussa les papiers du roi, étala un parchemin vierge par-dessus la pile et se saisit d'une plume. Nota pêle-mêle les mots que lui criaient son cœur. Obtint deux phrases. Les ratura. Recommença. S'arrêta. Partit chercher le luth. Se rassit à la fenêtre.

Il composa ainsi une heure durant, chantant à voix basse, avant que Gaius ne l'interrompe. Le vieil homme le rejoignit sur l'alcôve et s'assit face à lui. Quelques instants, Merlin pensa qu'il contemplait pensivement la ville en contrebas avant de remarquer que c'était lui, la cible du regard perçant du médecin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon garçon ? »

Il manqua de répliquer, instinctivement, que tout allait parfaitement, mais se retint. Gaius le connaissait un peu trop bien.

« Je l'ignore, soupira Merlin. »

Gaius haussa son Sourcil. Comment parvenait-il à le lever si haut sur son front ? Peut-être était-ce à force de contraindre son visage à de telles mimiques qu'il était parvenu à le hisser ainsi en diagonale... Le médecin avait après tout passé une vingtaine d'années au service d'Uther avant que Merlin ne débarque dans sa vie et ne devienne son fils spirituel. Il se savait responsable de l'apparition de nouvelles rides sur le visage déjà marqué par le temps de l'homme, mais le Sourcil avait existé bien avant son arrivée.

Avant Merlin, vingt ans, océan de maladresse et de magie surpuissante sous le nez d'Uther. Qu'il avait changé, à présent, après dix ans sous sa garde.

« Je l'ignore, Gaius, répéta-t-il, sincère. Je devrais être heureux, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Arthur est enfin roi, Gwen est à son bras, la cour est débarrassée d'Agravain et plus personne n'a eu vent de Morgane depuis le mariage... Mais... Je ne sais pas, parfois, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose manque. Que quelque chose me manque. Je regarde la ville et je suis envahi par la solitude, je regarde les étoiles et j'ai l'impression d'être perdu en mer. »

Il tourna les yeux. Gaius le fixait et il n'aimait pas être l'objet d'un tel examen. Ses émotions étaient complètement idiotes. Tout allait au mieux. Le royaume prospérait. Arthur consolidait ses alliances, travaillait à en établir de nouvelles. Il pouvait même jouer du luth pour son roi et sa reine. Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ? Comment aurait-il pu oser demander plus ?

« Merlin... murmura gentiment Gaius, hésitant.

— Ne me dit pas que c'est idiot, je t'assure, je le sais.

— Non, mon garçon, non. Ce n'était pas du tout mon propos.

— Alors quoi ? Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, oublier toutes ces idées stupides ?

— Merlin. »

La fermeté de son ton le coupa net.

« Et si... risqua le médecin, et si tu révélais ta magie à Arthur ? »

Cette fois-ci, Merlin attrapa ses yeux. Gaius était sérieux. Dix années passées à lui répéter de se cacher, d'être prudent, de ne laisser personne savoir, pas même Morgane, pas même Gwen, pas même Gauvain, personne, et il lui conseillait soudain de se livrer au roi ? Il serra les dents. La question le heurta bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne pouvait pas révéler sa magie à Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Non, déclara-t-il. Non, je ne peux pas. »

Il posa le luth. Se releva brusquement, roula tous les parchemins en hâte, les posa sur les affaires à ramener au roi, ignorant Gaius qui tenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il monta les marches de sa chambre d'une seule enjambée, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'écroula sur sa paillasse.

Pourquoi était-il si blessé ?

Avouer sa magie à Arthur. Trouver les mots, le lui dire. Le laisser voir. Briser le secret.

Et si... ?

Il y avait pensé des centaines de fois. Pensé au présent, pensé au passé, au futur, au conditionnel. À tous les temps et par tous temps. Il y avait pensé entre deux flammes, les soirs d'hiver. Dans les embruns du retour du printemps. Il y avait pensé au cœur de l'été, quand la chaleur entrait par vagues dans le château et chauffait les briques. Il y avait pensé entre deux combats, à terre comme à cheval, sur la route de la victoire. Il y avait pensé seul au milieu d'une armée de scorpions, sous le regard du Grand Dragon. Il avait même osé y penser en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et si... ?

Cela c'était réduit à un souffle, à un instant. Dans ces moments qu'ils partageaient parfois, entre la complicité amicale, la fraternité des soldats, et cet étrange fil qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et dont les vibrations faisaient trembler chacun de ses muscles. Un aveu sur le bout de son cœur. Parfois juste un mot. Un moment de tentation où la vérité attendait, suspendue au bout de ses lèvres. Comme la promesse d'un baiser interdit, d'un baiser volé, qui ne viendrait jamais. Les instants s'étaient multipliés, mais Merlin n'avait jamais pu le dire. Il se réfugiait derrière un sourire, un battement de main, une épée à polir, des tâches à accomplir. Il fuyait le regard de feu de son roi de peur qu'il ne lui brûle les ailes.

Et si... ?

Dans les moments de grande témérité, ces moments où Arthur s'accrochait à ses mots, s'abreuvait à son sourire pour s'empêcher de douter, il osait répéter les paroles prophétiques de Kilgharrah, enrouler la vérité et ses secrets dans un grand voile d'énigme et de mystère servi de grandes promesses. Parfois, il craignait qu'Arthur ne saisisse la véritable portée de ses paroles. Qu'il comprenne, qu'il sente qu'il y avait derrière les serments de fidélité une loyauté qui dépassait l'affection ou l'amitié. Il avait _foi_ en son roi. Et parfois, cela le terrifiait.

C'est votre destin, Arthur. C'est vous, le Roi Présent et Futur, répétait-il, encore et encore, plutôt que d'oser dire la vérité.

Arthur le regardait, une étincelle d'affection farouche logée au fond des yeux. Et l'aveu poussait fort, si fort, trop fort contre la barrière de ses dents. Alors Merlin baissait les yeux, disparaissait de nouveau derrière un masque de valet incompétent. Arthur riait, la bataille venait, ils oubliaient.

Et le cycle sans fin reprenait.

Gaius ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait _pas_ lui dire.

Son amitié avec Arthur était le ciment de son existence.

Et Merlin était un homme égoïste.

Merlin ne voulait pas perdre Arthur.

Alors Merlin se taisait. Mentait.

Et Merlin continuerait.

* * *

Publié le 14/01/2020.


	4. Sous la couronne

**LIENS **

• O-Merle-Blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

• www (point) deezer (point) com/fr/playlist/7046565464#=_=

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil ne vint pas. Merlin contempla les murs tachés de sa chambre et le balancement des bouquets d'herbes en train de sécher, les paupières lourdes et piquantes, refusant de céder à la résignation qui pulsait tristement contre son cœur. Au matin, tout reprit son court et il s'efforça de mettre derrière lui les propositions aberrantes de Gaius, d'ignorer son cœur brisé et la voix moqueuse en lui qui criait qu'il méritait son sort. Il retourna aux côtés d'Arthur comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'il n'avait pas passé des heures à contempler l'idée d'être prisonnier à jamais de son secret.

Le soir venu, il chercha les papiers de la chanson qu'il avait commencée la veille, prêt à les déchirer ou les jeter au feu mais ne les retrouva pas. Il abandonna ses fouilles après quelques minutes, tomba de fatigue et s'endormit à la seconde où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

La chose lui était entièrement sortie de l'esprit lorsqu'il vint trouver Arthur le lendemain matin. Comme souvent, le roi était déjà levé et habillé, attablé à son bureau, plume en main. Merlin posa le déjeuner sur la table. Aucune réaction. Tiens. Curieux. Habituellement, la simple entrée de son valet suffisait à le tirer de ses papiers. Aux premiers pas de Merlin dans la pièce, Arthur était debout, ravi d'avoir une excuse pour s'extraire momentanément des devoirs royaux. Intrigué, Merlin se rapprocha. Les parchemins devaient être sacrément importants pour retenir ainsi l'attention du souverain... Peut-être étaient-ce des nouvelles de la patrouille ? De Keu et Bédièvre ? Ou bien une réponse de Mithian ? Si tôt, cela serait tout de même étonnant... Il se pencha, allongea le cou. L'écriture était sacrément brouillonne pour un document officiel. L'encre, complètement étalée à des endroits. Il y avait même un trou dans le cuir ! Quel genre de noble ne savait même pas se servir d'une boîte à sable ? Même Merlin avait maîtrisé la technique. Enfin, _presque_ maîtrisé. _À peu près_. Il y avait encore des ratés. Quelque fois. Souvent. Qu'importe ! Ce n'était pas le sujet, bon sang. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin ?

Arthur remarqua son petit manège et releva les yeux. Merlin oublia immédiatement son jeu. Le roi avait l'air secoué. Non, pas secoué. Il connaissait cette moue. Arthur était... ému ? Pourquoi diable aurait-il été _ému_ de lire des documents royaux ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce papier, à la fin ?

« Merlin ? quémanda le roi d'une voix étrangement douce, tournant le parchemin vers son serviteur. »

Sa première réaction fut la satisfaction d'avoir enfin accès à la page. Puis, il baissa les yeux. Et, enfin, reconnut le parchemin. C'était son écriture. Son brouillon, son esquisse de chanson, probablement glissée par inadvertance avec le reste de son discours.

« Ah.  
— Tu m'expliques ? »

Merlin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Comment était-il censé expliquer ça ? Comment dire à son souverain qu'il était le héros de l'immense majorité de ses compositions ? Comment lui avouer que ces pattes de mouches n'étaient qu'un infime fragment de tout ce qu'il avait pu écrire depuis dix ans ? Mais quel crétin il faisait. Oublier un palimpseste dans une liasse. Gaius avait raison, c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas déjà dénoncé par mégarde.

« Tu... écris ? Sur moi ? »

Merlin inspira profondément. Décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

« C'est une partition, Sire, avoua-t-il. Je compose de temps en temps.  
— Tu composes de temps en temps.  
— Rien d'extravagant hein, juste des petites ballades, des rondeaux, ce genre de trucs.  
— Ce genre de trucs. »

Il ne put se retenir de pouffer.

« Bon sang mais il y a de l'écho ce matin !  
— Eh, donne-moi un peu de crédit, rétorqua le roi, je découvre que mon valet incompétent passe ses soirées à écrire des chansons à ma gloire, j'ai droit à quelques minutes pour me faire à l'idée ! »

Arthur souriait, l'air infiniment ravi de sa petite découverte. Merlin roula des yeux. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des _années_.

« Ce ne sont pas que des chansons à votre gloire, espèce d'arrogante tête de louche, j'écris aussi sur Camelot, sur la Table Ronde, sur le royaume, sur d'autres choses que votre royal derrière ! Et franchement, vous avez de la chance que ce soit celle-ci que j'aie oubliée. C'est loin d'être la meilleure. Il faudrait que vous jetiez un œil à La Chausse Puante du Prince ou Le Roi Tête de Chou, vous verriez, ce sont des épopées formidables et là, vous auriez un vrai aperçu de mon génie. »

Arthur éclata de rire. Merlin se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait perdre toute crédibilité s'il se joignait à l'hilarité du roi. Mais qu'il était dur de résister à l'allégresse qui enflait dans sa gorge, perlait sous ses joues et les tirait délicieusement. Qu'il était difficile de résister à l'image que renvoyait son souverain, sincèrement heureux et amusé, la tête tombée en arrière et une main posée sur son ventre. Et que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

« Par les dieux Merlin, tu m'en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.  
— Encore un de mes nombreux talents. »

Le roi pouffa, se releva de sa chaise et quitta l'orbite de son bureau. Il attrapa le plateau d'argent posé sur la table, enfourna pain et fromage dans sa bouche, glissa une pomme dans la poche de son veston et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Avec la composition, a priori, glissa-t-il avec amusement. Allez viens, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui dirige l'entraînement et je suis d'humeur à te poursuivre avec un goupillon. »

Merlin roula à nouveau des yeux. Récupéra les restes du repas royal, vola discrètement le morceau de tomme qui avait échappé aux doigts d'Arthur, débarrassa un gambison échoué sur le dos d'une chaise et fit un rapide tour des appartements pour établir ses corvées de la journée. Alors qu'il pensait le roi déjà sorti, la voix de ce dernier s'éleva de la porte. Une main sur la poignée, il sourit à son serviteur.

« Et, Merlin... Si jamais tu la termines, cette chanson, j'aimerais bien l'écouter. »

Par chance, il fila aussitôt et ne vit pas les yeux de son valet s'agrandir et ses joues s'empourprer.

**-ôÔô-**

L'idée le travailla toute la matinée. Chanter pour son roi. Reprendre et terminer une chanson qu'il avait débutée sur un coup de tête mais qui avait réussi à suffisamment intriguer Arthur pour qu'il lui glisse de la continuer. S'asseoir face à lui, jouer du luth. Et chanter. Chanter pour son roi. Une chanson qu'il avait lui-même écrite. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre.

Il fallut, bêtement, plusieurs heures à Merlin pour comprendre que la perspective le rendait heureux. Chanter pour son roi. Chanter pour Arthur. Oh que oui, il allait la terminer, cette chanson.

« Merlin ? »

Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par Gauvain qui agita sa main sous son nez. Il avisa son ami, debout à côté de lui, surveillant d'un œil les combats des autres chevaliers autour d'eux.

« Pardon, tu disais ?  
— Tu es vraiment dans la lune ces derniers temps, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
— Je suis pas dans la lune, rétorqua-t-il, j'aurais mille autres choses à faire, mais au lieu de quoi je suis ici dans le froid et JE ME _GÈLE_ ! »

Il cria volontairement les derniers mots et Arthur, de l'autre bout du terrain, en pleine explication d'une manœuvre délicate à l'épée, tourna la tête dans sa direction pour hurler en retour qu'il n'avait qu'à accepter de lui servir de cible s'il voulait se réchauffer. Merlin lui tira la langue dès qu'il eut le dos tourné. Gauvain à ses côtés ricana, dansant malgré tout d'un pied sur l'autre. L'hiver refusait de quitter le château et le moral des soldats commençait à en être affecté.

« Je te disais donc, reprit Gauvain, que j'étais simplement allongé sur mon lit quand Gyb...  
— Oh non non non non, s'interposa Merlin, encore tes chats ?  
— Mais faut que je te raconte ce qu'il m'a fait la nuit dernière ! »

Le chevalier était intarissable sur les aventures des petites boules de poil. Au moins, se dit Merlin, Gauvain n'avait plus de problème de rats. En bonus, il avait a priori gagné quatre minuscules machines à catastrophes et aurait été prêt à déclencher un duel avec quiconque oserait châtier les chatons pour l'avalanche de dégâts qu'ils causaient au quotidien. Il était presque sûr que la cuisinière allait finir par en parler au roi. La discussion s'annonçait divertissante.

Merlin soupira intérieurement. Peut-être devrait-il prévenir Arthur avant que Dirce la Dangereuse, comme la surnommaient les servants, ne débarque en furie en audience un matin et ne réclame le droit de cuisinier du chat. Mais... les récits enthousiastes et inépuisables de Gauvain étaient aussi drôles que touchants. En quelques jours, le chevalier était parvenu à lasser tout le château avec les aventures de ses félins. Seul Merlin ne l'avait pas encore expressément fait taire. En toute honnêteté, il aimait ces histoires rocambolesques qui se terminaient toujours par Gauvain retrouvant le chaton fautif et le punissant à grands renforts de gratouilles. Il y avait quelque chose de doux et d'inoffensif dans ces péripéties. Quelque chose qui le soulageait quelque peu du poids de plomb du destin sur ses épaules, le laissaient rêver à un monde où la vie aurait pu être aussi simple, où il aurait pu courir dans un couloir fraîchement lavé avec des pattes terreuses, s'endormir dans un panier de linge propre ou dévorer les chapons du banquet.

Il fut toutefois épargné d'écouter les aventures journalières de Gyb-le-chaton par l'approche d'un chevalier. Sauvé par le gong. Ou tout du moins, par l'une de ses incarnations humaines, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Perceval les salua tous deux d'un signe de tête et rangea son épée dans le présentoir derrière Merlin. Il fronça les sourcils, dévisagea Gauvain et, à l'instant où l'autre homme allait ouvrir la bouche, sans aucun doute pour entamer un récit de catastrophes félines, déclara :

« Au poil, ton histoire. »

Merlin dévisagea Gauvain. Gauvain dévisagea Merlin. Tous deux regardèrent Perceval. Perceval les regarda sans ciller. Et tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

Merlin se tenait les côtes, Gauvain avait roulé sous le banc et Perceval penchait de quelques centimètres en avant lorsqu'un messager surgit sur le terrain, le souffle court, le visage rouge de froid et d'effort.

« SIRE ! »

Trop loin pour entendre le contenu de l'échange, Merlin ne parvint à comprendre que « conseil d'urgence » dans les mots trébuchants du serviteur. Arthur congédia l'homme et chercha son valet des yeux parmi les chevaliers. Soudain, Merlin ne riait plus. Il rattrapa Arthur en quelques foulées et tous deux disparurent hors de l'entraînement.

**-ôÔô-**

La cour était déjà rassemblée dans la salle. Guenièvre, droite et assurée, assise sur l'un des trônes. Arthur la rejoignit, fit signe à ses conseillers de parler. Il y eut des regards échangés, un murmure. Une hésitation partagée par l'ensemble des serviteurs. Finalement, ce fut Gaius qui se détacha de la foule et s'avança, menton baissé et sourcils froncés.

« Sire, je suis hélas porteur de funestes nouvelles. »

Merlin, qui s'était glissé comme à son habitude dans les ombres derrière le fauteuil royal, sentit Arthur se tendre.

« La patrouille menée par les Seigneurs Keu et Bédivère a été attaquée, annonça le médecin. Le Seigneur Bédivère est à mes soins, grièvement blessé. Deux autres soldats sont revenus et leur état aura besoin d'être finement surveillé. »

Le silence tomba. L'espace de quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus que le tintement lointain des épées des soldats qui continuaient l'entraînement, oublieux, sur le terrain derrière le château.

« Et les autres ? demanda finalement Arthur d'une voix blanche. »

Gaius hocha négativement la tête. Durant une pleine minute, la salle toute entière baissa les yeux, endeuillée, le souffle rythmé sur les respirations sagement contrôlées du roi. Sur les accoudoirs, ses doigts s'étaient crispés et agrippaient si fort le bois que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Merlin savait qu'il luttait pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle et paraître le plus mesuré possible aux yeux de la cour.

« Votre Majesté, osa timidement un jeune chevalier en s'avançant vers lui, un étrange amas de tissu rouge serré dans les mains, le Seigneur Bédivère a... rapporté ceci. »

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et tremblait comme une feuille malgré ses efforts pour dissimuler son état. Droit comme un i, fermement planté sur ses deux pieds et le menton haut, ses yeux étaient toutefois rouges et bouffis. Galaad, si la mémoire de Merlin était correcte. L'un des plus jeunes chevaliers qu'Arthur ait adoubé depuis son couronnement et l'un rares guerriers de Camelot avec Gauvain à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir un jour vaincu le roi en duel à l'épée. Mais Galaad, malgré toute sa bravoure et son talent, n'avait encore jamais eu à subir la culpabilité de se retrouver vivant là où des frères étaient tombés. Peut-être avait-il même perdu des amis dans la patrouille.

Il déroula l'étoffe pourpre, brodée de l'écusson des chevaliers. Une cape, comprit Merlin. Et, lovée au centre du nid écarlate, l'épée de Keu.

Cette fois-ci, le hoquet d'Arthur fut immanquable.

Merlin serra les dents. Si Bédivère avait ramené l'épée de son ami, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose son corps n'était pas transportable ou trop défiguré pour être dignement exhumé. Mais qui étaient ces bandits ? Des tortionnaires ? Comment avaient-ils pu vaincre deux combattants aussi doués que Keu et Bédivère ?

« Merci, Galaad, murmura Guenièvre. »

L'épée fut empoignée par un serviteur puis disparut dans la foule. Arthur hocha la tête. Les rares murmures se dissipèrent.

« Le conseil se réunira de nouveau dans une heure, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. En attendant, vous pouvez disposer. »

Les chevaliers s'inclinèrent. Galaad fut attrapé dans l'embrassade d'un de ses frères d'armes. Tous quittèrent la pièce.

À l'instant où le dernier conseiller passa les lourdes portes, les épaules d'Arthur s'affaissèrent. Il bascula en avant et se rattrapa contre ses mains. Guenièvre et Merlin se précipitèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Mais Arthur ne pleurait pas. Penché sur son trône, la tête plongée entre ses paumes, le souverain respirait fort, profondément, mais refusait de céder au chagrin. Merlin s'écarta. Gwen se rapprocha, posa une main sur son épaule, la glissa entre ses omoplates.

« Arthur... murmura-t-elle.  
— J'avais un pressentiment, baragouina-t-il, je le sentais, qu'il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement pas normal dans tout ça. J'aurais dû prendre plus de précautions. »

Merlin se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Quelques jours plus tôt seulement, il avait convaincu Arthur que ses chevaliers s'en sortiraient. Mais une fois de plus, semblait-il, il était condamné au mensonge. C'était lui, qui aurait dû prendre plus de précautions. Lui qui aurait dû suspecter le pire, enquêter plus, surtout après qu'Arthur lui avait confié ses doutes.

« Tu as pris toutes les précautions que tu as pu, démentit immédiatement la Reine, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce sont ces bandits beaucoup trop puissants qui sont coupables, pas toi. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils à la formulation de Gwen. Elle avait raison. De simples bandits des chemins n'auraient jamais pu massacrer une troupe complète. Et si... s'il y avait un sorcier parmi ces scélérats ? Comment expliquer autrement qu'une vingtaine d'hommes soit ainsi décimée ? Arthur sembla parvenir à la même conclusion et releva la tête.

« Il va falloir que l'on éclaircisse cette histoire au plus vite, décréta-t-il d'une voix forte pour cacher le fait qu'elle chevrotait malgré lui, quitte à ce que j'aille moi-même à Balor voir de quoi il en retourne et faire payer ceux qui s'en prennent à mes hommes. »

Guenièvre resta silencieuse. Tous trois partageaient une même certitude : il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ces évènements. De simples bandits ou contrebandiers n'auraient jamais pu commettre une telle atrocité. Encore moins en si peu de temps.

« Merlin, appela Arthur. »

En deux pas, il était face à son roi.

« Va voir Bédivère, aide Gaius au besoin, puis revient dès que tu peux. Je veux que tu sois là dans une heure pour le début du conseil. »

Son valet faillit protester. Il n'aimait pas laisser Arthur dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Mais Guenièvre était avec lui, se rappela-t-il. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Le mal était fait. C'était trop tard. Keu et les soldats étaient morts et rien ne pourrait les ramener.

Il hocha la tête et sortit à son tour. La voix dans son esprit ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter qu'Arthur l'avait peut-être congédié justement pour qu'il ne le voie pas craquer.

**-ôÔô-**

Les appartements de Gaius étaient sens-dessus-dessous, comme cela était souvent le cas lorsque le médecin accueillait un patient en urgence. Des pots et des livres avaient été éjectés de leurs étagères et reposaient tristement à terre, renversés. Le brancard probablement utilisé pour acheminer Bédivère demeurait abandonné en plein milieu de la pièce, tâché de sang. Les deux occupants, oublieux ou inattentifs au désordre autour d'eux, ne l'entendirent pas entrer. Daegal, penché sur une table, semblait en pleine concoction d'un cataplasme cicatrisant, s'il en croyait les pétales de camomille perchés dans ses boucles brunes décoiffées et l'odeur âpre qui se dégageait de son mortier. Ses mains ne cessaient de s'accrocher dans ses cheveux, battre la mesure nerveusement sur le bord du meuble, racler du bout des ongles le couvercle d'un pot. Gaius, quant à lui, au chevet de Bédivère, respirait le calme et la concentration, une main sur l'abdomen ensanglanté du chevalier. Tous deux relevèrent la tête lorsque Merlin poussa la porte et que celle-ci gémit comme une chèvre mécontente.

« Merlin ! s'exclama le jeune apprenti, immédiatement debout pour le saluer.  
— AAAAAATTEN... tenta-t-il de prévenir. »

Le mortier se renversa. En se redressant, la manche de Daegal coincée sous le pot avait entraîné son contenu à passer par-dessus bord.

« ...tion, termina-t-il vainement. »

Le jeune homme se confondit en excuses, tenta de rattraper sa bêtise comme il le put. Merlin s'adoucit. Il se revoyait en Daegal. Retrouvait en lui son excessive volonté de bien faire, son enthousiasme maladroit et les indénombrables gaffes qui lui avaient valu plus d'une fois les remontrances de Gaius. Il était devenu l'apprenti du médecin quelques mois plus tôt et Merlin s'était rapidement attaché à sa candeur et son désir sans faille de prouver ses compétences. Était-ce cela, se demandait-il souvent, que Gaius avait vu en lui lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Camelot ? Était-ce pour cela que Daegal lui inspirait confiance ?

Pourtant, il savait peu de choses sur le jeune homme. Fils unique, roturier mais suffisamment lettré pour savoir déchiffrer les manuscrits médicaux vernaculaires comme latins, il semblait parfois avoir bien plus que ses dix-sept ans. Merlin avait deviné, à l'air hanté et terrifié qu'il avait pris lorsque le sujet avait été amené par Gaius, que sa mère avait probablement été exécutée par Uther pour sorcellerie. Étrangement, il avait aussi développé une sorte d'admiration pour Merlin que ce dernier peinait à comprendre.

« Daegal, tu veux bien aller me chercher de l'eau claire ? s'interposa finalement Gaius lorsqu'il comprit que le garçon s'embourbait dans son erreur et allait finir par mettre le feu à sa préparation. »

Son apprenti s'inclina face à Merlin, qui lui avait pourtant répété mille fois d'arrêter de lui faire des courbettes, il n'était pas un noble ni un courtisan, bon sang, saisit l'anse d'un seau à la volée puis partit en courant, a priori trop heureux de pouvoir passer ses nerfs dans une tâche utile.

Daegal sorti, Merlin se rapprocha de la paillasse où Bédivère avait été allongé.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin que je... que j'aide ? chuchota-t-il avec un air entendu.  
— Ce soir, répondit Gaius sur le même ton. Sa tête et son cou guériront, je n'en ai aucun doute. Mais la blessure à son ventre m'inquiète. »

Enfin, il baissa les yeux. Bédivère était effectivement dans un sale état. Blanc comme un linge, la respiration lente et laborieuse, il semblait lutter pour rester conscient. Il était si étrange, pensa bêtement Merlin, de voir le visage de cet homme habituellement si sérieux et si solennel ainsi déformé par la douleur. Il préférait mille fois le Bédivère Pâte à Pain à ce masque de sang.

L'heure suivante, il s'affaira tant qu'il put à aider le médecin, changea les bandages du chevalier et glissa discrètement un sortilège entre ses dents pour l'aider à supporter la douleur. Lorsque Daegal, revenu avec deux seaux d'eau au lieu d'un, repartit en trottinant en quête de samares d'orme, Merlin en profita pour questionner Gaius sur de possibles marques de sortilèges. Son mentor fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

« Tu as des raisons de soupçonner que la magie ait pu être utilisée ?  
— Pas vraiment, répondit sincèrement Merlin, mais je ne comprends pas comment des bandits auraient pu mettre des chevaliers dans un tel état, sinon. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, parvenu lui aussi à cette douloureuse conclusion.

« Que compte faire Arthur ?  
— Je l'ignore. Je dois le rejoindre pour la séance du conseil, d'ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que la bougie posée sur la table derrière eux avait eu le temps de se consumer d'un bon quart depuis qu'il était entré. »

Il attrapa un bout de viande qu'il jeta sur une tartine, la fourra dans sa bouche sans aucune grâce et détala dans les couloirs. Il manqua de s'étouffer deux fois sur le trajet.

**-ôÔô-**

Bien évidemment, il arriva en retard. Il parvint à se glisser discrètement entre les serviteurs et entrer dans la salle du conseil par les portes latérales, prévues pour le personnel et dissimulées derrière les colonnes. À l'instant où il s'adossa contre un des piliers, prêt à rattraper le quart d'heure qu'il avait manqué, Arthur leva les yeux, le trouva immédiatement dans la pièce et lui jeta un regard réprobateur. Bon, il pouvait faire une croix sur l'idée de dire au roi qu'il avait pu arriver à temps, semblait-il... Mais malgré les réprimandes muettes de son souverain, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il avait craint de retrouver Arthur les yeux rouges, terrassé par la nouvelle de la mort de son frère d'armes. Au lieu de quoi, le regard bleu était résolument sec et empli d'une rage et d'une détermination qui le firent frissonner. C'était cet Arthur-là, opiniâtre et téméraire, qui gagnait le respect des soldats et que craignaient leurs ennemis. L'Arthur intraitable et prêt à tout pour défendre son royaume.

Hélas, souvent, c'était aussi cet Arthur-là, la tête brûlée ingérable et persuadée que son choix était le meilleur au monde, que Merlin devait poursuivre pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer en fonçant droit dans la gueule du danger.

« Sire, je vous en prie, vous devez entendre raison ! »

Ah, bah. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. D'autres voix de protestation s'élevèrent à la suite de Geoffroy. Il était prêt à parier qu'Arthur essayait de convaincre la cour qu'il était nécessaire qu'il parte dans la seconde chevaucher jusqu'à Balor pour aller faire la peau aux bandits. Connaissant le phénomène, il était même possible qu'il ait suggéré y aller tout seul, comme un grand, parce qu'après tout pourquoi partager la joie de tomber dans un piège ou se priver du privilège de forcer Merlin à servir de pâture à des Wilddeorens.

« Seigneur, votre vie est trop précieuse pour être risquée ainsi ! s'interposa Wace.  
— Sire, je me dois aussi de protester... intervint à son tour Léon. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils. Si Léon s'y mettait, là, peut-être...

« ...vous ne pouvez pas mettre votre royaume en péril pour pourchasser des bandits, si dangereux soient-ils ! »

Le conseil, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, était unanime. Il était quand même terrible, pensa Merlin, qu'il faille une mission suicide de leur dirigeant pour arriver à mettre d'accord toutes ces vieilles corneilles. Une fois de plus, Arthur lui donna raison : les paroles de Léon semblèrent le faire réfléchir. Il joua distraitement avec sa bague quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je ne peux pas laisser mes patrouilles se faire décimer ainsi, rétorqua-t-il enfin. Un tel acte de barbarie réclame vengeance.  
— Sire, vous l'avez dit vous-même, il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement et les techniques de ces bandits, soutint son sénéchal. Si vous décidez de mener une attaque directement contre eux, vous risquez également de perdre l'occasion de comprendre qui ils sont et comment ils ont acquis une telle force militaire.  
— Sans compter, Seigneur, qu'il est entièrement possible qu'ils ne soient plus à Balor lorsque vous y arriverez _avec vos hommes_, ajouta Wace avec une insistance particulière sur la fin de sa phrase, ce qui conforta Merlin dans son hypothèse qu'Arthur était bel et bien allé jusqu'à proposer de faire le trajet _seul_, ce crétin, et surtout, reprit le conseiller, cela laisserait Camelot vulnérable sans roi et...  
— Camelot a une Reine, coupa fermement Arthur, toute aussi capable que moi de diriger le royaume et à laquelle vous devez le respect, je vous rappelle, Maître Wace. »

Le seigneur se tut immédiatement. Il adressa à Guenièvre un signe de tête désolé et Arthur se détendit. Le conseil éclata à nouveau en recommandations pour le roi et celui-ci se recula dans son fauteuil, appuya son menton sur ses mains et demeura ainsi, l'image même de la délibération. Alors que Geoffroy et deux autres vieilles biques poussiéreuses reprenaient la parole, Arthur jeta un regard à Merlin. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement la question muette et hocha négativement la tête. Pour une fois, il rejoignait les courtisans. Filer à Balor dans l'espoir de tomber magiquement sur les bandits et le sorcier responsables de ce massacre était beaucoup trop dangereux. La place d'Arthur était à Camelot.

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris, abdiqua le roi, mieux vaut opter pour une stratégie plus fine, dans ce cas. A-t-on des espions que l'on pourrait envoyer enquêter à Balor et à Nemeton ? »

La cour poussa un même soupir soulagé. Les discussions reprirent, plus vives encore.

**-ôÔô-**

Quatre heures plus tard, les genoux et les pieds de Merlin commençaient à le lancer d'être resté debout, quasiment immobile si l'on oubliait les trois fois où il avait rempli le gobelet d'Arthur –avec de l'eau, même si le souverain avait grimacé, frustré– et concentré sur les propos échangés autour de la table. Wace et Geoffroy se disputaient à présent la possible implication d'un royaume voisin, l'un défendant bec et ongles que les hordes de bandits répondaient aux ordres d'Odin, roi de Cornwall, l'autre que tout cela était une machination du roi Alined de Deorham. Au cours des discussions, même le roi Bayard, pourtant allié de Camelot depuis une dizaine d'années, avait été soupçonné. En somme, le conseil n'avait absolument pas l'air de toucher à sa fin ni d'approcher le moindre consensus. Ils allaient y être jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, à ce rythme-là... Mais Merlin pouvait-il partir ? Laisser Arthur et Guenièvre gérer cette affaire et risquer de manquer des éléments cruciaux ? Il n'était pas conseiller, ni noble, ni courtisan, se rappela-t-il. Techniquement, il n'était même pas censé écouter la teneur des échanges...

Il obtint sa réponse et prit sa décision lorsqu'il se pencha vers Arthur pour la quatrième fois. À l'instant où il posait la carafe sur la table, le ventre du roi grogna. Pour quiconque assis plus loin que Guenièvre, le bruit dut à peine s'entendre. Mais pour Merlin, il fut immanquable. Il fronça les sourcils. À quand remontait son dernier repas ? Il le revoyait empoigner un maigre bout de pain et de fromage le matin même, mais au-delà de ça... Normalement, après l'entraînement, il s'autorisait toujours une collation que Merlin nommait affectueusement le rembourrage de mi-journée tant Arthur avait pris l'habitude de s'y goinfrer. Or, ce matin, l'entraînement avait été brutalement interrompu... et le roi n'avait rien avalé de plus conséquent que son bout de tomme depuis le dîner de la veille.

Alors Merlin débarrassa la carafe, attendit d'attraper son regard pour lui faire un signe de tête, puis s'éclipsa. Hors des propositions paranoïaques de la cour, il s'autorisa enfin un soupir. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout cela. Se vider la tête, courir dans les bois jusqu'à ce que l'air froid brûle sa gorge, s'arrêter dans la clairière, appeler Aithusa, laisser la dragonne babiller autour de lui, jouer avec sa magie et s'endormir là, dans la forêt.

Mais Arthur avait besoin de lui. Il releva les yeux.

Ses pas l'avaient guidé instinctivement jusque devant les appartements royaux.

« Ibb ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il repéra la servante au bout du couloir, je prépare un bain pour le roi, est-ce que tu veux bien descendre en cuisine et me chauffer un premier seau ?

La jeune femme, sortie d'une réserve de linges, acquiesça machinalement.

« Mais interdiction de le monter hein, tu me refais pas le coup de l'autre fois, vu l'état de ton dos ! »

Elle lui sourit, promit que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus et se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers. Merlin se mordit les lèvres. Parfois, il oubliait que les serviteurs lui devaient obéissance. Peut-être avait-il interrompu Ibb dans une de ses tâches en lui demandant ce service... Il se hâta dans la chambre royale, collecta la vaisselle sale qu'il avait laissée le matin même et rejoignit les cuisines à son tour.

Il passa l'heure suivante à préparer un bain, monter un dîner suffisamment copieux pour deux personnes affamées, voler au passage une part de tourte qu'il dégusta en allumant un feu et vérifier que tout était prêt pour le retour du Roi et de la Reine.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, lorsque la porte des appartements s'ouvrit, tirant Merlin de son intense contemplation des rainures de la table, ce fut pour dévoiler uniquement la silhouette d'Arthur.

« Sire ! fit-il, sur ses pieds en un instant, prêt à courir à l'autre bout du château si besoin, Gwen...  
— ...clôt la séance du conseil, termina-t-il à sa place. Tout va bien, Merlin. »

Oh, comprit-il soudain. Habituellement, il tenait lui-même à conclure chaque entrevue. Connaissant Arthur et, surtout, connaissant Gwen, il était prêt à parier que son épouse l'avait persuadé de monter se reposer et de la laisser gérer l'affaire pour cette fois-ci. Le simple fait qu'Arthur ait accepté en disait long sur son état de fatigue.

Merlin s'approcha de lui, tira sur la fibule argentée qui retenait la lourde cape pourpre et fit glisser cette dernière autour de ses épaules crispées. Arthur se laissa faire sans un mot, a priori trop épuisé pour leurs taquineries habituelles, le regard perdu quelque part sous son oreille. Son valet n'osa pas risquer une boutade.

« Puis-je ? »

Arthur se contenta d'un « mh » peu investi et Merlin n'attendit pas plus pour retirer la couronne de son crâne. Il déposa l'anneau d'or dans son coffret garni de velours, maudit intérieurement cet objet beaucoup trop léger pour le poids qu'il imposait au cœur de son ami et se retourna. Arthur s'était affaissé sans aucune grâce dans son fauteuil près de la table.

« Souhaitez-vous attendre la Reine pour souper, Sire ? »

Bon sang qu'il avait envie de faire disparaître de ses traits cet air hanté. Mais il n'osait pas tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Dans ces moments-là, le moindre mot de travers, le moindre mot impertinent, et Arthur redevenait le prince pompeux et arrogant qu'il avait autrefois été.

« Non, murmura-t-il, elle pourrait bien en avoir pour encore deux heures... et je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de lui désobéir sur ce coup-là. »

Par tous les dieux, un trait d'humour. Une brèche dans la carapace de sévérité et de responsabilité. Merlin s'y engouffra à corps perdu, répliqua gentiment qu'il était même complètement possible que Guenièvre les réprimande tous les deux si son mari l'attendait alors qu'elle lui avait ordonné de monter manger.

« Chapon en croûte, annonça-t-il en tendant une assiette encore mystérieusement fumante au souverain, vous allez arriver à manger seul ou faut que je vous le coupe ? »

Arthur leva la tête. Plissa les yeux.

« C'est ça, moque-toi, railla-t-il, j'avais un bras bandé, je te rappelle.  
— Oh mais je me souviens, Sire, je me souviens. Je me souviens aussi que soudainement vous ne saviez plus vous servir de votre main droite non plus et qu'il m'a fallu découper tous vos plats en petites tranches. »

L'air amusé qui apparut dans les yeux d'Arthur valut bien la pomme qu'il prit dans l'épaule en représailles. Il ramassa le fruit et protesta pour la forme. En réalité, il se souciait peu d'être une cible vivante. Si leurs chamailleries parvenaient à détendre son roi, il aurait accepté bien plus qu'un petit bleu à cause d'une _pomme_.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un silence calme, apaisé, qui s'installa, entrecoupé seulement par les bruits de mastication d'Arthur et les clapotements de l'eau sur laquelle Merlin s'était penché pour en vérifier la température et y ajouter quelques huiles. Mh. Limite chaude. Si le _stupidus rex_ attendait plus, elle serait même carrément _tiède_ et Merlin allait se faire arroser. Il se retourna discrètement. Arthur était trop proche. Il ne pouvait pas risquer un sort pour réchauffer la bassine.

« Sire, vous ne devriez pas trop tarder, votre bain est en train de refroidir. »

Interrompu en pleine bouchée, le roi décida, en signe de protestation contre les manières outrageantes de son serviteur qui n'était pas supposé lui adresser la parole pendant les repas, de déménager son assiette avec lui dans le bain. Merlin le regarda faire, un sourcil levé, persuadé que cette affaire allait se terminer avec –au mieux– des miettes dans l'eau. Au pire, il prévoyait de lui jeter des panais, une branche de thym, quelques épices et de cuire Arthur avec le reste du repas. Au moins, ricana-t-il intérieurement, ça ferait un vrai bon chapon farci.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Arthur parvint à terminer de manger sans faire tomber un seul fragment de nourriture dans son bain. C'était presque décevant. Son valet roula des yeux, maudit les compétences de son crétin de souverain et retourna à son travail. Une fois ses affaires pour le lendemain préparées, celles de cette terrible journée jetées dans une corbeille d'osier avec le reste du linge sale, Merlin se dirigea vers Excalibur qui était restée, dans son fourreau, pendue à une chaise.

Arthur pouvait se moquer de lui, mais il y avait quelque chose de calmant, de réconfortant, dans le polissage. De toutes ses tâches, c'était l'une de celles que Merlin rechignait le moins à accomplir. Les premiers temps, il s'était coupé un nombre de fois incalculable, avait laissé ses doigts migrer trop près des bords acérés et s'était retrouvé à de nombreuses reprises les mains complètement bandées. Mais après bientôt dix ans... Non seulement les gestes étaient devenus instinctifs, mais ils s'étaient inscrits profondément dans ses muscles, dans son corps, dans ses habitudes. Polir les épées d'Arthur, laisser ses sens être envahis par l'odeur âpre et acidulée du vernis, le son du frottement grinçant de la brosse sur le fer froid, le mouvement répétitif de ses doigts, était aussi fortement _Merlin_ que sa magie. Il y avait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose d'identitaire, qui se jouait dans cette valse. Chappe, fort, tranchant. Faible, pointe, faible. Pointe, faible, tranchant. Arête puis gouttière, arête à nouveau. Fort, chappe, garde, et ainsi de suite. Souvent, Merlin pensait qu'il y avait une musique dans ces mouvements. Quelque chose de _dansant_.

Avec Excalibur, la danse se complexifiait. Juste en dessous de la chappe, de la garde jusqu'au fort de l'épée, des gravures dorées glissaient sous ses mains, allongeaient la valse. Il aurait pu jurer que le fer chantait, reprenait inlassablement le refrain de ses inscriptions. _Prends-moi, rejette-moi, prends-moi, rejette-moi_. Parfois, sous les poils rugueux de la brosse, il sentait même l'écho du souffle de Kilgharrah qui avait oint et ondoyé la lame. _Prends-moi, rejette-moi, prends-moi, rejette-moi._ Alors Merlin, sifflotant, obéissait. Polissait un côté, l'abandonnait au profit de son jumeau. Recommençait.

Il fut tiré hors de ses rêveries par le raclement d'une chaise contre les dalles. Arthur, tout juste sorti du bain, avait enfilé une paire de braies et jeté une fourrure sur ses épaules nues. La lumière des candélabres peignait sur son corps des ombres fascinantes. Qu'il aimait lorsque le feu dansait ainsi sur sa peau dorée. Merlin s'autorisa quelques secondes d'admiration pure. Concentré sur ses inquiétudes, sur les nouvelles rides apparues ces derniers mois, il oubliait souvent que la royauté avait aussi apporté son lot de richesses. Avait fait disparaître la nécessité pour Arthur de sauter des repas pendant les patrouilles ou de ne fermer l'œil que deux ou trois heures par nuit.  
La couronne avait au moins eu cet effet bénéfique.

À présent, il mangeait deux fois par jour, souvent trois, et Merlin s'assurait qu'il dorme au moins une heure après le lever du soleil, plus quand ses responsabilités ne le poursuivaient pas de beau matin. Enfin autorisé à apprécier les choses pour elles-mêmes et non dans la panique constante de devoir prouver sa valeur aux yeux d'Uther, il s'autorisait des écarts, s'était mis à découvrir des goûts, des plats. Résultat, il avait pris du poids. Oh, il était loin d'avoir perdu de la force physique, au contraire. Son ventre s'était rebondi, ses muscles arrondis, raffermis et son visage, dont les traits et l'angle de la mâchoire avaient été délicieusement soulignés par la trentaine, étincelait plus encore qu'à ses vingt ans. Il avait abandonné derrière-lui sa mue de jeune prince. Arthur avait désormais des allures de force, de sagesse. Des allures de roi, souffla son esprit.

Hélas, il ne put demeurer plus longtemps à joyeusement contempler son souverain. Ce dernier, qui avait pris la peine de passer une chemise sur ses épaules avant d'y renouer la fourrure, s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, où Merlin s'était assis pour polir Excalibur. Et son regard venait de tomber sur l'épée.

Le changement fut immédiat. Tout son corps passa d'une allure détendue, apaisée par le repas et le bain, à une immobilité parfaite. Sa respiration se coupa. Les muscles à son cou saillirent. La tension descendit jusqu'au creux de ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que... ? Le cœur de Merlin s'emballa à son tour. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi les fantômes étaient-ils soudain de retour dans les yeux bleus ?

Il suivit le regard de son roi jusqu'à ses mains. L'épée ?

Oh. _L'épée. _

Keu.

Keu jamais rentré, Keu dont le seul souvenir était son arme, ramenée par Bédivère. Keu, le frère tombé. Keu qui n'était plus. Plus qu'une épée.

Merde.

Merlin observa malgré lui les yeux bleus s'embuer. Envisagea un instant envoyer valser Excalibur à l'autre bout des appartements et se jeter dans ses bras. Mais il eut à peine le temps de chercher à reprendre son souffle qu'Arthur avait ravalé ses larmes et s'était précipité sur un verre de vin. Il le descendit d'une traite puis tomba avec la carafe pleine devant le feu crépitant. À le voir choir, Merlin se redressa.

Il posa Excalibur, essuya ses mains sur un chiffon et le rejoignit précautionneusement. Assis sur le tapis, recroquevillé sur lui-même, entièrement tourné vers les flammes, Arthur le laissa faire. Avala une autre gorgée de vin.

Il allait l'enlacer. C'était impossible, de le laisser là, seul, endeuillé, enroulé dans son chagrin. Mais... S'il était repoussé ? S'il perdait ainsi sa seule chance de le réconforter ?

Il en était à chercher ses mots, perdu entre une centaine de phrases de consolation sans sens, lorsqu'Arthur prit la parole.

.

**MUSIQUE**

_Oceans (where feet may fail)_

Hillsong United

.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout le monde meurt autour de moi, Merlin ? demanda-t-il au brasier face à lui. »

Le tremblement de sa voix ôta à son valet toute capacité de réponse. Il se contenta de fixer le profil de son roi. S'accrocha à ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde, pour que l'on m'arrache tous ceux que j'aime ? Est-ce que c'est une fatalité, est-ce que c'est ma malédiction pour avoir tué ma mère ?  
— Arthur, répliqua Merlin, vous n'avez pas tué votre mère. Ygraine est morte en couche, elle est morte pour vous donner la vie, vous ne...  
— Je ne l'ai pas tuée ? C'est cela que tu vas dire ? le coupa-t-il, soudain cinglant. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas tuée directement, mais je suis responsable de sa mort. Tout comme je suis responsable de celle de mon père, de celle d'Agravain, de celle de dizaines de soldats, et maintenant de celle de Keu. Leur sang est sur mes mains.  
— Arthur, répéta Merlin, plus fermement cette fois-ci. Non. Non, je refuse de vous laisser dire des choses pareilles. Le sang d'Uther est sur les mains d'Odin et celui de Keu sur celles de ces bandits. Ce sont eux, les assassins, pas vous. Keu, comme votre père, a donné sa vie pour vous défendre. C'était un chevalier. C'était son devoir. C'était...  
— C'était mon frère. »

Merlin ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Les mots moururent. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Comment lutter contre le poids de la culpabilité du pouvoir ? Que répondre à une couronne incertaine ?

« Parfois, reprit le roi, parfois... Je me dis que le problème ne peut venir que de moi. Tous ceux que j'aime meurent. C'est systématique. Ou alors, quand ils ne meurent pas, ils me trahissent. »

Dans les flammes, une bûche craquela. Merlin la regarda un instant, s'imagina l'éteindre.

Il voulait que le monde se taise. Que le monde écoute Arthur, que le monde l'entende et exhausse ses vœux. Il voulait faire taire le monde. Le forcer à comprendre qu'il était nécessaire, vital, qu'Arthur soit heureux.

« Toutes, _toutes_ m'ont un jour trompé. Mon père. Agravain. Morgane... Même Gwen, admit-il à voix basse. Toutes. Qui est le prochain ? Léon ? Gaius ? ... Toi ? »

Il y avait une sorte de rire jaune dans les paroles de son roi qui parvint à tirer Merlin hors de l'état abasourdi dans lequel sa déclaration désespérée l'avait plongé. Une autre bûche dans le foyer se joignit au concert de crépitements. Et soudain, Merlin ne supporta plus le regard abattu de son souverain, ne supporta plus son nez tourné vers le feu.

« Regardez-moi. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, murmura entre ses dents qu'il n'était toujours pas acceptable de lui donner des ordres. Merlin l'ignora.

« Arthur, regardez-moi. »

Cette fois-ci, l'injonction fonctionna. Il se tut et le fixa.

« Vous n'êtes pas maudit. La couronne vous impose un tribut bien trop lourd pour un seul homme. Un tribut qui demande parfois le sacrifice de vos alliés pour l'avenir de la cité. Vous êtes bon. Vous êtes juste. Alors oui, l'étendue de votre pouvoir fait que la mort vous suit. Mais elle ne vous poursuit pas et vous ne l'attirez pas. Vos chevaliers ont fait le choix de dédier leur vie au royaume et à votre protection. Servir sous vos ordres est un honneur. Mourir pour vous l'est aussi. Quant à ceux qui vous ont trahi, ce n'est pas vous, pas _vous_ qu'ils attaquaient, jamais vraiment. C'était votre symbole, votre pouvoir, votre image.

— Mais Gwen...

— Gwen a sacrifié des années de sa vie pour vous attendre, le coupa-t-il immédiatement. Elle vous aime et elle vous sera loyale jusqu'à la fin. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi elle s'est jetée dans les bras de Lancelot quelques heures avant votre mariage, mais en toute honnêteté cela m'étonnerait grandement qu'elle ait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. N'allez pas me dire que vous trouvez ça cohérent, que vous trouvez que cela lui ressemble. »

La bûche se mit à siffloter. Merlin reprit son souffle et continua :

« Votre crainte était de passer pour un roi faible, un homme crédule. Savez-vous ce que le peuple pense de toute cette affaire ? Écoutez-vous les histoires qui circulent ? On raconte qu'elle a été enchantée, Arthur, que sa trahison était un complot de Morgane pour affaiblir le royaume, mais que votre amour pour elle était si fort et si pur qu'il est parvenu à vaincre la sorcellerie. Le peuple connait sa Reine. Il connait sa douceur, sa force et sa noblesse. Tous les jeudis, je croise sur le marché des jeunes gens qui parlent de votre lien avec les yeux brillants. Des marchands, des tisserands et des paysans qui rêvent de trouver un jour quelqu'un pour les aimer comme vous l'aimez, dans la joie comme dans la faute, quelqu'un qui sait que le pardon est bien plus fort que le silence, quelqu'un qui les accepte comme vous l'acceptez. Ne la citez pas à côté d'Agravain, ne la comptez pas parmi les imbéciles qui vous ont tourné le dos. Gwen compte parmi les piliers de Camelot. Parmi les miens comme parmi les vôtres. »

Les mots ne s'arrêtaient plus. Il voulait parler, parler encore, laisser la douce mélodie des syllabes interpréter le canon de son cœur. Ne jamais détacher ses yeux de ceux de son ami, se noyer dans les lignes orangées de son visage et contre le feu qui y dansait.

« Quant à moi... Je ne vous trahirai jamais, Arthur. Jamais. Je suis né pour vous servir, pour vous protéger, vous épauler, vous conseiller. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je le ferai jusqu'à ma mort. C'est ma destinée, mon rôle, ma fierté. Je ne l'abandonnerai pour rien au monde. Je ne _vous_ abandonnerai pour rien au monde. Il n'y a personne, aucun marché, aucune combine, aucune promesse de pouvoir ou de richesse qui pourra me tirer de vos côtés. Pour m'éloigner de vous, il faudra venir arracher mon cadavre à votre ombre. »

La bûche qui crépitait dans les flammes entama un chant rythmé, presque piqué. Le ronron de l'âtre à ses côtés reprit son refrain.

Et soudain, le secret poussa contre les lèvres de Merlin.

« Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il y a des choses que je ne vous dit pas, reprit-il, noyé dans le feu qui ondoyait dans les yeux d'Arthur, des parts de moi que vous ne connaissez pas ou qui parviennent encore à vous surprendre après dix ans à vos côtés. Mais ne doutez jamais, _jamais_, de ma loyauté. Ne doutez jamais de mon amitié. »

Il n'était jamais passé si proche de tout lui dire. De laisser les flammes migrer pour de bon dans ses yeux, de laisser sa magie atteindre le feu, le sculpter, jouer avec sa chaleur et ses bras orangés. Les mots montèrent. Du cœur aux lèvres. Du cœur aux doigts. Je suis un sorcier, Arthur. Je suis un sorcier, mon pouvoir n'a aucune limite, et je suis à _vos ordres_. Je suis vôtre et je vais le rester. Je vais _rester_. Je suis vôtre et je vais vous épauler jusqu'à ce que l'on force la vie hors de mon corps. Je suis vôtre et je croirai en vous jusqu'à ce que les temps s'effondrent.

Arthur le fixa. Encore, encore, encore. Avait-il arrêté le temps ? Il voulait le lui dire.

Il allait lui dire. Tout lui dire. Arrêter de mentir, tout lui dire. Lui dire.

« Je suis... »

Il allait lui montrer.

« Je suis... »

Lui dire.

« Je serai là jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

En un instant, la magie était au bout de ses doigts, pulsait fort pour sortir, pour atteindre ses yeux, pour rejoindre Arthur, l'enlacer lui aussi. Il allait enchanter le feu. _Upastige draca_. Un dragon dans les flammes. Un dragon aussi fort et aussi grand que les armoiries des Pendragon. Un dragon de gueules et d'or. Un dragon de feu.

Le secret poussa une dernière fois contre la barrière de ses lèvres, de sa peau... et Merlin baissa la main.

Dix ans plus tôt, Kilgharrah avait déclaré, solennel et cryptique comme à son habitude, qu'ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Merlin avait saisi l'image, intégré la métaphore, mais il ne l'avait jamais _comprise_. N'avait jamais su, au plus profond de ses os, que l'analogie signifiait bien plus qu'une simple interdépendance. Ils étaient les deux versants d'un même monde.

Arthur, sa surface dorée, scintillante, solaire.  
Lui, son ombre, lunaire, silencieuse.

Sur une pièce, les deux faces ne se croisaient pas. L'un, puis l'autre, puis l'un. L'équilibre était là. Dans la tragédie de les voir se croiser sans jamais pouvoir se mêler.

Alors Merlin ravala sa magie au loin. Déglutit, repoussa pour de bon la boule nouée dans sa gorge qui avait voulu le convaincre de briser la pièce, d'imposer ses ténèbres à sa lumière.

Arthur était bien plus important.  
Bien plus important que lui.

« Merlin. »

Il y avait dans les yeux bleus une admiration immanquable. Alors Merlin oublia son cœur. Merlin sourit.

« Merci. »

Lorsque Guenièvre les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient restés affalés près de la cheminée. Arthur avait posé son verre de vin et accepté de jouer aux dés avec son valet qui avait sorti une paire de ses poches. Merlin ne s'attarda pas une fois la Reine rentrée. Il prit le temps de battre son roi une dernière fois, pour le plaisir de le voir déclarer _mais tu triches ! Tes dés sont truqués, la prochaine fois on jouera avec mes dés, tu verras,_ échangea avec Gwen un regard entendu alors qu'Arthur leur tournait le dos, attrapa le parchemin raturé resté sur le bureau du roi puis se retira.

Une fois revenu dans les quartiers de Gaius, il empoigna le luth, murmura discrètement un sortilège sur la silhouette sanguinolente de Bédivère, gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de sa chambre, ferma la porte et enchanta le bois pour l'isoler du son.

Cette nuit-là, il termina la chanson.

**-ôÔô-**

Le lendemain soir, il attendit qu'Arthur et Gwen aient terminé de souper avant de fermer la porte des appartements royaux, restée, comme souvent, entrouverte. S'il réfléchissait plus, il n'allait jamais le faire. S'il réfléchissait plus, il allait brûler ce parchemin et se réfugier dans la première excuse ridicule qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Alors pour une fois, il fit confiance à son instinct, cessa de réfléchir et se racla la gorge. Roi et Reine relevèrent la tête.

« J'ai... quelque chose pour vous, expliqua Merlin, le luth dans une main. »

Arthur, debout, adossé contre l'arête de l'alcôve à la fenêtre par laquelle il observait pensivement les allées et venues des serviteurs, lui fit un signe de tête. Guenièvre, assise sur le lit, un folio sur les cuisses, ferma ce dernier et le repoussa au pied des couvertures. Le cœur de Merlin se mit à tambouriner dans ses oreilles. Ils l'écoutaient. Chanter pour eux serait une mise à nu. Un dévoilement. Était-il prêt ? Serait-il _vu_ ?

Il inspira profondément, parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son appréhension. S'assit sur une chaise, releva un genou. Et pinça la première note.

Quelques instants, il contempla l'idée de ne faire que jouer la mélodie. Il serait plus simple, plus habituel, plus réconfortant, de simplement laisser le luth les bercer tous trois, les laisser croire qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit comme une autre.

Mais cela ne l'était pas.

.

**MUSIQUE**

_**The Cost of the Crown**_  
Mercedes Lackey

.

Il releva les yeux un instant. Guenièvre souriait. Arthur fixait un point perdu dans le ciel, attentif malgré tout aux sons autour de lui.

Alors Merlin rassembla son courage, sa voix, et chanta.

_Les étoiles sont si belles au-dessus des murs du château_  
_Elles brillent autant dans les chaumières qu'à travers les vitraux_  
_Il les observe de sa fenêtre, mais leur éclat doré_  
_Lui rappelle toutes ces libertés qu'il a abandonnées_

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Arthur tourner la tête vers lui. Il baissa les yeux, laissa la musique guider ses mots et refusa de céder à la soudaine timidité qui lui criait de s'arrêter.

_Et sur son front l'anneau des rois est un cercle parfait_  
_Il ne pensait autrefois qu'aux droits que l'anneau lui donnerait_  
_Mais cette couronne à laquelle il avait été promis_  
_Se révéla être le poids et le prix de sa vie_

Guenièvre, qui ignorait qu'Arthur avait trouvé la veille un brouillon dans ses papiers, comprit que la chanson lui était destinée. Merlin l'entendit inhaler faiblement un « oh » surpris. Il ne s'arrêta pas.

_Le premier du royaume est toujours dernier apaisé_  
_Tout vrai roi rassasie son peuple avant de festoyer_  
_Tout bon roi protège son peuple avant de se coucher_  
_Soupèse le moindre de ses choix avant de statuer_

Il y eut quelques froissements de tissu, le bruit d'un corps qui bouge sur les draps. C'était ce couplet qu'avait trouvé Arthur sur son bureau. Ce couplet, à présent retouché, qui l'avait intrigué, l'avait poussé à demander à son valet de continuer.

_Car tous sont les sujets qu'il a juré de protéger_  
_Il est de son devoir d'être leur roi et leur allié_  
_Et parmi ses sujets, qu'ils soient de la ville ou la cour_  
_Ses plus chers sont les hérauts qui lui rendent son amour_

Le feu ronronnait paisiblement dans l'âtre. Au loin, dans la basse-cour, le clapotement des sabots de la patrouille leur parvint. Merlin accrocha ses doigts à leur rythme doux et réconfortant.

_Ses plus chers sont ses hérauts qui s'illustrent par leur bravoure_  
_Chevaliers, leudes ou écuyers, ils comprendront toujours_  
_Que comme terre et peuple sont des membres de son corps_  
_Il doit parfois laisser ses frères au danger – et à la mort._

Sa voix trembla malgré lui au dernier vers. Il connaissait peu Keu. Mais le chagrin d'Arthur lui parvenait si fort, si directement, qu'il se sentait endeuillé lui aussi.

_Enfant, ami, amant, sans distinction il doit être prêt_  
_À tous les sacrifier si un jour le besoin naissait_  
_Ils savent et lui pardonnent car ils se jetteraient les premiers_  
_Dans les feux des enfers si cela pouvait le sauver_

Oserait-il, un jour, reprendre cette chanson une fois de plus, transformer les vers pour faire entendre sa propre promesse ? Oui, se dit-il, un jour, il oserait. Il dépouillerait ce discours de sa généralité. Un jour, il le lui chanterait. Un jour, il le lui dirait.

_Ces larmes qui brûlent ses yeux sont celles qu'un roi ne peut montrer_  
_Les larmes qu'il pleure en silence dans les bras de son aimée_  
_Ô dieux parmi les astres, taisez l'armée et les cors_  
_Et par pitié, faites qu'il puisse... à tous... épargner la mort._

Il laissa tourner la mélodie principale deux fois. Refusa d'autoriser le monde à s'engouffrer dans le silence. Entama l'air une troisième fois. Puis s'arrêta.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, il releva les yeux.

Des larmes avaient roulé sur les joues de sa Reine. Les traces humides sur sa peau brune accrochaient les lumières des bougies et peignaient des lignes d'or sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient tout autant. Elle souriait toujours. Dieux, pensa-t-il, qu'elle était belle. La prochaine fois, il écrirait pour elle.

« Merlin, bon sang... bredouilla sa voix embuée. »

Arthur n'en menait pas plus large. Quelque part pendant la chanson, il avait délaissé la fenêtre et s'était tourné, entièrement, complètement, face à Merlin. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Se passa une main sur le visage, essuya ses propres larmes et renifla sans grâce. L'image se fixa à tout jamais dans la mémoire de son valet.

Puis le silence revint. Les instants s'entassèrent.

La panique le submergea. Et si cela ne lui avait pas plu ? Était-ce trop ? Était-ce beaucoup trop déplacé, même pour lui ? Trop honnête, trop nu, trop cru ? Trop, trop, trop ?

« Bon, eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, baragouina-t-il comme il le put, déjà résigné à filer en vitesse et enterrer sa honte le plus loin possible. »

Il eut le temps de faire trois pas vers la porte.

« Ne crois pas que l'on puisse te laisser partir après une chose pareille. »

Il se tourna vers Arthur.

« Une ch... ? »

Il fut interrompu par une nuée de boucles brunes et une odeur de lin et de lavande qui envahit soudainement ses sens. Un instant, il se tenait statufié par l'embarras en plein milieu des quartiers royaux et le suivant, il était enfoui dans les bras de Gwen. Il lui rendit son embrassade sans hésiter. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus enlacée. Des années qu'il n'avait plus laissé sa chaleur et sa douceur le réconforter. Il n'était pas acceptable pour le valet du roi d'être vu aussi proche de la Reine. Mais dieux, que cela lui avait manqué.

« Tu as entendu Arthur, châtia-t-elle gentiment en se reculant, tu ne vas nulle part. »

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un de ses pouces essuya discrètement sa joue qu'il réalisa qu'une larme avait coulé malgré lui. Formidable. Il était vraiment un _génie_. Lui qui voulait faire plaisir, il n'avait réussi qu'à créer une pleurnicherie générale.

« Cette chanson... C'était extraordinaire, murmura Gwen, lui tirant enfin un sourire, même s'il ne te le dira jamais. »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Arthur.

« Merlin, je... commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge, clairement embarrassé par la place que prenaient ses propres émotions mais déterminé à les accepter, j'ai reçu beaucoup de cadeaux dans ma vie, étant un prince, puis un roi, il y a... beaucoup de protocoles qui stipulent que l'on m'offre des choses.  
— Il y a un but à cette assertion, Sire ? le taquina-t-il en retour, la voix toujours chevrotante.  
— Oh, tais-toi. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que des présents, on m'en a remis, imposé, tendu, présenté des centaines. Mais je n'ai jamais... Enfin, il n'y a... Je crois qu'il n'y aura jamais plus précieux que ce que tu viens de nous offrir. »

Merlin repoussa bravement les larmes qui remontaient à ses yeux. Sourit à son roi et s'efforça de mettre dans son regard toute la chaleur qu'il ne pouvait lui transmettre autrement.

Cette nuit-là, il s'endormit dans l'antichambre avec le sentiment que quelque chose venait de changer à jamais dans leur relation. Que son dévoilement avait ouvert une porte, un chemin, tracé un autre possible. De sa voix une autre voie, s'amusa-t-il, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

Il souriait encore, le cœur bien plus chaud et serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis son arrivée à Camelot, lorsque le sommeil l'attrapa.

**-ôÔô-**

_Frère ?_

Le monde sentait la vase. L'iode, le soufre. La putrescence des chairs blessées abandonnées à la mort.

Où était-il ?

Il faisait froid. Très froid. Trop froid.  
Il souffla.  
Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud.

Le monde était humide. Trempé de larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes, de sang, d'autres fluides, de la sueur d'autres êtres et de la viscosité des cadavres.

Où était-il ?

Il faisait noir. Sombre. _Presque_ noir.  
Il souffla.  
Lumière. Il y avait des briques, face à lui, suintantes elles aussi. Grises. Un château ? Une tour ?

Le monde était trop petit. Trop petit pour lui, pour ses bras et ses jambes qui poussaient contre les briques. Trop petit pour ses bras, aussi. L'avait-il déjà dit ? Avait-il quatre bras ? Il étouffait, trop serré, trop trop trop trop trop trop trop ça allait l'étrangler. Il se contorsionna, tenta de trouver de la place pour ses membres dans ce monde trop petit.

Il faisait... peur. Peur, peur, peur, sombre, noir, froid, chaud. Et mal. Dieux, si mal. Mal à en hurler, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mal à cracher une bile enflammée. Non. Pas cracher. Pas tuer. Feu danger.

Où était-il ? Qui était-il ?

Il y eut un mouvement à ses côtés. Un chuchotement, puis des sanglots. C'était quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Quelqu'un pleurait. Quelqu'un avait mal. Quelqu'un chuchotait. Il pleurait, lui aussi. Pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, couinait, gémissait, criait. Mais la douleur ne s'arrêtait pas. Ses membres poussaient contre les briques. Mais les briques ne cédaient pas. Alors ses membres pliaient. Tournaient. Grandissaient sur eux-mêmes. Ne grandissaient pas. Mal. Dieux, si mal. Mal à en hurler.

Il avait faim. Si faim. Et froid. Il souffla. Chaud. Mais si froid.

Il ne parlerait plus jamais. Il n'avait plus de voix. On lui avait pris sa voix. Sa voix, sa langue, ses mots. Il n'avait plus que les cris, la peur, les larmes.

Alors il pleura.

Il y eut de nouveau des chuchotements. Un bruit de chaîne cliquetant contre la pierre. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait se joignit à ses cris. Ami. Ami. C'était un ami. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Qui ?

Frère. Où était frère ? Famille ? Autre frère ?

Où était sa voix ?

Pourquoi ?

Où était-il ? Quel était cet endroit, cette prison ? Pourquoi était-il si petit pour sa cage ? Qui était cette personne avec lui ?

Soudain, de la lumière entra. Éclaboussa les briques, ses membres blancs, difformes, déformés, maigres et affamés. Elle lui brûla les yeux. Lumière du soleil. Soleil. Était-ce lui ? Le mot lui parlait. Il était lumière du soleil. Mais elle brûlait. Si fort, si fort, si mal.

Au-dessus de lui, loin, loin, bien plus loin que son cou tordu ne pouvait le voir, il y eut un ricanement. La voix grave du tortionnaire.

Il cria. Cria, cria, cria, cria, cria. Espéra en vain que la douleur s'efface dans le cri. Cria encore. _Frère_. _Frère !_

Tout disparut dans la douleur. Ne demeura plus qu'une seule question, une seule trahison, une seule supplique :

_Frère, où es-tu ?_

**-ôÔô-**

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'accrocha aux couvertures, au mur, à l'encadrement de bois du lit. Le cri était resté dans sa gorge. Chaque respiration lui arrachait les poumons. Il voyait encore les briques grises, entendait encore le rire terrifiant d'un homme, sentait encore l'horrible douleur de ses jambes et de ses bras. Et l'odeur. L'odeur de sang, de mort, de pourriture et d'excréments, l'odeur du soufre, du sang, du sang, du sang, du s...

« Merlin ? MERLIN ! »

Du lin. De la lavande. L'odeur du lin et de la lavande.

Le monde revint. Il y avait deux mains chaudes, douces, sur ses joues.

« C'est fini, c'est fini, tout va bien... »

Guenièvre le serra contre elle. Son nez se retrouva pressé contre le tissu blanc de sa chainse. Lavande. Lin. Gwen. La terrifiante cellule n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il était dans l'antichambre, au château, à Camelot. Tout allait bien.

Non, cria immédiatement sa magie. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait, en danger, blessé. Gwen ? Non, elle était là, face à lui.

« Art...Arthu-thur, baragouina-t-il en saisissant les épaules de sa Reine, où est Arthur ?  
— Il est là, _Arthu-thur_, tu l'as réveillé avec ton boucan, répondit une voix ensommeillée. »

Merlin ne put retenir le sursaut de soulagement qui traversa son corps de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. La silhouette du roi, dessinée en ombres bleutées dans l'encadrement de la porte, se rapprocha.  
Gwen le relâcha de son étreinte mais garda une de ses mains entre les siennes. Il ne parvenait pas à dégager de son cœur l'impression que quelque chose _clochait_.

Un être que tu aimes, souffla son esprit.

Gwen et Arthur étaient sains et saufs. Gaius ? pensa-t-il immédiatement. Non, répondit son instinct, il avait vu le vieux médecin le soir même. Hunith ? Non, il l'aurait senti. Qui d'autre ? Gauvain ? Un chevalier ? Un serviteur ?

Un poids tomba au pied du lit. Arthur poussa ses chevilles d'un mouvement de poignet pour se faire de la place. Il y avait une véritable inquiétude dans ses yeux, dissimulée derrière une moue irritée. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Merlin cauchemarder. Habituellement, la simple présence du souverain non loin suffisait à enchaîner ses peurs le temps d'une nuit.

C'était un cauchemar, se répéta-t-il. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il en avait fait des centaines, des cauchemars. Et des parfois bien plus sanguinolents, bien plus terrifiants ou déchirants que celui-ci.

« Tu veux nous en parler ? demanda gentiment Gwen. »

Il attrapa son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette situation, quelque chose qui le projetait à nouveau dans la cage de briques grises.

Non, se morigéna-t-il. C'était un cauchemar. C'était terminé. Rien qu'un cauchemar.

« C'était... C'était... Pas vraiment cohérent, parvint-il à croasser. Juste... Terrifiant.  
— C'est souvent comme ça, acquiesça Arthur à voix basse. »

L'espace d'un instant, Merlin considéra les cauchemars qui pouvaient hanter un roi, le tourmenter à tel point qu'il détestait dormir seul et qu'il lui arrivait parfois de lutter contre le sommeil pour gagner quelques heures de tranquillité. Ils partageaient le lourd tribut de leurs choix. Mais Merlin n'était pas hanté que par les morts. Il était aussi hanté par les vivants, par leurs reproches, leur colère, leur haine, leurs larmes. Hanté par tous ses mauvais choix, toutes ses erreurs. Et il y en avait par centaines, à présent.

« Après la mort de mon père, avoua soudain Gwen, un cauchemar me réveillait toutes les nuits. Ça a duré des mois. C'était toujours la même chose. Juste moi, moi et son cadavre, moi incapable de le sauver, et lui qui soudain se réveillait pour me blâmer. Parfois, il se relevait et me disait qu'il allait tuer le roi. Mais... Mais quand... Dès qu'il s'approchait... Uther prenait le visage de ce traître de Tauren, puis celui d'Arthur et... »

Elle tourna son regard vers son époux.

« Et c'était toi, qu'il poignardait. »

Le roi, resté assis au pied du lit, saisit l'autre main de sa femme. Merlin regarda leurs yeux discuter quelques instants, apaisé par la voix de Gwen, le mélange familier de leurs odeurs. S'ils étaient tous deux sains et saufs, cela ne pouvait pas être si grave, se rassura-t-il. L'important était sous ses yeux.

« Parfois... Parfois, il m'arrive encore de le faire, ce rêve crétin, admit-elle.  
— Je suis désolé, soufflèrent Merlin et Arthur d'une même voix.  
— Ne le soyez pas. C'est le propre des cauchemars, de nous poursuivre sans que l'on n'y puisse rien. Je sais que c'est un rêve idiot. Mon père n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à une mouche, encore moins à son roi. »

Merlin lui sourit faiblement. Serra ses doigts. Il se souvenait avec une grande acuité de l'homme qu'il avait accompagné plusieurs fois autour du château ramasser des giroflées ravenelle pour sa fille. Celui qu'il avait sauvé à grands risques et celui qui avait, comme des milliers d'autres, essuyé les plâtres de la haine d'Uther pour la sorcellerie.

« Ce qui m'aide, reprit Gwen, c'est d'aller le voir. Visiter sa tombe, avec Elyan. Lui parler, lui dire qu'il me manque. Ça transforme les cauchemars en rêves où il me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il est fier de moi. »

Il y avait une grande tristesse dans son regard noisette assombri par la nuit, mais l'éclat de détermination et de bonté le surpassait. Reine Aimée, se dit Merlin, était aussi Reine Aimante.

« Oui, ça aide, concéda à son tour Arthur. Parfois, je descends dans les catacombes simplement pour me rapprocher de Père. Comme si, en étant plus proche, je pourrais être inspiré par sa grandeur, par sa force et sa ténacité. »

Ni Gwen ni Merlin n'osèrent l'interrompre ni le contredire. Tous deux avaient très vite compris où le roi se rendait lorsqu'il disparaissait en fin de journée et remontait les yeux rougis ou les traits tirés, mais n'en avaient jamais dit un mot.

« Dans certains de mes rêves, il... Il revient. Et ses harangues sont intarissables. Violentes, même. Il s'en prend à mes chevaliers, à tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang bleu, il... Il s'en prend à toi, Gwen. »

Merlin serra les dents. L'Uther des cauchemars d'Arthur n'était pas si éloigné de ce que le roi avait été ou aurait pu être s'il avait été pleinement conscient après la trahison de sa fille. Gwen garda sagement le silence elle aussi, probablement arrivée à la même conclusion que lui. Elle avait été condamnée à la potence de nombreuses fois, parfois des mains d'Uther lui-même. Contrairement à Arthur, elle savait que son père n'aurait jamais accepté leur mariage et qu'elle ne serait pas restée impunie.

Uther était mort depuis plus d'un an et Arthur le voyait encore comme un digne souverain et non comme un tyran. Aveuglement ? Dévotion ? Loyauté filiale ? Le connaissant, probablement un savant mélange des trois. Mais comment le lui reprocher ? Pouvait-il seulement blâmer Arthur de se souvenir du souverain et non du tyran ? Merlin, tout comme Gwen, n'était pas étranger la douleur d'Arthur. Il savait, savait ce que perdre un père faisait à votre cœur, votre corps, votre propre reflet. Il savait, parce que lui aussi cherchait dans les rêves, dans les yeux de ses proches, l'idée qu'il aurait été _fier_.

Merlin serra les dents. _Fier_ avait été le dernier souffle de Balinor, mort entre ses bras.

« J'ignore si Keu viendra me hanter lui aussi, murmura Arthur avec un rictus triste. J'espère que non. J'espère qu'il pourra rester en paix, qu'il m'accompagnera dans le souvenir comme le frère qu'il a ét... »

Merlin s'immobilisa. Il n'écoutait plus. La voix d'Arthur disparut, étouffée par la panique qui revint glacer ses veines.

Frère.

_Frère, où es-tu ?_

C'était cela, qui clochait. Ce n'était pas Arthur, pas Gwen, pas Gaius, pas Hunith, pas Gauvain ni quiconque au château.

Son rêve était l'appel d'un adelphe. D'une sœur. D'une _semblable_.

De sa lumière du soleil.

Aithusa.

Il repoussa violemment les couvertures à ses pieds, fit sursauter Gwen et pester Arthur, bredouilla qu'il avait besoin de voir Gaius, inventa une histoire de potion de sommeil et détala. Une fois dans le couloir, il se mit à courir. Contourna les gardes aux lices d'un sort jeté entre ses dents.

Aithusa.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de la dragonne. Des _mois_. Il s'était convaincu que tout était normal, qu'elle s'était probablement envolée plus loin qu'à l'accoutumée et découvrait les richesses et la beauté des royaumes d'Albion. Bon sang, il s'était même réjoui de voir leurs entrevues s'espacer. L'avait comparée à un oisillon enfin envolé de son nid. Il s'était... Il s'était senti _fier._

Par tous les dieux.

Aithusa.

Enfin, la forêt. Les premiers mots rugirent hors de sa gorge alors qu'il slalomait entre les arbres.

« ὦ αιτηυσα, ερκηεο ! »

Pitié, qu'elle l'entende. Pitié, que rien ne lui soit arrivé de grave. Pas Aithusa. Pas son bébé dragon, pas sa petite lumière gazouillante et sautillante. Pas son Aithusa. Pitié, non.

« αναλε τενδαι γαρδ αμασεν φυλακσον ! ».

Il avait très rarement utilisé la langue draconnique avec elle. Il n'aimait pas la contraindre à quoi que ce soit, pas même à venir le voir. Elle était sa propre personne et méritait de pouvoir faire ses propres choix, pas de dépendre du bon vouloir d'un seigneur des dragons qui ne connaissait rien des implications de sa fonction. Mais cette nuit était l'exception. Alors il lui ordonna de se montrer, de le rejoindre, de se hâter.

Il atteignit la clairière, à bout de souffle. Attendit, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, courbé sur lui-même, la respiration hoquetée par la panique.

Une pleine minute passa. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Il rugit à nouveau, plus virulemment cette fois, la somma de le rejoindre immédiatement.

Attendit.

Rien.

« κιλγηαρραη ! implora-t-il au ciel étoilé. »

**-ôÔô-**

Lorsque la silhouette de Kilgharrah apparut contre la lumière de la lune quelques minutes plus tard, Merlin avait perdu pour de bon le contrôle de sa panique. Tombé à terre dans l'herbe mouillée, il accrocha ses doigts au lin de ses braies et força ses yeux à se concentrer sur la danse des feuilles au sol.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures mais tenait probablement plus de la minute, ses poumons cessèrent de vouloir l'asphyxier et il releva le menton. Le regard d'ambre du Grand Dragon l'accueillit.

« Eh bien, jeune sorcier, que se passe-t-il ?  
— Aithusa, lâcha-t-il sans préambule, la voix tout aussi trémulante que son cœur. »

Kilgharrah se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

« Elle est en danger. Il faut que tu m'aides à la trouver, j'ignore où elle est, cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue et dans mon rêve elle...  
— Ton rêve ? intervint le dragon.  
— Oui, mon rêve, balaya-t-il, exaspéré. »

Les écailles autour des yeux orangés se froncèrent.

« Était-ce un rêve prophétique, jeune sorcier ? J'ignorais que tes pouvoirs comprenaient déjà des dons de voyance. »

Merlin se redressa sur les genoux, atterré par l'attitude du dragon. Ne comprenait-il pas l'urgence de la situation ? Pourquoi ce vieux lézard était-il bloqué sur son rêve et non sur ce qu'il était en train de lui dire ? Aithusa avait besoin d'aide !

« Ce n'était pas un rêve prophétique, Kilgharrah, c'était la réalité ! Elle souffrait, elle était enfermée, elle a besoin d'aide !  
— Calme-toi, Merlin, s'exaspéra en retour le tas d'écailles qui osait s'appeler dragon, que te dit le lien ? »

Il s'interrompit net.

« Le lien ? »

Kilgharrah _roula des yeux_. Il allait lui faire brouter de l'herbe, se jura Merlin. Ou le forcer à le trimballer sur son dos la prochaine fois qu'il aurait besoin de se déplacer, même simplement pour un kilomètre. Ça lui apprendrait _à rouler des yeux_.

« Tu es un Seigneur des Dragons, jeune sorcier, si la vie d'un adelphe était en danger, tu le sentirais comme si tu l'étais toi-même. »

... Oh. Il se concentra un instant, chercha dans sa magie l'imbroglio de sensations qui s'accrochaient à ses pouvoirs de draconnier. Il sentait Kilgharrah, proche. Compta quelques secondes les battements lourds et réguliers de son cœur. Laissa son exaspération s'envoler à sa suite.

Et, à côté, plus loin, comme s'il l'entendait à travers des kilomètres de forêt... le cœur d'Aithusa.

Il manqua de s'écrouler de soulagement. Elle était en vie. Elle respirait et, s'il en croyait le rythme lent de métronome qui pulsait contre sa magie, _dormait_.

« Tu la sens, toi aussi ?  
— Non, regretta le dragon en réponse, elle a beau être des miens, je ne possède pas la capacité de sentir sa présence. Je suis son semblable, pas son frère. »

Merlin posa une main sur son propre cœur, curieux. Sous ses doigts, l'organe tambourinait encore, perdu entre un écho de panique et le soulagement. Comment pouvait-il sentir ainsi trois battements et être capable de les distinguer parfaitement ?

« Alors elle... elle va bien ? bredouilla Merlin.  
— Je l'ignore, révéla Kilgharrah, cela fait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas vue non plus, mais si tu sens ses battements de cœur, il n'y a pas grand lieu de s'inquiéter.  
— Mais si tout va bien, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas obéi lorsque je l'ai appelée ? »

Les grandes billes d'ambre le dévisagèrent. Une fois de plus, Merlin se sentit jugé, passé au crible et se retint de frissonner. Il avait beau connaître Kilgharrah, une part de lui serait toujours impressionnée par la magie et la puissance qui irradiaient du dragon. Encore plus lorsque ce dernier utilisait sa hauteur et sa prestance pour le fixer de la sorte, comme s'il était capable de voir à travers ses organes le moindre mouvement de son intériorité. À en faire frissonner.

« Quand l'as-tu appelée ?  
— Quelques minutes avant toi. »

Ses grandes ailes noires battirent l'air avant de se replier sur ses flancs. Cette fois-ci, Merlin jura le voir soupirer.

« Tu sais, jeune sorcier, nous avons beau posséder des ailes, nous ne sommes nullement capables de disparaître et de réapparaître à notre guise aux endroits qui nous conviennent, se moqua Kilgharrah. Si elle a volé jusqu'à l'autre bout d'Albion, il lui faudra quelques jours avant de revenir et bien plus si elle avait eu l'idée de traverser l'océan. »

Merlin se mordit l'intérieur des joues, honteux. Peut-être avait-il paniqué un peu rapidement, il était vrai. Mais... Son rêve ? Il avait encore dans la bouche un arrière-goût de sang et de méfiance. Était-ce vraiment _juste_ un rêve ? Rien qu'un cauchemar ?

Sa vie était rarement aussi simple.

« Tu as sûrement raison, tempéra-t-il. Mais je préfère être prudent. J'aimerais que tu te mettes sur sa piste et que tu la retrouves.  
— Merlin... objecta immédiatement le dragon.  
— Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner, Kilgharrah. »

Cette fois-ci, le dragon roula des yeux et grogna si fort que son souffle décoiffa Merlin. Il fronça le nez. Urgh. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il mangeait, ce colosse-là ? Des pets de morues ? Des œufs pourris prédigérés ? Décidément, il allait le faire _brouter_ !

« J'aimerais te rappeler que je ne suis ni un cheval, ni un pigeon, jeune sorcier, râla Kilgharrah une dernière fois avant de s'envoler. »

Merlin regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner puis disparaître.

Il finit par rejoindre le château quelques minutes plus tard, pensif, incapable d'être complètement rassuré. Revenu dans la citadelle, il hésita un instant à retourner auprès d'Arthur et de Gwen mais se ravisa. Roi et reine s'étaient probablement rendormis et il ne voulait pas risquer de les réveiller en se glissant dans l'antichambre. Il tomba dans sa paillasse inconfortable et ne s'endormit qu'au moment où le coq chantait dans la basse-cour.

**-ôÔô-**

Le lendemain, Merlin fixa le ciel toute l'après-midi. Il ignora royalement Arthur qui lui lança un vieux bout de tissu dans la figure face à Gauvain et Perceval et déclara sous un gloussement général que son valet avait grand besoin d'un doudou.

Le surlendemain, il perdit deux heures à contempler l'horizon depuis la tourelle Est et ne redescendit que lorsque Daegal, curieusement trempé, vint le chercher pour lui demander de l'aide.

Le troisième jour, il parvint à se détendre en entendant Léon expliquer qu'il fallait trois semaines aux meilleurs cavaliers pour parcourir le royaume.

Le quatrième jour, il paniqua à nouveau en observant un merle s'envoler à toute allure de l'étalage de marché sur lequel il s'était posé pour y dérober des fruits.

Le cinquième jour, il envisagea de réquisitionner Llamrei pour sillonner le royaume en espérant tomber sur un dragon blanc.

Et le sixième jour, il oublia tout.

Il se tenait accroupi face au feu dans la cheminée, occupé à tisonner machinalement les flammes, l'esprit concentré sur le morceau qu'il pourrait jouer une fois le dîner terminé, lorsque les portes des appartements royaux sautèrent de leurs gongs. Roi et reine sursautèrent de concert. Merlin serra le pique-feu dans son poing, la magie au bord des mains.

Gauvain, un air hanté peint sur ses traits, Perceval sur ses talons, courut jusqu'à la table.

« Sire, deux armées foncent sur Camelot ! »

* * *

_Publié le 01/02/2020_


	5. Ô Merle Menteur

**LIENS **

• O-Merle-Blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

• www (point) deezer (point) com/fr/playlist/7105822724

• open (point) spotify (point) com/playlist/7JDkkVHAT6VMhxScMTvwQy

* * *

Arthur fut sur ses pieds en un instant.

Guenièvre attrapa une fourrure qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules avant de se ruer à son tour dans le couloir. Merlin éteignit le feu en y lançant la carafe d'eau et courut à leur suite. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment deux armées avaient-elles pu franchir la barrière des patrouilles, de leurs espions ? Comment auraient-elles pu échapper à tous les yeux du roi, répartis sur le territoire et parfois même au-delà des frontières ? Comment était-ce seulement _possible_ ?

Les portes de la salle du conseil tonnèrent contre les murs lorsqu'Arthur entra. La cour s'inclina d'un même mouvement.

« Au rapport, déclara-t-il à l'assemblée. »

Galaad s'avança.

« Les armées passaient les plaines de Dénaria lorsque le messager est parti, Seigneur, expliqua-t-il. Elles seront sur Camelot dans cinq heures, six tout au plus. »

Gaius entra à son tour et rejoignit Merlin qui s'était adossé contre une colonne, le tisonnier oublié dans une main. Le médecin lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif. Pour une fois, il n'en savait pas plus qu'Arthur.

« Votre Majesté... elles portent les bannières d'Odin et d'Alined, termina Galaad. »

Il y eut des exclamations parmi les châtelains regroupés dans la salle. Wace et Geoffroy se regardèrent, outrés. Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient tous deux eu raison de suspecter les monarques. Huit ans, pensa Merlin. Huit ans que le fils d'Odin avait défié Arthur en duel. Huit ans que le jeune prince s'était opposé à la confrontation, en vain. Huit ans depuis le moment de sa mort sous le fer froid de l'épée d'Arthur. Et, semblait-il, pas un jour sans qu'Odin ne fomente sa vengeance. Les chuchotements s'élevèrent à tous les coins de l'assemblée. Quand s'arrêterait donc cette revanche ? Fallait-il vraiment que la tête d'Arthur roule pour que cesse cette folie ? Pourquoi ne pas provoquer directement le roi en duel ? C'était la troisième fois qu'Odin agissait ainsi envers Camelot !

Arthur leva une main. Le silence tomba immédiatement.

« Combien d'hommes ?

— Au moins quinze mille, Seigneur. En plus d'une dizaine de machines. »

Cette fois-ci, la cour resta muette. Il fallait des semaines pour amasser et déplacer des troupes pareilles. Comment était-il possible que les informations ne leur soient pas parvenues ? Merlin dévisagea la foule. Y avait-il un traître dans leurs rangs ? Quelqu'un qui avait retenu, déformé les nouvelles ou les rapports ? Mais qui ? Qui aurait eu intérêt à s'allier à la vendetta d'Odin ? Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne soupçonnait personne. Certes, certains membres du conseil n'étaient pas très friands du règne et des décisions d'Arthur, regrettaient quelque peu la main froide et sévère d'Uther, mais aucun ne lui semblait du genre à se tourner contre la cité. S'il y avait bel et bien eu un traître à Camelot, se dit-il, il l'aurait forcément su. Il était devenu bien trop paranoïaque pour laisser filer une trahison d'une telle ampleur.

Mais que venait faire Alined dans cette attaque ? La dernière fois que le roi était venu à Camelot, il avait certes tenté de faire capoter le traité de paix proposé par Uther en ensorcelant Arthur et Viviane, mais de là à attaquer ouvertement le royaume, avec une armée de surcroît, il y avait tout de même un monde... L'esprit de Merlin lui renvoya soudain l'image de Trickler, le valet qui suivait le roi de Deorham comme son ombre et qui, avait-il découvert à ses frais, maîtrisait la magie. Était-il possible que cette offensive soit dirigée par la sorcellerie ? Arthur ignorait l'existence des pouvoirs de Trickler, se rappela-t-il. Allait-il devoir le lui confier ? Comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui expliquer comment et pourquoi il le savait ?

« Nous allons tenir siège, décréta gravement le roi. »

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, réfléchit Merlin. Pour assembler une armée capable de rivaliser avec celles qui leur fonçaient dessus, il leur aurait fallu une semaine, au grand minimum. Même si Arthur parvenait à mobiliser les soldats des villages voisins, ce qui était très loin d'être gagné en cinq heures alors que la nuit allait tomber, ils n'auraient pas un dixième des ressources humaines pour faire front. Le château et la basse ville abritaient une centaine de gardes, une cinquantaine d'archers, une trentaine de chevaliers... et même en désignant les soldats alentours, ils n'arriveraient jamais au-delà de trois cent hommes. Leur seule solution était effectivement de se replier au sein de Camelot et d'essayer de rassembler les forces vives des régions proches pour mener une contre-offensive dans les jours à venir.

Le siège leur coûterait cher. Ils sauveraient leurs vies, pas leurs richesses. Camelot pouvait certes abriter un certain nombre de paysans, mais tous ne pourraient pas se mettre en sécurité derrière les remparts, encore moins en si peu de temps. Les armées d'Odin et d'Alined raseraient et pilleraient tout sur leur passage. Ils courraient à la ruine et à la famine l'hiver prochain.

Même s'ils repoussaient les armées, cela serait un véritable carnage.

Arrivés à la même conclusion que lui, certains châtelains se mirent à protester, à appeler malgré tout à la confrontation armée. À chaque nouvelle intervention, le visage d'Arthur perdait une teinte de couleur. Mais le roi ne les interrompit pas. Il laissa chacun lui rappeler une fois de plus quelles vies et quels biens sa décision sacrifiait. Lorsque Guenièvre intervint enfin pour ramener le silence, il était devenu livide.

« Assez, clama-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour faire taire Wace et Léon d'un même geste, le roi a décrété le siège. Que les messagers partent le plus vite possible prévenir les villages alentours et que chacun se prépare au mieux et arme ses hommes. Amice, ordonna-t-elle en attrapant le regard de la suivante qui se tenait dissimulée derrière les seigneurs, rassemble tout le personnel du château, nous avons des réserves à préparer.»

La dénommée disparut immédiatement par les portes ouvertes. Il y eut un instant de flottement.

« Vous avez entendu votre Reine, exécution ! somma Arthur, peut-être un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire. Le conseil et la Table Ronde restent avec moi pour organiser la défense de la ville. »

Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et Léon se détachèrent des rangs, accompagnés d'une dizaine d'autres chevaliers. Gaius profita du mouvement de foule pour saisir discrètement la manche de Merlin. Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Le Sourcil de son tuteur l'accueillit.

« Arthur sait-il que Trickler est un sorcier ? chuchota le médecin sans préambule. »

Il hocha négativement la tête. A priori, tous deux en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Il y avait de la magie derrière cette affaire, il en était persuadé et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Qui savait quel coup tordu la sorcellerie leur préparait, cette fois encore. Qui savait comment Merlin allait bien pouvoir faire pour déjouer ses plans sans se faire repérer.

« Merlin. »

La voix de Guenièvre l'arracha immédiatement au giron de Gaius. Le vieil homme rejoignit les corneilles du conseil et Merlin trottina vers sa Reine. À leurs côtés, Arthur s'était lancé dans une discussion animée avec Léon sur la possibilité de voir arriver un front par la forêt. Merlin pria pour que les arbres découragent les troupes. Après tout, la proximité avec les bois pourrait leur être diablement utile en cas d'évacuation ou de contre-offensive.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien commencer à t'occuper des serviteurs ? Je te rejoindrai dès que l'on aura établi notre stratégie immédiate, promit-elle. »

Il hocha la tête. La place de la Reine était à la droite du roi. Tant que l'armée n'était pas sur eux, son valet pouvait sans problème prendre le contrôle du personnel.

« Et, Merlin... je crains qu'il ne faille que tu t'armes de quelque chose de plus efficace que ça, soupira-t-elle. »

Il suivit son regard, perdu. Ah, oui, le tisonnier. Il sourit tristement à Gwen, s'inclina, jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette d'Arthur, déjà penché sur un océan de cartes, puis disparut.

Il abandonna le tisonnier dans un couloir. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce bout de ferraille qui allait impacter ses capacités. Avec ou sans pique-feu rouillé, il était tout aussi puissant.

**-ôÔô-**

Les trois heures suivantes furent noyées dans un tourbillon de chiffres, de sacs de provisions, de bruits de cloches, de réflexions sur le possible intérêt de huit tonneaux d'hydromel durant un siège et les questions inquiètes des serviteurs. Merlin pouvait difficilement les blâmer. Camelot avait beau être réputée imprenable, la ville n'avait plus subi de véritable siège depuis bientôt deux décennies. Une grande majorité du personnel n'avait jamais vécu pareil assaut. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient préparés pour une telle attaque, Merlin était parvenu à contrecarrer les plans de Cenred et Morgause à temps et l'offensive n'avait duré, en soi, qu'une poignée d'heures. Jamais la ville n'avait été bloquée ou coupée du reste du territoire.

Cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. S'il en croyait les mots d'Arthur, l'organisation des armées et la présence de lourds engins, l'offensive était partie pour durer.

Les rois étaient prêts à _attendre_.

Pour Camelot, tout allait se jouer dans les premières heures, mais la cité avait et était un atout de poids. Uther avait certes été un tyran lorsque la magie était concernée, mais il avait aussi été un formidable stratège et bâtisseur. Il y avait du vrai dans la légende dorée du souverain architecte et créateur. Mis à part les dédales de caves et de grottes sous le château dont les entrées avaient été scrupuleusement encombrées depuis la fuite du Grand Dragon, le cœur de la ville demeurait sans faille et sans brèche. Fortifiée, repensée, la citadelle était inviolable sans aide interne. Si l'ennemi ne parvenait pas à forcer leurs défenses dans les vingt-quatre premières heures, il n'entrerait jamais.

Pas sans magie, lui souffla son esprit.

Merlin serra les dents. S'il y avait effectivement un sorcier dans les rangs d'Odin ou aux côtés d'Alined, il risquait d'avoir à défendre lui-même l'entrée du donjon. Mais était-ce vraiment Trickler ? La dernière fois qu'il avait été confronté à l'homme, Merlin avait acquis la certitude qu'il était certes vicieux et appâté par le gain, mais peu puissant. Les petits sortilèges qu'il avait utilisés pour enchanter Arthur puis Viviane n'étaient que de vulgaires tours de passe-passe, accessibles à quiconque étudiait la magie quelques mois. Rien de tonitruant, rien d'inquiétant pour l'intégrité de la cité.

Il s'autorisa un soupir. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen qu'un sorcier de son niveau puisse passer au travers des sorts de protection qu'il disposait autour du château et renforcerait scrupuleusement dans les heures à venir. La pensée lui tira un sourire triste. Dans ces rares occasions, il acceptait plus facilement l'immensité de sa magie. Acceptait de se sentir un peu moins monstre. Monstre utile, tout du moins. Après tout, l'abominable bête pouvait devenir abominablement pratique.

Il inspira profondément, chassa ces idées moroses loin de son esprit. Pour une fois, la certitude de sa puissance le rassura. Ce siège ne serait peut-être pas le carnage qu'il avait imaginé. Camelot pourrait s'en sortir, forcer les armées d'Odin et d'Alined à reculer comme elle l'avait fait autrefois avec celle de Cenred et Morgause, contraindre les rois à admettre que la cité était bien trop protégée pour être saisie comme un vulgaire étalage de marché. Quelle humiliation ce serait, pensa-t-il. Quel puissant message pour Albion et ses alliés. Ils pouvaient gagner.

Oh, ils pouvaient même faire mieux, susurra son esprit. Ils pouvaient _triompher_. Mais pour cela, ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de repousser deux armées venues détrôner le roi. Pour cela, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un peu de grandiloquence et d'un peu de théâtralité.

Et Merlin avait une idée.

Il repoussa sagement son plan dans un coin de son esprit le temps de finir d'assigner des tâches aux serviteurs. Lorsque Guenièvre le rejoignit une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le personnel s'était mis en marche comme une formidable mécanique bien huilée : des tonneaux entiers de blé et de céréales étaient roulés dans les réserves, des chaînes humaines charriaient vivres et armes dans les couloirs, une dizaine de mains préparait des tables pour accueillir les blessés et plus une âme ne demeurait immobile dans le château. La Reine ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration entre ses dents.

« Je vais aller aider Gaius, décréta-t-elle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à ne pas avoir les bras chargés et qu'ils se tenaient sans rien faire dans un couloir.

— Il est avec Daegal, aile est, indiqua Merlin. Et Gwen, si le siège dure, on risque d'avoir besoin de rationner l'eau. Tu pourras lui dire d'être économe ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Merlin se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait de la tutoyer. Heureusement, personne ne les écoutait et Guenièvre ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Les armées sont déjà visibles depuis la tour de guet, lui révéla-t-elle en saisissant son coude. Va rejoindre Arthur, il est sur la tour ouest avec Léon et sa garde rapprochée. »

Elle avait l'air déchirée de devoir quitter le front. Connaissant son amie, elle avait dû essayer de convaincre son mari de rester à ses côtés... mais Merlin comprenait la position d'Arthur. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de perdre leurs deux dirigeants dans la bataille, même si la Reine était fille de forgeron et aussi redoutable à l'épée que n'importe quel chevalier.

Il ne put résister à la vague d'affection qui le submergea et la saisit dans ses bras un court instant. Le combat allait les séparer. Il ignorait quand il pourrait la voir à nouveau. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, attrapa ses yeux.

« Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-il, parfaitement conscient qu'elle serait la première à foncer hors de l'hôpital à la moindre nécessité.

— Toi aussi, répondit-elle. Et garde un œil sur Arthur si tu le peux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Tant que possible et tant que le sorcier demeurait invisible, il ne quitterait pas l'ombre de son souverain. Guenièvre lui adressa un hochement de tête, celui qu'elle tenait d'Arthur dans ses grands moments de noblesse guerrière, puis disparut dans un mouvement de robes pourpres à l'angle du couloir.

Merlin détala à son tour.

**-ôÔô-**

Mais il ne rejoignit pas immédiatement son roi. Il traversa la cour, esquiva le flot incessant de soldats et de serviteurs qui voguaient à contresens, sauta les trois marches qui le séparaient de l'entrée de la tour sud et se précipita à l'intérieur. En moins d'une minute, il avait gravi les étages et se tenait en haut de la tourelle, dans le colombier. Par les fenêtres, il distinguait déjà les torches enflammées de l'armée. Bon sang, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il attrapa trois parchemins dans la réserve, griffonna rapidement les messages et s'immobilisa soudain lorsqu'il en vint à sceller les lettres.

Flûte. Le sceau.

Dans les placards autour de lui, il ne trouverait que celui de Camelot. Cela risquait de ne pas être suffisant. Il avisa rapidement ses possibilités. Le sceau était autour du cou d'Arthur, contre sa peau. Impossible de le lui subtiliser en temps de combat, alors que le souverain portait cotte de maille et armure. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il força la cire à fondre plus rapidement d'un coup d'œil et falsifia le cachet à l'image du sceau royal. Si son plan fonctionnait, Arthur lui pardonnerait cette contrefaçon. Si son plan fonctionnait, il n'aurait même pas à savoir qu'il était l'expéditeur.

Il se tourna vers la porte, vérifia qu'elle soit bien verrouillée et laissa sa magie se répandre autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois oiseaux se tenaient face à lui sur le grand perchoir. Il sourit et les remercia instinctivement d'une caresse mentale en attachant les missives à leur patte. Une fois les ficelles serrées, six petites serres agrippèrent le tissu de son avant-bras.

_« Gedrysnaþ oþ morgen cwildtíde ! »_

Sa magie enveloppa les trois pigeons d'une lueur mordorée et les fit roucouler de surprise. Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer doucement leurs plumes avant de les lâcher par la fenêtre. Parfois, il rêvait être un oiseau. Libre, léger, volant sur Camelot. Nourri par la terre et le vent.

Les trois pigeons s'envolèrent immédiatement au-dessus des murailles et disparurent.

Merlin sourit et fila rejoindre Arthur.

**-ôÔô-**

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la tour ouest, les deux armées grondaient aux portes de la ville. Arthur, debout en première ligne aux côtés des archers, avisait leurs ennemis sans un mot, tourné vers leurs cris et le tumulte de leurs armes. Il y avait sur son visage la détermination farouche et ferme que Merlin ne lui connaissait qu'au combat.

Il se tourna à son tour vers le bourdonnement incessant des silhouettes disparaissant dans la nuit noire. À travers les lueurs des flambeaux, il était impossible de distinguer autre chose qu'un corps unique, immense, étendu contre les murs de pierre. Impossible de voir autre chose que l'amas noir, grouillant, dangereux, autre chose que le reflet des armes de fer dans les torches. Impossible de distinguer des hommes dans le monstre rugissant.

Les deux armées se regardèrent de longues minutes. Le temps se figea. Une clameur monta dans les rangs face à eux. Les cris mêlés se précisèrent en un seul chant guerrier accompagné des roulements graves des tambours. Merlin les maudit. Que la musique soit laissée hors de la guerre. Qu'ils hurlent. Qu'ils aboient. Braillent. Gueulent. De quel droit osaient-ils chanter ? De quel droit osaient-ils jouer ?

D'un seul mouvement, l'armée chargea.

« EN JOUE ! cria Arthur aux archers à ses côtés. »

Merlin entendit le message résonner en écho tout le long du chemin de garde, relayé par Léon et d'autres chevaliers.

« TIREZ ! »

Sa voix se mêla au rugissement des premiers combats en contrebas.

Merlin attrapa une dernière fois l'image de son profil tourné vers les ténèbres, puis laissa la bataille l'avaler à son tour.

**-ôÔô-**

Leurs défenses étaient prodigieuses, pensa-t-il trois heures plus tard. Aucun soldat n'avait pu franchir la barrière de la ville. Pourtant... dieux, qu'ils avaient essayé. Les balistes et trébuchets avaient déjà tiré quatre fois, heureusement sans faire de trop gros dégâts ou attaquer la structure des bâtiments. Cumulés à de discrets sortilèges de déviation, les enchantements de Merlin autour du château se révélaient d'une efficacité à toute épreuve. Rien de suffisamment visible pour qu'Arthur suspecte que la magie l'aidait, mais assez pour que les murs soient légèrement plus résistants aux canons qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être. Résultat, Camelot tenait front comme un roc en pleine tempête, immobile et fermement ancré dans la terre. C'était à se demander si Odin et Alined avaient vraiment envie de rentrer dans la ville tant leurs affronts étaient peu efficaces.

Aucun sorcier ne s'était montré.

Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin toutefois, Merlin comprit. Les deux armées ne cherchaient pas à entrer dans Camelot ni à forcer les défenses de la cité. Elles cherchaient à les affaiblir eux, à les épuiser, à les forcer à mobiliser toutes leurs ressources dans les premières heures. Et, réalisa Merlin avec panique, la manœuvre fonctionnait. Dans leurs rangs, les soldats commençaient à tituber, leurs réflexes n'étaient plus aussi rapides et les flèches des archers plus aussi précises. Ils allaient avoir besoin de dormir, même seulement deux heures, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance que la cité tienne.

« ROULEMENT ! tonna Arthur depuis la tour où il était monté pour se joindre aux archers et abattre le plus possible de grimpeurs. »

Merlin sentit son cœur enfler de fierté lorsque les renforts arrivèrent dans leur dos et vinrent remplacer leurs camarades épuisés. Parfois, tant l'homme était attentif aux besoins de son peuple, il oubliait qu'Arthur était stratège avant tout, guerrier avant d'être monarque. Il observa, impressionné, son souverain ordonner aux hommes qui quittaient le front d'aller se reposer un maximum et les prévenir que le prochain roulement serait probablement au lever du jour. Camelot était entre de bonnes mains, lui rappela la petite voix au fond de son cœur.

Seuls Léon, Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan, Merlin et Arthur lui-même ne partirent pas tenter d'attraper quelques heures de sommeil. Roi et valet échangèrent un regard. Une question naquit dans les yeux du souverain, mais Merlin hocha négativement la tête. Hors de question qu'il s'écarte du giron d'Arthur. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu fermer l'œil un seul instant en le sachant au combat. Ils se sourirent, Arthur lui lança un carquois rempli qu'il attrapa au vol et la bataille reprit.

Lorsque le soleil perça derrière les montagnes et inonda la ville basse, Camelot tenait toujours la main du combat. Les assauts ennemis, qui faiblissaient depuis le roulement des hommes, cessèrent pour de bon. Merlin observa les premières tentes se dresser, les premiers barrages monter et les premiers feux de camp s'élever.

Le roi quitta les murailles, les laissa à la défense de ses hommes et rejoignit l'intérieur du château.

Ainsi débuta le grand siège de Camelot.

**-ôÔô-**

Le reste de la journée fila dans un brouillard de fatigue et d'anxiété.

Merlin consacra les premières heures de la matinée à seconder Gaius. Leurs pertes étaient raisonnables. Les blessés graves, rares. Mis à part Bédivère, resté dans les appartements du médecin mais dont l'état s'améliorait chaque heure, personne n'avait besoin de soins constants. Daegal se révéla même bien plus adroit avec ses deux mains en situation de crise qu'il ne l'était au quotidien.

Aux alentours de dix heures, Merlin s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants. Arthur s'était assoupi sur le trône, la tête dodelinant sur le côté. À sa droite, Guenièvre reprenait scrupuleusement les inventaires du château et les plans de la bataille, chuchotant parfois avec Léon face à elle. Il se réveilla en sursaut quatre heures plus tard et remarqua qu'il s'était roulé en boule au sol, au pied d'une colonne. Quelqu'un l'avait couvert d'une lourde cape en laine et avait poussé sous sa tête l'un des coussins des sièges de la salle du conseil. Il plia le tissu et sourit, touché malgré lui. C'était l'une des longues robes qu'Arthur utilisait pour l'hiver et prêtait souvent à sa femme lorsque les soirées se faisaient fraîches. Elle laissa sur ses épaules une odeur douce et rassurante qui mêlait à la fois celle de Gwen, d'Arthur, de Llamrei et du savon qu'il utilisait pour leur linge. Rien ne criait plus fort _Camelot_ et _maison_ que ce parfum si familier.

Apaisé, confiant et revigoré, il se mit à la recherche d'Arthur et le trouva dans ses quartiers, plongé dans des papiers, veillant d'un regard sur la Reine qui s'était endormie à son tour dans un fauteuil. D'un signe de menton, Merlin l'invita à sortir des appartements et tous deux entreprirent un état complet de leurs ressources et de la situation.

À quinze heures, Gauvain vint les trouver pour leur annoncer que des soldats ennemis avaient été abattus du côté de la forêt. Arthur serra les dents. Réunit ses plus fidèles chevaliers et s'entretint avec eux une quinzaine de minutes avant d'ordonner le repli de tous les habitants à l'intérieur du château. Évidemment, sa décision déclencha un tonnerre de protestations.

« Sire ! objectèrent Wace et Geoffroy, pour une fois unanimes, si l'on accueille les villageois dès maintenant, nous allons perdre une grande partie de nos ressources !

— Sans compter les dangers de la promiscuité, glissa Gaius qui ne semblait pas non plus raffoler de l'idée de voir une grosse centaine de personnes s'entasser dans la cour. »

Merlin garda sagement le silence. Tous trois n'avaient pas tort. Les murailles de la ville étaient certes moins impénétrables que celles du château, mais les armées n'avaient pour le moment pas réussi à les percer... Il semblait hâtif de vouloir déjà faire entrer la population.

« Je le sais bien, s'impatienta Arthur, mais ces soldats en reconnaissance à la porte nord sont un signe ils vont forcer l'entrée de la ville. C'est notre citadelle qui est imprenable, c'est elle, notre atout. Se retrancher à l'intérieur est le seul moyen d'assurer la survie du peuple. »

Quelques membres du conseil maintinrent malgré tout que cela semblait peu probable, qu'ils auraient déjà tenté d'abattre les murs ou les grandes herses si cela était vraiment le but de leur manœuvre. Arthur refusa de fléchir.

À seize heures, les premiers paysans débarquaient dans la cour, accompagnés de leurs bêtes et de lourds sacs de vivres ou de vêtements. Merlin savait que pour la plupart, ils avaient pris avec eux l'ensemble de leurs richesses. Si Arthur avait vu juste, il ne resterait plus grand-chose de leurs chaumières après le passage des soldats.

À dix-sept heures, le dernier cochon et le dernier fermier passaient les lices. Le pont levis se leva derrière eux. Le château fut scellé.

À la tombée de la nuit, Galaad vint trouver le roi pour lui annoncer que les troupes d'Odin avaient bâti un immense bélier. Wace, Geoffroy, Gaius et d'autres membres du conseil s'excusèrent à mi-voix. Arthur les ignora et se contenta de hocher gravement la tête.

À vingt heures, la porte sud de la ville céda et les armées surgirent à l'intérieur de la cité, toutes armes dehors, prêtes à tout piller et dépecer sur leur passage. Ils trouvèrent une ville vide, vidée, abandonnée. Du haut des remparts, Arthur profita de leur surprise pour ordonner aux archers de tirer à vue.

À vingt et une heures, l'armée battit en retraite et les soldats s'établirent dans les maisons qu'ils venaient de saccager. Arthur quitta les murailles, poings serrés. Merlin suivit, silencieux. Ils avaient perdu la ville basse mais le choix du roi avait probablement sauvé des centaines de vies.

Cette nuit-là, roi et reine dormirent dans leurs appartements, à tour de rôle. Merlin ne parvint à fermer l'œil qu'aux alentours de six heures du matin, lorsqu'Arthur revint de sa ronde et le sermonna jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de s'allonger sur le lit de l'antichambre. Il laissa la porte grande ouverte et s'endormit à l'instant où le cri des coqs monta depuis la cour d'honneur.

**-ôÔô-**

Le lendemain matin, il passa deux heures à courir après Bédivère qui avait décrété qu'il était suffisamment guéri pour se joindre aux combats, envisagea de l'enchanter pour le forcer à dormir au moins quatre jours d'affilée et finit par refiler le bébé à Gaius qui râla mais accepta de le surveiller. Merlin découvrit quelques minutes plus tard, en portant des linges propres au médecin, que le chevalier avait été mis sous la responsabilité de Daegal. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tout à fait l'air d'apprécier la présence sévère et imposante rôdant à ses côtés. L'image parvint à le faire sourire.

À la mi-journée, Merlin se joignit à Gwen qui distribuait rations et couvertures aux paysans entassés dans la cour. Qu'il était étrange, pensa-t-il, de voir les dalles grises recouvertes de balluchons, de sacs de vivres et de besaces en tous genres. Habituellement, mis à part des cavaliers de retour de patrouille, des serviteurs et quelques gardes, la cour demeurait un espace vide, un lieu de passage et d'accueil. Mais autour de lui, tout fourmillait. Le château avait été envahi par le bruit et un mouvement perpétuel de foule. Une persistante odeur de bêtes, qui rappelait à Merlin les vieux bœufs d'Ealdor, s'incrustait partout et s'était accrochée à ses vêtements. Difficile de ne pas accuser la multitude de bestioles qui paissait sur les pierres, rassemblée à l'extrémité sud dans un enclos de fortune où l'on avait jeté un peu de paille. Merlin se souvenait avoir entendu Léon parler d'une vingtaine de cochons, d'une quinzaine de chèvres et d'une trentaine de poules, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un âne. Or, l'animal était là, il enjambait les clôtures et il était _bruyant_. Une chose était certaine, ricana-t-il intérieurement Arthur méritait bien son surnom.

Merlin plissa les yeux. Il rêvait ou bien il y avait quelque chose sur le dos du canasson ?

Il posa son panier de couvertures quelques instants. S'approcha à pas feutrés. Une boule de poils grise disparut dans la crinière noire. Ses soupçons étaient avérés ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ces terribles bestioles avaient avec les équidés ? D'abord Llamrei, et maintenant un âne... Une ânesse, corrigea-t-il en avisant l'animal de plus près.

Il saisit le chaton par la peau du cou et s'attira un feulement rageur qui mourut immédiatement lorsqu'il laissa quelques filaments de magie passer sous ses doigts.

« GAUVAIN ! héla-t-il en direction du chevalier resté, de garde, non loin. »

Son ami trottina jusqu'à lui.

« Surveille tes machines à catastrophes avant qu'elles ne détruisent le château ou qu'elles ne se fassent manger, fit Merlin en poussant le chat dans ses bras.

— Ça paraît quand même cruel de les enfermer dans mes quartiers, argumenta l'autre en retour, l'air peu étonné de retrouver le chaton dans les crins d'un âne, hein Gyb ? »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et lui ordonna de le faire avant que Dirce ne remarque la présence des félins. Gauvain lui tira la langue mais obéit, terrifié à l'idée de devoir manger du ragoût de chaton.

Merlin se tourna à nouveau vers son panier de couvertures, bien décidé à reprendre sa distribution. Mais, à l'instant où il se penchait en avant pour saisir les anses d'osier, un coup dans le postérieur le fit basculer pour de bon et atterrir le nez dans la laine. Il se tourna, outré, prêt à réprimander Gauvain... et tomba nez à nez avec des naseaux gris.

« Mais... ? »

Il fut coupé par un braiement si fort qu'il fit tourner quelques têtes. Bon sang mais cet âne... C'en était trop. Il allait le harnacher quelque part où il ne pourrait plus gêner ! Quelque part loin de ses fesses ! Merlin se redressa, attrapa la bestiole par l'alliance de son licol et la tira jusqu'aux écuries royales. L'ânesse trotta joyeusement à ses côtés, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin l'attention du sorcier. Tyr fronça les sourcils en le voyant entrer mais n'osa pas l'interrompre ni le questionner. Merlin déverrouilla la porte de la stalle de Llamrei, salua la jument et poussa le canasson à sa droite jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre l'anneau de fer et y dresser un nœud solide. Les deux équidés s'avisèrent quelques instants puis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Merlin. Il roula des yeux une fois de plus mais obtempéra et passa ses mains sur leurs deux encolures, de la magie au bout des doigts.

« N'en rajoutez pas, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Soyez sages, ordonna-t-il en les menaçant d'un doigt tour à tour. »

Elles soufflèrent de concert, comme complices d'une même plaisanterie hilarante. Merlin sortit des écuries avec l'étrange impression qu'il venait de se faire railler par un cheval et un âne.

De retour dans la cour, il récupéra son panier de linge et avisa l'état du peuple.

Les paysans rapatriés en urgence tentaient de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient pour oublier la peur et le froid. Çà et là, des familles s'étaient regroupées en petits cercles, discutaient d'une voix inquiète, des groupes jouaient aux dés, des enfants tentaient d'escalader la statue équestre d'Ambrosius et... l'un d'entre eux était en train de glisser du croupion de métal. Mais c'était pas possible, cette journée ! Ils étaient en siège, par les dieux !

Merlin se précipita au pied de la statue, tendit par réflexe la panière qu'il avait gardée en mains et récolta ainsi un enfant directement dans les couvertures. Le poids soudain entre ses bras manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre une seconde fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de pester lorsqu'une petite tête blonde émergea du linge et lui jeta un regard perdu entre l'incompréhension et le fou-rire.

« Jolie prise, commenta Gwen qui l'avait rejoint et jetait des coups d'œil mécontents autour d'elle. Personne n'aurait dû le laisser monter, cependant. »

Le petit garçon s'échappa sans demander son reste et les deux amis se jetèrent un regard. Dévisagèrent les trois autres enfants restés perchés sur le cheval de marbre. Guenièvre se tourna vers les paysans, attrapa leur attention et déclara que la statue était désormais interdite. Des gardes se précipitèrent immédiatement pour faire descendre les derniers chérubins, il y eut quelques sanglots, des remontrances de parents épuisés, puis le calme revint.

Deux heures plus tard, une poule parvint à s'envoler au-dessus de la clôture et Merlin décréta qu'il avait décidément passé assez de temps dans la cour pour la journée. Gwen le tira à sa suite et tous deux rejoignirent Arthur, resté depuis le lever du jour enfermé dans la salle du conseil.

**-ôÔô-**

Il ne fallut à Merlin que quelques minutes auprès de son roi avant de regretter le doux chaos de la cour.

Odin et Alined n'avaient envoyé ni revendications ni conditions. Les armées ennemies, semblait-il, se plaisaient à mettre la ville à feu et à sang pour le simple plaisir de la conquête.

Arthur commençait à perdre patience, vissé depuis le début de la journée dans son trône de chêne avec pour seule compagnie les membres du conseil et un ventre vide. Guenièvre et Merlin échangèrent un regard. La nuit tombait. Leur souverain avait besoin de repos.

Ce fut, comme souvent, Léon qui leur offrit l'opportunité parfaite en déclarant qu'il devait quitter l'assemblée pour prendre la relève d'Elyan à la défense des murailles. Gwen se pencha vers Arthur, chuchota à son oreille. Le roi hocha la tête, attrapa le regard de son valet et s'excusa à son tour auprès de ses seigneurs, laissant la fin de la discussion à sa reine.

Merlin le suivit dans les couloirs, un œil sur sa silhouette. Fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Arthur attrapa la rampe dans les escaliers. Était-il à ce point éreinté ? Son valet s'interrompit un instant pour demander à Amice de monter un repas chaud dans les appartements du roi et rattrapa ce dernier en quelques enjambées. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de forcé dans sa démarche, décida-t-il. Comme s'il favorisait sa jambe gauche...

À l'instant où la porte se ferma derrière-eux, Merlin se tourna vers Arthur.

« Faites-voir votre jambe. »

Le roi tomba sur un fauteuil et balaya ses inquiétudes d'un mouvement de main.

« C'est rien, je me suis égratigné sur un merlon, ça vaut même pas la peine que tu regardes.

— Je m'en fiche, faites-voir.

— Merlin...

— Allez, hop hop hop, hors de vos braies Seigneur, sinon c'est moi qui vais vous les enlever et vous allez pas aimer. »

Arthur grogna. Trop fatigué pour protester davantage, il soupira et se débarrassa d'Excalibur.

« Plus le temps passe, plus ton insolence m'impressionne, déclara-t-il en retirant sa ceinture et ses bottes. »

Son valet le regarda faire. Nota ses mouvements précautionneux lorsqu'il s'attaqua aux attaches de sa chausse droite. Lorsque le tissu sur ses mollets suivit et exposa enfin ses jambes, Merlin serra les dents. Juste égratigné sur un merlon, hein. Bien sûr. Parce que c'était bien connu, les merlons ça vous faisait des hématomes de la taille d'une courge sur les cuisses et ça vous arrachait de la peau avec.

« Comment vous vous êtes vraiment fait ça ?

— jemsuisprisuncoupdmasse. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Se demanda un instant s'il arriverait un jour à la cheville de son tuteur en termes de regards accusateurs.

« Redites voir ?

— Je me suis pris un coup de masse, marmonna Arthur.

— Et pourquoi vous êtes pas allé voir Gaius ?

— Je n'avais pas si mal, expliqua piteusement le roi, il y avait des blessés bien plus graves et ça ne m'empêchait ni de me battre ni de réfléchir, alors...

— Alors vous avez fait votre tête de nœud, compléta Merlin. »

Il ne manqua pas de noter que son souverain avait utilisé le passé. La fatigue avait dû rappeler la douleur et il accusait à présent le coup de la blessure.

« Allez, zou, filez vous allonger, je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner. »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas le droit de lui donner d'ordres, mais fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Réalisant qu'il était nu des hanches aux chevilles, il s'empressa de se réfugier derrière les rideaux de sa chambre et laissa Merlin remercier Amice, remontée avec un repas chaud. De derrière le tissu, son serviteur jura l'entendre répéter faiblement « allez zou », d'un air atterré, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Merlin se saisit de l'assiette, y passa par réflexe un enchantement discret pour en vérifier le contenu, puis se dirigea vers le lit où Arthur s'était laissé tomber, cul nu, à moitié avalé par les coussins. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres malgré lui. Grâce, tenue et élégance royale, en effet... Mais bon, au moins, il aurait accès à sa cuisse.

« Ne vous y habituez pas, prévint-il en glissant le repas sur les couvertures, directement sous ses doigts. »

Il laissa Arthur profiter de son dîner et entreprit de rassembler tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour l'onguent. Une chance qu'il ait pris l'habitude de garder certaines herbes directement dans les placards royaux, aux côtés de quelques bandages propres... C'était bien la première fois que l'habitude du roi de se blesser n'importe où et avec n'importe quoi lui était utile, soupira-t-il. Il osa même risquer un léger sort pour accélérer les effets de la pommade. Ils étaient en siège. Leur roi avait besoin d'être au maximum de ses capacités, pas parasité par une douleur du genre.

Il revint s'assoir à ses côtés, un petit bol d'onguent dans les mains et une longue bande de tissu coincée sous le bras. Arthur le laissa appliquer la pâte verdâtre à la forte odeur de persil et de sauge sans un mot, le regard perdu dans le vide. Merlin autorisa ses réflexions moroses quelques minutes, puis intervint :

« On va tenir, Arthur. Camelot est imprenable. »

Enfin, les yeux bleus se décrochèrent du baldaquin et rencontrèrent les siens. Il n'y avait pas seulement de la fatigue, comprit Merlin. Le roi _doutait_. Il termina le bandage et se pencha pour passer le gambison par-dessus sa tête. Arthur se laissa faire, étrangement docile.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Il y a dix mille hommes derrière nos murailles, armés jusqu'aux dents et déterminés à prendre la ville.

— Il y a surtout deux rois qui vous sous estiment énormément à leur tête, rétorqua Merlin. Odin est incapable de voir autre chose que sa petite vendetta personnelle. Quant à Alined... Eh bien, disons que vous savez comme moi qu'il n'a jamais eu la réputation d'être le souverain le plus intelligent du royaume. C'est un acte de désespoir, de rage, de haine. Ils ne tiendront pas face à la force et la sérénité de Camelot, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Arthur laissa échapper un « mh » peu convaincu. Merlin, habitué à son roi et à son caractère de tête de pioche, se contenta de lui sourire.

« Vous verrez. »

Arthur se tortilla hors de sa chemise et la lui lança dessus. Merlin lui en renvoya une propre sur la tête et l'observa l'enfiler à la dérobée. Même assis, il semblait avoir mal. Le roi releva les yeux, le surprit en train de le scruter. Soupira.

« Bon, certes, j'ai peut-être _un peu_ mal. Tu aurais... un remède pour la douleur, quelque chose ?

— Je vais trouver. »

Son cœur se serra. Subitement, il se sentait si piètre ami.

Leur relation était complètement déséquilibrée. Entièrement, fatalement asymétrique et vouée à l'explosion. Arthur était brutalement, férocement, violemment honnête avec lui. Jamais il n'avait menti à Merlin, l'avait laissé le voir dans ses pires jours comme dans ses meilleurs, l'avait accepté blessé, en larmes, furibond, terrifié. Lui avait confié tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs. L'avait écouté chaque jour, chaque heure, après ses plus grandes gloires comme après ses pires erreurs. Avec lui, Arthur s'autorisait une vulnérabilité, une fragilité qu'il cadenassait face à la cour et face à ses hommes.

Et Merlin, en retour, mentait.

Il était de son devoir de pénétrer dans l'intimité du roi, de dédier sa vie aux soins de sa personne, de connaître ses goûts, ses choix, ses habitudes. La proximité de ses fonctions de serviteur personnel était une chose. Mais cette confiance en était une autre. Cela avait été le choix d'Arthur, de le laisser devenir son ami et son confident. C'était lui qui avait accepté qu'il prenne cette place à ses côtés, c'était lui qui le laissait dépasser les bornes, les réinventer.

Et Merlin, en retour, mentait.

Arthur lui vouait une confiance sans borne, il le savait. Il écoutait ses conseils, se fiait à son jugement, soupçonnait ceux qu'il craignait, appréciait ceux qu'il adulait.

Et Merlin, en retour, mentait.

Arthur savait si peu de lui. Il ignorait le poids d'acier qui pesait sur ses épaules, ignorait la puissance de la magie qui coulait dans ses veines et ne rêvait qu'à inonder le monde. Il ne connaissait ni son cœur, ni son esprit, ni son corps. Il ne connaissait ni Freya, ni Balinor, ni ce qu'il avait fait à Morgane, ni l'étendue de sa trahison. Arthur ignorait que sous les vêtements, sa peau était couverte de cicatrices, de marques de ses meurtres et de ses sacrifices.

Quel piètre ami il faisait.

Arthur lui donnait tout.

Et Merlin, en retour, mentait.

Il parvint à dénicher une potion anti douleur concoctée par Gaius qui traînait encore dans un placard, la remit au roi et s'emmura dans le silence jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Dieux, il était un si piètre ami.

**-ôÔô-**

Le cauchemar débuta le lendemain après-midi. Gaius vint le trouver, les sourcils si froncés que ses yeux disparaissaient sous une rangée de poils blancs hirsutes, pour lui annoncer d'un air grave qu'il avait été forcé d'isoler un enfant malade du reste des paysans. Il était possible que cela ne soit qu'un rhume, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre risque sanitaire en période de siège. Arthur et Guenièvre pâlirent lorsque Merlin amena l'information à leurs oreilles.

« On ne s'en sortira pas seuls, déclara le souverain au conseil. Il nous faut joindre nos alliés et leur demander de l'aide. »

Les protestations restèrent minimales. Même Wace et Geoffroy acquiescèrent. Roi et Reine préparèrent leur message d'appel, le soumirent à l'assemblée qui le valida unanimement. Des pigeons adressés aux royaumes frontaliers furent préparés et lâchés du colombier.

Ils furent immédiatement aperçus et abattus.

Merlin regarda leurs petits corps chuter au milieu des armées rugissantes et disparaître dans l'amas noir en contrebas. À sa droite, Arthur poussa un juron que Merlin ne lui avait encore jamais entendu et qui fit disparaître les sourcils de Léon sous ses boucles dorées. Ils étaient cernés. Coupés de toute communication. Faits comme des rats.

Condamnés à flétrir sur eux-mêmes et être dévorés par le temps.

Leurs tentatives de correspondance ne demeurèrent pas impunies. Deux heures plus tard, ils observèrent, impuissants, une cinquantaine de silhouettes armer un trébuchet droit sur le château. Arthur ordonna à des soldats de dresser des pierrières sur le chemin de ronde et de viser la machine, mais en vain. Les maigres pavés qu'ils envoyaient ne parvenaient pas jusqu'au redoutable engin de bois. Tous ne purent que contempler un énorme boulet en feu passer au-dessus des remparts et frapper droit dans la tour sud. Le craquement qui en résultat se grava à tout jamais dans la mémoire de Merlin.

Le reste ne fut plus qu'un tourbillon de flammes, de cris et de panique.

Camelot tint bon. Mais à trois heures du matin, lorsque les armées se retirèrent et cessèrent l'assaut, ils constatèrent amèrement que cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas été aussi chanceux que lors de la première offensive. De nombreux civils avaient été gravement touchés par les chutes de pierre, les flammes ou l'échange de flèches qui avait suivi. Parmi les soldats, rares étaient ceux encore indemnes. Des sanglots et des gémissements de douleur résonnaient à tous les coins de la cour.

Arthur et Guenièvre parvinrent à garder le menton droit jusqu'au moment où on leur annonça qu'un corps était tombé dans le puits et avait souillé toutes leurs réserves d'eau. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Gaius qui hocha négativement la tête. Ils avaient déjà un enfant malade isolé. Risquer une infection était risquer de voir le château décimé en quelques jours.

Ce soir-là, depuis l'antichambre, Merlin entendit la reine pleurer. Les murmures d'Arthur et ses paroles de réconfort ne parvinrent pas à empêcher son cœur de se briser.

**-ôÔô-**

Le cauchemar continua. Le cinquième jour du siège, un second enfant fut isolé par Gaius qui ne put nier plus longtemps la sévérité des symptômes et fut contraint d'avouer à Arthur et Guenièvre qu'il ne s'agissait probablement pas d'un rhume.

Le manque d'eau commença à se faire cruellement sentir en fin d'après-midi. Sans eau, réalisa Merlin, dont les souvenirs de la dernière pénurie étaient encore douloureusement frais, une grande partie de leurs activités était irréalisable. Sans eau, contenir et traiter une épidémie relevait carrément de l'impossible. Sans eau, la capitulation deviendrait le seul moyen de survie. Leur unique espoir, lui avoua Gaius à voix basse avec un air déterminé, était la pluie.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Pas un nuage à l'horizon.

Il ne comprit le sous-entendu du médecin que de longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se rendait dans les écuries pour tenter de réconforter les chevaux assoiffés et repensait à leur échange. Oh, mais la _pluie_ ! Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il pouvait aider ! Il lâcha immédiatement la longe de Llamrei, courut dans les quartiers de Gaius, sauta les quelques marches de sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière-lui, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit contre le mur. La manœuvre était toujours bien plus ardue sans lien direct avec la terre, mais la distance ne l'effrayait pas. Les éléments étaient toujours proches, toujours prêts à lui répondre et à danser sous ses doigts.

Il ferma les yeux, laissa l'air frais de la fenêtre s'immiscer dans la pièce.

« _Lá rén, ancym on mec_, chanta-t-il à voix basse. »

La magie du monde se faufila en retour dans ses veines. Dieux. Si doux. Si fort. Qu'il était étrange, de sentir ainsi toute la vie du royaume, de s'accrocher à chaque empreinte, écouter le singulier au cœur du pluriel, aimer la multitude dans la totalité. Dieux. Si grand. Si fou.

« _Lá rén, ancym on mec,_ répéta-t-il, de l'émotion dans la voix et un océan de vie au bout des lèvres. »

Sa magie se mêla au monde en retour, s'échappa de son cœur, de ses doigts, grimpa jusqu'à ses yeux et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Elle caressa chaque arbre, chaque insecte, chaque oiseau. Remonta dans le ciel et saisit un nuage. _Viens_, susurra-t-il. _Rapproche-toi, rejoins-moi._ La magie du monde lui répondit.

Dieux. Si doux. Si fort. Si grand. Si fou.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et revint à lui, il pleuvait à verse sur le château. Le tintement des gouttes sur les tuiles noya les cris de joie des paysans dans la cour et celui de Merlin, seul, dans la tourelle du médecin.

**-ôÔô-**

L'espace d'une nuit, il se félicita pour son intervention, admira les tonneaux laissés à tous les coins du château se remplir et les paysans tenter de préserver la moindre goutte.

Puis, l'après-midi du sixième jour, il se rendit compte de son erreur.

La pluie apportait certes une eau salutaire, mais elle était celle d'un mois de février. Lourde, continue... et gelée.

Dans la cour, les paysans n'avaient aucun réel moyen de se protéger des milliers de petites lames glacées. Certains avaient tenté de tirer des peaux de bête en abris au-dessus de leur tête, mais l'humidité s'infiltrait partout, crispait les membres, bleuissait les lèvres et même les bêtes frissonnaient.

Immédiatement, Merlin s'isola à nouveau et força les nuages gris qui s'étaient amassés au-dessus du château à cesser de déverser sur eux leurs larmes glaciales.

Mais le mal était fait. À la tombée de la nuit, une mère se jeta aux pieds de Guenièvre alors que celle-ci traversait la cour, l'implora de faire rentrer ses enfants au sec. Elle serrait dans ses bras deux bébés étrangement silencieux, enroulés dans des couvertures. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de deux ans. Évidemment, la reine accepta. Mais le mot se répandit et bientôt, la centaine de paysans demanda à se mettre à l'abri.

Arthur parvint à calmer la situation en casant une grande partie de la population dans la salle du conseil et le reste dans une pièce habituellement réservée aux serviteurs. Gaius, qui avait isolé deux nouvelles personnes dans l'hôpital depuis le début de la journée, lui lança un regard inquiet. Plus de promiscuité n'annonçait rien de bon. Encore moins avec des corps gelés qui allaient chercher la proximité des autres pour se réchauffer.

« Je sais, Gaius, entendit-il Arthur lui rétorquer, mais je ne vais pas laisser mon peuple mourir de froid à l'extérieur alors que je suis au chaud dans le château. »

**-ôÔô-**

Le septième jour du siège, le médecin fut obligé de créer une zone de quarantaine pour la quinzaine de malades. Arthur, livide, réunit le conseil dans ses appartements et écouta le vieil homme de longues minutes, le laissa décrire les symptômes de la maladie, ses moyens de transmission et son incapacité à traiter tant de patients sans ressources extérieures. Lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, ce fut pour envisager pour la première fois depuis le début du siège l'évacuation de la ville.

Merlin, qui observait les échanges depuis l'autre bout des quartiers royaux, constata amèrement que les protestations restèrent ténues.

La capitulation devenait une option sérieusement envisageable.

La pensée déversa dans ses veines une colère immédiate et bouillante qui l'obligea à sortir de la pièce. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser une épidémie faire tomber Camelot, pas alors que la cité résistait aux armées d'Odin et d'Alined, pas alors qu'ils avaient déjà tenu une semaine entière. Pas alors que les deux armées n'avaient plus mené d'assaut depuis deux jours et semblaient déterminées à triompher par le temps et non par la force. Camelot ne capitulerait pas. Pas à cause d'une _maladie_. C'était simplement hors de question.

Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il était déjà à genoux dans sa chambre, une main plongée dans la trappe sous son lit et les doigts serrés autour de son grimoire de magie. Il hésita un instant... puis attrapa aussi le petit flacon au liquide bleu qu'il gardait à ses côtés.

Il attendit la nuit pour se faufiler entre les gardes et se glisser dans la zone de quarantaine. Les longues robes rouges qu'il avait jetées par-dessus sa tenue habituelle effleurèrent les dalles lorsqu'il ferma derrière-lui la grande porte scellée.

Il se tourna. Sous ses yeux, dix-sept corps gémissaient faiblement, geignaient parfois, marmonnaient des paroles incompréhensibles ou sanglotaient doucement. Aucun ne semblait extrêmement cohérent. Aucun ne serait assez conscient pour se rappeler d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et à la longue barbe, se dit-il, rassuré.

Il s'approcha du premier lit. Un enfant. Six ans, peut-être sept, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur et le front suintant de fièvre.

Merlin soupira. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire risquait de mettre en danger l'organisation du château et la confiance d'Arthur en Gaius. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour que Camelot ait une chance, il devait agir. Pour que Camelot ait une chance, ces malades devaient guérir.

Il posa sa main, ridée, aux veines saillantes et aux phalanges noueuses, sur le torse de l'enfant.

Et débuta.

**-ôÔô-**

« Comment ça, ''tous les malades sont guéris'' ? s'exclama Arthur le lendemain matin. »

Le souverain s'était immédiatement redressé à l'entrée du médecin dans ses appartements et demeurait ainsi, à moitié dressé hors de sa chaise, une carte du royaume dans une main et le bord de la table dans l'autre.

« Je l'ignore, Messire, répondit Gaius, son sourcil gauche monté haut sur son front et l'air de peser précautionneusement chacun de ses mots. C'est vraiment un miracle. »

Le vieil homme jeta un regard en biais à Merlin, resté occupé à tenter d'astiquer une armure dans un coin de la pièce, l'air verdâtre et les yeux cernés comme s'il avait passé sa nuit au-dessus d'une bassine. Il soutint bravement son regard. Gaius n'était pas dupe. Mais Merlin ne regrettait rien.

Évidemment, Arthur comprit immédiatement que cette guérison miraculeuse ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre de la sorcellerie, malgré les hypothèses audacieuses du médecin qui parvint à lui soutenir en le regardant droit dans les yeux que _peut-être était-ce une maladie fulgurante les premières heures qui s'était résorbée d'elle-même, Sire._ Le roi n'en crut pas un mot. À raison. La maladie avait été coriace. Sans magie, cela ne faisait aucun doute les pauvres paysans y seraient restés, adultes comme enfants. Les sortilèges avaient épuisé Merlin et l'empêchaient encore de penser clairement. La guérison n'avait jamais été son fort. Le moindre enchantement salvateur lui coûtait une concentration et une énergie folle. Soigner dix-sept personnes en quelques heures l'avait littéralement _vidé_. Il avait beau être puissant, ses pouvoirs demeuraient limités aux capacités de son corps. Et son corps avait cruellement besoin de sommeil.

Ce fut Guenièvre qui empêcha le souverain d'entamer une immédiate et violente chasse à la sorcière et détourna son attention sur l'état de leurs provisions. Arthur serra les dents mais accepta de tourner le regard quelques heures, rassuré par les promesses de Gaius qui soutenait que si le sorcier responsable de cet acte étrange guérissait les malades, il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'une nouvelle attaque contre la citadelle.

Mais dès la fin du conseil, le roi se mit à soupçonner chaque personne qui lui adressa la parole, harcela la garde de questions pour savoir qui avait été vu à errer dans le château la nuit précédente et s'énerva lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse fructueuse pour ses recherches.

La joie et l'allégresse qui se répandit dans le château après la nouvelle de la guérison miraculeuse des malades ne tint hélas pas plus de deux heures. À la mi-journée, l'air maussade et éreinté réapparut sur tous les visages. Même George, pourtant incarnation du professionnalisme et de la mesure parmi les serviteurs, perdit patience et se mit à crier sur une jeune suivante qui, terrifiée par les évènements, n'arrivait pas à recoudre une chainse trouée avec ses doigts tremblants.

Merlin tenta de s'empêcher de paniquer lui aussi. Mais tout autour de lui s'effondrait, petit à petit. Brique par brique, serviteur par serviteur, chevalier par chevalier, l'espoir les abandonnait au profil d'une terreur résignée qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Même avec toute la magie du monde, ils ne pourraient pas tenir si le peuple perdait foi. Mais comment aurait-il pu les consoler ? Comment aurait-il pu leur dire que les choses allaient s'améliorer alors que la plupart pleurait des amis ou des proches tombés dans le second assaut, craignaient de voir leurs jours se terminer dans la famine ou la soif, tremblaient au moindre mouvement ennemi derrière les remparts, au moindre son d'épée ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire, qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

Le soir venu, Arthur et Guenièvre constatèrent amèrement que leurs réserves d'eau diminuaient à une vitesse affolante. Merlin sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Il avait trop puisé sur sa magie pour soigner les malades. S'il tentait de ramener la pluie à nouveau, il risquait de perdre le contrôle. En temps normal, il ne s'y serait déjà risqué qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Alors en période de siège, c'était simplement inconcevable.

Il y avait difficilement plus dangereux qu'une magie incontrôlable dans un espace clôt.

**-ôÔô-**

Le neuvième jour du siège, Merlin ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression de tanguer. Il inspecta suspicieusement la paillasse sur laquelle il se tenait, chassa au loin l'image de précipice que son cerveau épuisé projetait sous ses paupières. C'était ridicule. Simplement ridicule. La fatigue et la peur qui rôdaient constamment à quelques centimètres sous sa peau depuis le début des offensives lui faisaient penser et voir des choses ridicules. Rien ne tanguait. Tout était droit, tout était stable, tout était... un peu trop silencieux.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, débarqua en chaussettes dans les appartements royaux. Le battant de la porte de l'antichambre frappa contre le mur. Les quartiers du roi étaient vides.

La panique surgit dans ses veines sans prévenir. Il attrapa ses bottes, les enfila à la hâte, jeta sa veste brune sur ses épaules et détala à la recherche d'Arthur. Où était-il ? Où était Gwen ? Les deux gardes supposés surveiller l'entrée de l'aile ?

.

**MUSIQUE**

_A life worth remembering_

Fearless Motivation

.

« Merlin ! »

Il sauta les quatre dernières marches qui le séparaient de Gaius.

« Où est Arthur ? s'enquit-il sans préambule.

— En salle du trône, j'imagine, répondit le médecin. Une grande partie de la cour est convoquée. J'allais venir te chercher. »

Merlin sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme plus acceptable.

« Merlin... reprit Gaius en capturant son regard. Je le soupçonne de vouloir évacuer la ville.

— Évacuer la... Capituler ?! »

Il peinait à y croire. Arthur, déclarer forfait ? Arthur, offrir Camelot aux mains d'Odin et d'Alined ? C'était purement et simplement inconcevable.

Mais... objecta son esprit, Arthur n'aurait jamais sacrifié son peuple pour la couronne. Ne l'aurait jamais abandonné à la famine, la soif ou la maladie.

Merlin attrapa Gaius par la manche et le tira à sa suite dans les couloirs.

**-ôÔô-**

Le vieil homme avait vu juste. Lorsque tous deux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, Arthur et Guenièvre se tenaient, résignés, dans les trônes de pourpre, face au conseil rassemblé à leurs pieds. Ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement à leur entrée. Merlin attrapa le regard du roi et tenta de lui transmettre la foule de questions qui se précipitaient dans son esprit. Mais Arthur détourna le regard et se reconcentra sur Léon qui semblait s'être interrompu au milieu d'une tirade passionnée.

« Sire, reprit-il, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je pense que nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que si Camelot doit tomber, nous tomberons avec elle. »

Il y eut des hochements de tête affirmatifs de la part des chevaliers et même de quelques serviteurs.

« De surcroît, s'interposa Geoffroy, Odin et Alined ont refusé toute forme d'entrevue. Tenter de négocier une évacuation mènera fatalement à une confrontation armée. Autant directement préparer nos hommes à l'assaut plutôt que de vous laisser mettre votre vie en danger. »

Arthur demeura silencieux, les mains jointes sous son menton. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur triste de résignation.

« Nous pouvons tenir le siège, Seigneur. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Gaius. Le médecin soutint bravement les regards, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son roi.

Il avait raison. Cela serait probablement extrêmement dur, mais le peuple pourrait endurer encore une semaine, peut-être deux, s'ils étaient économes et profitaient de l'eau de pluie. Merlin était certain de pouvoir à nouveau convoquer les éléments sans danger après la nuit.

« Mais à quel prix ? répliqua amèrement le souverain. Nos réserves d'eau seront épuisées au matin. Les vivres finiront par arriver à bout également. Je refuse de condamner mon peuple à mourir ainsi par obstination et par fierté. »

Il se tourna vers le reste des courtisans et de ses chevaliers.

« Vous l'avez vu comme moi, le peuple a perdu espoir. On n'entend plus que des sanglots et des prières depuis quelques jours dans les couloirs, on ne voit plus que des visages en larmes ou terrifiés. Ce n'est pas cela, Camelot. Ce n'est pas cel... »

— SIRE ! »

Les portes claquèrent. Arthur s'interrompit. Toute la salle se tourna d'un même mouvement vers les grands huis.

« SIRE ! SIRE ! »

Galaad surgit derrière les battants de bois, deux soldats à ses flancs.

Roi et reine se redressèrent immédiatement. Le jeune homme, en sueur, semblait avoir couru depuis l'autre bout du château. Toute l'attention de la cour se tourna vers le chevalier pantelant.

« Il y a... Tour ouest, Seigneur, haleta-t-il, les mots se mêlant à son souffle, visibles depuis quelques minutes seulement... Il y a... »

Il laissa échapper un soupir perdu entre le rire et les larmes. Puis releva la tête. Il y avait sur son visage une joie qui n'avait plus été vue depuis des jours dans le château.

« Nous sommes sauvés, Sire. »

Arthur dévala les quelques marches qui le séparaient du jeune homme, Guenièvre et ses chevaliers sur ses talons.

« Ouvre la voie, Galaad. »

Merlin suivit, incapable de retenir le sourire qui perçait ses lèvres de fleurir pour de bon.

_Enfin_.

**-ôÔô-**

Du haut de la tour ouest, l'image était frappante.

Derrière les hommes d'Odin et d'Alined, petits bastions désorganisés derrière les murailles, multitude de petits points noirs disséminés entre les bâtisses et les tentes, apparaissaient fièrement les corps nets, saillants et rangés d'une armée. Une armée venue encercler celle des traîtres, venue défendre Camelot de l'extérieur.

Une armée si grande qu'elle ceignait l'intégralité des pleines sous leurs yeux. Une armée si grande que jamais un seul royaume n'aurait pu la rassembler et la mener aux portes de la ville en neuf jours à peine. Une armée qui ne portait pas les couleurs des villages alentours.

Une armée qui en était trois.

« À l'Ouest, Seigneur, s'éleva la voix de Léon derrière eux, la bannière de la Reine Annis de Gwynedd. »

De l'azur et de l'argent, par vagues.

« Au Sud, la bannière de la Reine Elena de Gawant. »

Un flot de sinople et d'or.

« Et à l'Est, celle de la Reine Mithian de Nemeth. »

Une mer de pourpre et d'hermine.

Réunies, un océan de puissance aux couleurs des royaumes alliés. Réunies, une force vive infranchissable.

Du haut de la tour ouest, l'image coupait le souffle.

Du haut de la tour ouest, l'image était légendaire.

Autour du roi s'élevèrent des cris de joie, de soulagement et d'allégresse qui répondirent en écho au rugissement des trois armées qui chargèrent simultanément les hommes d'Odin et d'Alined.

Ils étaient venus. Avaient accouru à la rescousse de la ville, de son roi et de son peuple.

Ils étaient venus.

« C'est cela, Albion, murmura Merlin. »

Arthur se tourna vers lui. Il y avait des larmes de stupéfaction et de béatitude dans ses yeux bleus. Alors Merlin lui sourit. L'instant se figea.

« Comment ont-ils su si vite ? balbutia Guenièvre. »

Le sourire de Merlin s'agrandit. Dans sa mémoire, trois petits pigeons volaient encore, couverts par le voile protecteur de sa magie.

Face à eux, les hommes d'Odin et d'Alined tentaient de s'organiser. En vain. Les trois reines étaient venues avec le clair dessein de défendre et venger la cité attaquée. Elles ne leur laissèrent aucunement le temps de s'équiper, d'armer le moindre trébuchet ou de riposter.

« Cela va être un carnage, s'extasia Gauvain. »

Il avait raison. Jamais les hommes d'Odin et d'Alined ne pourraient tenir tête à une telle attaque et tous les savaient.

Comme pour répondre au chevalier, une immense explosion résonna soudain face à eux et déchira les murailles. Le parapet trembla. Merlin perdit son souffle. Ses genoux chancelèrent. Il attrapa le merlon face à lui. S'érafla les phalanges contre la pierre. Tous les gardes sur le chemin de ronde empoignèrent leurs épées. Les grandes portes du château se fissurèrent.

Par les dieux, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette puissance ?

« Un sorcier, comprit Arthur en voyant les flammes s'élever haut, bien trop haut au-dessus des murailles. »

Pas seulement un sorcier, pensa désespérément Merlin. _Des_ sorciers. Un mélange de magies. Des sorciers alliés, capables de joindre leurs pouvoirs et de les projeter contre Camelot. Des sorciers suffisamment puissants pour que leur magie pénètre jusque dans ses veines et le fasse tituber. Des sorciers qui avaient compris que leur armée allait tomber et n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Des sorciers qui allaient entrer. C'était l'affaire de _minutes_.

« Les portes ne tiendront pas longtemps, murmura Guenièvre qui était arrivée elle aussi à cette douloureuse conclusion.

— Barricadez les civils dans la citadelle ! cria Arthur à ses hommes, fermez les herses et préparez les soldats aux mâchicoulis ! Perceval, tu supervises la mise en sécurité du peuple, Léon, les soldats, Elyan, Gwen est sous ta protection, et Gauvain, avec moi ! Éloignez les ennemis des couloirs et on se retrouve dès que possible dans la salle du trône ! »

Les chevaliers détalèrent dans un torrent de capes rouges. Arthur se tourna vers Merlin.

« Vous savez très bien où je vais, décréta immédiatement celui-ci. »

Arthur sourit.

« Alors trouve-toi une épée, mon ami. »

Merlin sentit son cœur enfler de fierté et d'affection. Gauvain l'attrapa par le bras et tous deux suivirent leur roi.

_Mon ami_, répéta son esprit groggy.

C'était cela, Albion. Un royaume soudé. La certitude qu'un appel à l'aide serait entendu. La certitude que les innocents seraient défendus.

Albion, compléta-t-il intérieurement, c'est _vous_, Arthur.

_Mon ami._

**-ôÔô-**

Par un miracle d'organisation, lorsque les grandes portes cédèrent quelques minutes plus tard, l'intégralité des paysans, des civils et des blessés avait pu être barricadée dans la chapelle ou dans les souterrains. Même les bêtes avaient été évacuées de la cour. Perceval et Léon menaient les soldats restants aux lices, Arthur et Gauvain préparaient une possible contre-attaque avec des hommes en embuscade sous le portique et Guenièvre et Elyan tenaient le dernier front dans la salle du trône.

Tout cela fut complètement vain.

Lorsque les battants de bois cédèrent, puis à leur suite les grilles épaisses des herses, quatre silhouettes émergèrent des poussières.

Merlin serra fermement l'épée qu'il avait attrapée parmi les anciennes armes d'Arthur.

Les quatre sorcier désarmèrent les soldats les uns après les autres, projetèrent les chevaliers contre les briques et détournèrent d'un mouvement de bras les flèches des archers postés sur les créneaux. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Plus rien à gagner à attendre et à se laisser terrasser, tout à gagner à attaquer directement le cœur de Camelot, resté, dressé, au milieu de sa cour.

Ce n'était plus une attaque contre la cité. C'était une vengeance contre Arthur, contre l'héritier d'Uther.

« RETRAITE ! clama-t-il. »

Les chevaliers encore capables de bouger se hâtèrent à ses côtés. Merlin envisagea un instant de rester, faire face aux quatre hommes emplis de haine et de violence, mais un bras lui attrapa le coude et il suivit son roi dans la salle du trône.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se mit à douter. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir s'en tirer ? Les armées d'Annis, Mithian et Elena avaient beau s'occuper des hommes d'Odin et d'Alined derrière les murailles, ils allaient avoir besoin de vaincre les quatre sorciers s'ils voulaient avoir la possibilité de voir Camelot échapper à la chute. Ils avaient besoin d'un second front, là, au cœur de la cité.

Les sortilèges qu'il avait lui-même placés sur le château et sur l'armure d'Arthur ne tiendraient pas éternellement. Ils ne s'en tireraient pas sans aide. Mais qui ? Comment ? Comment allait-il bien pouvoir intervenir sans s'exposer mortellement ?

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Ils n'étaient plus que huit.

Guenièvre et Elyan, auprès des trônes de velours rouge, se précipitèrent vers eux dès leur entrée dans la salle. La reine était aussi férocement armée que son frère à ses côtés et avait l'air tout autant déterminée à se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Gauvain était blessé. Perceval, à ses côtés, un œil sur son bras ensanglanté, une épée dans chaque main. À leur gauche, Léon tentait encore de convaincre Gwen de reculer. Derrière eux, Galaad, seul rescapé de la première attaque contre les lices, le souffle court mais la poigne ferme et assurée.

Enfin, Arthur, face aux portes de bois qui se mirent à craqueler dangereusement.

Le soleil atteignit son zénith au moment où elles cédèrent à leur tour.

Merlin serra les dents, pria pour un miracle.

Quatre silhouettes émergèrent immédiatement des décombres.

« PENDRAGON ! cria l'une d'elle. »

Enfin, lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent à la lumière des immenses fenêtres géminées du grand hall, Merlin reconnut deux d'entre elles.

**-ôÔô-**

À la tête du groupe, semblant mener les trois autres, se tenait le sorcier qui avait convaincu Morgane de voler le cristal de Neahtid et était parvenu à s'échapper des prisons de Camelot des années plus tôt. Elvarr ? Alvert ? Bon sang, il avait même oublié son nom.

À sa droite, Trickler, le détestable bouffon d'Alined, l'air suffisant et perdu au milieu d'un étalage de pouvoir.

À leurs côtés, deux autres sorciers que Merlin ne connaissait pas, vêtus de longues robes noires et armés de grands bâtons cernés de pierres bleutées irradiant de magie.

« Alvarr, Trickler, grogna Arthur qui les avait reconnus lui aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir à Camelot mais je crains que cela ne soit pas le cas. »

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers le roi. Merlin surprit le regard perdu de Gauvain et Perceval.

« Alvarr est un traître à le couronne, expliqua Léon suffisamment fort pour que sa voix résonne dans la salle, condamné pour ses crimes par Uther il y a de cela de longues années. Trickler est le bouffon du roi Alined.

— Serviteur et amuseur personnel, rectifia le dénommé.

— Et félon sorcier, cracha Arthur. J'en déduis que c'était toi, le responsable de l'enchantement qui a manqué de me faire tuer le Roi Olaf, alors ? »

Ses trois comparses se tournèrent vers lui, mais Trickler se contenta de lever une main au ciel d'un air évident. Arthur ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

« Et vous, gronda-t-il en direction des deux hommes restés silencieux. Qu'avez-vous donc contre le royaume ? Que vous a fait Camelot pour que vous souhaitiez ainsi sa perte ? »

Le plus petit des deux, un homme trapu et chauve, s'avança. Il dégageait une puissance que Merlin parvenait à sentir même à plusieurs mètres de lui. Clairement, du groupe, c'était cet homme le plus dangereux. Alvarr et Trickler n'étaient pas extrêmement doués, seulement tapageurs, violents, bruyants. Cet homme criait à la force silencieuse et froide, redoutable et pénétrante.

« Je m'appelle Ari, déclara-t-il. Ruadan et moi-même, fit-il en désignant le quatrième sorcier, barbu et grisonnant, sommes des druides. »

Merlin se tendit. Des _druides_ ? D'une telle violence ?

« Je pensais les druides pacifistes, grinça le roi, verbalisant la pensée de son valet. »

Ari lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous complaisants, expliqua-t-il avec dédain, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement idiot. Il est temps que les porteurs de magie puissent vivre librement, temps que la tyrannie des Pendragon s'éteigne pour de bon et que vivent les mages. »

Trois acclamations résonnèrent à ses côtés. Tous les chevaliers portèrent instinctivement une main sur la fusée de leur épée.

« Vous vous rendez compte, fit Arthur, que ce n'est pas en m'attaquant que je risque de lever le ban ou de changer d'avis ? »

Alvarr éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Vous ne changerez jamais d'avis. Vous êtes aussi immonde que votre père, malgré tout ce que vous faites pour essayer de vous convaincre du contraire. »

Avant que la salle n'ait le temps de comprendre, il leva la main et cracha ses mots droit sur le roi. La magie gicla. Le sang de Merlin ne fit qu'un tour. Pitié, que l'armure tienne, pitié, que l'armure tienne, pitié, que l'armure tienne.

Pitié.

Le sort frappa contre le plastron. Il y eut un « bang » retentissant. Puis un rebond. Une fenêtre explosa. Des milliers de bris de verre se déversèrent à leurs pieds. Le soleil entra.

Le silence retomba. Arthur, indemne, n'avait pas bougé. L'armure avait plus que tenu. Elle avait _renvoyé_ l'attaque à son expéditeur. Merlin se félicita un instant de la solidité de ses enchantements puis se maudit la seconde suivante. Efficace, oui. Discret, absolument pas.

Les quatre sorciers fixèrent le roi.

« De la magie, bredouilla Alvarr, resté, pétrifié, une main levée face à lui, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, inspecta rapidement son armure. Palpa du bout des doigts le haut de sa côte droite où aurait dû se creuser un trou impressionnant.

« Non, intervint Ari dont la voix n'était plus qu'un inquiétant murmure. Pas seulement de la magie. »

Ses yeux dévisagèrent les chevaliers rangés aux côtés de leur roi.

« _Emrys_. »

Merlin perdit son souffle. Sa voix venait de résonner dans son esprit. Maudits soient les druides et leur connaissance des prophéties. Maudits soient les druides et leurs réflexes de discuter télépathiquement. Maudits soient les druides ! Il ne pouvait pas risquer l'exposition, pas maintenant !

« Emrys ?! s'étrangla Ruadan à sa droite. C'est une légende ! Emrys n'existe pas ! »

Léon jeta un regard perdu à Perceval, Gauvain et Galaad. Guenièvre, Arthur et Elyan avaient l'air tout aussi décontenancés. Merlin pâlit. Qu'ils se taisent, par les dieux, qu'ils se taisent !

« Non, répéta Ari. Emrys est... Emrys est au château. »

_Emrys_, entendit-il à nouveau par le langage télépathique. _Emrys, est-ce vrai ? Es-tu là ? Travailles-tu à rétablir nos droits ?_

Merlin ne répondit pas. S'il risquait le moindre mot, Ari parviendrait immédiatement à identifier l'origine de la réponse et il serait débusqué. Démasqué. Épinglé, sacrifié.

« Ce sont des conneries ! s'énerva Alvarr, si Emrys existait, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il aurait laissé notre peuple se faire massacrer ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il serait là, à Camelot, et non parmi nous, à diriger la rébellion ?

— Il y a des prophéties, coupa Ari qui dévisageait à présent Gauvain avec l'air de tenter de lire dans ses yeux le moindre de ses secrets. Il est dit qu'Emrys viendra et rétablira le règne de la magie aux côtés du Roi Présent et Futur. »

Cette fois-ci, Arthur se tendit. Merlin sentit ses doigts crisser contre le manche de sa propre épée. Il avait osé répéter ces paroles à son souverain. Osé utiliser ce titre, parfois, lorsqu'Arthur perdait foi. Et il savait que le nom d'Emrys était déjà parvenu à ses oreilles par la bouche de Morgane ou d'Agravain. Si Arthur faisait le lien, il allait commencer à se rendre compte de choses qui risquaient de lui poser de sérieux problèmes.

Trickler, Alvarr et Ruadan se jetèrent mutuellement des regards désemparés. Ari, lui, continuait de fixer les guerriers face à lui comme s'il espérait que soudain, l'un d'entre eux s'avance et se mette à faire de la magie.

_Emrys ? Emrys, je sens ta présence._

Merlin mima de toutes ses forces l'indifférence lorsque le regard du sorcier se posa sur lui puis continua sa course sur Perceval et Elyan.

_Emrys ? Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ? Nous n'avons aucun grief contre toi. Aide-nous à abattre ce règne de terreur !_

« Peut-être est-il retenu prisonnier, s'aventura Ruadan.

— Il est dans cette pièce, répondit simplement Ari. Je sens sa magie partout autour de nous. Il ne peut pas être plus loin. »

Cette fois-ci, Arthur se retourna. Balaya des yeux la salle du trône, Léon, Galaad, Guenièvre, Elyan, Perceval, Gauvain et Merlin à ses côtés. Sembla chercher la silhouette d'une neuvième personne entre les colonnes. Son valet déglutit. Le regard du roi était passé sur lui aussi rapidement que sur les autres. Il ne l'avait même pas soupçonné. Ne considérait même pas l'idée.

« Il n'y a pas de sorcier ici, clama-t-il enfin d'un air assuré. Qui que vous cherchiez, il n'est pas là. »

La lueur qui traversa les yeux d'Ari fit frissonner Merlin. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Son visage se cristallisa en un air de profond dégoût. Quoi qu'il eût comprit, cela n'annonçait rien de bon, se dit-il. Rien de bon ne pouvait naître d'une telle mimique de répulsion.

« Oh... Vous ne savez pas. »

Il avala visiblement sa salive. Puis éclata d'un rire fou, sec, dénué de la moindre forme d'hilarité.

« Emrys est un lâche ! hurla-t-il à la salle du trône. Emrys était supposé nous sauver, rétablir la paix, et au lieu de quoi, il se cache à Camelot, dans les jupes d'un roi assassin qui le décapiterait s'il savait ! EMRYS EST UN LÂCHE ! répéta-t-il. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un énorme coup de bâton contre les dalles. La magie atteignit à nouveau Arthur en pleine poitrine.

Le sortilège de Merlin en absorba une grande partie. Mais le roi tituba.

« MONTRE-TOI ! cria Ari. »

De nouvelles vagues de magie giclèrent. Merlin les para aussi discrètement qu'il le put, fit mine de s'accrocher au bras de Gauvain à ses côtés.

Bon sang, Ari était puissant. Sous l'emprise de la colère, il frappait beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Il ne pourrait pas tenir à couvert. S'il voulait avoir une chance de faire front, il allait falloir sortir des ombres.

Par les dieux, non.

Pitié, non.

« Avec moi ! beugla le sorcier à ses trois compères. »

Les chevaliers levèrent leurs épées en réponse. Merlin sentit la magie rugir contre son cœur. Ses amis ne tiendraient pas, pas face à une telle puissance, pas face à quatre sorciers déchaînés.

« POUR CAMELOT ! rugit Arthur. »

Ils ne tiendraient pas. C'était impossible. Ils allaient perdre Perceval, perdre Léon, perdre Galaad, perdre Elyan. Perdre Gauvain, déjà blessé. Perdre leur reine. Perdre...

Non.

C'était hors de question.

Merlin profita d'une attaque d'Ari qui visait Arthur pour se glisser dans son dos, fermer les yeux pour cacher la montée des flammes dans ses pupilles et renvoyer un puissant sortilège à son tour. Les quatre sorciers titubèrent. Trickler tomba à la renverse.

« J'avais raison ! EMRYS ! OÙ ES-TU ? LÂCHE ! vociféra Ari, le regard circulant entre Perceval et Elyan. »

Il planta à nouveau son lourd bâton dans le sol. Les murs tremblèrent.

« Aidez-moi ! somma-t-il aux trois autres, sortons ce lâche de sa tanière ! »

Ruadan posa à son tour sa main sur le bois. Un jet de lumière bleutée en jaillit. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le plafond se fissura. Des gravats dégringolèrent. Trickler et Alvarr empêchèrent Arthur et ses chevaliers de s'approcher.

Ils attaquaient les fondations, désespéra Merlin. Le château allait s'effondrer. Le plafond, céder. Ils allaient être écrasés. Camelot allait tomber. Littéralement, _s'écrouler_.

Ils étaient cernés. Les sorciers surveillaient intensément les cinq chevaliers.

Le seul avertissement qu'il reçut fut une odeur bien connue de lin, mêlée à celle du sang et de la sueur, avant que Guenièvre ne se rue droit sur les quatre hommes.

Arthur cria. Tenta de saisir sa femme lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Échoua.

Elle fonça droit sur le sceptre, leva son épée et frappa en plein sur le cœur lumineux.

Le jet bleu explosa toutes les fenêtres. Merlin se rua sur sa reine, ralentit le temps inconsciemment, saisit ses hanches pour l'éloigner du plus gros de l'explosion et la tira en arrière.

Ils roulèrent sur les dalles. La magie étripa les murs et creva la pierre pour rugir à l'extérieur. Les sorciers furent propulsés à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« GWEN ! tonna Arthur, immédiatement à leurs côtés. »

Merlin se redressa le premier, avisa les blessures de son amie. Son flanc était en sang, mais rien de mortel. Rien que sa magie ne pourrait rapidement guérir, pensa-t-il. Bon sang, il avait eu si peur. Le jet bleu était passé si près de l'atteindre elle, de lui réserver le même sort qu'aux baies. Il avisa les milliers de débris des vitraux au sol. Par les dieux.

La reine venait de sauver le château. Le château et leurs vies.

Mais ce n'était pas fini.

« SIRE ! glapit Galaad. »

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme s'était posté en bouclier devant son roi. Il reçut l'attaque magique destinée à Arthur en plein visage.

Son corps roula sur les dalles.

.

**MUSIQUE**

_Convergence_

Audiomachine

.

Les quatre sorciers s'étaient redressés.

« Visez Pendragon, ordonna sèchement Ari. Personne ne sort d'ici tant que sa tête est rattachée à ses épaules et qu'Emrys n'est pas à genoux à nos pieds ! »

La bataille reprit.

Elyan tenta d'éloigner Guenièvre du combat. La reine se hissa sur ses pieds, saisit son épée et refusa. Elle se planta fermement, une main sur son flanc, à la droite du roi.

Merlin sentit son cœur se fissurer en même temps que le plafond.

Ils ne tiendraient pas.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Ils ne tiendraient _pas_.

Ses sortilèges allaient lâcher. Ses maigres défenses camouflées, s'éteindre comme la mèche d'une bougie trop longtemps consumée.

Camelot... Camelot allait tomber.

La magie surgit sous ses doigts. Au loin, il sentit le monde lui répondre, prêt à plier à ses demandes. Prêt à lever le voile, là, maintenant. Prêt à s'affider, s'incliner. Prêt à frapper.

Ô, pluie, pensa-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi.

Ô, orage, viens à moi.

Amène ta colère, tes éclairs, ta voix.

_Lá, rén. Lá, dinne._

Les quatre sorciers doublèrent la puissance de leurs attaques. À l'extérieur, l'ombre tomba soudain sur le royaume. Les rayons mordorés disparurent des dalles, s'échappèrent à leur tour par les fenêtres brisées et le plafond éventré.

Merlin ignora le tremblement de son cœur. Sa magie n'était qu'à un doigt de prendre le contrôle.

Qu'importe.

Camelot allait tomber.

C'était inacceptable.

Les nuages agrippèrent le ciel. Le soleil obéit, plia le joug à son tour et disparut pour de bon. L'orage le remplaça. Ses robes grises couvrirent le monde.

Camelot allait tomber.

Merlin n'avait plus le choix.

Camelot allait tomber.

Arthur, y rester.

C'était inéluctable.

C'était inacceptable.

Merlin ferma les yeux un instant. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt, l'éclair. Bientôt, l'irréparable.

« EMRYYYYYS ! »

Ari ne visait plus qu'Arthur. Rien qu'Arthur.

_Inacceptable_.

Les nuages tonnèrent. Les premières gouttes tombèrent. Rebondirent sur les dalles, les armures. Se perdirent dans le tissu déjà imbibé de sang et de sueur de la tunique de Merlin. Il les regarda un instant. Se demanda si ses larmes tacheraient aussi le sol. Si sa tête roulerait aussi.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'avait _plus_ le choix.

La pluie redoubla. S'infiltra dans le grand hall, dégringola contre les murs, sur les trônes, noya le sang de Galaad à terre.

Ô, pluie, pensa Merlin, viens. Viens, emporte tout.

Prends mes mensonges, prends ma magie, prends mon secret. Prends mes larmes, cache les à mon Seigneur. Prends mon cœur et noie-le avant qu'on ne le perce.

Ô, pluie, viens. Emporte tout.

Emporte-moi.

Les nuages noirs au-dessus du château attendaient ses ordres. La foudre était si proche. Vibrait, fort, contre ses côtes. Il sentait sa force, électrique, pulser au bout de ses doigts.

Fort, fort, fort.

Ses dents claquaient. Ses mains tremblaient. Suintaient. Tout coulait, pleuvait, pleurait. Partout, la pluie s'immisçait. L'orage était là.

Il n'avait plus le choix.

« MONTRE-TOI ! rugit Ari une dernière fois. »

Cette fois-ci, Merlin s'avança.

L'orage gronda si fort que les murs tremblèrent. Une pierre s'écroula.

Arthur l'esquiva, heurta son valet. Tenta de le repousser d'un mouvement de bras, l'éloigner du combat.

Merlin ne broncha pas.

Arthur se tourna.

Merlin lâcha son épée.

Quoi qu'Arthur vit dans ses yeux, cela le coupa net.

« Arthur, croassa-t-il. »

Il se reprit. Ravala les larmes qui glissaient déjà contre ses joues. Bientôt, la pluie les noierait. Bientôt, la pluie noierait tout. Bientôt... Bientôt, Arthur saurait.

« Arthur... rien que pour vous. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils, tenta une nouvelle fois de le pousser derrière lui pour faire barrage de son corps et l'écarter de la bataille. Merlin se baigna une dernière fois dans son regard, plongea dans l'océan, savoura l'incompréhension et l'amitié farouchement logée dans ses pupilles. Bientôt, Arthur saurait. Tout disparaîtrait.

« Pardon. »

Bientôt, le feu giclerait. La lumière tomberait.

Arthur saurait.

Et Merlin le perdrait.

Ari arma son bâton une nouvelle fois.

Merlin s'arracha à son roi. Se tourna vers le sorcier.

« Ô, foudre... »

Les quatre sorciers le dévisagèrent. Le monde bascula dans le silence.

Et Merlin lâcha tout.

« _Lá, heofonfýr_, chuchota-t-il. »

L'éclair gicla.

Il traversa le plafond perforé, tomba dans la salle du trône et atterrit directement sur la silhouette d'Ari. Un instant, le monde ne fut plus que _blanc_. Son corps se convulsa, le feu surgit de ses membres et embrasa sa silhouette. Les trois sorciers restants reculèrent. Titubèrent.

Ari, réduit à une nuée de cendres, tomba en poussière. Trickler, Alvarr et Ruadan firent deux pas en arrière.

Mais l'orage grondait à nouveau dans les yeux, la voix et sous les doigts de Merlin.

Il y eut un second éclair. Un coup de tonnerre qui camoufla les cris abominables des trois hommes.

Le feu monta. Explosa. Disparut.

Les cendres des quatre sorciers s'envolèrent par les fenêtres brisées.

Il tenta de rattraper son souffle, de séparer l'orage du tremblement de son cœur. C'était terminé. Terminé, terminé, terminé. La menace, évacuée. Évincée, carbonisée. Camelot était sauvée.

Mais Merlin ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il contempla les marques sombres que la lumière avait creusées sur les dalles. L'endroit où s'étaient tenus Ari, Alvarr, Trickler et Ruadan quelques instants plus tôt. Là, où, à présent, ne demeurait que de la poussière.

Le silence devint assourdissant.

Arthur savait. Arthur avait vu.

Il l'avait vu appeler la pluie, l'orage, la foudre.

Il l'avait vu tuer.

Arthur l'avait vu. Arthur savait.

Et tout tremblait.

Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Sous ses doigts, la magie crépitait, l'orage grondait encore, à quelques mètres seulement de sa tête, prêt à exploser de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas voir dans les yeux d'Arthur l'océan de trahison et de rage. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait disparaître, rejoindre la foudre, s'envoler à la suite du tonnerre. Il ne voulait pas. Il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit, de chercher un mensonge, un artefact, une façade. Il voulait des ailes, des ailes pour être libre, pour avoir la force de se retourner. Des ailes blanches pour affronter les ténèbres à venir.

Il y eut du mouvement dans son dos.

Le bruit immanquable d'une épée tirée d'un fourreau.

La panique le submergea. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Arthur.

Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

L'orage gronda une troisième fois. Merlin ferma les yeux. Sa magie bouillonnait de terreur. Il avait si _peur_. Il s'abandonna à son contrôle. Oui, il était un lâche. Il était un lâche, incapable de faire face à la fureur de son roi, incapable d'accepter la haine dans ses yeux clair, incapable de dire adieu à l'amitié qui les avait habités quelques minutes plus tôt. Les sorciers avaient raison. Il était un lâche. Et les lâches fuyaient.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour ces ailes qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder. Pour ce roi qu'il aimait et qui le haïrait. Pour ce secret révélé qu'il ne tairait plus.

Plus jamais.

Jamais plus.

L'éclair surgit et le frappa en plein cœur.

**-ôÔô-**

La lumière inonda la salle du trône. Il y eut des cris, des mouvements affolés, le raclement d'une épée contre les dalles. Le dernier sanglot d'un valet. Une silhouette qui s'échappa par les débris des fenêtres.

Puis, la foudre se retira.

Elle ne laissa dans son sillage qu'une marque sombre, là où s'était tenu Merlin quelques instants plus tôt. Les dernières vagues de magie s'envolèrent par les fenêtres.

Il ne resta rien. Plus de valet, plus de serviteur, plus de félon, plus de menteur.

Rien qu'une salle muette de stupeur.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

_Publié le 11/02/2020_


	6. Révèle-moi

**LIENS**

• O-Merle-Blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

• www (point) deezer (point) com/en/playlist/7175487824

• open (point) spotify (point) com/playlist/0yiJw1a0SF2LxOkr61sNHQ

* * *

.

PARTIE II

**Hwispra**

_(Murmure)_

_._

* * *

Le jour de sa naissance, racontait son père, le royaume avait sombré dans la misère.

Ygraine s'était éteinte avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, laissant derrière elle un roi éploré, rongé par les remords, la culpabilité, et un fils qui passerait sa vie à imaginer être responsable de sa mort. Uther avait cédé à la haine, à la colère, à la peur et à la tyrannie qui enflait dans son cœur. La première leçon qu'Arthur avait apprise de son père était le silence.

Tais-toi, répétait-il souvent.

Écoute et apprends.

Bats-toi. Endurcis-toi.

Un jour, tu seras roi.

Ne laisse jamais personne te voler tes droits, ta foi, ton rang.

Ne pleure pas. Lève le menton. Plus haut, Arthur, plus haut.

Encore, Arthur, encore. Plus fort, plus fort, encore.

Sois meilleur.

Sois fort. Sois droit. Sois juste et bon.

Un jour, tu seras roi.

Tais-toi et rends-moi fier.

C'était un enseignement qui s'était ancré dans sa chair, dans son sang, profondément. Une maxime qu'il avait appliquée de toutes ses forces les vingt premières années de sa vie. S'était interdit les confessions, la moindre vulnérabilité. La moindre faiblesse auprès de ses chevaliers. Ses doutes et ses peurs étaient devenues de l'ordre du personnel, ses sentiments, de l'incommunicable, ses rêves, de l'intime. Et l'intime était dangereux. L'intime était la voie de la trahison. La voie de la douleur et de la déception. Alors Arthur avait œuvré de toutes ses forces pour cadenasser au loin son désir d'affection, de contact et de proximité. S'était résigné à s'entourer de camarades et avait renoncé à l'amitié.

Il avait tenu vingt-deux ans.

Il avait tenu jusqu'à l'arrivée à Camelot d'un étrange garçon aux oreilles décollées, jusqu'à ses remarques insolentes et impertinentes. Jusqu'à son attitude trébuchante, sa vulnérabilité qui débordait partout, sa douceur et sa témérité. Jusqu'à son réflexe impossible de le tirer hors du danger et de rouler avec lui sous la table du banquet. Jusqu'à sa chaleur, sa présence, ses promesses. Jusqu'à son luth, sa musique, sa voix.

Jusqu'à ce que cet étrange paysan ne se faufile dans son cœur et refuse de le quitter.

Tais-toi, avait dit Uther. Ne t'attache pas. Ils te tromperont à la première occasion.

Son fils l'avait ignoré. Son fils s'était attaché.

Mais Uther avait eu raison.

**\- ôÔô -**

Arthur demeura immobile de longs instants, statufié au milieu de la salle du trône, le regard pétrifié sur l'endroit où l'éclair avait frappé. Perdu sur les marques noires, la fumée.

Son monde venait de cesser de tourner. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il n'y avait plus de haut, plus de bas. Plus d'Est, plus d'Ouest. Plus d'hier, plus de demain. Plus rien d'autre que le souvenir des éclairs aveuglants, la déchirure qu'ils avaient creusé dans le monde, le temps, son cœur.

Plus rien que l'écho lointain de _son_ monde, éventré, foudroyé.

« Arthur ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Cela ne l'intéressait plus.

À quoi bon le monde ? À quoi bon le temps ?

Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Il allait ouvrir les yeux d'un instant à l'autre. Se réveiller dans son lit, dans la chaleur des draps, l'esprit embrumé et peu motivé à se lever pour se confronter à ses devoirs de la journée. D'un instant à l'autre, le monde allait basculer à nouveau dans le bon sens. À l'endroit. Il entendrait des pas, les gongs de la porte grincer, les rideaux être tirés, le claquement métallique de son repas sur le bois de la table. Sa voix.

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Tout cela n'était qu'un _cauchemar_.

Il refusait d'y croire.

Au loin, quelque part dans un plan de l'existence où les choses avaient encore du sens, des éclats de son résonnaient. Il y avait du mouvement, aussi. Des allées et venues frénétiques. Des bruits d'épée, des raclements de métal contre les dalles. Des conversations tenues à voix basse.

« Arthur ? Arthur ! »

Ce fut la vue du sang à terre qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Sang. Guenièvre. Blessée. Où était-elle ? Où étaient ses chevaliers ? Gauvain ? Galaad ?

Une main tomba sur son épaule. Arthur releva les yeux. Le visage de Léon était tordu par l'inquiétude.

« Où est Gwen ? furent les premiers mots qu'il parvint à prononcer dans ce monde impossible et renversé. »

Le soulagement qui déferla sur les traits de son sénéchal fut immanquable. Doucement, des éléments lui revinrent. Il y avait de la suie sur le front de Léon et dans ses boucles blondes, mais plus d'épée dans sa main gauche.

« La Reine est avec Gaius, répondit-il immédiatement. Galaad et Gauvain aussi ont besoin de soins. Elyan est avec eux mais Perceval et moi-même tenions à rester avec vous pour la reddition des armées. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« La reddition ? répéta-t-il. »

Léon le dévisagea longuement. La ride d'inquiétude se creusa et il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Perceval oscillant à sa gauche. En réponse, le chevalier se rapprocha.

« Odin a été capturé, Sire, rappela-t-il précautionneusement. Alined tué pendant l'assaut. Les reines Annis, Elena et Mithian vous attendent aux portes de la ville pour établir les termes de la victoire et de la fin du siège. »

Oh. La victoire. Camelot avait triomphé. Ils avaient gagné.

_Vraiment ?_

« Allons-y, dans ce cas, répondit-il platement. »

Il se sentait hors de son corps. Était-ce possible ? Ses muscles bougeaient seuls. Ses jambes avançaient sans son accord. Tout s'enclenchait sans lui. L'étiquette était ancrée bien plus profondément que son identité, semblait-il. Même sans âme, sans esprit, il était capable de jouer au roi. Alors Arthur se mit en marche, repoussa tout et se laissa disparaître sous la couronne.

_Sois fort. Sois meilleur. Sois grand._  
_Lève le menton. Sois juste._  
_Ravale le reste. _  
_Un jour, tu seras roi, Arthur._  
_Un bon roi se tait, un bon roi n'œuvre pas pour soi._

_Roi. Pas toi. Jamais toi._  
_Toi, tais-toi._

Léon et Perceval lui emboîtèrent immédiatement le pas, le menton haut. Il enjamba une pierre. Ignora le crissement de ses bottes dans les gravats. Le plafond éventré. Le soleil qui giclait par les vitraux déchiquetés. Il chercha inconsciemment le poids d'Excalibur contre ses doigts. Entoura ses phalanges sur la fusée un instant, puis fut assailli par l'image d'un sourire et d'un regard bleu. L'image vacilla. Feu. Bleu. Feu. Il retira immédiatement sa main de la garde et força son esprit à se concentrer sur le son des cris de joie autour de lui et sur la clameur assourdissante qui enflait depuis le château et se propageait dans la cité. Le peuple était sauf. Camelot, épargnée. Les corps cesseraient de tomber. C'était cela, l'important.

_Vraiment ?_

Ils atteignirent les murailles en quelques minutes. Sur le chemin, de nombreux chevaliers s'étaient greffés à leur groupe et suivaient silencieusement la procession royale. Des provisions étaient déjà acheminées de la ville au château, des paniers complets de victuailles et des barils d'eau roulaient depuis les lices. Des serviteurs courraient en tous sens, cherchaient à retrouver leurs richesses dans les décombres. Certains chevaliers tentaient déjà d'organiser la reconstruction et le secours des blessés. Arthur garda le regard fixé sur son objectif, ignora de toutes ses forces les premiers murmures qui surgirent dans son dos et dans le vide à ses côtés.

Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'individu sous la couronne. Plus de place pour Arthur. Plus de place pour l'homme qui avait cru un jour avoir droit à l'amitié.

_Roi, pas toi._  
_Toi, tais-toi._

**\- ôÔô -**

Il lui sembla sortir la tête hors de l'eau une première fois lorsqu'il aperçut Annis, Mithian et Elena réunies, en armure complète sur leurs destriers, fières et droites aux côtés de leurs troupes. L'image de leurs armées depuis la tour ouest s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit. Elles étaient venues. Ses alliées étaient venues sans même qu'il ne les appelle. Elles avaient accouru à leur secours. Politiquement, pensa-t-il, il n'était pas seul. Le monde avait encore un peu de sens. Le monde valait la peine qu'il se concentre pour les remercier. Il y avait une lueur rayonnante dans les yeux des trois femmes, alors Arthur inspira profondément et trouva la force de faire grimper un sourire jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_Roi, pas toi._  
_Toi, tais-toi._

D'entre-elles, c'était Mithian qu'il connaissait le mieux et vers elle qu'il se dirigea en premier. Après tout, tous deux avaient été fiancés deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'Arthur pensait encore qu'il était possible de vivre sans Guenièvre et tentait d'assurer des alliances avec les royaumes voisins avec son mariage. Mithian n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux bruns, finement tressés sur sa nuque, disparaissaient sous le lourd cuir de son armure et ses yeux de jais brillaient d'intelligence et de victoire. Il l'avait pressenti lorsqu'elle avait séjourné à Camelot et son allure le lui confirma : il y avait en Mithian une reine redoutable. Pas étonnant, se dit-il, que son père déjà âgé ait abdiqué pour lui laisser le pouvoir. Nemeth prospèrerait sous son règne, il en était certain.

À ses côtés, la Reine Annis, d'une vingtaine d'années leur aînée, avisait la foule d'un air strict et satisfait. L'alliance avec Gwynedd avait après tout été l'un des premiers accomplissements d'Arthur après son couronnement, l'un des premiers amendements d'Albion. Dire qu'il s'était laissé manipuler par Agavrain, laissé convaincre que le meurtre de Caerleon était une absolue nécessité... Qu'il était idiot. Qu'il était crédule. Encore trompé. Encore... Non, pensa-t-il fermement. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Les rapports de Camelot avec Gwynedd étaient prolifiques depuis la signature du traité. Annis une reine sévère mais juste. Il aurait été prêt à parier que les relations avec le royaume allaient, avec les années, donner naissance à une alliance profitable et mutuellement bénéfique. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Annis aille jusqu'à mobiliser ses troupes pour venir en aide à Camelot.

L'histoire de la reine Elena lui était moins connue. Il savait, vaguement, par les rapports des émissaires de Camelot, que la princesse était retournée aux bons soins de ses tuteurs à Gawant à la suite de leurs fiançailles avortées six ans plus tôt. Avait entendu les rumeurs d'une transformation complète de la jeune fille blonde après la disparition de sa suivante. Arthur avait rencontré Elena échevelée, négligée, maladroite à tel point que si on lui avait révélé qu'elle était en réalité possédée par un esprit de gobelin ou de fée, l'information ne l'aurait pas surpris outre-mesure. Mais face à lui, la femme en armure de métal n'avait plus grand-chose de celle qu'il avait connue. Elle lui inspirait une admiration et un respect certain. L'espace d'un instant, à voir ses cheveux blonds tressés en de longues nattes et son air déterminé, Arthur pensa à Morgause. Non. Oh que non, se corrigea-t-il. Les deux femmes n'auraient pas pu être plus différentes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient toutes deux de redoutables combattantes qu'elles pouvaient être comparées. Morgause était une traitresse. Une sorc... Le monde tangua à nouveau. Il inspira profondément. Se concentra sur les trois reines.

_Roi, pas toi._  
_Toi, tais-toi._

« Altesses, salua-t-il.  
— Roi Arthur, répondirent-elles de concert. »

Elles descendirent de cheval d'un même mouvement. À l'instant où leurs pieds touchèrent sol, Arthur posa un poing sur sa poitrine et s'inclina.

« Mes dames, déclara-t-il, conscient que tous les regards étaient tournés sur eux, le royaume et moi-même vous devons une dette inestimable. Au nom de tous les habitants de Camelot comme au nom de mes hommes, qui tous doivent la vie à votre intervention, je vous remercie. Quoi que Camelot puisse vous offrir en reconnaissance, nous serons ravis de vous l'octroyer. »

Mithian fut la première à s'avancer.

« Nous sommes vos alliés, Messire, sourit-elle. Répondre à l'appel à l'aide de Camelot était une évidence, pas une manœuvre politique. »

Elle se tourna vers Annis et Elena qui hochèrent la tête à leur tour.

« Vous en auriez fait de même si Gwynedd avait été assiégé, expliqua simplement Annis. Dès que nous avons reçu votre message, nous avons réuni nos armées et convenu de nous retrouver après la vallée des Rois Déchus pour mener un assaut conjoint.  
— Nous n'allions pas vous laisser rafler toute la gloire, sourit à son tour Elena. Et puis, nous sommes toujours ravis de pouvoir être utiles. »

Plus qu'utiles, pensa Arthur. Sans leur intervention, Camelot serait tombée et il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa tête.

« Nous célèbrerons cette victoire dans les règles de l'art, je vous l'assure, s'entendit-il promettre, une fois que la cité aura retrouvé un rythme plus habituel. J'ai cru toutefois comprendre que vous parliez d'un message, Altesse ? »

Annis se tourna vers Arthur et acquiesça. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il revoyait encore clairement les pigeons se faire embrocher par les archers d'Odin et d'Alined au quatrième jour de la bataille. Nemeth comme Gawant étaient à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres de Camelot. Jamais une telle armée n'aurait pu parcourir tant de chemin en moins de huit jours. Il se força à réfléchir. Huit jours plus tôt... Le siège débutait tout juste. Que s'était-il passé ? Un de ses espions était-il parvenu à se faufiler dès les premières heures hors des combats ? À qui devait-il ce geste extraordinaire ? À qui Camelot devait-elle la vie ?

« Auriez-vous par hasard encore ce message en votre possession ? »

Des regards intrigués s'échangèrent entre les reines.

« Je l'ai, assura Elena en se tournant vers son cheval pour fouiller dans les sacoches de cuir, au grand désespoir d'un de ses serviteurs qui la regarda se salir les mains d'un air perdu entre la résignation et la fatigue. »

La jument en question réclama d'un coup de tête une caresse que la reine lui accorda sans réfléchir. La vision rassura Arthur. Elena n'avait pas _tant_ changé que ça, semblait-il. Il y avait toujours en elle la cavalière extraordinaire et la jeune femme dépenaillée, étonnement terre à terre. Le monde n'était pas si brisé. Mais tout... tout était changé. Arthur inspira profondément, chassa au loin ses pensées traitresses.

« Le voici ! clama la Reine en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin. »

Il s'en saisit. Sous ses doigts, la peau tannée était douce. Il aurait reconnu ce cuir entre mille autres il venait clairement de leur colombier. Quant au sceau, c'était indubitablement le sien. Mais il n'avait jamais scellé pareille missive ! Quelqu'un aurait-il pu lui voler sa chevalière ? Non, raisonna-t-il, elle n'avait pas quitté sa personne et il aurait remarqué son absence autour de son cou. Était-il possible de falsifier sa signature ? À moins d'y dédier de longues heures, ce que personne ne pouvait faire en période de siège, pas même les courtisans les plus oisifs, et d'être de surcroît un forgeron particulièrement doué et minutieux, ce qui à sa connaissance n'était le cas que de Guenièvre et d'Elyan, cela semblait tout bonnement impossible. Alors comment ? Il ouvrit le message, déterminé à élucider par son contenu l'identité de son destinataire. Qui aurait pu... Oh. _Oh_. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Brusquement, le monde tangua à nouveau. Il connaissait cette écriture en pattes de mouches. Il connaissait... Non. Il ne connaissait pas. Il ne connaissait plus. Ses yeux parcoururent les mots malgré lui. La cire rouge apocryphe. Mensonge. Mensonge. Mensonges. Que des _mensonges_.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le parchemin. Froissèrent les lettres. La colère, bouillante, sourde, monta.

« Il y a un problème, Messire ? Cette missive ne venait-elle pas de vous ?  
— Si, rétorqua-t-il sans réfléchir. Si... Elle vient bien de mon... de mes conseillers. »

Il tenta de rattraper son souffle. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, pas alors que les royaumes le scrutaient ainsi. Pas alors que face à lui, les trois reines n'avaient aucune idée de la cause de sa détresse.

_Roi, pas toi. Roi, pas toi._  
_Disparais, Arthur. Sous la couronne, sous le rôle, sous le titre._  
_Tais-toi._

« Arthur ? fit la voix étrangement douce de Mithian. »

Il surprit ses yeux noisette à chercher une silhouette à sa droite et se mordit fermement l'intérieur des joues. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il ignora sans vergogne. Pas le moment. S'il autorisait la moindre de ses pensées à dériver de ce côté-là, le monde allait tanguer, tanguer, tanguer... et basculer pour de bon. Faites qu'elle ne demande pas, implora-t-il intérieurement. Dieux, pitié, faites que Mithian se taise. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'entendre ce nom, entendre l'inquiétude qui allait l'accompagner. Ce n'était pas réel. Tout était un cauchemar. Rien n'était vrai. Mais si elle osait demander, cela le deviendrait. Si elle osait, il ne pourrait plus prétendre que son monde tournait.

« Mes excuses, la rassura-t-il bravement, ces derniers jours ont été une épreuve. Accepteriez-vous de me rejoindre dans la salle du conseil afin de discuter plus longuement ? »

Mithian n'insista pas, mais l'inquiétude ne disparut pas pour autant de son visage. Que quelqu'un lui dise de se taire, pria-t-il. Que quelqu'un lui dise que personne n'aurait plus jamais le droit de prononcer ce nom. Hors de sa vue, hors de son ouïe, hors de son cœur. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Arthur fourra le parchemin froissé dans la poche de ses braies. Poussa son esprit à l'oublier. Elena fronça les sourcils, Mithian lui jeta un regard à la dérobée et Annis fit la moue, mais toutes demeurèrent silencieuses. Les souveraines acceptèrent sa proposition d'un même mouvement de tête et Arthur leur ouvrit la voie vers le château encore fumant.

« Oh, et traînez Odin et un représentant d'Alined avec vous, ordonna-t-il au bras droit d'Annis, resté, avec quelques autres serviteurs, proche de sa reine. Il me semble que nous avons des clauses à leur imposer. »

L'homme s'inclina et disparut dans la foule. Les trois reines suivirent Arthur.

Sur le chemin, il laissa échapper malgré lui un soupir tremblant. La main de Léon dériva discrètement jusqu'à son épaule, la serra un instant. Le geste fendit autant qu'il apaisa son cœur.

.  
Au loin, des oiseaux se remirent à piailler. Des cris de joie et de soulagement s'élevèrent depuis les murailles.

Arthur les ignora.

**\- ôÔô -**

Les cinq heures suivantes passèrent dans un imbroglio de négociations, de compromis et d'accommodements divers qui occupèrent efficacement l'attention Arthur. Les cartes étalées sous ses yeux, l'entêtement d'Odin pourtant humilié par la défaite et les propositions des trois reines tinrent son esprit immanquablement éloigné de la moindre pensée d'orage, d'éclair ou de trahison. Il dédia toute son attention à l'élaboration d'un traité de paix que le roi de Cornwall puisse accepter, passa une heure complète enfermé seul à seul avec l'autre homme dans une salle et ne ressortit qu'après d'intenses confessions, des larmes et la promesse que jamais plus Odin ne chercherait à se venger. Au fond de lui, il comprenait le souverain. Comprenait sa douleur, sa rage, son chagrin. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Mais Odin n'était plus digne de ses fonctions s'il se laissait dévorer par la colère.

Autrefois, Arthur aurait été prêt à lui offrir une réparation. Peut-être même, avant le siège, une forme de pardon. Mais il ne pouvait plus cautionner les actions d'un meneur qui sacrifiait les siens pour ses propres regrets. Les litiges entre Cornwall et Camelot n'étaient pas un conflit de territoires. C'était une querelle d'homme à homme, qui n'avait pas à prendre à parti les vies de leurs peuples et devait se régler en tête à tête.

Oh, Odin résista. Passa les premières minutes où son bâillon lui fut retiré à le tutoyer et le traiter d'assassin. Puis, éventuellement, lorsqu'il comprit que les remords d'Arthur étaient réels, que le meurtre de son héritier habitait toujours sa conscience, qu'il se souvenait encore de son nom et de son visage terrifié, même après huit années, il s'adoucit. Se tut et écouta sa proposition. Rechigna lorsqu'il comprit qu'il serait condamné à devenir un vassal de Camelot s'il voulait continuer à régner et ne pas voir ses terres intégralement redistribuées entre Mithian et Elena. Arthur, épuisé, à bout de nerfs, finit par lui rétorquer après avoir écouté d'intenses minutes de monologue larmoyant sur un lien paternel brisé par sa faute, que son incapacité à gérer son chagrin l'avait amené à perpétuer la violence qu'il déplorait et qu'il ne faisait pas honneur à la mémoire de son fils en oubliant ainsi toute noblesse. Odin pleura. Arthur le regarda, démuni, déchiré entre la pitié et le malaise. Pensa à son père, écroulé dans ses bras, mort quelques heures plus tard, frappé par l'assassin que le souverain lui avait envoyé. Manqua à plusieurs reprises de le frapper, le secouer, forcer du bon sens à réintégrer son esprit. Mais se retint. Se força à être un homme meilleur que l'être brisé à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'Odin accepta enfin de signer le traité de paix, Arthur espéra qu'il n'aurait plus à revoir son visage de sitôt. Il ne souhaitait qu'un royaume pacifié, mais l'idée de devoir fraterniser avec l'autre homme ne l'enchantait guère. Il ne demandait qu'une chose : pouvoir renvoyer au passé ces années sombres de vendetta. Correspondre avec ses émissaires une fois toutes les saisons. Traiter avec ses représentants, ses ambassadeurs. Le voir une fois tous les trois ou quatre ans pour des visites protocolaires. Et surtout ne pas passer une minute de plus à devoir subir sa présence et son chagrin. Lui ne lui imposait pas le sien.

Un second problème se présenta en fin de journée, déclenché par la mort d'Alined. Tombé au combat, égorgé par un soldat de Mithian, ses troupes n'étaient pas parvenues à élire un représentant et se déchiraient en querelles intestines derrière les murailles. Résultat, personne ne pouvait parler pour le royaume à la table des négoces. À la tombée de la nuit, un messager vint leur annoncer que les troubles politiques qui agitaient Deorham depuis des années s'étaient cristallisés après le départ d'Alined et avaient abouti à une véritable révolte. Le pouvoir royal avait été renversé par un héritier. Pas étonnant, pensa Arthur, que les troupes du roi soient ainsi des poulets sans tête. Alined avait toujours été piètre souverain, incapable de rassembler et de fédérer ses hommes. Qui que soit son successeur, il espérait qu'il soit à la hauteur. Meilleur que son prédécesseur. Même si, osa-t-il avouer intérieurement, cela pouvait difficilement être pire.

Mithian, Elena et Annis le secondèrent lorsqu'il écrivit immédiatement au nouveau souverain pour lui proposer une rencontre. Avec un peu de chance, se dit-il, celui-ci serait favorable à une alliance avec le reste des royaumes et accepterait de rejoindre la fédération d'Albion. Deorham était un territoire majoritairement côtier. Camelot et Nemeth, particulièrement, pourraient profiter d'une telle proximité avec les navires marchands. La missive d'invitation partit quelques minutes plus tard.

Éventuellement, la session se termina et les reines se retirèrent. Il leur promit de les saluer avant leur départ le lendemain et les regarda partir, l'esprit blanc. Au loin, un corbeau croassa à nouveau. Arthur ne leva pas les yeux.

Refusant de rester seul avec ses pensées un seul instant, il termina de mettre quelques notes au propre et convoqua immédiatement le conseil. Ils avaient encore tant à voir, tant à discuter. Le siège avait causé de lourds dégâts dans la ville basse et ils avaient beau avoir été immédiatement réapprovisionnés en eau et nourriture, des tonnes de problèmes restaient à régler. Plusieurs dizaines de ses sujets allaient demander à le rencontrer pour demander son aide, il le savait. Un bon roi ne laissait pas attendre les siens, n'est-ce pas ?

Il allait leur parler immédiatement. Les écouter un à un, prendre toute la semaine s'il le fallait, comptabiliser chaque perte, les rembourser ou leur promettre une ration cet hiver. Y avait-il un impôt qu'il pourrait lever quelques semaines, peut-être ?

« Sire, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

Il se tourna vers son sénéchal à qui il venait d'ordonner de rassembler les conseillers. Léon perdait-il soudain le sens des priorités ? Qu'y avait-il de si dément dans son ordre ? Ce n'était pas son genre de discuter ses injonctions, pourtant. Ça, c'était l'habitude de... Non. L'habitude de personne.

_Tais-toi._  
_Roi, pas toi_.

« Arthur... reprit le chevalier en s'adoucissant, vous ne pouvez pas convoquer le conseil à une heure pareille. Il est bientôt minuit. La cité sort d'un siège de neuf jours. Rien de bon ne pourrait se décider dans l'urgence et sans une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Il pinça les lèvres. Léon n'avait pas complètement tort. Il détestait que Léon n'ait pas complètement tort.

« Venez, Sire, je vous accompagne jusqu'à vos quartiers. »

De nouveau, la main chaude se posa sur son épaule et l'intima doucement à faire le premier pas en avant. Arthur n'eut pas la force de protester.

.

**\- ôÔô -**

**MUSIQUE**

_Universal Heart_  
Fearless Motivation

.

Ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin. Pas un garde, pas un chat, pas une suivante, rien. À l'extérieur, même les hiboux et les chouettes dont les hululements rythmaient habituellement les nuits au château s'étaient tus. La seule trace de vie qu'ils rencontrèrent fut le croassement moqueur d'un corbeau. Cette fois-ci, Arthur le chercha des yeux mais ne parvint pas à l'apercevoir dans les ténèbres. Tout le reste ne fut que silence. Le roi sourit sans joie. À croire que Camelot toute entière avait décidé de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Non, pas le sommeil, rectifia-t-il. Ils avaient perdu des hommes. Des soldats, des chevaliers, des civils. Camelot n'était pas endormie, elle était endeuillée. Camelot s'était isolée pour lécher ses plaies.

« J'ai fait monter un repas pour vous, Sire. Gaius m'a également chargé de vous prévenir que la Reine passera la nuit sous sa garde, transmis sagement Léon en lui ouvrant la porte. Vous savez où me trouver si besoin. En attendant, essayez de vous reposer. »

Il serra une dernière fois son épaule. Arthur envisagea un instant attraper sa main, le retenir. Mais il n'avait plus rien à lui dire, aucune excuse à brandir pour prétendre avoir besoin de son sénéchal à ses côtés. Léon lui sourit faiblement. Puis il l'abandonna là, seul.

Seul avec l'horrible réalité, le monde penché, la nuit silencieuse et l'écrasante présence dans ses quartiers.

Arthur ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il était parvenu à tenir ses émotions sous contrôle toute la journée. Il pouvait bien le faire quelques heures de plus. Le temps de manger, le temps de se coucher. Le temps de dormir jusqu'au lendemain, où il pourrait à nouveau se noyer dans les problèmes du royaume.

Oui, il pouvait le faire. Il allait le faire.

Il rouvrit les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers son placard. Se débarrassa en chemin de sa cotte de maille, de sa cape et de ses gants qu'il laissa tomber à terre sans plus de soin. Il attrapa la première chemise qu'il aperçut, se tourna pour rejoindre le paravent... et s'immobilisa.

Au coin du mur, sous la fenêtre, se tenait le luth.

Illuminé par un rayon de lune qui traversait les vitraux de la fenêtre, luisant, resplendissant. Presque _invitant_. Comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'objet avait encore le droit d'exister ainsi, impunément, dans les appartements du roi. Comme s'il était à sa place, là, sous l'alcôve, niché dans l'angle. Comme s'il habitait là. Comme si... Comme si...

Arthur s'écroula. Ses genoux flanchèrent et il se retrouva à terre, incapable de décrocher son regard de l'instrument.

Dieux, c'était réel. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Merlin.

Dès l'instant où il osa à nouveau penser son nom, le monde se remit à tanguer. Sa vision se brouilla. Il serra convulsivement la chemise rouge restée entre ses mains, tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur qui martelait ses côtes.

Merlin.

Merlin, un _sorcier_.

Merlin qu'il croyait loyal, Merlin qu'il croyait fidèle, Merlin qu'il croyait connaître.

Merlin à qui il aurait confié sa vie, son royaume, sans hésiter un seul instant.

Et Merlin qui, comme les autres, l'avait trahi. Merlin qui avait menti pendant des années, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui promettant une dévotion qui n'était que mensonge.

Rien que du vent. Des paroles en l'air. Des promesses intenables, encore.

Encore, encore, encore.

Ses doigts tremblants tirèrent sur la couture du tissu. La chemise protesta. Les bords s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre. Séparés. Rompus. Démembrés. Inexplicablement, le son de la déchirure l'apaisa. Qu'elle craque, pensa-t-il cruellement. Que tout craque. Que cette chemise idiote se découse. Rien n'était fait pour rester joint. Rien n'était fait pour rester assemblé. Rien n'était fait pour durer.

Tout n'était que mensonge.

_Merlin_.

Et soudain, la colère surgit. Sourde, violente, intraitable. La chemise fut bientôt réduite à une marée de lambeaux pourpres. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas assez. L'instant suivant, il était à nouveau sur ses pieds, attrapait le chandelier posé sur la table à ses côtés et le lançait contre le mur. Le métal claqua contre la pierre. Une bougie se brisa en deux. Deux autres roulèrent sous le lit. Il se rua vers son bureau, le saisit à pleines mains et le fit basculer en avant. Tous les papiers, importants comme anodins, glissèrent au sol, se froissèrent, se mélangèrent. Ses plumes volèrent. Le bois frappa contre les dalles. Tout se déversa à terre.

Il avait fait confiance à Merlin.

L'encrier explosa. La boîte à sable suivit. Le liquide noir se mêla à la poudre. Son regard tomba au sol, rencontra ses jambes. Il n'avait plus de braies, réalisa-t-il. Les avait-il arrachées ? Enlevées en même temps que son armure ? Déchirées avec sa chemise propre ? Sûrement. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Parce que plus rien n'avait de sens. Son plus cher ami était un sorcier, un menteur, un félon, et plus rien n'avait de _putain_ de sens.

Sous ses yeux, pourtant, le monde respirait encore.

L'encre dégoulinante se rapprochait dangereusement des papiers du conseil.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde. Il plongea, sauva _in extremis_ les parchemins d'une noyade irréparable. Bon sang, mais que devenait-il ? Qui devenait-il ? Il ne voulait pas sombrer dans la haine. Il ne voulait pas devenir son père. Il ne voulait pas devenir Morgane. Mais qu'il était dur de résister aux bras invitants de la colère. Qu'il était dur, de résister à l'appel de la rage. Qu'il était dur d'empêcher sa douleur d'éclater par la force et le feu. Qu'il était dur de s'empêcher de hurler jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales lâchent et l'abandonnent à leur tour.

Mais il ne sombrerait pas.

Il valait mieux que cela.

Il était roi.

_Roi, pas toi._  
_Tais-toi._

Il redressa son bureau, y jeta les cartes et les missives avant qu'elles ne deviennent irrécupérables. Son regard se posa un instant sur la chair nue de ses jambes et fut attiré par les bandes blanches sur sa cuisse gauche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que...

Soudain, tout lui revint. Sa cuisse gauche, blessée par une massue le premier soir du siège. Sa cuisse gauche, où un gros hématome prenait à présent des teintes jaunâtres.

L'image de Merlin, penché sur sa blessure, une pommade à l'odeur de sauge sur les doigts, s'imposa brutalement sous ses paupières.

La colère s'échappa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Il ne resta à Arthur plus que le souvenir tremblant de sa présence et l'espace vide, béant, qu'elle creusa en s'échappant.

Merlin avait souri. Merlin l'avait soigné.

Mais Merlin avait menti.

Merlin était un sorcier.

Et Merlin avait _fui_.

Le sanglot qui enflait dans sa gorge depuis le début de l'après-midi finit par passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il plaqua immédiatement une main contre sa bouche, mortifié par le bruit mouillé qu'il venait d'émettre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne d'autre que lui, affaissé dans ses quartiers saccagés, personne pour le morigéner ou le forcer à se reposer. Personne pour le traiter de tête de chou, de crétin, personne pour le regarder comme un égal et l'écouter. Personne pour le soigner, surveiller ses repas, sa santé, examiner ses blessures et ses cicatrices. Personne pour le réconforter, lui assurer que tout allait s'arranger. Et personne pour le voir pleurer.

Il tenta de résister aux larmes malgré tout, l'écho de la voix d'Uther dans un coin de son esprit.

_Roi, pas toi._  
_Tais-toi._  
_Ne pleure pas._

_Lève le menton._

_Plus haut, Arthur, plus haut._

_Sois fort. Sois droit._

_Tais-toi._

_Aucun homme ne mérite tes larmes._

Aucun homme ne mérite tes larmes, avait-il répété à Merlin autrefois, ce jour funeste où ils avaient perdu le dernier Seigneur des Dragons et qu'il avait surpris son valet à sangloter sur son cadavre.

Mais Merlin n'était pas _aucun homme_. Merlin était son valet, son confident, son ami.

Mais Merlin avait menti. Merlin avait _fui_.

Alors Arthur laissa le chagrin le submerger pour de bon. Serra convulsivement dans son poing la bande blanche sur sa cuisse, dernier souvenir de l'amitié qu'il croyait à l'abri de toute trahison. Il avait cru que Merlin était l'exception. Que jamais il n'aurait pu lui associer le terme félon. Il avait cru que Merlin serait là, éternellement, qu'il vieillirait et règnerait à ses côtés. Il l'avait _souhaité_. Il avait fait de Merlin sa première certitude. Son premier pilier.

Et il s'était trompé. Fourvoyé avec tellement de conviction que la pensée lui donnait envie de hurler.

Le monde se remit à tanguer, alors il se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui passa sous la main pour s'y raccrocher. La chemise rouge. Déchirée.

Il ne pourrait jamais la réparer. Jamais la recoudre. C'était trop tard, c'était impossible, les coutures avaient sauté. Le fil avait craqué. Il n'y avait plus rien à raccommoder.

Dieux, pensa-t-il misérablement, si son père le voyait, effondré sur le sol de ses propres quartiers, plié en deux par la douleur de son cœur, à brailler comme un enfant pour la trahison d'un serviteur. Qu'il aurait été déçu, mécontent, furieux sûrement. Il aurait réprimandé son fils trop faible, son fils trop conciliant. Son fils qu'il avait prévenu et son fils qui ne l'avait pas écouté. Son fils qui ne cessait de se faire avoir, encore et encore, par le même schéma, la même ruse.

Mais que faisait-il au monde ? Qu'avaient donc les dieux contre lui pour le punir ainsi ? Pourquoi tous ceux à qui il s'attachait, accordait sa confiance, le trahissaient-ils toujours ? Pourquoi Morgane, pourquoi Agravain ? Pourquoi, maintenant, Merlin ?

Il se mordit cruellement les lèvres. Porta son poing à sa bouche et croqua sans douceur dans ses jointures. Tenta de s'empêcher de faire plus de bruit. Mais c'était peine perdue. Son corps ne répondait plus. Les sanglots contrôlaient tout et il n'avait plus la force d'essayer de retrouver de la dignité. À quoi bon ? Il n'y avait personne.

_Tais-toi._  
_Tais-toi._  
_Roi._

Le jour de la trahison de Morgane, la douleur avait été si sourde, si profonde, qu'il avait immédiatement su qu'elle lui laisserait des marques à vie. Il se souvenait encore de l'odeur de rouille de la salle du trône, des dalles froides sous ses cuisses, du poids des briques sous son ventre pour une fois dénué d'armure, de la ligne noire de la balustrade face à lui, là où ils s'étaient allongés pour épier la scène. Lorsqu'elle était apparue, triomphante, un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres, aux côtés de Morgause, le monde avait tangué. S'il n'avait pas déjà été couché, il aurait vacillé.

Les mots qu'elle avait crachés au visage d'Uther s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. La voir avouer qu'elle partageait son sang et revendiquer la couronne avait été pareil à une dague plantée dans l'estomac. Comme un coup qu'il aurait dû voir venir mais qu'il avait manqué, oublieux de sa douleur, du désespoir dans ses yeux verts. Un coup qui coupait le souffle et faisait perdre toute conscience du monde quelques instants avant que la douleur ne surgisse à sa suite.

Traitée rapidement, la blessure avait pu être cautérisée. Il avait un royaume à sauver, un père à libérer. Des chevaliers à ses côtés qui ne demandaient qu'à prouver leur loyauté. Ce jour-là, Arthur avait découvert qu'il avait une sœur. Il l'avait perdue dans la foulée.

Mais le pire avait été évité. Camelot, reprise. Il était parvenu à se remettre de sa trahison uniquement grâce au soutien de ses amis, de ses chevaliers, de Gwen. Uther, seul depuis de trop nombreuses années, n'avait jamais pu cicatriser une telle déchirure. Mais Arthur, lui, avait guéri. Doucement. Avec les années, la résignation, le temps. Mais le souvenir de la douleur n'était jamais loin et il savait que la cicatrice ne partirait jamais.

Découvrir, des années plus tard, que son oncle Agravain était aussi félon que Morgane, qu'il n'avait jamais cru à un seul de ses propos et s'était contenté de le suivre avec l'idée de pouvoir lui arracher la couronne à la première occasion l'avait tout autant poignardé. La trahison de sa sœur lui avait planté une dague dans l'estomac. Celle d'Agravain avait été pareille à une dague dans le dos, impossible à prévoir, qui passait entre les côtes et allait se loger droit dans les organes. C'était une douleur qui rappelait cruellement la première, serpentait jusqu'aux viscères, au creux de son ventre. Une blessure qui avait du mal à guérir, une douleur familière qu'il avait réussi à ignorer, appris à domestiquer, mais dont l'écho le démangeait toujours le soir où lorsqu'il se penchait trop rapidement en avant.

Mais _Merlin_... Merlin, c'était autre chose, complètement. Merlin était une éviscération. Un éclair en plein cœur, qui prenait tout sur son passage, foudroyait, calcinait, descendait jusqu'à ses boyaux et tirait tout hors de sa peau. C'était fatal, mortel, incurable. Perdre Merlin, le perdre ainsi, dévoilé par le mensonge et évaporé dans la nature, il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Il était devenu trop dépendant. Trop accroché à ses mots, à sa présence, à ses conseils.

Il s'était laissé avoir. Laissé manipuler.

Dieux, qu'il avait dû être facile de le diriger depuis les ombres. Que Merlin avait dû rire, de le voir si vulnérable, si fragile, suspendu à son jugement. Quel roi il faisait. Quel roi pathétique et misérable.

Il les pensait amis.  
Mais Merlin était un sorcier.  
Et Merlin avait _fui_.

Il n'avait même pas pu croiser son regard, même pas pu tourner la tête. S'était contenté de disparaître, d'emporter l'orage avec lui, de lui laisser un soleil mensonger, apocryphe, un soleil qu'il s'était mis à haïr de tout son cœur dès les premières secondes. Merlin avait emporté la pluie. Avec lui, le cœur d'Arthur.

Il les pensait _amis_.

Le roi tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, accrocha ses mains à la chair de ses cuisses. Laissa ses ongles creuser des petits croissants de lune beiges dans sa peau. Il revoyait encore le regard pétrifié d'Ari une seconde avant l'éclair. Entendait encore les cris des sorciers abattus par la lumière. Sentait encore la force de l'orage, la vibration du tonnerre. La sensation allait hanter sa mémoire pendant des années, il le savait. Il allait probablement craindre l'orage dans les jours et les semaines à venir, se tendre face à la foudre. Il ne pourrait plus regarder de nuages noirs sans voir à nouveau la main de Merlin, brandie en l'air, ses yeux enflammés, ses éclairs.

Dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, au milieu des décombres, Arthur osa enfin l'avouer.

Il avait été terrifié.

La magie qui s'était dégagée de son valet n'était pas un petit sort de circonstance. Merlin n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient fi de l'interdiction pour continuer à apprendre un peu de sorcellerie sous le couvert, pour aider leur commerce ou soigner deux trois chèvres. Merlin n'avait rien de la candeur de Magaidh, la servante de Lot qui avait été surprise à chauffer des briques pour que sa maîtresse surmonte le froid d'une nuit d'hiver. Il n'avait rien de ces populations druidiques qui se rapprochaient petit à petit de Camelot et échangeaient avec les marchands de la cité quelques onguents un peu _trop_ efficaces pour être simplement des plantes et qu'Arthur ignorait à dessein.

Ce qu'avait fait Merlin... c'était élémentaire. Primaire.

Les quatre sorciers avaient été suffisamment puissants pour faire céder les herses en quelques minutes. Arthur, qui ne connaissait de la magie que la peur de ses conséquences, savait pourtant qu'il fallait une force redoutable pour agir ainsi. Mais Merlin les avait désintégrés en un instant, comme s'ils n'étaient rien, rien que des poussières sur son chemin.

Arthur ferma les yeux.

Merlin n'avait pas seulement de la magie.

Il en avait suffisamment pour éradiquer d'une pensée quatre êtres qui auraient pu faire tomber Camelot à genoux, suffisamment pour mettre le royaume à feu et à sang. Suffisamment pour s'emparer de sa couronne s'il l'avait souhaité.

Et Arthur avait été _terrifié_.

Il savait Merlin courageux. Savait qu'il avait fini, en dix ans à son service, par apprendre quelques rudiments à l'épée. Savait aussi que lorsque la situation le demandait, il pouvait se montrer d'une témérité à toute épreuve, être aussi brave que n'importe lequel de ses chevaliers. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer Merlin _dangereux_. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour trembler devant son valet, se demander jusqu'où allaient ses capacités. Se demander s'il allait mourir là, de sa main, foudroyé.

Il ne parvenait plus à savoir quelle image conserver. Où était la vérité ? Dans le serviteur maladroit ou dans le sorcier meurtrier ?

Dans son esprit, Merlin était cet homme incapable de se taire, toujours prêt à plaisanter, à se moquer de lui ou à lui envoyer un oreiller dans la figure. Celui qui prenait soin des chevaux, celui que Llamrei suivait comme du foin frais, celui qui nourrissait les chats, câlinait ses chiens de chasse, parlait aux pigeons et chougnait à l'idée de tuer une licorne. Celui qui aidait les autres serviteurs avant d'accomplir ses propres tâches et râlait lorsque Gaius le forçait à nettoyer son bocal à sangsues. Celui qui ne parvenait pas à faire trois pas dans un repère ennemi sans parvenir à s'emmêler les pieds dans ses propres braies, salait trop ses plats, piquait les capes en laine d'Arthur en patrouille, sentait les herbes séchées et les fumées des cuisines, riait aux blagues de Gauvain, insultait son roi dans un latin incorrect lorsqu'il faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre. Celui qui le soignait, le surveillait, connaissait ses rituels, ses manies, ses complexes, celui qui le veillait lorsqu'il tombait malade, vidait son pot de chambre, protégeait ses secrets et lui criait dessus au moins une fois par semaine. Celui qui n'avait plus quitté ses côtés depuis qu'Uther l'y avait placé.

Dieux.

Il croyait le connaître.

Comment était-il possible que tout cela ne soit que mensonges ?

Non, lui cria immédiatement son cœur. Non, il refusait d'y croire. Quel intérêt aurait eu Merlin à rester dix ans à ses côtés, si son seul but avait été de s'accaparer le pouvoir ? Arthur lui avait donné mille occasions de l'assassiner. De l'envoûter. De le manipuler. Mais Merlin n'avait jamais abusé de la confiance qu'Arthur lui avait accordée.

_Vraiment ?_ rétorqua amèrement une autre voix, d'une acerbité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, au fond de lui.

Qu'en savait-il ?

Il devait une immense partie de sa situation actuelle à l'intervention de son valet. Merlin l'avait poussé dans les bras de Guenièvre. L'avait présenté à Lancelot, à Gauvain. L'avait convaincu d'anoblir des paysans, d'adouber des roturiers. L'avait entraîné à renier nombre des enseignements d'Uther. Petit à petit, à ses côtés, sa vision de la magie s'était éclaircie. Adoucie. Il avait appris à considérer ses bienfaits, ses atouts, ses attraits. Avait appris à différencier magie bénigne et magie dangereuse, druides pacifistes et violents assassins. Mais... Arthur avait entendu Merlin condamner la magie, enfin ! Il se souvenait de ses cris lorsque Morgause avait tenté de le pousser à tuer Uther, se souvenait l'avoir entendu maudire et dénoncer d'autres sorciers. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à le pousser ainsi à condamner les siens ? Poursuivait-il un plan secret, un but caché ? Un autre dessein, un jeu qu'il jouait en dizaines d'années ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Une question s'imposa finalement, alors que sa respiration se calmait, que les larmes se tarissaient et qu'il retrouvait petit à petit le contrôle de son corps : pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

Et surtout... pourquoi avait-il _fui_ ?

Le troisième éclair ne l'avait pas tué. Une silhouette avait suivi le retrait de la lumière par les vitraux, il en était certain. La sorcellerie ne l'avait pas tué. Il le savait. Il le _sentait_. Sa magie habitait encore les lieux, pulsait contre les murs du château et vibrait jusque dans les côtes d'Arthur.

Merlin n'était pas mort. Il avait _fui_. Attrapé l'éclair et disparu dans ses robes de lumière, loin d'Arthur.

Il n'avait pas fui Camelot. Il l'avait fui, _lui_.

**\- ôÔô -**

Arthur demeura ainsi de longues minutes, tombé sur les dalles de ses propres appartements, assis à moitié sur ses mollets et à moitié sur la pierre, au milieu d'un chaos sans nom. Il ne pleurait plus. Il ne _pleurerait_ plus. Merlin ne méritait pas un tel désespoir et un tel chagrin.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer encore et encore la scène de la mort des quatre sorciers dans son esprit. Revoyait leurs visages terrifiés, leur haine, leurs attaques. Leurs cris contre ce « Emrys » qui le poursuivait depuis des années sans qu'il ne se soit jamais douté que, tout ce temps, il soit à ses côtés. Il s'imagina attraper le bras de son félon de serviteur immédiatement après l'éclair, le forcer à le regarder, exiger des réponses. L'empêcher de fuir à la suite de la lumière.

Dieux, qu'il haïssait les éclairs.

Ses derniers mots lui revinrent soudain. Il se rappela l'épée qui avait quitté sa main et convaincu Arthur, quelques minuscules secondes assourdissantes avant que tout ne s'écroule, que Merlin allait capituler. Il se souvint des larmes dans sa voix, dans ses yeux, sur son visage, l'instant avant le premier éclair.

_Arthur... rien que pour vous._

À cet instant, il avait su. Su bien avant que le feu ne monte dans ses yeux ou que l'éclair ne gicle. Il avait compris avant de comprendre, vu avoir de voir.

Dieux, Merlin.

Il reposa la chemise déchirée au sol et se redressa précautionneusement. Ses genoux tremblaient toujours. Il se sentait fébrile, épuisé, comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres sans s'arrêter.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, renifla bruyamment.

La fuite faisait aussi mal que la trahison.

Peut-être même plus, confessa-t-il à la voix dans son cœur qui ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de crier depuis la révélation. Merlin avait fui, comme un meurtrier, comme un vulgaire criminel, comme s'il n'était qu'un serviteur lambda dont la position avait été compromise. Fui comme si Arthur ne valait pas la confrontation, n'était pas digne de ses explications.

Fui comme s'il craignait plus son roi que l'abandon.

Peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout. Peut-être Merlin avait-il plus peur d'Arthur qu'il ne le montrait. Peut-être avait-il pensé que s'il restait, Arthur l'aurait poignardé là, dans la salle du trône, sous les yeux de ses chevaliers et de sa reine. Peut-être s'était-il échappé pour tenter de se protéger.

L'idée tourmenta Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se changer pour de bon et glisser sur ses épaules une chemise intacte. Il ramassa ses braies qui avaient atterri dans son éclat de colère sur une chaise à quelques mètres de là, mais s'immobilisa au milieu de son geste. Ses doigts venaient d'effleurer une petite bosse dans la poche avant. Il tira le parchemin. Le rouvrit par réflexe.

C'était Merlin. Merlin qui avait appelé Mithian, Annis et Elena à l'aide. Merlin qui avait contrefait le sceau royal pour que sa missive soit traitée avec la plus grande urgence. Merlin qui les avait sauvés. Sauvés avec sa _magie_.

Sans lui, réalisa Arthur, sans son intervention aux premiers jours du siège comme sans ses meurtres épouvantables des dernières heures, Camelot serait tombée.

Il lui devait son royaume. Probablement sa vie.

Mais Merlin s'était enfui.

**\- ôÔô -**

Une dizaine de minutes et une douzaine de reniflements plus tard, Arthur se força à avaler une cuisse de poulet malgré les protestations de son ventre. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Rien depuis la tambouille que son serviteur était parvenu à réaliser sans piocher dans les réserves d'eau du palais.

Probablement par sorcellerie, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Qui savait ce que Merlin avait pu faire, sous son nez, durant toutes ces années.

Qui savait ce qu'il avait pu faire à Arthur.

La viande pesa désagréablement sur son estomac. Il abandonna l'idée de croquer dans une pomme en sentant la nausée se rapprocher. Hors de question que Merlin le rende malade. Il s'était enfui. Il ne méritait ni ses larmes, ni son temps, ni sa bile.

Enfin, Arthur se laissa tomber sur son lit. Maudit les couvertures froides, le silence de la chambre, les ténèbres de la pièce.

Les mots et la voix de son valet le hantèrent des heures durant. Il dévisagea la silhouette du luth qu'il apercevait en grandes ombres brunes près de la fenêtre. Tenta d'oublier sa voix, son sourire. La chaleur de ses mots. Mensonges. Tout n'était que mensonges. Merlin était un sorcier. Merlin lui avait menti. Et Merlin avait _fui_.

Si quelques larmes lui échappèrent à nouveau avant que le sommeil ne l'entraîne, eh bien, personne n'en sut jamais rien et personne ne demanda.

Alors Arthur rejoignit le monde et sombra dans le silence.

* * *

Mes excuses pour cette longue absence un peu imprévue : le Merle est reparti ! Si tout va bien et que j'avance comme je le souhaite, un nouveau chapitre devrait paraître tous les quinze jours / deux semaines. Comme toujours, je vous tiens au courant de mon avancée sur mes réseaux et sur le blog du Merle Blanc.

Prenez soin de vous !

_Publié le 03/06/2020_


	7. Cent secrets

LIENS

• O-Merle-Blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

• Playlist DEEZER du chapitre : www (point) deezer (point) com/fr/playlist/7235221624

• Playlist SPOTIFY du chapitre : open (point) spotify (point) com/playlist/0YaKKPXirXsqCtYVQUjWbg

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur fut réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte de ses appartements. Beaucoup trop tôt, pensa son esprit endormi et bienheureux, prêt à replonger dans les bras de Morphée d'une seconde à l'autre. Il grogna dans l'oreiller, se tourna sur le côté.

« M_eer_lin. »

On toqua à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois-ci.

« M_eeer_lin ! »

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, ce matin ? C'était son travail d'être là avant que le roi ne se réveille et de s'occuper pour lui des insupportables visiteurs qui venaient le déranger aux aurores !

Les doux embruns du sommeil le quittaient progressivement. Il grommela une nouvelle fois. Hors de question d'abandonner si vite l'idée de se rendormir. Il enfonça son visage dans un coussin mais son esprit refusa de le laisser sombrer à nouveau. Quelque chose... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

On toqua une troisième fois. Il inspira profondément, emplit ses poumons de l'air glacé de ses quartiers, prêt à aboyer pour faire venir son serviteur incompétent.

« M_E_RL... »

Son cri se fana. _Merlin_. Merlin ne viendrait pas. Merlin ne viendrait plus.

Arthur dégringola hors de son lit. La réalité le frappa à nouveau, violente, intraitable, lui donna l'impression de prendre un coup de masse dans l'estomac et il plaqua par réflexe une main sur son ventre. Camelot, assiégée. Camelot, affaiblie, presque tombée. Camelot défendue par ses alliés. Et Merlin. Merlin, sorcier. Merlin, assassin. Merlin... Merlin fugitif.

C'était réel. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Merlin l'avait trahi. Merlin s'était enfui.

Il attrapa l'une des colonnes du baldaquin pour s'empêcher de tituber. Le montant de bois grinça.

« Sire ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Gaius lui parvint étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte. Arthur enfonça ses ongles dans le chêne. Il voulait se rendormir. Immédiatement. Oublier cette douleur déchirante qui pulsait contre ses cottes. Il ne tiendrait pas une journée complète avec une plaie ouverte suintant ainsi. C'était impossible. Impossible sans hurler. Tout le monde allait voir. Tout le monde allait savoir.

Mais tout le monde savait déjà, grinça son esprit.

Parce que tout le monde avait su.

Tout le monde avait _vu_.

Et personne ne pourrait lui faire oublier cette incurable déchirure.

« Je viens m'occuper de vos blessures, Sire, insista le médecin de l'autre côté du battant.

— Je ne suis pas blessé, rétorqua-t-il suffisamment fort pour que sa voix porte. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services, Gaius. »

Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses traiter, manqua-t-il d'ajouter. Rien que tu ne puisses arranger. Rien qui ne puisse se résorber. Rien d'autre à faire que _hurler_.

Le vieil homme garda le silence quelques instants, puis :

« Puis-je entrer, Seigneur ?

— Non ! cracha-t-il immédiatement. »

L'exclamation lui avait échappée, mais il ne parvint à regretter ni ses mots ni son ton mordant. Il ne voulait pas voir Gaius. Pas alors que le moindre regard posé sur le médecin allait lui rappeler son pupille.

« Je viendrai te voir plus tard, lorsque j'en aurais le temps, ajouta-t-il finalement, pour une fois incapable de culpabiliser d'abuser de sa position. »

Derrière la porte, Arthur jura entendre un soupir. Pensa un instant que Gaius allait insister. Forcer la confrontation, comme Merlin l'aurait fait, comme Merlin l'avait fait, comme Merlin ne le ferait plus jamais. Il distingua vaguement le cliquetis de fioles s'entrechoquant dans un panier. Ce qui ressembla à un second soupir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin sembla se résoudre et le bruit de ses pas feutrés s'éloigna bientôt loin des appartements du roi.

Arthur attendit d'être certain que l'homme ne reviendrait pas pour mettre un tour de clé dans sa propre serrure.

**\- ôÔô -**

Il passa les deux heures suivantes assis à la fenêtre ouest, le regard perdu dans les mouvements frénétiques qui agitaient la cour en contrebas, incapable de se résigner à se lever, redevenir roi, rejoindre ses sujets. Son âme toute entière était comme aspirée par les allées et venues des serviteurs, les silhouettes empourprées de ses chevaliers et celles colorées des courtisans qui défilaient sous ses yeux. De ses appartements, derrière les vitraux, le monde semblait lointain. Aussi étrange qu'étranger. Hors du temps, hors d'atteinte. Inaccessible, fondamentalement incompréhensible.

De derrière les vitraux, plus que jamais, le monde était un théâtre. Mais ce matin-là, Arthur ne savait plus jouer. On avait dérobé son texte, déchiré son costume. Il n'était plus qu'une silhouette spectatrice, une ombre dans un coin de décor, un masque sans porteur, un passager dans la foule. Une marionnette inhabitée, abandonnée, condamnée à attendre que quelqu'un vienne l'empoigner. Que quelqu'un vienne briser la vitre, forcer les deux plans de réalité à s'entrechoquer.

Mais personne ne venait.

Personne ne vint.

Comment le monde parvenait-il encore à tourner ? Comment ce page parvenait-il encore à harnacher le cheval de son seigneur, cette lavandière transporter son linge ? Comment Amice parvenait-elle à accompagner Dandrane, à lui sourire, lui tenir la porte ? Tyr cirer cette scelle sous le soleil ? Comment ? Comment parvenaient-ils tous à prétendre que rien n'avait changé ? Ne savaient-ils pas ? N'avaient-ils pas entendu ? N'avaient-ils pas _vu_ ?

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il suivit des yeux un groupe de soldats, puis la garde lorsque celle-ci contourna un pan entier du portique dans sa ronde. Des pavés de la cour avaient été brisés lors du second assaut. L'un des boulets enflammés avait atteint la tourelle Est, arrachant des morceaux de gargouilles qui avaient basculé en avant et étaient venus s'exploser sur les dalles. Résultat, le sol n'était plus un terrain bosselé, fait d'éclats de briques à moitié enfoncées ou décollées. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un trébuche et se blesse sur ce champ de protubérances acérées.

La cour d'honneur n'était pas la seule à être dans un état déplorable. Camelot toute entière fumait encore. Il y avait des trous partout. Dans les murs, dans le sol, sur les marches des grands escaliers de pierre blanche. Mais surtout, des trous immenses, qu'il voyait clairement depuis sa fenêtre, dans le plafond de la salle du trône. Des trous d'éclair, d'orage, des trous de vitraux éclatés par la lumière.

Et un trou, béant, impossible à combler, au fond de son cœur.

Arthur laissa son front tomber contre la vitre. Les vitraux étaient froids. Il avait chaud. Se sentait fiévreux. Nauséeux. Aussi effondré que son château.

Dans la cour, il aperçut soudain la silhouette familière de Léon, sortant de la salle du trône par l'une des entrées creusées par la guerre. L'image l'emplit d'un chagrin qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer et lui donna l'envie de sermonner son sénéchal. Pourquoi se servir de la porte, après tout, si la violence en avait creusé une plus large ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de faire quelques mètres de plus pour rester fidèle à l'encadrement qui était prévu pour la sortie, quand on pouvait simplement faire irruption dehors à travers un mur défoncé ? Il serra les poings. Ce monde sonnait creux. Ce monde sonnait faux.

Léon enjamba une pierre, s'avança de quelques pas dans la cour et releva la tête. Son regard rencontra immédiatement celui d'Arthur. Le souverain s'immobilisa. Son sénéchal cherchait ses yeux.

Le roi hésita un instant, puis se résigna, ouvrit la fenêtre et fit signe à Léon de monter le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps isolé dans ses appartements, coupé du monde et de l'atroce réalité qui allait devenir son quotidien.

Cela ne mènerait à rien, de se morfondre sur un passé qui ne reviendrait pas. Un passé qui, de toute manière, n'était que mensonge. Ce présent n'était qu'un adversaire de plus, un ennemi à vaincre ou à convaincre.

Il devait l'affronter.

Alors, comme toujours, Arthur se releva, empoigna Excalibur et partit au combat.

**\- ôÔô -**

Contre toute attente, la matinée se termina sans accroc. Les membres du conseil furent étonnement diplomates et aucun d'entre eux n'osa ne serait-ce que _suggérer_ à Arthur que la magie avait sauvé la cité ou que son valet était un sorcier. L'absence de Gaius, raisonna Arthur, avait probablement grandement joué. Il surprit plusieurs fois le regard inquiet de Léon qui le fixait à travers l'assemblée, crut apercevoir à trois reprises Perceval mettre un coup de coude à Gauvain sous la table, mais aucun de ses chevaliers ne prit la parole autrement que pour répondre à ses questions sur l'état de leurs ressources et il n'insista pas. Quoi que ses hommes pensent de la trahison de Merlin, personne n'osa en dire le moindre mot. Tous demeurèrent davantage préoccupés par la liasse grandissante de tâches à accomplir. La fin du siège avait déversé sur Camelot un torrent de problèmes et Arthur, parfaitement conscient que ses décisions actuelles allaient déterminer la situation des dix années à venir ainsi que la réputation du royaume bien au-delà des frontières de ses alliés, se plongea dans le travail.

Mais malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à faire fuir Merlin de son esprit. Ni à chasser la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui susurrait _mensonges, Merlin, mensonges_, à chaque mention de serviteur, de loyauté ou d'amitié.

Ses mots lui revenaient constamment. Sa voix tremblante, pleine de magie et de puissance. Son regard bleu dévoré par les flammes, noyé sous les larmes. Sa silhouette anguleuse, quelques secondes avant d'être avalée par la lumière.

Dieux, que cela faisait _mal_.

« Sire ? »

Il releva les yeux. Le conseil était terminé. Mithian, Annis et Elena, saluées. Reparties dans leurs royaumes respectifs et officiellement invitées à l'été. Venait-il vraiment de passer les dix dernières minutes à fixer le reflet rougeoyant d'un vitrail contre le bois rainé de la table ?

« Je vais prendre une collation avec les soldats dans la cour, déclara Léon comme si cela était la chose la plus normale du monde à dire à son roi. »

Arthur le dévisagea. Se demanda comment il était supposé réagir à cette information. Conclut rapidement que s'effondrer sur son siège ne serait pas une réponse acceptable.

« Voulez-vous venir avec moi ? Cela ferait du bien à vos hommes de vous voir. »

La proposition le toucha. Il hocha la tête avant de pouvoir réfléchir davantage ou trouver une excuse pour s'enfermer à nouveau dans ses quartiers. Il y avait très probablement du vrai dans les paroles de son sénéchal, mais Arthur n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Léon avait remarqué qu'il n'avait quasiment rien avalé depuis la fin du siège et ses regards furtifs depuis le début de la journée ne trompaient personne. L'autre homme s'inquiétait. Après tout, se dit-il finalement, peut être que manger avec les soldats lui permettrait de se débarrasser quelques minutes du fantôme de son félon de valet.

**\- ôÔô -**

L'idée se révéla être un formidable moyen de ne pas penser à Merlin les vingt premières minutes.

Les soldats, qui s'étaient tendus en le voyant arriver, s'attendant probablement à des remontrances ou à voir leur collation être retardée par un discours royal, se détendirent après quelques cuillerées de potage. Les discussions reprirent avec entrain lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'Arthur venait simplement manger à leurs côtés. À l'époque d'Uther, l'idée aurait impensable. Mais ses sujets le connaissaient peu furent véritablement surpris lorsque le roi s'assit au milieu de ses hommes et se fit servir une louche de leur potage grumeleux.

Bientôt, leur petit groupe fut rejoint par des chevaliers, les ouvriers chargés des réparations et même quelques serviteurs. Lorsque les grandes cloches sonnèrent la mi-journée, ils étaient ainsi une trentaine assis au soleil sur les dalles, un bol dans les mains. L'espace d'un instant, Arthur ne se sentit plus roi. Juste un soldat, rien qu'un homme comme un autre, parmi les siens, au milieu des bruits de repas, des plaisanteries et des chamailleries. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être quelconque. Pour se débarrasser de la couronne quelques jours, quelques semaines, marcher dans la rue sans que les têtes se tournent ou que l'on s'incline sur son passage.

Pourtant, il aimait régner. Il aimait régner comme on aime les premiers rayons du soleil après un hiver glacial, après une nuit trop longue inévitables, attendus, espérés. Il aimait se sentir utile, résoudre des conflits, protéger ses sujets et écouter leurs demandes. Il aimait les entrevues des mardis et jeudis après-midis, consacrées aux habitants du royaume et à leurs doléances, habitude héritée d'Uther. Il aimait les sourires qu'il croisait sur son chemin lorsqu'il descendait en ville et qui lui donnaient le sentiment qu'il était digne du rôle qui lui incombait, digne de leur respect et digne de leur loyauté.

Mais, parfois... Parfois, il aurait aimé pouvoir tout abandonner. Laisser derrière lui les dilemmes impossibles, la culpabilité écrasante et l'horreur de devoir statuer avec la vie et la mort de ses hommes dans la voix. Rêvait à une petite ferme, à l'idée de vivre de ses propres mains, d'être inconnu, quelconque. Imaginait un petit bout de terrain. L'odeur de la terre et des bêtes comme première sensation au matin. Parfois, la couronne était juste _trop_, trop lourde, trop imposante, trop bruyante pour ses seules épaules. Parfois, il avait besoin de la poser, l'enfermer dans son coffret de velours et prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas.

C'était aussi cela, comprit-il soudain, s'interrompant en pleine bouchée, qu'il venait de perdre en perdant Merlin. Le droit à être _plus_ que roi. Parce que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, dans l'intimité de ses quartiers, dans celle de la forêt lorsqu'ils partaient chasser en solitaire, parfois même dans la salle du conseil en fin de journée, Arthur n'était plus souverain. Avec Merlin, Arthur avait eu le droit d'être lui, juste lui. Juste un homme épuisé, inquiet, perturbé. Il avait eu le droit d'être rêveur, agacé, soucieux, mélancolique, mal luné, pétulant, immature, joueur, taquin, maladroit. Avec Merlin, il avait été Arthur, juste Arthur, hors des masques, hors du pourpre.

Avec Merlin, il avait été libre.

Sans Merlin... Son intériorité allait finir sacrifiée pour de bon, offerte sur l'autel des responsabilités.

Il reposa son bol de potage. Déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait plus faim. À ses côtés, Léon lui jeta un regard en coin qui dériva discrètement sur le contenu de son assiette. Arthur fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Il était parvenu à avaler bien plus de nourriture qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, bercé par les discussions autour de lui, auxquelles il avait brièvement pris part avant de retourner dans le silence. Il préférait écouter. S'il se mettait à parler, il craignait de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter et il serait tout de même de mauvais effet que le roi se mette à monologuer en plein milieu de la cour sur la trahison de son valet.

Le fait de prêter une oreille aux conversations des soldats et des chevaliers eut au moins le mérite de le tenir informé de l'état de la plupart des blessés. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit un page expliquer que le Seigneur Bédivère serait bientôt entièrement remis de ses blessures et que les jours de Galaad n'étaient plus en danger. Il avait bien cru que le jeune homme allait y rester en le voyant rouler sur les dalles. La cité avait été extraordinairement chanceuse. Leurs pertes restaient modérées. Bien évidemment, nombre de combattants avaient été touchés par les assauts, mais peu avaient succombé à leurs blessures. Si les paysans n'avaient pas été miraculeusement guéris la vieille de l'arrivée des troupes de Mithian, Annis et Elena, cependant...

Il serra les dents. _Oh_. Bien évidemment. Miraculeusement guéris par de la _sorcellerie_. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été persuadé que ces rétablissements impossibles étaient le fait d'une des suivantes du château. À présent... la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Merlin. Évidemment, Merlin. Merlin qui n'avait pas été à ses côtés cette nuit-là et avait eu l'air passablement malade le lendemain. Il était un _crétin_. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ? Ne pas comprendre ?

Arthur se redressa. Bon sang mais que devait-il faire pour que son esprit cesse de tout ramener à Merlin ? Son ami n'en était plus un. Il avait menti. Il avait _fui_.

Il salua ses hommes d'un mouvement de tête et s'éloigna. Cette fois-ci, Léon ne le retint pas.

« Sire ? l'interrompit une voix timide. »

Il s'arrêta, une jambe déjà sur la première marche des escaliers du château, se tourna vers son palefrenier qui se tenait face à lui, les bras débordant de matériel équestre et l'air embarrassé.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tyr ? »

Était-ce Llamrei ? Sa jument avait-elle souffert de la pénurie d'eau ? Avait-elle été blessée dans un assaut ? Il pria silencieusement pour que ses craintes soient infondées. Il avait beaucoup plus d'affection pour elle qu'il ne l'admettait. Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter partir chasser avec un autre cheval.

« Je... Je suis navré, Sire, je ne veux pas vous importuner, j'aurais aimé pouvoir régler ce problème seul, et je vous assure que je m'y suis efforcé, mais aucun chevalier n'a pu m'éclairer et comme il s'agit de votre stalle, je me suis dit qu'il serait probablement plus simple de venir directement vous demander... »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Leva une main pour empêcher le jeune homme de s'empêtrer plus longtemps dans ses propres phrases.

« Tout va bien, tu ne me déranges pas. Quel est le problème ?

— C'est votre âne, Sire.

— Mon âne ? répéta Arthur. »

Il chassa au loin la voix piquante de Merlin qui venait immédiatement de rétorquer que c'était lui, l'âne. Il ne possédait pas d'âne ! Ses écuries ne contenaient que des étalons de haute stature, les meilleurs des meilleurs, certainement aucun _âne_ !

« Oui, reprit Tyr, enfin, votre ânesse. Elle et Llamrei tyrannisent les serviteurs. Votre jument a toujours eu un caractère bien trempé, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi. Cela allait beaucoup mieux depuis le départ des chatons, mais avec la levée du siège... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, elle n'est pourtant pas blessée, mais elle est devenue ingérable. Et elle entraîne votre ânesse ! À toutes les deux, il devient parfois simplement impossible de les approcher et je dois avouer ne plus trop savoir quoi faire. »

Arthur fixa l'autre homme de longs instants, l'esprit blanc. Il ne comprenait pas le quart de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'efforça de retenir la seule information qui faisait un peu de sens :

« Tyr, je ne possède pas d'âne. »

Son palefrenier manqua de laisser tomber le chargement impressionnant resté en équilibre dans ses bras.

« Vous ne possédez pas d'âne ?

— Non, assura Arthur en s'efforçant d'être le plus clair possible, espérant que s'il la répétait une troisième fois, la chose finirait par atteindre Tyr et faire sens. Je ne possède pas d'âne.

— Oh, je... Je, j'ai cru qu'elle était à vous, Sire, bredouilla l'autre homme, comme c'est Merlin qui l'a amenée et attachée à côté de Llamrei, j'ai cru que... »

Arthur ne put s'en empêcher à la mention de son valet, il ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Dieux que cela faisait mal, entendre son nom. Être rappelé qu'il avait eu le droit de tout contrôler autour d'Arthur. Qu'il s'était immiscé partout, dans tous les recoins de son cœur comme de sa vie. Tyr s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, comprit qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat et passa en quelques secondes au rouge écarlate.

« Oh, dieux, pardon Sire, je ne voulais pas... Je n'essayais pas de... Je n'ai pas pensé que...

— Tout va bien, coupa fermement Arthur. Occupe-toi plutôt de retrouver le véritable propriétaire de cet âne, d'accord ? »

Il n'attendit pas d'entendre l'assentiment de l'autre homme pour s'éloigner.

C'était assez. Il en avait assez. Il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi, ne pourrait pas vivre avec un cœur prêt à exploser à la moindre mention de son valet. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Besoin de savoir. Besoin de parler à la seule personne dans ce foutu château qui savait probablement tout depuis le début, qui lui avait certainement caché des années et des années de mensonges et de tromperies. La seule personne qu'il avait sciemment évitée depuis le début de la journée.

**\- ôÔô -**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait sans frapper dans les appartements de Gaius, déterminé à arracher la dague une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était prêt. Prêt à gérer l'écoulement de sang, prêt à presser des linges sur la plaie. _Prêt_. Le battant de la porte buta contre un tabouret resté en plein milieu du passage et il s'arrêta net. Inspecta rapidement la scène sous ses yeux.

Le médecin n'était pas là. Ses quartiers étaient vides. Dans un état déplorable, comme si une vague de soldats avait dû y être soignée en quelques heures et avait laissé dans son sillage un varech de bandages, de bocaux vides et de coupelles sales. Mais les quartiers demeuraient bel et bien inhabités.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira bruyamment. Sa détermination venait de retomber comme un soufflé. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire, de toute manière ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Exigé des réponses, la certitude que le vieil homme avait accompagné son valet dans la félonie ? Au contraire, celle qu'il n'avait rien su et passé dix ans à héberger un puissant sorcier sans en avoir la moindre idée ? Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Gaius avait été formé à la médecine hors de l'île, dans des contrées où la magie était acceptée. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Camelot, près de quarante ans plus tôt, sous le règne de son père, il avait d'abord été accepté comme guérisseur. Il connaissait la magie, ses lois, ses pratiquants. C'était probablement lui, tout ce temps, qui avait renseigné Merlin et l'avait entraîné.

« Arthur ? »

Son cœur rata un battement. Il releva la tête vers la porte de la chambre de son valet, entrouverte, d'où venait de s'élever une voix douce qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille autres. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir cette discussion avec Guenièvre. Sa femme allait immédiatement voir que rien n'allait. Un instant, il envisagea déguerpir discrètement, la laisser penser qu'elle venait d'imaginer entendre quelqu'un entrer.

« Arthur, je sais que c'est toi, reprit-t-elle. Je t'ai entendu soupirer suffisamment de fois. Monte. »

Il y avait de la tendresse dans sa voix, alors Arthur baissa la tête, s'exécuta et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la confrontation.

**\- ôÔô -**

Les quartiers de Merlin semblaient avoir quelque peu échappé à la tempête qui avait sévi dans ceux du médecin. Pas de bande sanguinolente, de fils et d'aiguilles, ni de bocaux à moitié remplis d'onguents de toutes les couleurs renversés sur le plancher. Tout était à sa place, éparpillé selon les lois du chaos organisé habituel de son valet. Tout semblait si _normal_. Des herbes séchaient dans un coin, pendues à l'envers, aux côtés de chemises et de chaussettes qu'Arthur connaissait presque mieux que les siennes. Des livres, jetés pêle-mêle sur le bureau, s'entassaient sous les parchemins, les rouleaux et les plumes.

Merlin avait fui, mais n'avait rien pris avec lui.

Il avait disparu comme l'éclair après l'orage.

Arthur sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Rien que se tenir dans les quartiers de son serviteur lui donnait envie de hurler. La pièce avait l'odeur de Merlin. L'odeur des herbes, l'odeur de ses vêtements, l'odeur de son savon, de sa transpiration. L'odeur de la pluie. Il força son regard à rester sur Gwen, allongée dans le petit lit, les traits tirés mais un sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Sa femme n'avait pas l'air en grande forme et Arthur se sentit soudain bien piètre époux. Il n'était pas passé la voir une seule fois depuis la veille, l'avait laissée passer la nuit seule sans même penser à venir la rassurer.

« Je vais survivre, plaisanta-t-elle en se redressant précautionneusement, une main sur les bandages autour de son abdomen. »

Arthur se précipita pour l'aider à glisser un coussin dans son dos et demeura, proche, à ses côtés, à moitié assis sur la paillasse et à moitié dans le vide. Au bord du gouffre, une fois de plus.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir te seconder, avoua-t-elle, la voix pleine de regrets. Gaius veut me garder alitée quelques jours, le temps d'être certain que la plaie ne s'infecte pas. Comme c'est une blessure magique, il préfère être prudent. Je suis désolée, Arthur. »

Il ne put retenir le rire sans joie qui lui échappa.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'excuser dans un moment pareil, l'admonesta-t-il gentiment, saisissant sa main libre entre les siennes. Tu nous as sauvé la vie, Gwen. Sans toi, nous n'aurions plus de château. Sans toi, nous ne serions plus là. As-tu seulement idée de la peur que tu m'as faite en te jetant sur ce bâton ? Tu aurais pu y rester ! »

Elle sourit doucement, caressa du bout du pouce le dos de son index. Il savait qu'elle ne regrettait rien et plongerait à nouveau droit dans le danger s'il le fallait. Mais il avait eu si peur de la perdre.

« Arthur... commença-t-elle, la voix soudain prudente. _J'allais_ y rester. »

Le roi serra les dents et ses mains. Inutile, semblait-il, d'espérer que l'affaire puisse demeurer silencieuse entre eux. Guenièvre devait sa vie au réflexe de Merlin. S'il ne s'était pas rué sur elle, ne l'avait pas tirée en arrière, le maléfice l'aurait tuée. Il frissonna en repensant au sort réservé aux fenêtres. Aux éclats de vitraux sur les dalles. Aux brisures acérées, éparpillées au sol.

Dieux, merci.

« J'y pense sans cesse depuis hier, continua-t-elle. Il était loin derrière moi quand le sort a giclé. Mais d'un instant à l'autre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il était là. Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir m'attraper. C'est... C'est sa magie, qui m'a sauvée. »

Arthur soutint bravement le regard noisette face à lui, mais ne put empêcher ses doigts de se mettre à trembler. Impossible, avec leurs mains emmêlées, que Gwen ne le sente pas. Il la dévisagea. Il y avait une détermination farouche dans les yeux de sa femme. Trop de résignation. Pas assez de choc, pas assez de surprise. Soudain, une terrible idée lui vint et traversa la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'arrêter :

« Tu savais ? »

Les instants qui suivirent convainquirent Arthur que le silence était probablement l'une des pires choses au monde. Non. Elle n'aurait pas osé lui cacher une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait beau avoir été l'amie de Merlin avant de devenir la sienne, elle ne lui aurait pas menti, pas à lui, pas sur quelque chose de cette ampleur... n'est-ce pas ?

« Non, avoua finalement Guenièvre et Arthur respira à nouveau. Mais... Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu des soupçons, à l'époque où je ne le connaissais pas encore très bien. J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de... de différent, chez lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne nous disait pas. Mais avec les années, avec ce que j'ai vu de la magie, après Morgane... Cela me semblait simplement impossible. »

Arthur baissa les yeux. Il oubliait parfois que Gwen avait été, elle aussi, aux premières loges de la chute de Morgane. Elle avait vu son amie sombrer petit à petit dans la colère, dans la haine, avait vu la sorcellerie faire d'elle une femme sans âme et sans remords, avait tenté de lui offrir une épaule, un soutien, en vain. Elle avait craché sur leurs mains tendues et saisi celle de Morgause. Il avait perdu une sœur. Guenièvre avait perdu une amie.

« Je ne m'en serai même pas douté, avoua-t-il. »

Jamais il n'aurait pensé à lier Merlin et magie. Jamais. L'un était trop inconnu, trop ambivalent, trop compliqué, trop effrayant. L'autre si familier, si rassurant. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner. S'il le lui avait confié, peut-être aurait-il même _douté_.

Pourtant, pensa-t-il, tout ce temps, Merlin avait été sous son nez.

Tout ce temps, il avait menti.

Guenièvre retira sa main gauche des siennes et la posa contre sa joue.

« Je ne m'en serai même pas douté, répéta-t-il, la voix brisée. »

Il voulait s'énerver. Laisser la colère monter à nouveau, avaler tout le reste. C'était plus simple, la colère. Plus simple que cet imbroglio de chagrins qu'il ne savait même pas nommer.

Gwen dégagea sa seconde main de son flanc et l'attira à elle. Il se retrouva le nez plongé dans son cou, enroulé dans sa chaleur et son odeur. Tordu dans une position étrange, penché vers elle mais loin, si loin, pour ne pas la blesser davantage. Les larmes montèrent. Il les retint de toutes ses forces, inspira profondément.

« Arthur... murmura-t-elle doucement, Merlin n'est pas comme elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a de la magie qu'il...

— Mais je m'en fous, de la magie ! lâcha-t-il soudain en se reculant. »

Le silence tomba. Sa reine ne répondit rien, ne le repoussa pas, se contenta de lui lancer un regard aussi surpris qu'accusateur. Il se passa une main sur le visage, reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle avait raison. Il était loin de s'en _foutre_, de la magie.

« Bon, certes, lui accorda-t-il, la magie est une chose. Mais... C'est les mensonges, dont je ne me remets pas. C'est le fait qu'il ne me l'ait jamais dit. Je pensais que l'on était amis. Je pensais qu'il avait confiance en moi. Ce n'est pas tant la magie que... Il a fui, Gwen. Il a _fui_. »

Cette fois-ci, Guenièvre ne sut que répondre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à son tour. Arthur sentit les siens se brouiller en réponse. Il détestait voir Gwen pleurer. La simple pensée de son visage en larmes lui déchirait le cœur. Il s'excusa à voix basse, la saisit à nouveau délicatement contre lui. Il en voulait tellement à Merlin de faire du mal à son amie. De les laisser ainsi. Seuls. Il lui en voulait tant d'avoir fui. Lui en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir dit. Et... oui, il lui en voulait d'avoir de la magie.

Ils demeurèrent tous deux dans les bras de l'autre de longues minutes, incapables de trouver des mots pour se réconforter, condamnés à tenter de s'apaiser en silence.

Ce fut Guenièvre qui finit par reculer la première. Elle se redressa avec une grimace de douleur mais empêcha son époux de l'aider d'un signe de main.

« Où est-il parti, à ton avis ?

— Je l'ignore.

— Ealdor ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules, tourna le regard vers le battant de la fenêtre. Renifla. Il se fichait de savoir où Merlin pouvait bien être. Il n'allait certainement pas aller le chercher. S'il avait fui, c'était bien qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé.

Alors que Guenièvre ouvrait la bouche, certainement pour tenter de le rassurer, inventer une version des faits où Merlin reviendrait de lui-même pour s'excuser, la porte des appartements de Gaius grinça. Roi et reine se jetèrent un regard.

« Votre Majesté ? appela le médecin. Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu des voix. »

Arthur tenta de lui faire comprendre en un coup d'œil de ne pas révéler sa présence. Il ne voulait plus voir Gaius. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Gwen l'ignora.

« Le roi est avec moi, Gaius. »

Arthur poussa un soupir à en fendre l'âme. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieil homme toquait contre la porte restée entrouverte.

**\- ôÔô -**

Il envisagea une poignée de secondes trouver une excuse pour s'échapper, mais renonça immédiatement en voyant le visage du médecin, pâle et cerné. Avec le siège, Gaius avait dû peiner pour trouver quelques heures de sommeil ces derniers jours, se rappela-t-il. Alors avec la fuite de Merlin... Il était plus que probable qu'il n'ait pas fermé l'œil la nuit passée.

« Sire... commença le vieil homme en s'avançant prudemment dans la chambre de son pupille.

— Tu savais ? le coupa immédiatement Arthur. »

Il sentit Gwen lui envoyer un regard de reproche mais ne s'excusa pas. Ces deux mots allaient hanter ses jours, semblait-il. À qui allait-il devoir demander ? Qui avait su, toutes ces années ? Qui s'était fait complice ? Qui d'autre lui avait menti ? Qui ?

« Oui. »

Son cœur se fissura un peu plus.

Autrefois, il avait considéré Gaius comme une seconde figure paternelle. Comme un mentor, un guide, un homme sage et empli de savoir, impressionnant par ses connaissances là où Uther était intimidant par ses colères. Les rares fois où le chagrin avait supplanté la peur de décevoir son père dans son cœur d'enfant et de jeune adulte, c'était Gaius qui avait été témoin de ses larmes. Gaius qui avait réconforté le jeune prince et lui avait assuré que la rage dans les yeux d'Uther n'existait que parce qu'il était _fier_ et _exigeant_.

« Arthur... Il est votre ami.

— Mon _ami_ ? ricana tristement le roi. Un _ami_ qui a fui plutôt que d'oser me faire face, oui. »

Gaius soupira longuement. S'essuya à deux reprises les paumes contre le lin sombre de sa tunique. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. En trente ans, Arthur ne l'avait jamais vu aussi clairement nerveux et incertain.

« Gaius ? insista Gwen, qui avait lu elle aussi l'hésitation immanquable de sa posture. »

Leur cachait-il encore des choses ? Il serra les poings. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser une autre trahison. Pas sans s'écrouler pour de bon.

« C'est juste que ça ne ressemble pas à Merlin, de fuir, admit-il.

— C'est un sorcier, siffla le roi.

— Il n'aurait pas fui. Pas le Merlin que je connais, rétorqua le médecin.

— Qu'essaies-tu de dire ? s'étrangla Guenièvre. Il n'est... Il n'est tout de même pas... ? »

Le monde se remit à tanguer. Arthur serra fort la couverture dans sa main. Non. Merlin n'était _pas_ mort. Il le sentait, au plus profond de ses os, de son cœur meurtri. Il était en vie. Il avait _fui_.

« Non, la rassura Gaius. Non, il n'est pas mort. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit parti de son plein gré. Il ne vous aurait jamais laissé, Sire. »

Le dénommé laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait un peu trop à un sanglot. Bien sûr. Tout comme il ne lui aurait jamais menti pendant dix ans, peut-être ? Comme si le médecin l'avait entendu, il se rapprocha et tenta d'attraper son regard.

« Arthur... Merlin n'est pas seulement un sorcier. »

Oh, par les dieux, quoi encore ? Que pouvait-il cacher de pire ?

« Certains disent qu'il est le plus puissant mage que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

— _Mer_lin ? »

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Merlin, l'imbécile maladroit qui confondait sa droite et sa gauche en patrouille, trébuchait sur des racines, ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait un trébuchet, ce Merlin-là, _son_ Merlin, incapable de se réveiller avant les poules et toujours en retard, était _le plus puissant mage que la terre n'ait jamais porté ?_ C'était une vaste plaisanterie. Toute cette affaire était une vaste plaisanterie, d'un mauvais goût sans précédent.

Ou bien ne connaissait-il vraiment rien de l'homme qui avait été son ombre pendant dix ans ?

« Il a fait bien plus pour nous, pour vous et Camelot que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, avoua le médecin.

— Dis-nous, l'implora Gwen dont la voix tremblait. Dis-nous, Gaius. Nous avons besoin de comprendre. »

Dieux, elle pleurait à nouveau. Arthur tenta d'avaler l'immense boule qui obstruait sa gorge mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un son répugnant perdu entre la déglutition et le hoquet. Gwen attrapa sa main. Il s'y accrocha comme un noyé à une bouée.

Cela allait les détruire, pensa-t-il avec désespoir. Cette trahison allait sonner leur perte. Ils allaient couler, l'un après l'autre. Si Gwen ne tenait pas, il allait sombrer avec elle.

« Je ne peux pas, ma Reine, murmura Gaius. Ce ne sont pas mes secrets. Certaines choses sont trop... Trop importantes. C'est à lui de vous les révéler, pas à moi. »

Et soudain, ce fut trop. Arthur en eut assez. Il se redressa, lâcha la main de sa femme, passa devant le médecin qui fit un pas sur le côté pour l'esquiver à la dernière minute, sauta les marches, passa à travers la pièce en deux enjambées et sortit sans accorder le moindre regard à Daegal tout juste rentré.

Il traversa le château en courant à moitié, croisa Léon aux côtés d'une patrouille, le somma sans délicatesse de préparer la salle du trône pour leur entrevue hebdomadaire avec les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde le lendemain et termina sa course en claquant la porte de ses propres quartiers.

Ce fut seulement là, adossé contre le bois, qu'il respira à nouveau.

Il n'en pouvait plus, de cette absence.

Il voulait que Merlin soit là. Qu'il puisse lui hurler dessus, le secouer comme un prunier, lui faire comprendre à quel point ses mensonges étaient en train de le ronger de l'intérieur et de tout gangréner. Il en voulait à Gaius de l'avoir protégé. En voulait à Gwen de l'avoir suspecté. En voulait à tous ceux qui avaient su sans jamais lui en parler. Il en voulait au monde entier.

Et il voulait que Merlin soit là.

Qu'il soit là pour lui dire qu'il se méprenait, que la magie ne faisait pas de lui le traître que sa fuite peignait. Qu'il lui assure que tout n'était pas que mensonge. Qu'il lui assure qu'Arthur n'avait pas rêvé ce sentiment de réciprocité qu'il avait cru capable de tout surmonter. Qu'il n'avait pas imaginé l'amitié.

Il avait besoin de comprendre. Besoin de savoir pourquoi, comment, quand.

Mais il n'y avait que le silence.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il était prêt à parier que Merlin s'était servi de la magie autour de lui, au quotidien. L'armure enchantée qui lui avait sauvé la vie le dernier jour du siège et qu'il n'osait plus approcher depuis en était la preuve. Il repensa un instant aux épées polies à la perfection, aux taches incrustées qui partaient toujours de ses chemises, aux bains qui restaient chauds des heures après qu'il s'y soit glissé, aux briques sous ses draps qui ne l'avaient jamais brûlé.

Puis, il repensa à la foudre. À la violence et à la puissance de la magie qui avait éclaté dans la salle du trône. Merlin ne s'était pas servi de ses pouvoirs seulement pour se simplifier la vie. Il avait blessé. Il avait assassiné, ne s'était pas contenté de protéger. Il avait attaqué avec la claire intention de _tuer_. Les quatre sorciers n'avaient pas été ses premiers meurtres. Cela s'était senti à sa posture, à son corps, à ses yeux, à l'éclair-même. Merlin avait du sang sur les mains. Autant qu'Arthur. Peut-être même plus.

La pensée le gela. Malgré toutes ses réticences à l'avouer, son valet avait toujours été un exemple de moralité. De pureté de cœur. L'incorruptible incarnation du juste, du bien, du bon.

Comme Morgane autrefois, lui souffla son esprit. Comme Morgane dans ses jeunes années, sur qui il avait pris modèle un nombre de fois incalculable, qu'il avait admirée en secret, comme l'aînée sage et raisonnable qu'il fallait imiter.

Dieux, qu'il avait peur que Merlin se révèle être comme sa sœur. Qu'il avait peur de ce que pourrait faire la magie à son ami. Était-il encore temps ? Pouvait-il encore l'aider, le sauver ? Ou bien était-il déjà trop tard ? Ces quatre meurtres étaient-ils la preuve que Merlin était perdu à jamais, égaré lui aussi dans les bras de la sorcellerie et de la cruauté ?

Qu'avait-il fait ? Quels sorts, quand, pourquoi ? Sur qui ? Comment ? Il avait besoin de savoir. Jusqu'où s'étendait la trahison et où commençait la vérité ? Y avait-il seulement du vrai, dans le tissu de mensonges qui lui avait servi de cape ces dix dernières années ?

Gaius avait raison. Il avait besoin de l'entendre de la voix de Merlin. Pas de celle d'un intermédiaire, d'un allié qui minimiserait les horreurs et accentuerait les hauts faits ou d'un ennemi qui lui brosserait le portrait à grands coups de ténèbres. C'était la voix de Merlin, qu'il lui fallait. Sa voix à lui, ses mots, sa vision. Personne d'autre.

Mais Merlin avait fui.

Les minutes passèrent. Finalement, Arthur leva le bras et attrapa mollement une pomme dans le compotier face à lui. L'éplucha avec minutie à l'aide d'une dague, la mangea du bout des lèvres, machinalement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se mettait à soupçonner chacun de leurs échanges d'avoir été régi par la sorcellerie. Chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque regard. Sur quoi aurait-il pu mentir d'autre ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses inquiétudes par des coups frappés à la porte. À l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée. Il venait encore de passer des heures le regard dans le vide et le cœur en poussière, incapable d'accomplir correctement ses devoirs de souverain. Il abandonna les restes de sa pomme, se redressa. Quel roi pitoyable il faisait.

« Sire ? »

Arthur serra les dents. Le temps n'était qu'une boucle. Tout se répétait inlassablement. Il était de retour au matin-même, lorsque cette voix avait traversé le bois de la porte et qu'il l'avait congédiée. Il était temps, se dit-il, de tout chambouler. Temps de rompre le cycle infernal et tenter de trouver du sens dans les nouvelles lignes.

« Entre, Gaius. »

Inutile de fuir le médecin plus longtemps.

« Je viens pour votre cuisse, Sire. »

Il ne s'étonna pas que l'information soit parvenue jusqu'à ses oreilles et laissa le vieil homme dénouer soigneusement les bandages, inspecter sa blessure et se mettre au travail. Il tourna le regard. Gaius l'avait soigné toute son enfance, mais Arthur avait fini par perdre l'habitude qu'il soit son médecin. La vulnérabilité, les cicatrices, les coupures infectées, les courbatures en fin de journée, tout ce que son corps pouvait avoir de gênant, de disgracieux, de secret, était devenu l'apanage de Merlin. Gaius ne savait plus rien. Sous ses doigts, Arthur se sentit soudain redevenu enfant. Châtié par le sourcil intimidant du vieil homme, assis sur sa table au milieu des potions et des bouillons, à se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour l'empêcher de voir sa douleur. Face à Gaius, il eut soudain honte de sa plaie, honte de ne pas avoir pu esquiver l'attaque ou le coup de masse. Honte d'avoir échoué, de ne pas avoir été meilleur.

Une fois le bandage terminé, il releva les yeux. Quoi que Gaius ait à dire pour soutenir son pupille, il était prêt. Prêt à l'entendre. Prêt à écouter le gardien défendre son protégé, le père défendre le fils. Mais, contre toute attente, le vieil homme se contenta de ranger son matériel et de lui tendre un flacon. Arthur l'attrapa par réflexe. Que... ?

« Pour votre sommeil, expliqua-t-il. »

Le regard du roi passa successivement du liquide verdâtre au médecin. Il ne comprenait rien. Gaius allait partir ? Comme ça ? Simplement ? Sans un mot ? Sans un geste pour Merlin ? Au moment où sa silhouette allait disparaître pour de bon derrière le bois de la porte, Arthur se redressa.

« Gaius... attends. »

Quelque chose dans le regard bleu cerné de rides l'arrêta. Le retint de prononcer immédiatement le nom qui planait entre eux. Retarda la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

« Comment va Gwen ? demanda-t-il à la place. Elle a reçu l'attaque magique de plein fouet. Cela ne risque-t-il pas de lui laisser de graves séquelles ?

— Non, Monseigneur. La Reine sera entièrement rétablie d'ici quelques jours. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir.

— Et Galaad ? Bédivère ?

— Le Seigneur Bédivère a rejoint ses quartiers. Il fera son rapport au conseil d'ici quelques jours. Quant au Seigneur Galaad, son état est encore fragile, mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. »

Arthur serra le pommeau du fauteuil entre ses doigts. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir plus tôt de la facilité qu'avait Gaius à adopter un ton blanc, neutre, à parler des vies humaines comme d'un banal compte de blé ? Était-ce ainsi que le vieil homme était parvenu à tromper Uther ? À cacher un sorcier sous son nez pendant des années ? En se contentant de demi-vérités, d'un ton plat, prudent, mesuré ?

Devait-il le punir ? se demanda-t-il soudain. Sous le règne de son père, quiconque s'associait ou protégeait la sorcellerie était décrété coupable et destiné au bûcher. Il s'était juré en prenant le trône qu'il n'en arriverait jamais à de telles extrémités, qu'il offrirait à chacun un jugement et un procès équitable. Mais que devait-il faire ? Accuser Gaius ? Il avait avoué la félonie. Comment aurait-il pu le condamner ? Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire, puisqu'il avait condamné tous les autres ?

« Vous faudra-t-il autre chose, Sire ? »

Arthur tourna à nouveau le regard vers la fenêtre. Il parvenait difficilement à supporter le visage impassible de Gaius. Il aurait préféré une longue tirade passionnée, préféré voir le vieil homme rassembler sa colère et tout faire pour sauver l'honneur de son pupille. Cette prétendue nonchalance n'était qu'un rappel supplémentaire qu'il avait beau avoir le respect de ses sujets, il n'avait toujours pas pu gagner leur confiance. Pas même celle d'un homme qui l'avait vu grandir et qui lui avait pourtant juré sa loyauté.

« Sais-tu où il est ? »

Gaius laissa échapper un soupir. Les ongles d'Arthur crissèrent contre le bois.

« Non, Sire, je ne sais pas.

— Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? Il doit bien y avoir un endroit, quelque chose ! pressa le roi malgré-lui.

— Je vous ai fait part de mon idée, vous avez refusé de l'écouter, cingla le médecin. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Les remords furent immédiatement lisibles sur les traits ridés. Pas si impassible que ça, pensa Arthur, rassuré.

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Sire, je me suis laissé emporter.

— Non, je t'en prie, parle, rétorqua le roi en retour. Explique-moi, puisqu'a priori je ne comprends rien. »

Il sentait la colère monter, bouillonner dans sa voix. Prête à prendre le relai du chagrin. Il était temps, se dit-il. Il n'en pouvait plus de nager dans la douleur. Peut-être qu'un peu de rage pourrait l'aider à oublier.

Mais Gaius ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de se passer les nerfs. Il soupira à nouveau, posa sa sacoche et son matériel sur la table. Chercha précautionneusement ses mots.

« Arthur, débuta-t-il enfin, je suis un vieil homme. Les années m'ont appris à faire passer la prudence avant tout le reste, parfois même au détriment de la justice ou de l'honnêteté. Je regrette d'avoir eu à vous dissimuler des informations, mais il faut que vous compreniez que cela était une nécessité, dans ma position. Je ne vous aurais jamais nui, ni à vous, ni à Camelot, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de mettre Merlin en danger. »

En _danger_. Le mot frappa Arthur aussi violemment qu'une claque en plein visage. Merlin aurait été en danger, révélé. En danger aux côtés d'Arthur. En _danger_. Comme s'il avait pu lui faire le moindre mal. Comme s'il avait pu le condamner. Comme si...

Comme si ses propres lois l'y obligeaient.

« Je sais que vous êtes blessé, probablement encore en colère, poursuivit Gaius d'une voix bien plus douce que ce qu'Arthur ne pouvait supporter. Mais essayez de considérer pourquoi il ne vous en a jamais parlé. Vous le connaissez tout aussi bien que moi, vous savez pourquoi il était condamné au silence.

— Je ne le conn...

— Si, Arthur, le coupa-t-il d'un ton ferme qui lui rappela brusquement Uther. Vous le connaissez _mieux_ que moi. La magie n'est qu'une part de lui. Vous le _connaissez_. Et vous savez que jamais Merlin n'aurait fui, encore moins lorsque vous êtes concerné. Il vous aurait tenu tête, il aurait courbé l'échine et vous aurait laissé le menacer, le condamner, peut-être même le décapiter. »

L'image qui s'imposa sous ses yeux lui donna la nausée. Merlin, quelques secondes après l'éclair, à genoux sur les dalles, tête baissée, yeux fermés, résigné à mourir sous le fer d'Excalibur. L'image était si douloureusement _Merlin_ qu'elle renversa à nouveau son monde. Il n'aurait jamais pu, enfin. Ses sujets avaient-ils tous une si piètre opinion de lui ? Comment Merlin avait-il pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, qu'il soit capable de le _tuer_ ?

« Je n'aurais jamais... Gaius, enfin, il devait le savoir, je n'aurais jamais pu l'exécuter.

— Et l'exiler ? Le forcer à quitter Camelot et vos côtés ? Si vous pensez que c'était la mort, que Merlin craignait, vous vous trompez, Seigneur. »

Arthur se mordit férocement l'intérieur des joues. Rassembla toutes les années de prestance imposées par Uther pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Alors explique-moi, Gaius ! Je suis toute ouïe ! Si Merlin est véritablement celui que tu décris, s'il est véritablement un ami et pas un traître, où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté pour s'expliquer ? Pourquoi a-t-il fui ? »

L'espace d'un instant, d'un instant affreux, à en renverser le monde pour de bon, Arthur crut que Gaius allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais une fois de plus, le vieil homme reprit magistralement contrôle de ses émotions et lui répondit d'une voix calme :

« Je l'ignore, Seigneur. Je ne comprends pas sa disparition et je suis inquiet. Mon premier réflexe ce matin a été de vérifier qu'il ne soit pas resté dans l'enceinte de la ville par peur d'être poursuivi ou qu'il ne soit pas allé s'enfermer de son propre chef dans une cellule du château. »

Arthur le revit, échevelé, jeté contre la paille. Combien de fois avait-il été accusé, en dix ans ? Combien de fois avait-il dû négocier auprès d'Uther pour le tirer du cachot ? Et combien de fois était-ce parce qu'il s'était effectivement servi de la magie ?

« Sire... avec votre permission, j'aimerais entamer des recherches. »

Cette fois-ci, Arthur releva les yeux.

« Des recherches ? Que penses-tu, qu'il a été enlevé ?

— C'est une possibilité.

— Non, ça ne l'est pas.

— Arthur...

— Et par qui aurait-il été enlevé, je te prie ?

— Je... Je l'ignore, Sire, mais nous devons prendre en compte la possibilité que...

— Non. »

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

« Je l'ai vu s'enfuir, Gaius. »

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

« Juste après que l'éclair soit tombé, j'ai vu une ombre passer par les fenêtres. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais je... Je sais que c'était lui. »

Il n'avait aucun moyen de l'exprimer autrement. Dès les premiers instants, les premières minutes impossibles où il était resté immobilisé face à la terrible réalité, il avait su. La silhouette qui avait suivi la lumière était Merlin. Il était en vie, lui criait son cœur sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et il avait fui.

« Merlin n'aurait pas fui, répéta bêtement Gaius. »

Pour la première fois, Arthur vit en lui un être inapte. Un vieil homme dépassé, épuisé, incapable de reconsidérer le monde et ses certitudes. Plein de fautes et de torts. Un nouveau fragment se décrocha de son cœur. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il ne serait plus jamais droit. Plus jamais complet. Plus jamais.

« Tout comme il n'aurait jamais pu tuer de sang-froid quatre sorciers ? »

Gaius ne répondit rien. Arthur se détourna pour de bon, but sagement la potion restée sur la table et disparut derrière le paravent. Le silence avala pour de bon le reste de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint vers son lit, le médecin était parti.

Il jeta une dernière-fois un regard à l'extérieur, ignora le luth de toutes ses forces et s'enfonça sous les couvertures. Le sommeil, déclenché par le somnifère, l'attrapa quelques minutes plus tard.

**\- ôÔô -**

Le lendemain, il fut de nouveau réveillé par des coups brefs et sourds. Il se redressa, la bouche pâteuse et l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs jours d'affilée. Se massa les tempes pour tenter de chasser le mal de crâne qui pulsait déjà sous ses doigts. Les potions de Gaius étaient efficaces, mais il regrettait toujours leurs effets au matin.

« Un instant, marmonna-t-il. »

Ses affaires n'avaient pas été préparées. Les reliefs de son repas de la veille n'avaient pas bougé de la table de chêne. Au sol, les vêtements sales ou jetés pêle-mêle commençaient à s'entasser.

Arthur détourna les yeux, attrapa la première chemise qu'il aperçut dans son placard et se changea en vitesse.

« Entrez ! »

Silence. Il réitéra l'autorisation, éleva la voix.

Personne n'entra.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte, prêt à accueillir le visiteur qui n'osait pas pénétrer dans les appartements du roi et se tenait probablement coi dans le couloir.

Rien.

Au loin, les deux gardes chargés de surveiller ses quartiers se tournèrent vers lui, prêt à recevoir ses ordres. Arthur se reprit rapidement et parvint à leur demander de quérir un serviteur pour lui monter un déjeuner.

Il referma la porte.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette affaire ? Avait-il rêvé ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu...

Des coups résonnèrent à nouveau dans la pièce. Ah ! Il n'était donc pas fou ! Il rouvrit la porte.

Rien.

Il jeta un œil à droite puis à gauche. Rentra à nouveau dans ses quartiers.

Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Des jeunes pages qui s'amusaient à toquer aux appartements des chevaliers et à partir en courant ? Cela lui semblait tout de même peu probable. Ils n'auraient pas pu passer les gardes...

Il entendit les coups une troisième fois. Cette fois-ci, Arthur ne bougea pas. Analysa son environnement et le son qu'il venait d'entendre. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le timbre, se dit-il. Un poing sur une porte de bois ne faisait pas un bruit aussi fin, aussi précis. C'était comme... Comme si quelqu'un toquait avec son _ongle_. Et cela ne venait pas de la porte principale.

Prudemment, une main sur le pommeau d'une épée qu'il avait glissée à sa taille plus par réflexe que par véritable nécessité, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'antichambre. La pièce était restée fermée depuis la fin du siège, mais peut-être un rat ou une bestiole était-elle venue s'y réfugier contre le froid... Il ouvrit la porte.

Rien.

Rien qu'un autre espace qui débordait de souvenirs. Rien que les affaires de Merlin, abandonnées, laissées derrière lui à prendre la poussière.

Arthur inspira profondément, referma la porte, s'interdit de se laisser abattre par l'odeur bien connue qui était montée à son nez. Chassa son valet félon de ses pensées. Soupira. S'accorda quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Combien de temps allait-il lui falloir avant de pouvoir enfin penser à Merlin sans sentir son cœur se briser ? Combien de fois allait-il devoir supporter cette déchirure avant d'être capable de l'accepter ? Combien de temps, combien de fois, pour que son nom cesse de lui donner envie de _hurler_ ?

Finalement, il rangea son épée dans son fourreau, se passa une main sur le visage mais ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers la fenêtre, d'où jaillissaient les premiers rayons de soleil.

Il s'immobilisa instantanément.

Derrière les vitraux, perché sur le rebord extérieur de la croisée, se tenait un oiseau.

Un oiseau qui le fixait derrière les carreaux rouges et gris.

**\- ôÔô -**

Arthur, bêtement, le fixa en retour.

L'animal frappa à nouveau de son bec contre la vitre.

Le roi haussa les sourcils. C'était un _piaf_, qui toquait depuis une dizaine de minutes ? Un _piaf_ qui venait de le réveiller ? Par les dieux, le monde était vraiment sens-dessus-dessous.

« Va-t'en, y'a rien à manger ici, marmonna-t-il.»

Il retourna à ses préparatifs, rassembla les documents dont il aurait besoin pour le conseil puis pour la réunion avec ses chevaliers et entreprit de ramasser quelque peu le désordre qu'il était parvenu à semer derrière lui. L'oiseau toqua une cinquième fois. Arthur l'ignora. De quoi allait-il avoir besoin de parler à la Table Ronde ? Léon allait sûrement pouvoir lui transmettre le premier rapport de l'état des troupes et de l'avancée de la reconstruction. Bédivère ne serait probablement toujours pas là. Peut-être Tristan allait-il les rejoindre ? Le chevalier errant avait dû entendre parler du siège, il gagnerait certainement Camelot dans les jours à venir. Les habitants de la ville étaient-ils parvenus à se remettre de l'assaut ? Y avait-il à nouveau de l'eau, des vivres ou des...

L'oiseau toqua à nouveau.

« Oh mais... Va-t'en, je t'ai dit ! »

De l'autre côté de la vitre, baigné dans la lumière rouge, l'animal lui jeta un regard peu impressionné. Frappa une fois de plus son bec sur les carreaux. Arthur roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, bien décidé à faire fuir ce désagréable visiteur.

« Allez, ouste ! le châtia-t-il en passant sa main derrière le montant de bois pour le chasser. »

Mais l'oiseau profita de l'ouverture et se glissa entre son bras et le meneau. Arthur eut le temps de voir passer une nuée de plumes au-dessus de sa tête avant de comprendre que l'animal venait d'_entrer dans ses quartiers_.

« Eh ! Non ! protesta-t-il. »

Mais la bestiole avait disparu. Probablement partie se planquer quelque part dans les poutres du plafond, se dit-il.

De nouveaux coups résonnèrent. Cette fois-ci, ils provenaient de la porte.

« Sire, j'apporte votre déjeuner. »

Curieusement, entendre la voix d'Amice le rassura. Au moins, il ne perdait pas complètement la tête.

Il regarda la suivante poser un plateau fumant sur la table et emporter sans un mot les restes de son repas de la veille. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, décida-t-il. Les serviteurs n'avaient pas à s'occuper de ses petites affaires. Il allait avoir besoin d'un valet. Un valet qui ne lui mentirait pas, un valet à qui il ne s'attacherait pas. Mais un valet en qui il pourrait avoir confiance pour les tâches les plus élémentaires.

« Amice, l'interpella le roi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, pourras-tu prévenir George que j'aimerais qu'il passe à mon service ? »

La jeune femme refusa de croiser son regard, hocha la tête, s'inclina, puis disparut sans un mot. Arthur s'empêcha de sur-interpréter la scène. Il avait beau l'avoir connue plus bavarde et souriante, cela ne voulait probablement rien dire. Peut-être avait-elle beaucoup de pain sur la planche avec la levée du siège...

« Bon, déclara-t-il une fois le silence revenu dans la chambre. Tu as le temps que j'avale ce qu'il y a sur ce plateau, et après, je te mets dehors. »

Il s'installa à la table et entreprit de profiter de son premier vrai repas depuis la fin du siège. Pour une fois qu'il avait faim. Pour une fois que le trou dans son cœur lui laissait le répit de profiter de la nourriture, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Arthur picorait des fruits séchés du bout des doigts, un mouvement d'ailes attira son regard. Il aperçut une silhouette laiteuse voleter du paravent à son armoire. Le roi s'interrompit dans son repas, attentif. Une tourterelle ? Peu d'oiseaux avaient une couleur aussi claire... Une colombe, un pigeon, peut-être ? La pensée le fit réfléchir. Était-il possible que ce soit un messager ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi la bête était si opiniâtre !

Arthur avala un dernier fruit, se lécha les doigts pour se débarrasser du miel qui y était resté, s'éclaircit la gorge et appela l'oiseau comme il aurait appelé ses chiens. Évidemment, celui-ci resta sagement dissimulé.

« Oh, allez, viens... s'exaspéra-t-il en réitérant ses claquements de langue, je veux juste savoir de quel colombier tu viens et quel message tu dois me transmettre. »

Il se redressa, tendit le cou vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu disparaître. Effectivement, remarqua-t-il en s'approchant, il y avait bien une ombre au-dessus de son armoire. Un de ses yeux, où se reflétait la lumière du soleil, attrapa les siens. Son cœur rata un battement. Il chassa rapidement l'impression de déjà-vu qui s'était logée dans ses entrailles. Par les dieux, il avait besoin de sommeil. Ce n'était qu'un piaf. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être ainsi sur ses gardes. Arthur tourna sur lui-même, avisa la pièce autour de lui. Avec quoi allait-il bien pouvoir le faire descendre de l'armoire ? À l'épée, il risquait de le blesser. Un bâton d'entraînement aurait été l'idéal, mais il n'en possédait pas dans ses quartiers personnels. La seule chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une perche était le balai que Merlin tenait à ranger dans ses placards, dans l'espoir, selon ses mots, _de le voir un jour nettoyer ses propres crasses plutôt que de jouer au seigneur assisté au quotidien_. Il chassa sa voix de son esprit, se saisit de l'objet par l'extrémité de paille et poussa le manche au-dessus de son armoire.

« Descends, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux juste voir tes pa... »

Le manche de bois frôla l'oiseau et la seconde suivante, ce fut la pagaille. Des battements d'ailes frénétiques et une nuée blanche émergèrent du dessus de l'armoire et firent tanguer Arthur, resté, menton levé, dressé sur la pointe des pieds, les deux bras tendus vers le plafond. Le balai, qu'il avait lâché sous la surprise, lui retomba sur le crâne. Il pesta, se tourna vers la table où l'abominable animal venait de se percher, en plein dans un rayon de soleil.

Le roi fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était certainement pas une colombe ou une tourterelle. L'oiseau était trapu, de la taille du bol vers lequel il s'était posé. Son bec, comme le tour de ses yeux, arborait un orange vif, presque jaune. Il connaissait cette forme oblongue, cette queue épaisse et ces ailes courtes...

Un merle. C'était un merle, reconnu-t-il.

Un merle entièrement blanc.

Il dévisagea l'oiseau sans un mot de longs instants, inspecta ses pattes. Rien. Pas de bague, pas de ficelle ou petit tube de bois dans lequel on aurait glissé un parchemin. Ce n'était pas un messager, juste une bestiole trop curieuse qui avait décidé de venir visiter ses quartiers. Il retint un nouveau soupir de déception. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Une missive qui soudain parviendrait à recoller les morceaux de son cœur disséminés un peu partout ? À de la _magie_ ?

Il était un crétin.

« Dehors, ordonna-t-il. »

Le merle pencha la tête sur le côté. Sauta sur le compotier qui dodelina dangereusement. Parfait, pensa Arthur. Il avait réussi à tomber sur le seul piaf de tout le royaume qui avait envie de jouer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit à sa fenêtre que la bestiole vienne frapper ? Le monde ne pouvait-il pas se liguer contre quelqu'un d'autre, pour changer ?

« Si tu ne sors pas par tes propres moyens, je vais t'attraper et ça ne va être agréable pour personne. »

Son avertissement n'eut aucun effet. L'oiseau se contenta de sautiller une nouvelle fois. De l'autre côté du plat, une pomme sursauta en réponse. L'image amusa curieusement le roi qui brandit le balai et menaça l'oiseau du bout du manche.

« Allez, ouste ! réitéra-t-il avec, cette fois-ci, un geste de main. »

Le balai frôla la tête de l'oiseau, qui s'envola... et partit se poser sur le haut du paravent. Arthur grogna. Il n'avait pas le temps de courir après un piaf ! Comme pour renforcer sa pensée, la voix de Léon s'éleva depuis l'autre côté de la porte, l'informant que le conseil l'attendait pour débuter. Il échangea un regard avec l'oiseau, qui sautilla sur le rebord de métal. Un instant, Arthur s'imagina qu'il existait un lien de parenté entre les merles et Merlin. Ils partageaient au moins l'insupportable caractéristique de lui prendre tout son temps et de le mettre constamment en retard. La réflexion lui tira un sourire... qui se fana immédiatement.

Merlin était parti. Merlin avait fui.

« Sire ? s'enquit son sénéchal, la voix précautionneuse, depuis l'autre côté du battant.

— J'arrive, Léon, rétorqua Arthur en s'empêchant d'attraper la silhouette du luth du regard, laisse-moi le temps de terminer de me préparer. »

Il n'écouta pas l'autre homme s'éloigner et pointa à nouveau le manche du balai en direction du merle.

« Tu as un nom de chieur, tu le sais, ça ? »

L'oiseau cessa un instant de sautiller sur le bord du paravent. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Le regard de jais soutint le sien. Le merle blanc se tourna, exposa sa queue au roi... et déféqua sur le parquet.

Arthur ne parvint pas à retenir l'éclat de rire éberlué qui enfla soudain dans sa gorge et traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Le son le surprit autant qu'il surprit l'oiseau, qui sursauta et partit se réfugier à nouveau au-dessus de son armoire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus ri ? Le roi se passa une main sur le visage, abandonna le combat et reposa le balai.

« Bon, écoute, je vais laisser la fenêtre ouverte et tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir sans faire caca partout, entendu ? »

Il n'obtint évidemment aucune autre réponse qu'un bruit de froissement d'aile. Arthur soupira, cala un des épais folios de Guenièvre sous le battant de la fenêtre pour qu'elle ne se referme pas, termina de s'habiller et de rassembler ses papiers. Il hésita un dernier instant avant de fermer avec soin la porte de ses quartiers. Il était idiot. Ce n'était qu'un oiseau. À la mi-journée, lorsqu'il reviendrait après le conseil, la bestiole serait partie. Avec un peu de chance, se dit-il, il s'envolerait avant que George ne le plume ou ne le transforme en civet. Il n'avait aucune raison de regretter ainsi de l'abandonner. Ce n'était qu'un oiseau. Ce n'était... Ce n'était rien. Il était idiot d'y penser encore.

Arthur secoua la tête, attacha sa cape autour de ses épaules et partit.

**\- ôÔô -**

Il oublia immédiatement le merle une fois passée la porte de la salle du conseil. La dure réalité de la fin du siège le rattrapa et bientôt, son esprit fut tout entier accaparé par les discussions de reconstruction, de réapprovisionnement du royaume et les nombreuses doléances du peuple qui leur étaient déjà parvenues. Rien qu'entendre l'ordre du jour énoncé par la voix calme et mesurée de Léon lui donna le tournis. Comment le royaume allait-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Comment pourrait-il, seul, gérer de tels bouleversements ? Comment éviter la famine dans une dizaine de mois, lorsque leurs réserves seraient épuisées et les champs saccagés, forcés à la jachère ? Que pouvait-il bien offrir aux paysans qui avaient perdus toit, bétail, richesses, à cause du sac orchestré par les armées d'Odin et d'Alined ? Même l'importante compensation financière qu'ils avaient exigée des deux rois ne suffirait pas à pallier un tel désastre...

La pensée l'emplit de honte. Quel roi il faisait. Quel dirigeant minable. Était-il vraiment digne de sa fonction ? Digne de l'épée qui l'avait rassuré un an plus tôt ? Que devait-il faire ?

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il ne s'en sortirait pas sans miracle.

Bercé par le ton morne de Léon, il surprit son regard à dériver machinalement sur la gauche. Ses yeux cherchaient son ombre. Mais son ombre l'avait abandonné. Son ombre s'était enfuie, évadée par les vitraux explosés. Effacée par le soleil.

Même entouré de ses conseillers, Arthur ne s'était jamais senti aussi _seul_. Guenièvre était restée dans les appartements de Mer... Gaius. Les appartements de Gaius, corrigea-t-il immédiatement. Toujours alitée et en pleine convalescence, la Reine ne pourrait pas le rejoindre dans les négociations avant plusieurs jours et il le savait. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de regretter amèrement son absence. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour l'avoir à ses côtés à cet instant, sentir sa main agripper la sienne sous la table, se laisser réconforter par sa confiance et sa chaleur. Écouter ses idées, ses solutions. Elle connaissait si bien le peuple, ses besoins et ses attentes. Arthur, né sous la couronne, savait gérer les caisses du royaume mais manquait souvent de discernement lorsqu'il s'agissait des populations roturières. Oh, il était loin d'être ignorant ou de manquer de connaissances. Mais il manquait d'expérience. Ignorait ce qu'était un hiver dans les champs, avec rien d'autre à jeter dans les bouillons qu'un maigre chou pour huit, ignorait le désastre de la perte d'un cochon au printemps. Et là où le roi avait appris, sagement, récité folios et épais codex, la reine, elle, avait vécu. Bien souvent, les enseignements d'Uther s'étaient révélés insuffisants et les années que Gwen avait vécues auprès du peuple, salutaires.

Et seul, seul sans elle, seul sans Merlin qui avait passé les vingt premières années de sa vie à Ealdor, sous le servage d'un seigneur qui se fichait bien du sort de ses sujets, Merlin qui ne s'était jamais privé de rappeler à son roi que son premier devoir résidait dans la protection des siens, Arthur _tanguait_.

Oh, il s'en sortirait, il le savait. Mais au prix de combien d'erreurs, combien d'ignorances ?

Il n'était pas aveugle. Il était éborgné.

Il retint un soupir et se força à se reconcentrer. Ce soir, se dit-il. Ce soir, il irait trouver Guenièvre pour quérir ses conseils. Ce soir, il pourrait baigner dans sa chaleur, dans sa douceur, dans son réconfort. Ce soir, il pourrait oublier.

Mais en attendant... il devait faire front seul. Seul face à ses conseillers, face à sa cour, face à ses chevaliers. Seul pour porter le lourd tribut du pouvoir.

Était-ce ce poids que supportait Uther ? se questionna-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Était-ce cela, qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de l'intransigeance ? Était-ce cette terreur constante de condamner le royaume à la misère, de teinter ses mains de sang, qui l'avait plongé dans la paranoïa et la fureur ?

_Toi et toi seul doit régner, mon fils_, répétait-il souvent.

Les premières années de sa vie, Arthur avait acquiescé. Opiné. Cru à ces mots avec une dévotion presque maladive. Puis, avec les années, il avait appris. Vu le danger qui guettait un roi isolé, un roi enfermé et sourd aux revendications de ses sujets. Contemplé, impuissant, les conséquences d'une telle attitude.

Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, assis seul, sans Guenièvre, sans Merlin, présidant une table qui obéirait à ses moindres caprices, Arthur craignit son propre pouvoir. Retint ses ordres, mordit sa langue. Écouta, le cœur et les mots au bord des lèvres.

Mais, à nouveau, le silence prévalut et Arthur se tut.

_Je préfèrerais encore ne pas régner que régner seul_, pensa-t-il en réponse au fantôme de son père qui le hantait encore.

Et, pour la première fois depuis son couronnement, la voix en lui qui sonnait comme celle d'Uther répondit.

_Roi, tu n'auras pas le choix_.

**\- ôÔô -**

Arthur demeura silencieux une grande partie de la séance du conseil, se contenta de ponctuer les remarques de ses conseillers de brefs hochements de tête ou de froncements de sourcils. Il écouta chaque proposition, retint chaque perte, chaque dégât irréparable, chaque compte-rendu alarmant qu'on lui transmit, demanda à ce que chaque rapport soit lu une seconde fois et tint à laisser chacun s'exprimer, mais refusa d'épiloguer quand on l'interrogea sur ses propres pensées. Argua qu'il était trop tôt pour se prononcer. En réalité, il se sentait dériver. À chaque nouvelle déclaration, il se sentait un peu plus inapte, incapable, inadapté. Comme un navire sans amarres, comme un destrier abandonné sur un chemin. Il se sentait flotter, hors de lui-même, dans ce monde étrange de _l'après_. Ce monde nouveau de l'absence.

À trois reprises, il répéta : « ajoutons ce point à l'ordre du jour de la prochaine réunion. Réfléchissons-y d'ici-là ». La première fois, ce fut confronté au plan de rétablissement des forces vives de l'armée de Camelot, qu'il trouva instinctivement trop rapide et dangereux pour la santé de la cité. La seconde, pour exprimer son incertitude quant à la restauration à l'identique du plafond effondré. Des yeux s'écarquillèrent autour de la table, quelques sourcils se levèrent. Personne n'osa le contredire.

La troisième fois, ce fut pour répondre à un garde qui lui transmettait une missive de Tristan annonçant son prochain retour à la cour. Cette fois-ci, l'assemblée ne put retenir des murmures. Mais une fois de plus, personne n'osa prendre la parole. Arthur comprit un instant trop tard que sa réponse saugrenue venait de peindre son portrait en grande ombres inquiètes auprès de ses conseillers.

Le roi serra les poings. Laissa Léon rattraper admirablement la situation en demandant à un serviteur de remplir son verre d'eau fraîche pour aider à faire passer une migraine inexistante. Prétendit ne pas voir la moue que fit Amice en s'approchant, la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'écarta une fois son verre plein et celle avec laquelle elle disparut.

La prise de conscience lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide il était en train de s'attirer les foudres des serviteurs, la pitié de ses camarades et l'inquiétude de ses conseillers. Il reproduisait le comportement de son père, l'incohérence de ses propos les premiers jours après la trahison de Morgane. Les premiers signes de sa démence étaient les siens.

Ce n'était plus le monde, qu'il voyait tanguer. C'était sa raison et l'exercice-même de son pouvoir.

Ce n'était plus le monde. C'était lui, qui allait sombrer.

S'il ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement, il ne donnait pas cher de Camelot.

Enfin, le conseil se termina. Un à un, les seigneurs disparurent derrière les portes de métal, Léon risqua un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et Arthur se retrouva bientôt seul dans la grande pièce humide, les yeux perdus sur la liasse de papiers étalés face à lui, étranglé par l'idée du pouvoir qui lui mordait les doigts. Comment pourrait-il prétendre ? Comment retrouver sa place, son rôle, dans ce monde tordu, ce monde penché, ce monde vide ? À qui subtiliser un masque, voler un texte, des répliques ?

George, une carafe dans une main, une liasse dans l'autre, surgit sur sa gauche pour rassembler les parchemins restés sur la table. Le roi sursauta en apercevant sa silhouette bleue et rouge. Maudit soit-il, à s'habiller de manière aussi similaire à Merlin. Il avait cru... Il avait cru...

Qu'importe ce qu'il avait cru. Ce en quoi il avait cru n'était plus, et il _devait_ régner sur ce nouveau monde penché.

Serait-il le Roi Tordu ? Était-ce là sa destinée ? Devenir le Roi Penché ?

« George, l'appela-t-il, je vais déjeuner ici. Va me chercher un repas en cuisine, tu veux ? »

Son nouveau valet releva la tête. Soutint son regard. Il y avait une lueur de confrontation dans ses yeux bruns qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Un instant, Arthur crut qu'il refuserait. Oserait élever la voix contre son roi. Qu'est-ce que... ? George était un serviteur modèle. Un exemple de rigueur et d'efficacité. Il n'y avait pas plus prompt à obéir, pas plus dédié à la tâche et au service, pas plus enthousiaste aux corvées les plus ingrates. Pas plus barbant que ses monologues sur les joies du polissage ou son amour du cuivre. Comment un tel homme pouvait-il ne serait-ce que _songer_ désobéir à Arthur ?

L'instant se brisa George hocha la tête sans un mot et sortit de la salle du conseil, les bras chargés de paperasse.

Lorsqu'il revint, ce fut le visage fermé, un plateau curieusement moins fourni qu'à l'accoutumée dans les mains. Il s'éclipsa avant qu'Arthur ait l'idée de le questionner.

**\- ôÔô -**

Il fallut attendre la réunion de la Table Ronde pour qu'enfin, le malaise qui régnait sur le château depuis la fin du siège se cristallise et n'explose pour de bon.

Arthur sut, dès l'instant où il entra dans la salle du trône, qu'il ne pourrait s'en tirer sans explications. Sans confrontation. Comprit aux crépitements de l'air, à la posture de ses chevaliers, à l'odeur de la pièce, au soleil qui s'infiltrait par le plafond effondré, qu'il lui serait impossible d'ignorer plus longtemps l'épais nuage de non-dits qui obscurcissait les esprits.

Malgré tout, il tenta.

Ignora les vitraux explosés, les étranges ombres des murs arrachés, rejoignit ses hommes comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois. S'imagina vivre dans un monde à l'endroit. Contourna les dernières reliques de la bataille. Impossible de déplacer les réunions ailleurs. La Table Ronde, trop grande pour les autres pièces, ne tenait que dans la salle du trône. Mais elle avait échappé à l'éviscération. Échappé à la magie des quatre sorciers, aux éclairs de Merlin. Échappé au destin.

« Commençons, déclara-t-il à l'assemblée. »

À l'instant où Arthur s'apprêtait à s'assoir, on toqua aux grandes portes. Des regards intrigués s'échangèrent. Le roi fit signe aux gardes.

Bédivère entra.

Arthur ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Malgré les bons soins de Gaius, son connétable portait encore les marques des dures attaques dont il avait fait les frais. Son visage, déchiré par une lourde cicatrice blafarde, s'éclaira lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ses camarades puis de son roi, mais même le sourire poli qu'il fit grimper à ses lèvres ne put camoufler l'inquiétante pâleur de son teint. De son col parfaitement ajusté dépassaient de lourds bandages blancs et il se déplaçait avec un soin qui trahissait l'attention et la mesure. Arthur avala difficilement sa salive. Les attaques aux frontières lui paraissaient si lointaines, à présent. Appartenant à un temps autre, un monde différent, une réalité où la perte de Keu lui avait semblée insurmontable. Une réalité où perdre un frère d'arme aux mains de bandits était le seul tribut de sa couronne.

Une réalité où son ombre existait encore.

« Votre Majesté, Seigneurs, mes frères, salua le chevalier, puis-je me joindre à vous malgré ce malheureux retard ?

— Bien sûr, Bédivère, balaya immédiatement Arthur en ordonnant d'un mouvement de main à un garde de lui tirer son siège, vous êtes toujours bienvenu aux réunions de la Table Ronde. Nous pensions que votre état ne vous permettrait pas de nous rejoindre avant plusieurs jours, mais vous voir aujourd'hui est un plaisir. »

Il n'exagérait pas. La vue de son connétable l'emplissait de soulagement. L'intéressé hocha solennellement la tête.

« Seigneur, si je puis me permettre... débuta-t-il, puis, voyant le geste d'invitation du roi, continua : j'aimerais ajouter un point à l'ordre du jour. »

Quatre places plus loin, Léon fouilla dans ses papiers, trempa le bout de sa plume dans l'encrier.

« C'est à propos des bandits qui sévissaient à Balor et Nemeton. Je possède l'identité des sorciers qui ont attaqué notre patrouille et tué le Seigneur Keu. »

Le changement fut immédiat à la mention de sorcellerie, la table se figea et des regards inquiets se tournèrent vers Arthur. Le bout de la plume de Léon demeura, suspendu, à quelques millimètres du parchemin.

« Je pense que nous conviendrons tous du caractère prioritaire de cette information, concéda le roi d'une voix prudente. Nous vous écoutons, Seigneur Bédivère. »

L'intéressé joignit ses mains face à lui, redressa les épaules. Quelques regards se décrochèrent d'Arthur.

« Les bandits ont surgi de nulle part, avoua-t-il, le regard hanté par les souvenirs, à la tombée de la nuit. Extrêmement organisés, peu nombreux, mais remarquablement armés. Les deux sorciers maniaient une sorte de sceptre, un objet cerné d'un cristal bleu qui vagissait comme une bête féroce et réduisait les hommes en poussière. Nos troupes ont été décimées en quelques minutes. Mais nous n'étions pas leur cible, nous... »

Sa voix tressaillit un instant, mais il se reprit. Arthur ne l'avait jamais vu succomber ainsi aux émotions.

Bédivère. Bégayer.

Dieux, ce monde _clochait_.

« Mais nous n'étions pas leur cible, répéta-t-il. Nos troupes n'étaient qu'un exercice, une expérimentation de cette arme magique. Les sorciers qui ont mené l'assaut l'ont avoué avant de s'en prendre à notre patrouille. Je me souviens de leur rire. Et je me souviens de leur visage. L'un d'entre eux est un ancien ennemi de Camelot, du nom d'Alvarr, Sire. Il était accompagné d'un druide, Ari, qui s'est présenté comme étant le plus puissant sorcier de ce monde. Je ne suis parvenu à survivre à l'attaque que grâce au sacrifice d'un de mes écuyers. »

Arthur attrapa le regard de Léon. Le soutint quelques instants. Perceval, Gauvain et Elyan échangèrent des coups d'œil furtifs. Les évènements de la dernière bataille et l'identité des responsables n'étaient pas aussi limpides pour ses chevaliers qu'il l'avait pensé.

Ses hommes méritaient de savoir.

« Merci, Bédivère, de nous avoir transmis cette information, débuta-t-il prudemment. Mais ces sorciers ne sont... plus une menace.

— Votre Majesté ?

— Le dernier jour du siège, expliqua le roi, lorsque les armées des Reines alliées sont arrivées, les troupes d'Odin et d'Alined ont paniqué. En leur sein, quatre hommes, quatre sorciers, ont attaqué la citadelle et fait sauter les herses. Ce sont ces deux sorciers, Alvarr et Ari, accompagnés de Trickler et d'un certain Ruadan, qui ont causé l'effondrement. Ce sont eux et leur sceptre magique, qui ont manqué de faire tomber Camelot. »

Des mentons se levèrent au plafond, là où le ciel se jetait encore dans la salle du trône. Le roi ferma les yeux. Inspira profondément. Les informations de Bédivère leur parvenaient trop tard. Si seulement il avait pu parler plus tôt, si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi gravement blessé... Si seulement Arthur avait pensé à visiter le chevalier... Il aurait _dû_ comprendre. Il aurait dû se douter. Penser plus grand. Tout cela expliquait son pressentiment et les étranges attaques de bandits à la frontière. Le siège de Camelot avait été orchestré depuis des _mois_. Ses soldats avaient servi d'expérimentation. Les troubles aux frontières n'avaient pas été de simples agitations. Cela avait été des indices. Et Arthur les avait ignorés. Arthur n'avait pas su voir.

Arthur n'avait pas su _écouter_.

Il avait envoyé ses frères à l'abattoir. Droit dans la gueule béante de monstres avides de pouvoir et de sujets d'expérimentation. Sacrifié Keu comme un vulgaire pion. Il avait failli à son devoir, à sa promesse d'être juste et bon. Failli à la couronne.

« Comment... Comment les avez-vous vaincus ? »

La salle toute entière se tourna vers le duc Hoël. À l'époque d'Uther, pensa Arthur, une telle remarque aurait pu être interprétée comme des paroles de trahison. Un manquement de foi de la part d'un vassal. Lui, ne pouvait que comprendre. Jamais ils n'auraient pu faire face à quatre sorciers. Jamais l'armée de Camelot n'aurait pu résister.

Pas sans miracle. Pas sans magie.

Le roi chercha ses mots. S'empêtra dans le silence.

Ils ne les avaient pas vaincus. Pas même repoussés. Parce qu'Ari avait menti. Le plus puissant sorcier de ce monde n'était ni un druide, ni un bandit. Le plus puissant sorcier de ce monde était...

« C'est Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il croisa le regard marron de Bédivère. Cerné de noir et de fatigue. Déterminé et sûr de lui.

Mais Arthur fut incapable d'acquiescer. Tous comprirent, au poids du silence qui s'abattit sur la grande table, que les rumeurs étaient fondées. Oui, voulut répondre Arthur. Oui, Merlin est un sorcier. Un traître, un menteur, un fugitif. Un _sorcier_. Oui, glissa une voix en lui, Merlin nous a sauvés.

« Merlin ? répéta le duc Hoël. Le valet, avec les oreilles...?

— L'apprenti de Gaius, oui, acquiesça Bédivère avant que l'autre homme ne puisse ajouter de qualificatif. Sans lui, je ne me serais jamais remis de l'attaque.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'interposa Elyan.

— Il m'a soigné à mon retour de Balor. Je n'ai aucune preuve, et je ne peux l'affirmer avec certitude, mais je pense qu'il a utilisé sa magie pour recoudre certaines de mes plaies. Je me sentais aux portes de la mort, même avec les traitements du médecin. Mais chaque soir, après ses soins, la vie me revenait davantage. »

Le duc haussa les sourcils, laissa échapper un « oh » perplexe, entre l'admiration et la crainte. De pareilles exclamations naquirent autour de la table.

« Les malades ! s'écria soudain Elyan, tournant vers lui toutes les têtes. Souvenez-vous, au huitième jour du siège, la vingtaine de malades isolés en quarantaine s'est réveillée miraculeusement guérie !

— Nous savions que la sorcellerie était à l'œuvre, il est vrai... concéda le duc, une main triturant sa longue barbe poivre et sel. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du serviteur.

— Il était malade, ce matin-là, se souvint Elyan en se tournant vers Perceval. Il vomissait dans l'arrière-cour lorsque nous sommes passés durant notre ronde. »

Autour de la table, les murmures se murent en véritables prises de conscience étouffées. Cela ne pouvait être que Merlin. Personne d'autre n'avait eu accès au château, et il n'y avait pas d'autre sorcier à Camelot, pas d'autre traître, mais oui, vous avez raison Seigneur, voilà qui était évident, sa position de valet lui offrait la couverture idéale, il était le seul à avoir une connaissance parfaite des rondes des gardes et...

« Excusez-moi. »

Le silence tomba brusquement. Une quinzaine de regards réprobateurs se tournèrent vers Ibb. La servante se recroquevilla sur elle-même et serra fort la carafe de vin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ses jointures blanchirent. Au temps d'Uther, sa simple prise de parole dans une assemblée de chevaliers lui aurait valu trois jours de carcan.

« Parle, ordonna Arthur. »

Le ton sec du roi fit crisser les ongles de la jeune femme contre le métal froid.

« Merlin est innocent, débuta-t-elle fébrilement, le regard fixé avec résolution sur un pied de chaise. Même s'il a effectivement de la magie, il ne... Enfin, il n'a pas... Ce n'était pas lui, ce soir-là. J'étais de veille au chevet des malades toute la nuit et je... J'ai vu le sorcier. J'étais cachée derrière un- derrière un rideau, il ne m'a pas vue, et lorsque j'ai compris qu'il venait pour guérir... je... je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Punissez-moi, Votre Majesté, mais ne le blâmez pas. Ce n'était pas Merlin, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. C'était un vieil homme. Un étranger. Je me souviens de sa tunique rouge, de ses longs cheveux blancs et de sa barbe qui tombait jusqu'à son ventre. Il ressemblait à un druide. Mais ce n'était pas Merlin. »

Arthur sentit le sang quitter son visage. S'agrippa au rebord de la table. Chercha à rattraper le souffle qui venait de le quitter.

Non.

Oh, non.

Non, pitié, non.

« Dragoon le Grand, murmura Léon depuis l'autre bout de la table. »

Cette fois-là, le cœur du roi se brisa pour de bon.

Dragoon. L'étrange sorcier apparu pour sauver Guenièvre du bûcher des années plus tôt. Celui qu'Arthur était allé quérir, une myriade de suppliques au bord des lèvres et des larmes plein les yeux, alors qu'Uther vivait ses derniers instants. Celui qui avait précipité le départ de son père, celui qui avait levé la main contre lui, celui qui... lui avait souri. D'un sourire qu'il connaissait trop.

Celui dont les yeux lui avaient toujours semblé familiers, celui dont l'odeur lui rappelait le château.

Dragoon.

_Merlin_.

Cela expliquait tout. Son sauvetage maladroit de Guenièvre. Sa disparition miraculeuse dans un couloir du château. Sa présence dans Camelot le soir de la mort du roi. Sa connaissance exacte des blessures d'Uther et ce malgré les indications maladroites de son fils tremblant d'inquiétude. Son regard doux, son regard _bleu_. Son humour sec et tendre, ses revendications pacifistes et ses longues tirades sur le bien-être des serviteurs.

Ce n'était pas un étrange vieil homme à l'allure dégingandée, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme ayant passé un temps déraisonnable en solitaire dans la forêt et acquis un sens de l'humour ou des priorités questionnables.

C'était Merlin.

Son Merlin. Son félon de valet, enroulé dans le secret depuis des années.

Probablement transformé en vieil homme par sorcellerie.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Arthur s'arracha à sa douleur un instant. Il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot des dernières paroles qui s'étaient échangées entre les chevaliers.

« Merlin et Dragoon sont une seule et même personne, déclara-t-il, la gorge nouée. »

À l'absence de cris et de hoquets, il déduisit que l'assemblée était parvenue à la même conclusion que lui.

Cela ne cesserait donc jamais ? Allait-il apprendre chaque jour de nouveaux mensonges, découvrir de nouvelles trahisons ? Merlin ne lui avait-il _jamais_ fait confiance ? S'était-il toujours caché, déguisé, voilé ? N'y avait-il jamais eu de réciprocité ? Jamais ?

Jamais une once de vérité, en dix ans d'amitié ?

« Si plus personne autour de cette table ne souhaite réagir, je propose que nous passions au point suivant, suggéra Léon avec diplomatie. »

Il y eut du mouvement à sa droite. Gauvain se dandina sur sa chaise, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi sec lorsque Perceval, assis à sa gauche, se repositionna à son tour. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard qui en disait long mais que le roi ne sut interpréter. Il fronça les sourcils. Venaient-ils vraiment de se mettre des _coups de coude_ sous la table ? Encore ?

« Bien, reprit le sénéchal, oublieux de l'agitation des deux chevaliers, l'ordre du jour stipule que nous devons aborder la question de la possible intégration de nouveaux membres à l'assemblée de la Table Ronde. Deux noms de valeureux jeunes hommes qui se sont distingués durant la bataille ont été proposés Lanval et Galaad. Examinons ensemble leurs hauts-faits et décidons. »

Arthur s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux mots de Léon et se lança à corps perdu dans une longue tirade vantant les mérites de Galaad. Narra son intervention le neuvième jour du siège, sa largesse et son courage.

Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Merlin, de Dragoon, de mensonges ou de sorcier.

Plus jamais.

**\- ôÔô -**

Doucement, il se sentit reprendre pied. Retrouva pleinement le contrôle de sa voix et réalisa au milieu d'une phrase que son talon tressautait sous la table.

La Table Ronde accepta sans protestation l'entrée de Galaad. Celle de Lanval fut ajoutée à l'ordre du jour de la prochaine réunion. On programma la cérémonie, convoqua un messager pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'intéressé, resté en convalescence dans ses quartiers.

« Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, observa Léon en soufflant sur le sable de son parchemin. Je propose que nous achevions cette séance dès maintenant. »

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, que nombre de ses chevaliers imitèrent. Des chaises raclèrent contre le plancher. Tous se mirent à rassembler papiers et missives.

« Alors c'est tout ? Personne ne va rien dire ? »

Arthur releva la tête. Tomba nez à nez avec le regard noir de Gauvain, quelques places plus loin, à quelques mètres seulement de l'immense place vide, devenue siège périlleux, maudit, inhabité, depuis la mort de Lancelot. Autour de la table, tout mouvement cessa. Léon reposa prudemment ses parchemins et sa boîte à sable, jeta un regard entendu à Elyan face à lui. Seul Perceval tenta d'attraper le coude de son ami. Il fut repoussé sans ménagement.

« Non, lâche-moi, Percy ! Je refuse de rester sans rien dire. Vous vous plaisez peut-être à vous complaire dans le silence, à tout faire pour éviter la confrontation, mais moi, je refuse. J'en ai ma claque, de cette mascarade !

— Gauvain... gronda Léon, d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce discours. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

— Oh que si, je le pense, balaya-t-il en réponse. J'en ai assez de me taire. Assez de tout faire pour ménager Sa Majesté le Roi du Déni, alors que mon meilleur ami a donné sa putain de vie pour que l'on puisse s'assoir ici et cracher sur son souvenir ! »

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un coup de poing sur la table qui résonna jusque dans le ventre d'Arthur. Hoël, Bédivère, Gareth, Claudin et quelques autres sursautèrent.

« Cela fait trois jours, Arthur. Trois jours ! tonna-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du roi. Je veux bien entendre que vous soyez en colère, trahi, en deuil, parce que vous n'êtes jamais sorti de votre petit confort, n'avez jamais essayé de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez et constater que la magie n'est pas ce qu'en a fait Uther, qu'elle peut œuvrer pour le juste et le bon, mais des vies dépendent de votre décision. Des vies sont sacrifiées à chaque instant que vous passez dans le silence. Qu'attendez-vous pour lever le ban ? Cesser cette hypocrisie, accepter la magie ? Qu'attendez-vous pour honorer le sacrifice de l'homme qui vous dédiait sa vie ? N'avez-vous aucun honneur ? N'était-il pas votre ami ?! »

La fin de sa tirade résonna à travers la salle.

Arthur inspira profondément. Repoussa la rage qui enflait dans ses veines. Rassembla ses mots. Comment osait-il... ? De quel droit... ?

« Ce sorcier n'est pas mort, Gauvain, siffla-t-il, la voix dangereusement basse. Il a _fui_. Je ne suis pas celui à qui il faut parler d'honneur et d'amitié.

— Il est en vie ? s'interposa Léon. Mais l'éclair...

— Ne l'a pas tué, le coupa Arthur. Il s'est enfui. »

Face à lui, Gauvain serra les poings, pinça les lèvres. Il semblait déchiré, prêt à céder à la colère. Prêt à exploser pour de bon.

« Je ne vois pas ce que le ban sur la magie a à voir avec tout cela, reprit le roi, enorgueilli par l'absence de réponse de l'autre chevalier, nous parlons ici d'un fugitif qui...

— Cela a tout à voir. »

Arthur se retint de quérir les gardes. Il avait toujours connu Gauvain mercurien et sanguin. Mais jamais insolent. Jamais à ce point.

« Si ce que vous affirmez est vrai... Si Merlin est véritablement en vie... débuta-t-il.

— Il l'est, assura le roi.

— Alors vous ne valez pas mieux que votre père. »

Cette fois-ci, Léon, Elyan et Perceval intervinrent. Arthur les fit taire d'un mouvement de main. Il en avait assez. Assez de Gauvain, assez de ces reproches injustes, assez de ce monde tordu, penché, juste _assez_.

Le roi se leva. Gauvain suivit. Les deux hommes se toisèrent, menaçants.

« Et que vas-tu faire ? Me provoquer en duel ? Pour un fugitif ?

— Pas pour un fugitif, non.

— Pour un sorcier ?

— Prononcez son nom. »

Le reste de l'assemblée ne respirait plus.

« Quelle importance ?! Il a fui !

— Prononcez son nom !

— Tu ne...

— Son NOM, Arthur !

— MERLIN ! hurla-t-il en retour, poussé à bout. Merlin, fugitif, sorcier, traître, félon, à quoi bon, Gauvain ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Qu'est-ce que cela résout ? Je ne suis pas responsable de ses meurtres, de sa magie, de sa traitrise, ou de sa fuite ! »

Léon tenta une dernière fois de calmer la situation, s'interposa d'un geste de bras diplomatique. Il fut repoussé d'un même mouvement par roi et chevalier.

« Si, vous l'êtes. »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'outrage avala sa réponse.

« Ce n'est pas Camelot et ses lois crétines qu'il a fui, Ô Princesse, cingla Gauvain, parce que ça, il les supporte depuis dix ans. C'est _vous_ ! Vous et votre silence, vous et votre refus de légaliser la magie une bonne fois pour toutes, alors que nous avons pour ordre de ne plus pourchasser ses pratiquants, que les druides se rapprochent chaque jour des portes de la ville et que vous épargnez des servantes qui chauffent des briques ! C'est _votre_ lâcheté qui l'a fait fuir, l'a convaincu qu'il serait en danger à demeurer au château ! _Votre_ lâcheté qui l'a sûrement poussé à retenir sa magie jusqu'au dernier moment, agir dans l'ombre et le secret alors qu'il aurait pu mener la bataille et nous éviter dix jours de siège, tout retenir jusqu'à l'instant où il a dû choisir entre vous perdre et perdre la vie qu'il avait construite ici ! Alors _oui_, c'est _vous_, le responsable de son silence, le responsable de sa fuite. S'il avait eu des raisons de rester, la possibilité de parler, si sa simple existence ne déjouait pas les lois même de ce royaume, il serait encore à vos côtés ! »

Il reprit son souffle un instant. Le silence craquela entre les membres de la Table Ronde.

« Merlin n'a pas fui, lâcha-t-il, ses mots soudain plus calmes et immensément plus dangereux face à l'assemblée immobile, il s'est _sacrifié_. »

Les doigts d'Arthur, qui s'étaient inconsciemment posés sur le pommeau de son épée, se mirent à trembler.

« Et vous savez quoi, reprit Gauvain, je refuse de rester sous l'égide d'un homme qui condamne une partie de ses sujets au mensonge et au silence. Je regrette qu'il ait fallu que mon meilleur ami s'expose ainsi pour que je le comprenne, mais je ne peux tolérer cette situation plus longtemps. »

Il attrapa la fibule d'argent de sa cape, tira sur les attaches. Elle glissa autour de ses épaules.

« Moi, Seigneur Gauvain, chevalier de la Table Ronde, fils du Duc d'Orcanie... »

Des hoquets de stupeur s'élevèrent. À la cour comme dans l'armée, tous pensaient Gauvain fils de roturier.

« Oh oui, au fait, nous gardons tous des secrets, Princesse, railla-t-il avec un mépris qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

La cape de pourpre tomba entre ses mains. Il la jeta sur la table ronde comme un vieux chiffon. Le dragon d'or de Camelot, délicatement brodé sur le lin, dégoulina à sa suite sur le bois. Sa tête, déformée par le pli du tissu, atterrit tordue en un angle étrange.

« Je disais donc : moi, Seigneur Gauvain, renonce à mon rang et mes privilèges de chevalier. »

Il dégaina son épée.

« À ma place à l'assemblée de la Table Ronde. »

La lança à la suite de sa cape sur le bois. Elle rebondit dans un claquement perçant.

« Et répudie mes vœux de vassalité auprès d'Arthur Pendragon, roi ennemi de la magie. »

Léon, Elyan et Perceval se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Gauvain, tu n'as pas le droit de...

— Réfléchis, par les dieux...

— Mon ami, là n'est pas la solution... »

Il les fit taire d'un mouvement de main.

« Je me fiche de ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas. Merlin et les siens n'ont aucun droit aux yeux de Camelot. Alors le droit, je le prends. Je pars, décréta-t-il, final. Je vais chercher mon ami. Nous ne reviendrons à Camelot que si elle devient un jour la terre de sécurité, de liberté et d'équité que l'on m'avait vanté. »

Il n'avait pas lâché Arthur du regard un seul instant.

« Alors c'est cela, ta décision ? demanda enfin le roi, la vision brouillée.

— Oui, affirma-t-il. Je reviendrai avec Merlin, dans une cité juste, ou je ne reviendrai pas. »

Perceval s'approcha. Gauvain sembla comprendre immédiatement son intention et l'empêcha d'avancer davantage.

« Percy, non, ta place est ici, murmura-t-il, mais sa voix porta malgré tout dans la pièce silencieuse. Si du bon sens venait à se glisser dans son esprit, il aurait besoin de toi, de Léon, d'Elyan, à ses côtés. Reste. Camelot a besoin de toi. Mes chatons ont besoin de toi. »

Réalisant que la salle toute entière les écoutait, Gauvain se tourna de nouveau vers le roi.

L'image de sa posture se grava dans la mémoire d'Arthur.

Déterminé.

_Droit_.

« Tu penses être bon et juste, Arthur Pendragon, mais tu ne fais qu'éviter d'être cruel. La vie de mon ami, de tous les siens, dépend de tes lois, de ta parole. Tu n'as pas le luxe de te taire. »

Le tutoiement fit frémir les chevaliers, hoqueter Bédivère. Arthur ne l'interrompit pas.

« J'espère pouvoir revenir un jour, avoua-t-il en se reculant de la table. J'espère que l'homme que je voyais en toi, l'homme dont parlait Merlin avec une dévotion sans pareille, celui pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie, l'homme qui m'a donné espoir en l'avenir... J'espère que cet homme saura trouver le chemin de la couronne. »

Il s'inclina une dernière fois, face à ses amis et anciens camarades, puis tourna les talons.

Tous le regardèrent traverser la pièce.

Il ne se retourna pas.

**\- ôÔô -**

Le silence qui tomba à sa suite fut l'un des plus lourds qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vécu. Les chevaliers restants se regardèrent, lui jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiets, furtifs. Plus personne n'osait parler. Dieux, plus personne ne semblait même oser _respirer_.

Était-ce là l'effet qu'il faisait à ses sujets ? La terreur qu'il inspirait ?

Ils étaient accrochés à ses mots, comprit-il. À ses réactions. Aucun n'oserait bouger, parler, tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait le premier.

S'était-il tant fourvoyé ?

Dans ce monde bancal, était-il lui-même tordu ? Dans le monde penché, participait-il à tout renverser ?

« Seigneurs, bredouilla-t-il, luttant de toutes ses forces pour que sa voix cesse de trembler, vous comme moi avons besoin de méditer sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent. Arthur inspira profondément, força ses émotions à rester sous contrôle.

« Retrouvons-nous exceptionnellement demain à la même heure en séance croisée avec le conseil, proposa-t-il. Si vous avez des griefs, des doutes, si vous partagez l'avis de Gauvain, j'attends de vous que vous les portiez à mon attention. »

Cette fois-ci, quelques voix s'élevèrent en assentiment.

« Avec un peu moins de passion et de théâtralité, si possible, souffla-t-il, rassuré par les sourires timides qu'il récolta. En attendant, vous pouvez disposer. »

Ce fut seulement une fois tous les chevaliers sortis, une fois retombé sans grâce dans son siège avec un soupir tremblotant, et en se passant une main sur le visage, qu'Arthur remarqua que ses joues étaient mouillées et que les larmes continuaient de couler.

**\- ôÔô -**

Il s'arracha à la salle du trône, au plafond éventré et aux souvenirs douloureux quelques minutes plus tard. Attrapa au passage l'épée et la cape de Gauvain restées au milieu de la Table Ronde, recouvrant à moitié le grand dragon gravé dans le bois. Le tissu lui glissa entre les doigts malgré tous ses efforts pour le plier proprement. Il abandonna et jeta la cape sur son avant-bras, bien déterminé à la rendre à son propriétaire.

Que Gauvain tienne à partir retrouver Merlin ne l'étonnait guère. Tous deux s'étaient toujours merveilleusement – et un peu trop, au goût d'Arthur – bien entendus. Mais l'homme ne pouvait renoncer ainsi à son statut de chevalier ou de vassal, encore moins s'il était effectivement fils de duc et aussi noble qu'il le prétendait. Il savait Gauvain heureux de sa position, installé au château, à protéger la population et son roi. Connaissait sa réputation auprès des voyageurs et son statut de redoutable adversaire de beuverie. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à tout cela. Pas pour Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas. N'est-ce pas ?

C'était la colère, simplement, qui avait parlé. Le chagrin et la trahison.

Tout comme la colère avait saisi son propre cœur la veille.

Oui, se convainquit Arthur. C'était cela.

Il se dirigea directement vers les appartements du chevalier. Le connaissant, il serait parti au matin, après avoir passé une dernière soirée à narrer ses méfaits au Soleil Levant et mettre toute la ville basse au courant de son futur départ. Cela lui laissait quelques heures pour le convaincre, quelques heures pour le comprendre.

Arrivé devant la porte de ses quartiers, il toqua. Inutile de débarquer sans frapper. Il cherchait à discuter, pas à l'énerver davantage.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une fusée orange lui passa entre les jambes. Arthur se retourna par réflexe et attrapa du regard une petite queue en triangle qui disparut en dodelinant au bout du couloir.

« Eh, reviens là ! Et toutes les deux, ça suffit ! Saloperies de petites tei... Sire ? »

Arthur haussa les sourcils. Perceval, deux chatons de la taille de ses paumes dans les mains, lui jeta un regard dépassé.

« Je viens parler à Gauvain, expliqua-t-il. »

Un des deux félins profita de l'instant d'inattention de son porteur pour croquer avec entrain dans son pouce. Le chevalier baissa le menton, regarda la boule de poils beige aux grands yeux bleus d'un air épuisé mais la laissa mordiller de tout son saoul.

« Il est parti, Sire, révéla-t-il d'un air gêné.

— Parti ?

— Oui, il a rassemblé ses affaires, m'a confié ses bestioles, et il est parti. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas vu Gyb ? Il est tout gris, c'est le pire des quatre et je l'ai déjà perdu.

— Je... Non, Perceval, je n'ai pas vu de chat. Par contre il y en a un roux qui a filé lorsque tu as ouvert la porte. »

L'homme pesta. Le second chaton entre ses mains imita le premier et s'attaqua à l'autre pouce. Le regard du roi dériva un instant sur les deux petites bêtes. À un autre moment, dans un autre monde, il aurait pu être attendri. Dans un monde où son cœur n'aurait pas été foudroyé. Un monde où rien ne penchait.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?

— Oh, je l'ai vu il y a une dizaine de minutes, mais après ses sœurs se sont mises à se battre et...

— Pas le chat, corrigea Arthur, abasourdi par l'absurdité de la discussion dans laquelle il s'était embarqué. Gauvain.

— Oh. Juste après la fin de la réunion, Sire. »

Arthur jura et fit volte-face. Ignora Perceval qui partit à la chasse du chaton roux et se précipita dans les couloirs. Était-il possible que Gauvain soit déjà hors de Camelot ? Était-il si sérieux ? Tant remonté contre son roi ?

N'était-ce pas que la colère, qui avait guidé sa voix ?

Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre.

« Tyr ! héla-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin dans la cour. »

Son palefrenier sursauta et en lâcha la scelle qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le geste ne l'empêcha pas de s'incliner dès l'instant où il reconnut Arthur.

« As-tu vu Gauvain ? s'enquit-il sans préambule.

— Il est dans- dans les écuries, Sire, bredouilla l'homme. Préparez-vous un long voyage ? Il avait l'air chargé. Au besoin, je pourrais préparer Llamrei pour vous et...

— Non, non, Tyr, je te remercie, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Le roi accéléra le pas et poussa la porte de bois. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en apercevant la silhouette sombre occupée à harnacher son cheval dans une stalle.

« Mais arrête, je ne peux pas t'emmener ! Regarde comme tu es petit, tu vas te faire dévorer ! l'entendit-il chuchoter. »

Arthur s'avança. Dans la pénombre des écuries, il distinguait à peine les contours du chaton qui se tenait en équilibre sur le rebord de la stalle, ronronnant et miaulant doucement.

« Alors tu pars réellement ? »

Gauvain ne se retourna pas. Ses épaules se tendirent, sa main restée sur le licol de sa monture se crispa, mais il refusa de lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Arthur ?

— Te dire au revoir. »

Les mots lui échappèrent. Il ne parvint ni à les reprendre ni à les regretter. Le roi s'adossa contre la porte, laissa le bois grincer sous son poids. Sur le chemin, il avait répété encore et encore ce qu'il comptait dire à l'autre chevalier. À présent, plus rien ne lui semblait adapté.

Gauvain reprit ses préparatifs. Arthur le regarda faire en silence.

« Lorsque tu... débuta-t-il après de longues minutes, lorsque tu le trouveras, est-ce que tu pourras lui dire que j-

— Non. »

Le dernier sac fut accroché au flanc de son cheval, solidement harnaché. Gauvain se tourna enfin.

Dieux, il avait l'air épuisé. Sous les maigres lumières des torches, les poches sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air presque aussi maladif que Bédivère.

« Je ne servirai pas de messager. Si vous voulez que Merlin vous écoute, si vous voulez l'écouter, c'est à vous de créer un royaume où il aura la place de parler. »

Derrière eux, le petit chaton gris sauta sur l'encolure de Llamrei, qui tourna la tête d'un air intrigué mais ne protesta pas face à l'invasion. Arthur s'approcha, caressa sa jument. L'étalon de Gauvain face à lui hennit doucement. Les deux hommes se perdirent un instant dans la tranquillité des bêtes.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir causé une scène pendant la réunion, souffla le chevalier, une main sur la poignée de la stalle. Et je m'excuse de vous avoir tutoyé.

— Bédivère a bien failli faire une attaque, murmura Arthur, le fantôme d'un sourire au bord des lèvres. »

Contre toute attente, le tutoiement ne l'outrageait pas outre mesure. L'insubordination lui rappelait Merlin. Merlin, qui parvenait à faire sonner les titres honorifiques comme de redoutables insultes, Merlin qui l'avait tutoyé dès les premiers instants, dès le premier _c'est assez, à présent, tu t'es assez amusé mon ami_, Merlin qui avait eu tant de mal à passer au vouvoiement les premières semaines de son service et manqué de finir au cachot un nombre incalculable de fois en s'adressant à des Seigneurs sur un ton un peu trop cinglant. Merlin qui vouvoyait avec dédain et tutoyait avec révérence. Avec les années, il s'était mis à réserver le tutoiement à ces instants de suspension, où il regardait Arthur comme un homme et non comme un roi. Ces instants hors du monde, où tout se jouait et où il se sentait intouchable.

Merlin qui l'avait tutoyé le jour où il avait tiré l'épée hors du rocher.

_« Mais à quoi tu joues ?_

_— Je leur prouve que c'est toi, leur meneur. Toi, leur roi._

_— Cette épée est enfoncée et coincée dans un énorme rocher !_

_— Et tu vas l'en sortir, Arthur.»_

Merlin qui l'avait tutoyé toutes ces fois étranges où il s'était senti au bord d'un précipice. Toutes ces fois où il avait plongé. Et toutes ces fois où il avait _su_ voler.

« Le pauvre n'avait pas besoin de ça, rit tristement Gauvain en tirant Arthur hors de ses pensées. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour mes propos, Sire, car j'estime que vous les méritiez. »

Il déverrouilla la stalle pour de bon et tira son étalon hors des écuries. Arthur, mécaniquement, suivit.

S'il y avait du vrai dans les paroles si dures et si cruelles de son chevalier, que devait-il faire ?

Perdu dans ses interrogations, il ne remarqua pas le chaton revenu à la charge et sursauta lorsque des poils lui frôlèrent l'oreille. Le félin atterrit droit dans le dos de Gauvain, où il planta ses griffes pour escalader le cuir de son armure et se hisser jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Gyb ! Bon sang, j'ai dit non ! »

Il se contorsionna pour attraper la petite boule de poils... qui lui fila entre les doigts. Arthur prit pitié et profita de sa position entre le mur des écuries et l'encadrement de la porte pour saisir l'animal et le forcer à quitter le giron de l'autre homme.

L'effet fut instantané le chaton se tourna vers lui, prêt à déchaîner sa fureur éternelle contre ces membres traitres qui le séparaient de Gauvain... et s'arrêta en plein mouvement lorsqu'Arthur se mit à caresser le haut de sa tête. La seconde suivante, il ronronnait.

« Eh bien Sire, il a l'air de vous avoir adopté ! Je vous le confie, décréta le chevalier, vérifiant une dernière fois les attaches de ses provisions. Prenez garde à vos chaussettes, il les vole ! »

Arthur le regarda se hisser sur son cheval, se tourner vers les lices. La nuit mordait déjà les pierres du château. D'un instant à l'autre, le jour disparaîtrait pour de bon.

Était-ce un adieu ? Leurs derniers mots ?

« Reviendras-tu ?

— Je l'espère. »

Gauvain lui adressa un dernier sourire, où brillaient tristesse et résignation. L'image, si peu habituelle, décrocha un nouveau fragment du cœur d'Arthur.

Oui, conclut-il.

C'était un adieu.

Le Roi suivit des yeux la silhouette de son cheval jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les lices et que le son des sabots sur les pierres s'évanouisse dans la nuit naissante.

Gauvain partit.

Un chaton dans les bras, le cœur brisé et une myriade d'incertitudes au bord des lèvres, Arthur, lui, resta.

* * *

Vous vous souvenez quand je pensais pouvoir poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ? Eh bien finalement, vu la taille des chapitres, c'est mission impossible ! En tous les cas, comme toujours, je vous tiens au jus de mon avancée via twitter et skyrock.

_Publié le 30/06/2020_


	8. Cent décrets

**LIENS**

• O-Merle-Blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

• Playlist deezer du chapitre 7 www (point) deezer (point) com/fr/playlist/7703503242

* * *

Arthur s'autorisa quelques minutes de pure contemplation, bercé par le ronronnement du petit chat resté lové entre ses bras, les hululements de quelque chouette au loin et les bruissements de la forêt qui lui parvenaient. Face à lui, l'arc sombre des lices où venait de disparaître Gauvain se dressait comme une grande herse face à la nuit. Il ferma les yeux. S'imagina respirer d'un souffle avec le vent entre les branches. Parcourir son royaume avec la sérénité de la brise fraîche qui lui caressait le visage. Croiser arbres, buis, cerfs, sangliers, ours, corbeaux, chouettes, insectes. Rencontrer chacun de ses sujets, paysans, marchands, bandits, chevaliers. S'arrêter dans chaque village, chaque contrée.

Écouter le monde. Écouter le temps. Écouter ses gens.

Trouver la paix dans cette drôle de mélodie qu'il avait toujours appelée _Camelot_.

C'était une évidence qu'il avait mis des années à pouvoir verbaliser. Camelot chantait. Et il aurait reconnu ses voix entre mille autres. La moindre empreinte de vie chuchotait, sifflait, fredonnait à ses oreilles. Face au vent, à la musique de sa caresse dans les feuilles, aux refrains des oiseaux, son propre cœur tambourinait, malgré les fissures, malgré les éclats qu'on lui avait arrachés sur le chemin, malgré les éraflures. Il battait la mesure, accompagnait le monde, accordé au rythme lent du ronronnement du petit être chaud sous ses doigts. Accordé au vent.

Accordé.

_Vraiment_ ?

Inutile de prétendre. Au plus profond de lui, il se sentait déchiré. Désaccordé. Ce monde affreux et retourné n'était pas seulement vide il était muet. Tout n'était plus que bruit. La musique s'était enfuie. Seul son cœur et ses battements douloureux parvenaient encore à résonner comme la voix qu'il avait tant chérie. Mais le son était si faible, le battement tenu. D'un instant à l'autre, il pourrait disparaître. D'un instant à l'autre, Camelot risquait le silence.

Perdre Merlin l'avait écorché. Perdre Merlin lui avait fait perdre sa capacité à _rimer_.

Il avait emporté avec lui orage et musique, ne laissant à Arthur que les braises rougeoyantes d'un feu qu'il pensait inextinguible. Il lui laissait un monde bruyant... mais aphone.

Quelle était sa place, au sein de cette immensité crépitante ? Quel était son rôle ? Que leur devait-il, souverain ? Que pouvait-il, homme ? Et surtout, où était sa voix ? Quel instrument pouvait-il jouer, pour s'assurer de ne pas taire les autres ? Comment pouvait-il œuvrer, que pouvait-il faire, pour reconquérir le chant de son royaume ?

Comment rimer à nouveau ? Comment s'accorder sans plonger le monde dans le silence ? Que faire de sa voix si forte, sa voix si puissante ?

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Inspira profondément, laissa ses poumons se remplir de l'air froid et sec des dernières nuits d'hiver. Gyb, les yeux désormais fermés et profondément endormi, se serra davantage contre son torse. Arthur enroula le chaton dans l'épaisse doublure de son manteau de fourrure, se perdit un instant dans la danse hypnotisante de sa respiration. Cala les battements de son propre cœur sur les siens.

« Sire ? »

Arthur ne sursauta pas. Il avait entendu les pas caractéristiques du palefrenier, cliquetant sous les sangles et les licols qu'il gardait toujours en main, se diriger vers lui et s'attendait à ce que Tyr l'aborde d'un instant à l'autre.

« Était-ce... Le chevalier Gauvain ? murmura l'homme avec prudence. »

La fourrure grise du chat prenait des teintes mordorées dans la lumière des torches. Le roi acquiesça.

Merlin s'était enfui.

Gauvain était parti.

Quel accord ? se demanda-t-il. Quelle rime entre départ et fuite ? Résignation et trahison ?

Abandon, conclut-il misérablement. Parce qu'une fois de plus, il se retrouvait seul.

Aurait-il dû suivre ? s'interrogea-t-il soudain. Se joindre à Gauvain, comme cette fois où tous deux étaient partis écumer les bois à la recherche de son valet disparu, avaient passé la journée à arpenter les sentiers avant de tomber par miracle sur sa silhouette boueuse, tout droit sortie de la vase malodorante d'un marais ? Une telle chance sourirait-elle à nouveau au chevalier ?

Que ces jours semblaient lointains, à présent.

Gyb miaula doucement entre ses bras. Accrocha ses minuscules griffes dans le lin sombre de son gambison. Arthur le serra davantage contre lui.

Malgré toutes ses réticences à l'avouer, le départ de Gauvain l'inquiétait. D'autres suivraient-ils son exemple ? Perceval avait semblé prêt à lui emboîter le pas. Elyan n'aurait probablement pas quitté Gwen, mais il aurait été déchiré par le départ de ses deux amis. Peut-être même aurait-il fini par partir à son tour, quelques temps, pour errer comme le faisait Tristan depuis la mort d'Iseult... Qui, se demanda soudain Arthur, serait resté ? Qui ne l'aurait pas abandonné ?

Léon... Léon serait resté. Il ne l'imaginait pas partir. Demeurer, seul, brisé par le départ des autres, mais bien trop loyal à Arthur pour oser enfourcher son cheval et disparaître dans la nuit. Ou bien trop loyal à la couronne.

Son palefrenier lui jeta un regard désemparé. Entre le siège, l'âne perdu et à présent le départ de Gauvain, il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis quelques jours.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tyr, le rassura Arthur sans cesser un instant de retracer du bout des doigts l'arrondi de la mâchoire de Gyb, qui lui offrit en réponse le dessous de sa tête avec un ronronnement bienheureux, Gauvain retrouvera Merlin. »

L'homme ne sut que répondre. Enfin, le roi se détacha des bruits de la forêt, s'extirpa de l'entrée des écuries et se dirigea vers son château. Tourna le dos aux lices, à la porte, à ce fragment décroché de son cœur, disparu dans l'ailleurs de la nuit.

Accord ou rime, désaccord ou rupture... Pouvait-il devenir son propre compositeur ? Était-il encore possible de réécrire le monde ? Ses chants ? Pouvait-t-il rendre sa voix à Camelot en lui donnant la sienne ?

« Il reviendra. »

Tyr ne l'entendit pas.

Tant mieux, pensa Arthur. S'il l'avait questionné, il aurait bien été incapable de lui assurer qu'il parlait toujours de son chevalier.

**-ôÔô-**

Cependant, dès l'instant où il posa un pied dans ses quartiers, la douce quiétude qui l'avait habité s'éclipsa et il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité. Entre ses bras, le chaton qui, la seconde précédente, dormait à poings fermés et peignait un tableau des plus paisibles, ouvrit soudain de grands yeux bleus et s'éjecta hors de ses mains jusque sur la table de chêne, tout entier tourné vers un des placards à vaisselle. Il se réceptionna en titubant et bondit jusqu'aux battants.

Il fallut à Arthur une pleine minute pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre la réaction de l'animal, qui tentait à présent d'escalader le meuble... droit sur une silhouette laiteuse.

Bon sang, le merle ! L'oiseau blanc, qui avait apparemment échappé à George et aux serviteurs passés nettoyer ses appartements, se tenait perché en haut de la commode, l'air peu impressionné par le félin gris prêt à venir à sa rencontre toutes griffes dehors.

« Mais tu es encore là, toi ? s'agaça le roi en saisissant le chaton au vol, une seconde avant le drame. »

Il récolta un miaulement attristé et s'attendit à ce que le merle piaille également, mais ce dernier se contenta de fixer la scène d'un air désabusé.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, le châtia-t-il, tu étais censé sortir ! »

Il était d'ailleurs curieux que la bestiole ait survécu au rangement apocalyptique que George avait entrepris dans ses quartiers. Le chaton dans une main, Arthur tourna sur lui-même, avisa l'état de la chambre royale.

Tout était parfait. Immaculé. Comme toujours, le travail du serviteur... de son nouveau valet, corrigea-t-il, était impeccable. Pourtant, quelque chose... quelque chose manquait, dans le tableau sous ses yeux. Quelque chose _clochait_.

Tout avait été récuré. Ses vêtements éparpillés pêle-mêle, disparus du plancher, rangés en piles impeccables dans son armoire, ses papiers rassemblés en une liasse nouée par un ruban de soie sur son bureau, le plancher astiqué, les draps changés, les rideaux secoués, la fenêtre refermée et lavée... Même les épées accrochées au mur au-dessus de la cheminée luisaient. Son armure complète, sciemment oubliée dans un coin depuis la fin du siège, brillait elle aussi, miroitant dans les lueurs des chandelles. Seul le luth, présence écrasante sous la fenêtre, demeurait intouché.

Même ainsi camouflé sous l'alcôve, l'objet présidait. Régnait sur le royaume tumultueux de ses émotions. Quoi qu'Arthur fasse, où que son regard se pose... tout menait fatalement à sa silhouette oblongue, aux ombres rectilignes de ses cordes, à la droiture de sa posture.

Imposant par sa petitesse. Bruyant par son silence.

C'était une relique, pensa-t-il avec misère. Les ossements d'un être qui n'avait jamais existé, le squelette abandonné d'un ami qui ne l'avait jamais été. Un souvenir teinté de chagrin et de regrets. Rien qu'un rappel supplémentaire du poids de la couronne.

Une sépulture.

Il soupira. Entre ses mains, Gyb se mit à mordiller avec conviction les nœuds de ses phalanges et le tira hors de la contemplation.

Dieux, il était _épuisé_.

Il prit toutefois le temps de faire un crochet en personne par les appartements de Perceval, où il déposa le chaton gris qui mit un point d'honneur à tenter de s'échapper de la poigne du chevalier pour le poursuivre dans les couloirs. Tous deux parvinrent à le convaincre de lâcher la tunique royale, dans laquelle figuraient à présent une dizaine de petits trous de griffes, à grand renfort de promesses intenables de saumon frais et de cuisses de poulet. Toutefois, en voyant l'air soudain sérieux de son ami, Arthur s'empressa de quitter l'aile Ouest et disparaître à son tour dans le château.

Oh, il savait la discussion inévitable. Gauvain et Perceval fonctionnaient en tandem et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le second prenne la défense du premier. Mais Arthur était épuisé.

Pas ce soir, implora-t-il.

Il ne demandait qu'un repas chaud, du calme et un bon bain... Minute. Voilà ce qui lui avait semblé étrange ! Voilà ce qui avait manqué, dans le tableau parfait ! Comment un valet aussi impeccable que George avait-il pu oublier de lui préparer un bain ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait convoqué à son service, cette même fois où Arthur et Gauvain avaient passé la forêt au peigne fin à la recherche de Merlin, le roi avait dû insister pour que l'homme cesse de lui proposer une bassine et un massage de pied toutes les cinq heures. Cette absence de proposition était plus qu'intrigante. Depuis le siège, il s'était contenté de toilettes sommaires et d'ablutions matinales expédiées en quelques minutes. Tout entier accaparé par les combats, les négoces puis la douloureuse constatation de la trahison de son serviteur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se sentir sale. À présent, cependant, il ne rêvait qu'à une chose rentrer dans ses appartements et y trouver une bassine fumante à la douce odeur de lavande et de romarin.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Amice et en profita pour quérir ledit bain. Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et disparut dans les cuisines. Il s'empêcha de lui courir après pour lui ordonner de lui expliquer son attitude. Techniquement, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Elle obéissait. Ne s'était montrée ni insolente, ni dangereuse pour le château ou pour l'intégrité de sa cour. Simplement... bien trop froide, bien trop distante, bien trop silencieuse.

Arthur secoua la tête, se força à chasser ces préoccupations idiotes de son esprit.

Il était roi, par les dieux. Qu'une servante le _boude_ ne devrait pas le faire sourciller. Il n'aurait même pas dû le remarquer.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de ses quartiers quelques minutes plus tard, la grande bassine avait été tirée mais demeurait, vide, posée au beau milieu de la pièce. Arthur tomba sur l'un des fauteuils, seul face à la table de chêne, le ventre grommelant. La nuit était tombée pour de bon à l'extérieur et ses appartements, plongés dans la pénombre, éclairés seulement par les torches de la garde dans la cour en contrebas. Impossible de voir suffisamment pour parcourir les documents qui nécessitaient son attention... Il geignit et se leva pour allumer quelques bougies. Contempla un instant l'idée de se jeter tout habillé sur son lit et fermer les yeux.

Non. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le compte-rendu avant la matinée, se prépare à gérer les conséquences du départ de Gauvain le lendemain, il avait faim, et un bain lui serait bientôt préparé.

À l'instant où il s'asseyait de nouveau, on frappa à la porte. Amice et George entrèrent, portant chacun un seau rempli d'eau. Ibb, les mains vides et le dos voûté, suivit. Arthur les salua d'un hochement de tête, puis retourna à ses papiers, ignorant les bruits d'éclaboussures à ses côtés. Qu'était-ce, déjà ? Ah oui, le rapport des patrouilles du sud-ouest... Il se passa plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux, se frotta énergiquement le crâne. En vain. Les lignes dansaient sous ses yeux, les décomptes de vivres ou de soldats ne parvenaient pas à faire sens dans son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et le chagrin. La concentration le fuyait toujours.

Il releva la tête. Regarda sans la voir Amice verser un seau d'eau dans la bassine. Merlin, lui, aurait râlé. Pesté contre l'heure, les caprices royaux d'Arthur, profité de l'occasion pour le charrier sur son amour déraisonnable du nouveau savon que Guenièvre s'était procurée sur un marché voisin, l'aurait menacé d'ajouter quelque épice ou arome dans son eau pour préparer un bon potage. Arthur soupira, tourna le regard. Chercha par réflexe la silhouette laiteuse du merle mais ne la trouva pas. La bestiole était probablement retournée se cacher au-dessus de son armoire. Ou bien peut-être sur le baldaquin de son lit ? Il ne le distinguait pas, d'ici...

« Le bain de sa Majesté est prêt, déclara Amice. »

Arthur se tourna vers elle, prêt à la remercier, mais la jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle sortit en claquant la porte. George et Ibb demeuraient, eux aussi, aux abonnés absents, probablement sortis quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bon, eh bien, j'imagine que tu peux disposer, marmonna le roi pour lui-même. »

Voilà qui répondait à l'une de ses interrogations Amice et Ibb avaient bel et bien des griefs à son égard. Mais que leur avait-il fait, bon sang ? Avaient-elles perdu des proches durant le siège ? Le tenaient-elles responsable de la ruine de leur famille ? De dégâts dans leurs maisons ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Il n'était pas devin, enfin ! _Lui_ n'était pas sorcier !

Comme si le message n'était pas assez clair, il découvrit en trempant le premier orteil dans son bain que l'eau était à peine tiède. Suffisamment chaude pour qu'il ne puisse blâmer ses serviteurs sans paraître pétulant et tyrannique, mais assez pour menacer à chaque instant de virer au froid. Sur le côté de la bassine, une unique barre de savon, d'un beige tirant sur le brun et à l'odeur fade et âpre, avait été déposée sans plus de précaution. Le roi soupira. Il pouvait faire une croix sur les senteurs douces et herbeuses ou les huiles fleuries de son ancien valet, semblait-il.

Un instant, il envisagea protester, quérir Amice et Ibb, ordonner une explication à ce manège mesquin. Précipiter la confrontation, s'obstiner. Redevenir le prince gâté qu'il avait autrefois été.

Il inspira profondément, prêt à s'époumoner dans le château... puis renonça. Repensa à la colère de Gauvain, à ses accusations, à la violence de ses paroles.

Non. Il serait meilleur.

Meilleur que ce qu'il avait été.

Il se lava en silence et avec une efficacité militaire qu'il réservait habituellement à des ablutions dans des rivières gelées, s'immergea deux fois dans la bassine, frotta son crâne jusqu'à ce que la moindre odeur de cendres, de sang ou de sueur ait quitté ses narines et sortit tout aussi vite, ses pieds nus menaçant de déraper sur les dalles froides de ses appartements. Ni George ni Amice n'avaient laissé de linge à chauffer près du feu. Il attrapa le premier tissu épais que ses doigts frôlèrent dans le placard, trottina sans grâce jusqu'au paravent et se frictionna avec entrain pour tenter de se réchauffer.

« Le repas de Sa Majesté est servi. »

Le plateau d'argent claqua brutalement contre le bois de la table. Arthur ne put s'en empêcher il sursauta, une chemise à moitié enfilée sur les épaules. Quand George était-il entré ? Il n'avait pas entendu la porte ! Le geste brusque d'Amice l'avait refermée, il en était certain. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas toqué ? Était-il passé par l'antichambre ? Il croyait l'huis de sortie verrouillé, pourtant... La clé était encore dans ses tiroirs et dieux savaient ce que Merlin avait pu faire du second jeu qu'il laissait habituellement dans ses poches. Peut-être était-il parti avec. Ou bien... peut-être George l'avait-il déjà récupéré.

La pensée l'arrêta. Allait-il se débarrasser des affaires de Merlin, établir ses quartiers dans la petite pièce adjacente ? C'était ce que le protocole demandait d'un serviteur personnel. Disponibilité immédiate, dévotion totale, proximité. En dix ans, Merlin n'avait jamais accepté les propositions d'Arthur de le laisser lui aménager ses propres appartements à partir de l'antichambre. Il passait l'immense majorité de ses nuits aux côtés de Gaius, dans la tourelle Est, à l'autre extrémité du château. Mais George... George était connu pour son respect et son amour des règles. Il allait forcément s'installer dans l'antichambre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Arthur termina d'enfiler sa chemise, sauta dans une paire de braies, de chausses fourrées et laça ses bottes de ses doigts grelottants. Il ne voulait pas que George s'installe si proche. C'était enfantin, c'était un caprice, mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que cette pièce soit occupée. Elle méritait de rester vide, vacante, béante, comme son cœur déchiré. À prendre la poussière et souffrir du temps, de l'absence et des mensonges.

« Si Sa Majesté veut bien s'assoir... »

Le ton de George, neutre, mesuré, étrangement lissé, le fit plisser les yeux. D'habitude, l'homme ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de se teinter de fierté lorsqu'il s'adressait au roi. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait même surpris à glisser de la révérence dans les titres, appuyer sur les voyelles de son nom et renforcer ses consonnes, s'oublier par excès d'ardeur dans une prononciation paysanne. Arthur, habitué à l'accent d'Ealdor de Merlin, qui s'était enrichi des idiomes de Camelot avec les années mais n'avait jamais disparu, avait souri en découvrant que George, lorsqu'il était particulièrement impliqué dans ses tâches ou ses louanges sur le cuivre, oubliait lui aussi les prononciations de la cour. Avec leur goût vestimentaire questionnable, c'était bien les deux seules ressemblances qu'il était parvenues à tisser entre les deux hommes.

Le souvenir avait un goût d'amertume, à présent.

Les premiers temps, l'accent de Merlin avait fait rire Arthur, comme un noble élevé dans le langage ampoulé et grandiloquent de la cour singeait le prosaïsme paysan. Mais à la moquerie avait vite succédé la curiosité puis l'affection. À chaque nouvelle phrase, chaque nouvelle journée, chaque matin ponctué par le traditionnel « _debout là-d'dans_ ! », il s'était davantage attaché à cette voix qui chantait les lettres, roulait quelques « r » et avait tendance à appuyer démesurément les syllabes de certains mots.

Avec les années et la présence grandissante de son valet à ses côtés, il s'était même retrouvé à adopter certaines de ses expressions, mêler les termes royaux qu'on lui avait inculqués à ceux d'une ruralité qu'il découvrait par ses sons. La première fois qu'Uther avait entendu son fils jurer à grand renfort d'images paysannes, Merlin, aussitôt accusé de corrompre le vocabulaire princier, avait été condamné à une heure de carcan. Arthur avait retenu la leçon et appris à domestiquer son langage. Merlin, lui, avait vécu la punition comme un affront et s'était mis à mimer l'accent de Camelot avec une démesure hilarante... qui avait échappé à la cour mais pas aux serviteurs. Il avait ainsi passé des banquets entiers à s'adresser à des chevaliers, des Seigneurs ou des nobles à grand renfort d'accentuations forcées et de parodies d'expressions royales.

Par un phénomène de délicieuse ironie, l'aristocratie était restée aveugle à la moquerie et l'affaire avait même convaincu Uther que son fils avait repris en charge les bonnes manières de son serviteur. Arthur, qui avait passé deux semaines à se retenir d'éclater de rire en pleine réunion ou de s'étouffer dans son verre de vin en soirée, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glousser lorsque son père était venu le féliciter.

Il ne riait plus de l'accent de Merlin depuis longtemps. À présent, il riait de l'entendre ridiculiser le langage de la cour et ses expressions prétentieuses.

Car malgré tout, malgré le jeu de la caricature et sa capacité à parodier le langage noble de Camelot, Merlin n'avait jamais abandonné l'accent d'Ealdor. Arthur soupçonnait son lien à la musique et son amour du chant d'avoir cristallisé sa prononciation de certains mots. Il le suspectait aussi d'avoir charmé nombre de serviteurs avec la mélodie de ses phrases et déclenché des résurrections impromptues parmi les nombreuses expressions roturières qui circulaient au château. Résultat, tous s'entretenaient mutuellement et Camelot grouillait d'idiomes des régions alentours. Amice et Ibb, pourtant nées et élevées dans la ville basse, s'étaient mises à rouler leurs « r » après l'arrivée de Merlin. Même Guenièvre, qui parvenait à jongler entre les accents et les registres avec une adresse admirable, n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre quelques automatismes.

Arthur soupira et sortit de derrière le paravent.

Devrait-il faire fuir Merlin de son langage ? Le pourrait-il seulement ? Lui faudrait-il œuvrer, débuter une guerre perdue d'avance, pour débarrasser ses mots de l'empreinte musicale qu'y avait glissé son traître de serviteur ? Devrait-il faire comme George, qui venait de s'adresser à lui en sacrifiant son propre accent ? Que resterait-il de lui, s'il forçait cette hybridité tant chérie à le quitter ? Qui était-il, sans la présence de Merlin dans sa voix ?

Qui était-il, hors de la rime ?

**-ôÔô-**

Arthur laissa George lui tirer une chaise et s'installa à table. Son nouveau valet venait de forcer les sons à effacer son origine, avait poussé Camelot et les attentes royales à écraser son individualité. Ce n'était plus George, face à lui.

Dans ce monde tordu, même George penchait. Même George se _vidait_.

Car ne n'était qu'un valet vide, un serviteur en trompe-l'œil, un homme-titre, qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_Merlin n'a pas fui. Il s'est sacrifié_, récita la voix de Gauvain dans l'esprit d'Arthur.

« Hareng saur en sauce et panais rôti pour Sa Majesté, déclara-t-il avec un grand mouvement de bras qui, même pour lui, était exagéré. »

Arthur dévisagea son assiette.

Il était de connaissance commune qu'il n'aimait pas le poisson. Il lui arrivait d'en manger en patrouille, ou lors de visites diplomatiques dans des royaumes côtiers, il était vrai, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre le nez et d'éviter ces situations comme la peste. Les rares fois où il s'était retrouvé coincé devant une assiette à l'odeur marine, il était toujours parvenu à transférer discrètement le contenu de son plat à son père, sa sœur, puis à sa femme ou à ses chevaliers. À Camelot, la distance avec la mer l'épargnait de l'infortune de croiser du poisson dans ses repas... la plupart du temps. Mais avec la sortie du siège, les tonneaux de ravitaillement qu'ils avaient reçus de Nemeth, Gawant et Gwynedd contenaient probablement bon nombre de harengs, morues et autres maquereaux baignant dans le sel. Dirce ne devait pas avoir eu le choix des ingrédients, raisonna-t-il. Mais il était aussi certain d'avoir lu dans les rapports des mentions d'œufs au vinaigre et de viande séchée. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu droit, dans ce cas ?

« George, protesta-t-il par réflexe.

— Sa Majesté n'est-elle pas satisfaite ? »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche. La referma. _C'est du poisson_, s'apprêtait-il à relever en toute éloquence. Mais la manière qu'avait eue le valet de prononcer les dernières syllabes, faisant siffler entre eux _satisfaite_, l'arrêta net.

George savait pertinemment qu'il ne raffolait ni de hareng ni de panais. Toute cette mascarade était _volontaire_.

« Bon, ça suffit, décréta-t-il. »

Il reposa sa fourchette, ignora le fumet qui lui donnait envie de repousser l'assiette loin de ses narines et se tourna vers George. L'homme se tenait droit, les mains sagement pliées dans le dos, à quelques pas de la table. Dieux que ce mondait _clochait_. Il aurait préféré un George lécheur de bottes à cette coquille vide de politesse.

« Monseigneur ?

— D'habitude, tu es irréprochable. Une telle attitude puérile ne te ressemble guère. À quoi ça rime, cette petite vengeance mesquine ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, mh ? »

Le valet baissa les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une confrontation surprise, honte et remords se peignirent immédiatement sur ses traits. Enfin, _enfin_, il le reconnaissait. Arthur se laissa emporter par la vague de satisfaction qui le traversa à l'idée de contrôler la situation et reprit :

« Pendant que tu y es, peut-être que tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi Amice et Ibb semblent impliquées dans la bouderie générale. Je pensais être entouré de serviteurs compétents, pas d'enfants vétilleux et capricieux ! »

Le ton montait, malgré lui. La colère, précipitée par le chagrin, bouillonnait déjà dans sa voix. Arthur s'arrêta. Se força au silence. Bon sang, il ne voulait pas hurler sur son valet. Il n'était pas ce genre de roi. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Attrapa son verre et avala une grande gorgée de vin.

Face à lui, rouge de honte, l'homme fixait ses pieds.

« Je... Mes excuses, Sire.

— C'est moi qui m'excuse, marmonna Arthur. Je ne voulais pas élever la voix. C'est juste que... Ça fait beaucoup, aujourd'hui, George. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon personnel se comporte ainsi. C'est parce que tu as perdu des biens à cause du siège ? »

Le valet hocha négativement la tête.

« Tu as été blessé ? »

Nouveau hochement négatif.

« Est-ce que tu as... perdu des proches ? »

Cette fois-ci, il releva la tête. Arthur soupira profondément. C'était donc bien cela. La colère d'un deuil trop frais.

« Était-ce ta famille ? demanda gentiment le roi, compatissant, son sang-froid retrouvé. Ta femme ? Ta mère ? Il me semble qu'elles habitaient dans la ville basse, c'est bien cela ?

— Oui, Sire, opina George, semblant surpris de la mémoire du roi. Mais... Non. Ma famille n'a rien.

— Un ami, alors ?

— Plus ou moins.

— Plus ou moins ?

— Merlin. »

Sa fourchette, avec laquelle Arthur jouait distraitement pour s'empêcher de se noyer dans le vin, lui échappa des doigts et tomba au sol dans un claquement sonore. Le valet se baissa, la ramassa et la reposa sur la table comme si de rien n'était. Le roi contempla l'idée de la refaire passer par-dessus bord pour gagner quelques secondes, salutaires, où il n'aurait plus à penser à sa fuite et sa trahison.

« Il... Il n'est pas mort, George.

— Je sais, Monseigneur.

— Alors pourquoi ? »

L'homme marmonna une réponse à demi voix. Arthur ignora son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, rassembla toute la patience que des années de négociations militaires lui avaient inculqué et lui demanda de répéter.

« Je... Non. Mes excuses, Monseigneur, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect. Ce n'est pas mon – enfin, pas ma place. »

Arthur grogna. Sa patience commençait à s'effriter.

« Parle, ordonna-t-il.

— Nous vous pensions différent, rétorqua-t-il enfin, une étincelle de défi dans la voix. Toute ma vie, j'ai entendu des histoires terrifiantes sur Camelot, sur Uther et sa folie vengeresse. Mais il y avait toujours des ménestrels ou des voyageurs pour vous louer, vous, Arthur Pendragon, votre compassion et votre grandeur. Je suis... Je suis parti de Mercie pour vous. Parce que le roi Bayard me traitait avec autant d'égards qu'un lépreux, me payait une misère qui parvenait à peine à nous faire passer l'hiver, et ma femme attendait notre première fille. Seul, j'aurais pu survivre. Mais je ne voulais pas risquer leurs vies à elles. Alors lorsque j'ai entendu qu'Uther était mort, que vous aviez été couronné... Nous avons tout abandonné derrière nous et marché jusqu'à Camelot. »

Arthur opina de la tête, silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il en savait si peu sur les hommes et les femmes autour de lui. Ignorait que George avait des enfants ou qu'il venait de Mercie.

« Ma femme est couturière, continua-t-il. L'une des meilleures du pays. La Reine Guenièvre nous a accueillis à notre arrivée, lorsqu'elle résidait encore à la forge et cousait elle aussi. C'est elle qui a permis à mon Audrey de trouver un travail dans le palais. Quant à moi... Mon art demeure l'orfèvrerie, j'aime le laiton et le cuivre, mais Sire, vous le savez, je ne demande qu'à apprendre. Et je suis doué, discret, efficace. Alors de fil en aiguille, j'ai été mis au service de plusieurs Seigneurs de la cour, jusqu'à avoir moi aussi une position dans le château. J'ai découvert que les voyageurs ne mentaient pas, que vous rémunériez véritablement vos serviteurs à la hauteur de leurs besoins, que vous reteniez leur nom, écoutiez leurs demandes. »

Ses mots parlaient d'admiration. Mais son visage, triste et résigné, contait une autre histoire.

« Avoir été à votre service personnel quelques jours l'an dernier était... une consécration, Messire. Le plus grand honneur dont je pouvais rêver. Mais vous ne... Enfin, vous aviez déjà un valet. »

Arthur baissa les yeux sur le hareng abandonné sous son nez. Il n'avait pas été très agréable avec George cette semaine-là.

« Je n'avais encore jamais véritablement côtoyé Merlin avant ces jours, et dois bien avouer que les rares fois où nos chemins s'étaient croisés, je ne l'avais pas particulièrement apprécié. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était lui, qui ne fournissait pas un travail aussi parfait que moi, lui dont l'insolence était devenue légendaire, qui parvenait à avoir le droit de vous servir. Je me disais... Je me disais qu'il ne vous méritait pas. »

Le roi avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Il ne se l'expliquait pas non plus. L'incompétence de Merlin aurait dû le pousser à le renvoyer dès les premiers jours. Mais être servi par quelqu'un d'autre lui semblait faux, mensonger, dangereux.

Même encore à présent. Même dévoilé, épinglé par le mensonge, en fuite comme un félon.

Même le cœur déchiré, George à ses côtés à la place de Merlin... _clochait_.

« C'est d'avoir passé une semaine avec lui, qui m'a aidé à comprendre. Parce que Messire, vous m'aviez chargé de lui inculquer tous les rudiments du service pour qu'il cesse d'être aussi peu habile avec vos affaires. Mais il savait déjà tout. Je n'ai rien eu à lui apprendre sur les devoirs d'un valet. Il s'y connaissait même en orfèvrerie et en métallurgie. Ses connaissances allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'un valet du roi était censé connaître pour accomplir ses tâches. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert qu'il savait lire, qu'il était lettré et beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le prétendait. »

Combien d'années Merlin avait-il joué à l'imbécile ? se demanda tristement le roi. Combien de fois avait-il prétendu être idiot, incapable de lire ou d'écrire ? Et combien de fois l'avait-il fait avec Arthur ? Combien de fois avait-il prétendu être ignare pour camoufler sa magie, ses mensonges, sa trahison ? Et combien de fois Arthur l'avait-il cru sans hésiter ?

« Mais la manière dont il parlait de vous, Messire... C'est cela, plus que tout le reste, qui m'a permis de comprendre pourquoi c'était lui, votre valet, et pas moi.

— La manière dont il parlait de moi ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, un sourire se fraya un chemin jusque sur les lèvres de George.

« Oui, Sire. Même lorsqu'il vous insultait entre ses dents, il y avait toujours cet – cette dévotion. Et vous auriez dû l'entendre lorsqu'il vous pensait attaqué ou en danger. Personne, pas même Dirce, n'osait le contredire dans ces moments-là. »

Le valet inspira profondément.

« Alors savoir... Savoir que malgré tout ça, vous le traitez tout de même comme un criminel... Comme s'il n'avait jamais été votre ami ou votre confident, comme si sa vie de serviteur ne signifiait rien maintenant que l'on sait qu'il est né avec de la magie... Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous, Sire. N'importe lequel de vos serviteurs. Voir que _Merlin_, Merlin parmi tous les autres, n'échappe pas à votre intransigeance... Nous fait nous demander si vous êtes vraiment si différent d'Uther. »

Arthur se redressa.

« D'autres serviteurs au château sont des sorciers ?! »

George pinça les lèvres.

« Pas à ma connaissance, Sire. Mais même si je le savais, je ne vous en dirai rien. Nous les protégerions comme nous avons tenté de protéger Magaidh. Parce que nous veillons les uns sur les autres.

— Vous... protégiez Magaidh ?

— Oui. C'est Rose qui l'a surprise à chauffer les briques la première fois. Nous n'étions que quatre en cuisines et seule Magaidh était d'Escetir. Dirce l'a menacée d'un coup de poêle, lui a interdit de recommencer, mais Rose a touché la brique et... son petit garçon était malade, Sire. Aucune mère ne peut refuser une brique qui reste chaude toute la nuit lorsque son fils grelotte dans ses bras. Alors... Magaidh a continué à faire de la magie. Seulement, nous n'avons pas été assez prudents. Des gardes l'ont suivie un soir et l'ont surprise à côté du feu. À partir de là, nous n'avons rien pu faire. »

Arthur retomba sur sa chaise, vaincu. George. _George_, le serviteur parfait, qui fomentait dans son dos pour protéger des sorciers. George, ligué à son personnel contre son roi.

_Ils te tromperont à la première occasion_, susurra la voix amère d'Uther.

_Toi et toi seul doit régner_.

Non. Il ne voulait pas se laisser habiter par le fantôme de son père. George n'était pas félon. Ce n'était pas une trahison, c'était une réaction de protection. Les serviteurs resserraient les rangs, protégeaient les leurs contre un ennemi commun. Contre _lui_. Lui, qu'ils voyaient comme un roi violent et capable de sombrer dans la tyrannie à chaque instant.

« Messire... Je ne veux pas incriminer Rose, Dirce, ou un quelconque autre serviteur en vous expliquant cela, bredouilla soudain son nouveau valet.

— Non... Non, balaya immédiatement Arthur. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne leur arrivera rien, ni à eux, ni à toi. »

George laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. La réaction inquiéta le roi. Le craignaient-ils tant que cela ?

« Je ne pensais pas Camelot aussi... réceptive à la magie, avoua Arthur, sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Encore moins mes propres serviteurs. Nos lois ne sont pas faites pour créer la terreur ou précipiter des gens sur le bûcher. Elles sont là pour nous protéger, _vous_ protéger du danger de la sorcellerie. Ces restrictions sont votre garantie de paix, enfin !

— Mais Sire, ce ne sont pas des restrictions. C'est une interdiction. »

À l'autre bout de ses quartiers, au-dessus de son armoire, il y eut un étrange bruit. Une chemise dégoulina du paravent et tomba à terre. Les deux hommes la regardèrent un instant. Arthur reposa son verre de vin resté, en suspend, à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Dieux, était-il véritablement en train de parler lois et régulations du royaume avec _George_ ?

« La magie existe dans le monde, quoi que nous fassions. Elle nous concerne tous, magiciens ou non, repris le serviteur en se dirigeant vers le paravent pour ramasser la chemise et la replier. Nous avons tous des histoires à raconter avec elle, qu'elles soient terrifiantes, inspirantes, ou même burlesques. Elle tue autant qu'elle sauve, détruit autant qu'elle forge. Si vous me pardonnez l'image de forgeron, Seigneur, pour bon nombre de vos sujets, la magie est comme une épée à double tranchant. Nous avons appris à craindre le porteur plus que l'arme. »

Arthur resta sans voix. Mais la magie n'était pas une épée ! Les épées ne risquaient pas de dévorer leur porteur de l'intérieur ! Les épées ne transformaient pas ses amis en meurtriers !

Le silence tomba. Arthur dévisagea le hareng mort dans son assiette de longues minutes.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir pris part aux vengeances du personnel, bredouilla finalement George, le tirant de ses pensées. C'était petit et indigne de mes fonctions. Je vais... Je vais de ce pas vous monter un autre repas, Sire.

— Non, s'interposa Arthur. Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Économisons nos vivres. »

Le valet s'arrêta au milieu de son geste, surpris.

« Si cela ne te gêne pas, je vais... Méditer sur ce que tu viens de me dire. Pourras-tu préparer mes affaires demain matin avant le conseil ? »

Cette fois-ci, la courbette semblait sincère.

« Tu peux disposer, dans ce cas. »

Son serviteur s'inclina une dernière fois, le remercia d'une voix timide, puis tourna les talons. Juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, le roi murmura :

« Et George... Je ne suis pas Uther.

— Non, Seigneur, sourit-il en réponse. Vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Et sur ce, il disparut à son tour.

**-ôÔô-**

Arthur se força à avaler le contenu de son assiette malgré tout, noya le goût du poisson dans le vin et les panais. Il espérait que l'altercation avec George calmerait le reste de son personnel. Une telle situation ne serait de toute manière pas tenable bien longtemps... et il avait d'autres différends à régler avec sa cour.

Il soupira la réunion croisée entre la Table Ronde et le conseil prévue pour le lendemain matin le fatiguait d'avance. L'altercation avec Gauvain avait déjà fait le tour du château et il était prêt à parier que Wace, Geoffroy, Hoël et d'autres conseillers ne tariraient pas de reproches envers le chevalier.

Arthur se leva, alluma une bougie supplémentaire, abandonna les restes de hareng et rapprocha le compotier de sa place. Dieux merci pour le raisin. Au moins, le goût de poisson fumé ne lui resterait pas en bouche.

Il en était à picorer distraitement dans les grappes claires lorsque le bruit au-dessus de son armoire se répéta. Il releva la tête à l'instant où une nuée de plumes lui passait sous le nez.

La seconde suivante, le merle blanc se tenait sur la table.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Inexplicablement, la présence de l'animal rassurait Arthur. Lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu moins seul, un peu moins déchiré par ce nouveau monde penché. L'oiseau tourna la tête sur le côté, son regard passant du roi aux restes de son repas. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était lui ou la bestiole le _jugeait_ ?

« Quoi ? »

Voilà qu'il se mettait à se sentir épié par un merle, à présent. Dieux, si Uther le voyait.

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau blanc sautilla sur place et ouvrit le bec. Le roi roula des yeux en le voyant s'approcher de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, enfin, ce piaf ? Il se trémoussa à nouveau. Dans son enthousiasme, ses pattes se prirent dans la boucle du cuir de la ceinture du fourreau d'Excalibur, restée posée sur la table à ses côtés. L'instant d'après, son petit corps blanc tombait à la renverse sur le bois. Déboussolé, il se mit à battre des ailes avec frénésie, en vain ; ses pattes s'étaient emberlificotées dans le nœud et ses mouvements affolés ne parvenaient pas à l'en extraire.

Sans réfléchir, Arthur se précipita pour l'aider, mais l'arrivée de ses mains dans le champ de vision de l'animal ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique, resserrer les liens qui l'entravaient et décupler les grands coups d'ailes qui battaient l'air.

« Arrête de bouger ! Bécasse ! Je ne peux t'aider que si tu te calmes ! »

Évidemment, son intervention n'eut aucun effet. Cet idiot de merle se débattait comme un beau diable contre le fourreau d'Excalibur et... il se rapprochait du bord de la table. Encore un coup d'aile et oiseau comme fourreau passeraient par-dessus bord.

« Stop ! somma-t-il en attrapant le passant de cuir, tirant avec lui le petit corps blanc. »

L'oiseau s'immobilisa, la tête en bas, les ailes à l'horizontale, les pattes en l'air et l'air profondément outré par l'indignité de sa situation. Arthur le reposa avec délicatesse contre la table et entreprit de dénouer le ruban de cuir qui s'était enroulé autour des quatre doigts de scutelle de sa patte droite. Il avait réussi à s'emberlificoter dans plusieurs centimètres, ce crétin ! Il fallut au roi une bonne dose de concentration, de douceur et quelques griffures malencontreuses sur ses phalanges pour parvenir à extraire complètement l'animal. C'était bien sa veine. De tous les passereaux de ce royaume, il fallait qu'il soit tombé sur le plus maladroit !

Le merle se redressa sur ses pattes, lissa quelques plumes... et rouvrit immédiatement le bec.

Le plus maladroit et affamé, semblait-il.

Arthur soupira, roula des yeux pour la forme, mais obtempéra et tendit un grain de raisin à l'oiseau. Curieusement, celui-ci ne se jeta pas sur le fruit, lui lança un regard incompréhensible, rouvrit le bec et sautilla.

« Eh bien, quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le raisin ? »

Le merle rouvrit le bec une troisième fois. Aucun son n'en sortit. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Le geste lui rappelait les appels frénétiques d'un oisillon dans son nid. Peut-être était-ce un juvénile ? Il n'avait encore jamais vu de merle blanc. Devaient-ils être nourris par régurgitation des parents ? Le passereau sous ses yeux semblait pourtant adulte...

« Tu veux que je te le coupe ? demanda-t-il en pointant le grain de raisin resté, abandonné, vers ses pattes rosées. Il est trop gros pour que tu puisses le manger ? »

La réponse fut instantanée l'oiseau bomba la poitrine, outré, puis planta son bec dans le fruit et le perça en deux. Du jus dégoulina sur la table. Le phénomène sembla surprendre le merle qui avala par réflexe la perle de sucre accrochée sous son menton et s'arrêta net. La seconde d'après, il se jetait comme un affamé sur le raisin.

_Bon, a priori c'est un non pour le coup de main, j'imagine,_ se dit Arthur. Il regarda le passereau gober la baie en quelques bouchées d'un air attendri. Il y avait quelque chose de pur, dans cet oiseau. Quelque chose de simple dans le spectacle de son repas. Quelque chose qui l'apaisait, tirait son esprit hors du chagrin et des douloureuses confrontations à venir. Alors le roi lui lança un deuxième puis un troisième raisin, qui furent dévorés avec le même enthousiasme. S'amusa de son impatience, l'empêcha de picorer son pain mais ne put le retenir de voler quelques bouchées de panais. Bon sang mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé, cette bestiole ? se demanda-t-il en le voyant réclamer de nouveau le morceau de miche qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres.

« Pas de pain pour toi, ça va faire gonfler ton estomac, le réprimanda-t-il. »

Le merle blanc eut l'air si peiné qu'Arthur ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Il termina sa bouchée, attrapa une pomme et la découpa en petites lamelles. L'oiseau le regarda faire, hypnotisé par les reflets de sa dague et la précision de ses gestes. Le roi sourit, lui tendit un morceau de fruit au creux de sa main.

Le bec orangé pinça la peau de sa paume en saisissant la pomme.

Il n'avait même pas hésité. En bientôt trente ans et plusieurs années de fauconnerie, Arthur n'avait encore jamais rencontré un oiseau aussi peu farouche. Le passereau était habitué à la présence humaine, il venait d'en acquérir la certitude. Peut-être s'était-il réellement envolé d'un colombier voisin ? D'un élevage du royaume, où il avait fui un destin de civet ? Ou bien était-il l'étrange familier d'un paysan, tué durant le siège, qui cherchait à présent le contact d'un homme ?

La joue posée sur sa main, les restes de sa pomme abandonnés à la proie du bec affamé, le roi observa l'oiseau.

« D'où viens-tu, petit merle ? l'interrogea-t-il, curieux. Et pourquoi es-tu blanc ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête de son festin, ouvrit le bec, puis baissa à nouveau le cou. Étrange, se dit Arthur. Les merles étaient connus pour être de grands bavards et des chanteurs intarissables. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas capable d'émettre le moindre son.

Peut-être était-il blessé, imagina le roi. Peut-être s'était-il retrouvé aux prises avec un rapace, un chat ou un chien dans un combat qui lui avait coûté la voix. L'oiseau se pencha à nouveau, saisit un petit grain de raisin qu'il goba d'une traite. La lumière des bougies accrocha ses haillons dorés dans les plumes blanches, et Arthur plissa les yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le plumage immaculé. Une marque ronde sur sa poitrine.

Sans réfléchir, le roi tendit la main, frôla de ses doigts la gorge de l'animal.

La réaction du merle ne se fit pas attendre il sursauta, précipitant le grain de raisin à l'autre bout de la table où il roula jusqu'à dégringoler pour de bon, tomber au sol, puis se recula le plus loin possible d'Arthur. Il demeura au bord de la table, ses pattes fermement agrippées au chêne, prêt à s'envoler.

« Pardon ! s'écria le roi, puis, baissant la voix et levant les deux mains face à lui en signe de paix, répéta : pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

L'oiseau tourna la tête sur le côté, méfiant.

« Je voulais simplement regarder la marque que tu as là, expliqua Arthur en pointant son propre sternum. »

La petite tête blanche se baissa, dévisagea l'endroit en question. Le mouvement offrit au roi une pleine vue de sa calotte et de son dos. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il y avait deux autres empreintes étranges sur le manteau du passereau l'une, à l'extrémité inférieure de ses cervicales, ronde et rougeâtre. L'autre, oblongue, fine, blafarde, disparaissait entre deux plumes blanches juste au-dessous de sa nuque.

Dieux, mais d'où sortait-il, ce merle ? Et comment avait-il pu se blesser ainsi ?

Arthur était loin d'être spécialiste des oiseaux il en savait davantage sur les animaux de chasse, sur le goût de leur viande, les propriétés de leur cuir ou de leurs organes. Ce qu'il connaissait de la vie des volatiles en tous genres, il le devait en grande partie à ses enseignements de fauconnerie et à quelques curiosités enfantines. Mais malgré tout, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus fragile et vulnérable qu'un oiseau blessé. Il était extrêmement rare de voir un être si frêle et si petit guérir de ses blessures dès lors qu'elles attaquaient un peu trop gravement sa chair ou ses ailes.

Mais le merle blanc sous ses yeux semblait être parti en guerre, y avoir survécu et en être revenu.

L'analogie fit grimacer le roi merle maladroit ou merle soldat ?

La marque sur sa poitrine était la plus impressionnante, puisqu'elle avait attaqué le bas de sa gorge si profond que sa peau avait boursouflé et plus aucune plume n'y repoussait. Mais elle était loin d'être le seul témoignage d'une blessure. Les deux cicatrices sur son dos dessinaient un chemin de plumes froissées, parfois repliées ou brisées, jusqu'à la ligne droite de ses rectrices. Parmi les rémiges de son aile droite, quelques-unes manquaient à des endroits épars et asymétriques. Ses pattes non plus n'avaient pas été épargnées il manquait quelques scutelles à son tarse gauche et deux de ses doigts, enflés, semblaient avoir été brûlés.

Même dans la douce lueur des chandelles, l'oiseau peignait un portrait lamentable et déchirant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? souffla Arthur, abasourdi. »

En réponse, le merle lissa les plumes de son aile droite, recouvrant d'autres fines marques rosées visibles sous le blanc. Puis sautilla jusqu'à lui et retourna comme si de rien n'était à son grain de raisin.

Le roi secoua la tête. Il n'y avait que lui pour tomber sur un piaf adroit comme un ivrogne, blessé comme un vétéran et avec l'appétit d'un chaton de cinq mois... Minute. Peut-être était-ce cela ! Peut-être l'oiseau avait-il eu le malheur de croiser la route des quatre machines à catastrophe de son chevalier !

_Ex-chevalier_, lui souffla cruellement son esprit.

La pensée suffit à le rappeler à l'ordre.

Il était demeuré roi indigne suffisamment longtemps. Il se devait de préparer la difficile entrevue du lendemain le mieux possible, tout faire pour éviter de voir Perceval, Elyan ou un autre des siens suivre l'exemple de Gauvain.

Sa chaise racla bruyamment contre le plancher lorsqu'il se releva. Le merle s'écarta un instant de son dîner, le regarda se diriger vers son bureau puis sauta directement dans le compotier pour s'attaquer aux restes de raisin. L'objet manqua de se renverser sous le poids de l'oiseau, arrivé en trombe contre le verre. Dans un autre temps, un autre monde, l'image aurait fait sourire Arthur.

Il passa l'heure suivante à reprendre scrupuleusement chacun des documents restés sur son bureau, mémorisa l'ordre du jour de la réunion, prépara ses affaires en expulsant plusieurs chemises derrière son dos jusqu'à trouver celle de lin bleu qu'il réservait aux entrevues les plus sérieuses avec les représentants des royaumes voisins, parvint à dénicher le gambison fourré qui lui était assorti ainsi qu'un plastron en cuir clair, brodé à l'effigie de ses armoiries, et jeta l'ensemble dans la direction générale d'une chaise. Il n'aimait pas cet apparat grandiloquent, mais les matins dans la salle du conseil étaient réputés frais et il ne pourrait de toute manière pas demeurer bien longtemps en simple chemise sans grelotter.

Rien que dans ses quartiers, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir malgré le feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre.

Il se frictionna les mains, souffla entre ses paumes. Inutile de s'obstiner d'avantage. Le plus sage était encore de prendre sa retraite pour la soirée. Qu'avait-il fait de son chainse ? Il n'allait tout de même pas dormir ainsi... George ne l'avait-il pas sorti ? Il lui semblait l'avoir aperçu à son arrivée, juste avant qu'il ne se résigne à se laver dans une eau tiède et...

Il jeta un regard vers la table.

_Oh_.

Le chainse clair, plié avec une adresse et une délicatesse qui lui étaient peu familières, avait effectivement été posé sur la commode non loin. Mais les yeux du roi avaient été capturés à mi-chemin par la silhouette blanche restée sur la table, désormais assoupie dans le creux formé par les plis d'une chemise qu'il avait négligemment lancée derrière son épaule et qui avait fini sa course sur le bois. Replié sur lui-même en une petite boule de plumes d'où dépassait seulement son bec orangé, le merle, enfin repu, avait fermé les yeux... et s'était endormi.

Arthur prit le temps d'ôter ses bottes avant de s'approcher à pas feutrés, fasciné par le mouvement doux et profond de la respiration de l'oiseau. Quelle drôle de créature, pensa-t-il, se sentait-elle à l'abri et en sécurité dans les appartements d'un roi, sur des chemises qui portaient son odeur humaine et dans une pièce qui sentait encore le poisson et le savon ? Les passereaux avaient beau avoir un odorat limité, ses appartements respiraient la chasse et la royauté. Comment un merle pouvait-il s'y sentir protégé ?

« Eh, bécasse... murmura-t-il une fois à la hauteur de la table. »

Il s'attendait à ce que le moindre son tire immédiatement l'oiseau de sa torpeur, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne bougea pas. Un merle blanc au sommeil de plomb ? Décidément, quel drôle d'animal...

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Approcha sa main de l'oiseau, persuadé que le contact déclencherait à nouveau une grande envolée de panique.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Son index se posa sur le haut de la tête du merle, qui gonfla quelques plumes mais garda les paupières closes. Enorgueilli par sa réaction et curieux malgré lui, Arthur laissa son doigt caresser la calotte blanche et descendre jusqu'à sa nuque, puis remonter jusqu'à son bec. Cette fois-ci, l'oiseau papillonna des yeux... et se releva, l'air outré d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là, s'amusa Arthur en le voyant tourner sur lui-même sur la chemise, s'accrocher les pattes dans le tissu rouge et manquer de perdre une nouvelle fois l'équilibre, alors hop, dehors maintenant. »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et invita le merle à sortir d'un geste de main. Un courant d'air frais effleura ses avant-bras. Il frissonna, se tourna vers l'extérieur, tendit l'oreille. Le château sentait la pluie. Pour le moment, le monde enténébré demeurait silencieux, mais l'averse ne tarderait pas. Depuis la table, l'oiseau lui jeta un regard perdu.

« Allez, viens, l'encouragea-t-il à nouveau en pointant la nuit noire à l'extérieur. »

Le merle blanc ouvrit le bec. Battit des ailes. Mais ne bougea pas de la chemise d'Arthur.

Le roi grogna de frustration. Il pouvait concevoir que le froid glacial et humide d'un début de mois de mars n'était pas très invitant, mais c'était un oiseau, par les dieux ! Il n'allait tout de même pas coucher dans ses appartements !

« Je n'ai pas la patience de te courir après, bécasse, alors maintenant, tu sors ! »

À l'entente du surnom, le passereau lui jeta un regard si outré qu'il ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Pour peu, il aurait eu l'impression que le piaf le _comprenait..._

« J'attends. »

... s'il ne le regardait pas avec un tel air d'idiot égaré.

Le roi balaya la pièce du regard. Où était parti le balai qu'il avait utilisé le matin-même pour tenter de le déloger de l'armoire ? Qu'en avait fait George ? Il était persuadé de l'avoir laissé traîner quelque part entre son lit et l'antichambre...

Oh, et puis flûte, décréta Arthur, il n'avait pas besoin d'outil. Il pouvait très bien attraper l'oiseau à mains nues et le mettre dehors. Il savait manipuler des rapaces aux serres acérées. À côté, un petit merle étourdi était une promenade de santé.

Déterminé, il s'approcha de l'animal qui n'avait pas quitté sa chemise et se lissait les plumes d'un air peu concerné, traversa en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de la table et leva les poignets, prêt à le saisir et le porter à la fenêtre. Le merle plissa les yeux. Le laissa s'approcher jusqu'à la chaise... et s'envola au moment où Arthur fondit sur sa proie. Le roi suivit sa silhouette blanche du regard et poussa un soupir à en fendre l'âme lorsqu'il se posa sur le rebord de la tête de lit.

« Bon sang mais tu es une tête de mule ! »

Il reçut pour toute réponse un nouveau battement d'ailes et un cri muet qui le firent rouler des yeux. Une dernière fois, il pointa la fenêtre et lui jeta un regard royal menaçant. Le merle s'installa contre le mur. Recoiffa quelques plumes d'un coup de bec désintéressé.

_Le toupet de ce piaf_, pensa Arthur, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la fatigue. Il était épuisé et ne rêvait que de disparaître dans les bras de Morphée.

À l'extérieur, les premières gouttes de pluie résonnèrent contre les carreaux. Un vent frais et humide s'immisça à sa suite dans les quartiers du roi.

Ce fut l'odeur mouillée et herbeuse de l'eau dans le château qui parvint à le décider.

« Bon, mais juste pour cette nuit, d'accord ? Et si tu me chies encore dessus, je te chope et je te transforme en civet. »

Le merle blanc claqua du bec, l'air infiniment fier de sa victoire et peu impressionné par ses menaces. Arthur ferma la fenêtre, se détourna du passereau, se changea en vitesse derrière le paravent et rassembla ses papiers pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'il revint près du lit, l'oiseau s'était écarté et roulé en boule dans un coin du baldaquin, à moins de deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Le roi retint un sourire, souffla la bougie et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Drôle de bestiole.

**-ôÔô-**

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Arthur, étalé sur le dos, les bras en croix et le regard perdu quelque part dans les ombres bleutées des rideaux du baldaquin, ne dormait toujours pas. En journée, noyé dans les devoirs royaux, il était toujours plus facile d'ignorer le saignement de ses organes, la déchirure profonde qui renversait son monde depuis le premier éclair. Mais la nuit, sans les somnifères salutaires de Gaius, il se retrouvait hanté. Hanté par le regard de feu de Merlin, hanté par les mots de son chevalier. Et hanté par la terreur de les voir être vérité. Hanté par l'idée d'avoir toujours été ce qu'il craignait devenir.

Seul dans un château silencieux, tourmenté par les voix des morts et des absents, Arthur doutait.

Doutait de sa couronne, de son pouvoir, de chacun de ses choix.

Doutait de la légitimité de ses propres lois.

Mais comment savoir ? Comment apprendre ? Il avait grandi en adulant son père. Appris à être prince puis roi par l'imitation des principes d'Uther.

Autour de lui, tous semblaient s'accorder pour accrocher à l'ancien souverain une image tyrannique et impérieuse. Oui, Uther avait été autoritaire. Parfois intransigeant. Aveuglé par le chagrin, la rage ou la vengeance dans sa chasse à la magie. Mais avait-il réellement été cet être violent dont sa cour craignait encore le fantôme ? Était-il condamné à suivre ses pas et s'enliser à son tour dans la sévérité ? Comment faire ? Comment être son propre roi ?

_Vous êtes aussi immonde que votre père_, avait craché Ari, quelques minutes avant d'être réduit en poussière par la foudre. M_algré tout ce que vous faites pour essayer de vous convaincre du contraire._

_Vous ne valez pas mieux que votre père_, avait cinglé à son tour Gauvain.

_Toute ma vie, j'ai entendu des histoires terrifiantes sur Camelot, sur Uther et sa folie vengeresse_, avait avoué George.

Dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, hors du regard du conseil, de ses chevaliers, il était plus simple d'admettre qu'il ne souhaitait pas marcher dans les pas de son prédécesseur. Héritier ou non, il ne _voulait_ _pas_ devenir Uther. Il voulait construire un royaume qui soit le sien, une terre à son image, hors des aspirations parfois trop conquérantes de son père. Lui ne voulait pas conquérir. Il voulait pacifier. Unifier. De toute son existence, jamais il n'avait souhaité perpétuer sa vendetta contre la sorcellerie, se retrouver à condamner des enfants au bûcher, à déchirer des familles et exécuter des hommes sous le prétexte qu'ils étaient nés avec de la magie au bout des doigts. Mais la simple pensée lui faisait l'effet d'une trahison.

Pouvait-il aimer son père et lui désobéir ?

Le respecter et briser ses lois ?

Il soupira, se tourna sur le côté.

Depuis les premières heures de son couronnement, il n'avait œuvré qu'à chemin inverse des souhaits d'Uther. Avait anobli des roturiers. Épousé une servante. Assoupli certains impôts, écouté les conseils militaires d'un valet qui n'avait jamais fait la guerre. Chacun de ses choix, chacune des décisions qu'il prenait en écoutant la voix au fond de lui qui criait à la foi en les siens et en son monde, lui avait apporté un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais pu goûter sous le règne d'Uther.

Et depuis les premières heures, il avait répété _je ne suis pas mon père_ à tous ceux qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un digne successeur. À Agravain, à Morgane, à Tristan, à Odin, à Lot, à ses hommes comme à son peuple. Enlisé dans la répétition, il en avait oublié de se poser la question.

Était-il Uther ?

Que souhaitait-il, lui, Arthur Pendragon, pour son royaume ? Pour ses sujets ?

_Paix_, lui répondit immédiatement son esprit. _Paix, unité, justice et équité_.

Et il ne regrettait pas un seul instant son mariage ou les choix de sa cour.

Mais la magie ?

La magie était une autre affaire.

Il y avait un monde entre cesser les horreurs commises par son père et accepter de laisser la magie revenir habiter Camelot. Depuis des mois, il tournait le regard. Ignorait les populations druidiques qui se rapprochaient des Bois Enténébrés autour du château, refusait d'agir d'une quelconque manière face aux rapports de ses messagers lorsqu'ils contaient la présence d'un guérisseur dans un village non loin... Un an plus tôt, pour sauver Elyan, il avait même promis à un enfant de respecter son peuple. Et il avait tenu parole. Aucun druide n'avait péri sous ses ordres depuis son couronnement. Aucun _sorcier_ n'avait été condamné.

Il avait pensé que cela serait suffisant. Assez pour que tous comprennent qu'il ne partageait pas la haine de son père et ne reprendrait pas ses purges.

_Tu penses être bon et juste, Arthur Pendragon, mais tu ne fais qu'éviter d'être cruel._

Les terribles accusations de Gauvain touchaient juste s'il évitait le massacre, il n'avait jamais statué explicitement pour l'arrêter. N'avait jamais déclaré cesser les poursuites contre les sorciers ou les druides, n'avait jamais ordonné aux émissaires qui sillonnaient le royaume en son nom de ne plus condamner les magiciens qu'ils rencontraient ou démasquaient.

_La vie de mon ami, de tous les siens, dépend de tes lois, de ta parole. Tu n'as pas le luxe de te taire._

Mais la magie était bien trop dangereuse, bon sang ! Bien trop mercurienne et instable pour qu'il puisse l'autoriser sur ses terres, à sa cour, parmi les siens, dans le cœur de ses proches ! La magie avait fait de sa sœur un être dévoré par la rage et le chagrin, elle avait transformé Merlin en assassin ! Comment aurait-il pu risquer perdre les rares amis qu'il possédait encore ? Et si la sorcellerie lui volait Gwen ? Léon ? Perceval, Elyan ou Gauv...

Elle lui avait déjà volé Gauvain. Tout comme elle lui avait ravi Merlin.

Merlin, dont les derniers mots avaient été...

_Arthur... Rien que pour vous. Pardon._

Merlin qui pleurait quelques secondes avant l'éclair.

Malgré toutes ses remarques et ses taquineries, Arthur pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu Merlin pleurer. Il l'avait vu les yeux humides, penché sur le corps sans vie d'une licorne, quelques mois seulement après son arrivée, l'avait surpris en sanglots à la mort de Balinor et avait aperçu une larme menacer de rouler lorsque Gaius avait été kidnappé... mais jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Le visage trempé, l'air abattu mais résigné.

_Il s'est sacrifié._

Gauvain avait raison. C'était le visage d'un homme se sachant condamné. Les yeux d'un ami qui savait qu'il renonçait à tout ce qu'il aimait en abandonnant le secret.

L'image le hantait encore.

Autant que l'éclair, autant que la foudre, les larmes de Merlin le poursuivaient.

Arthur se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, se retrouva sur le flanc droit, face à la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, la pluie battait doucement contre les carreaux.

Le regard du roi rejoignit le luth, qu'il devinait sous la croisée.

_Je ne vous trahirai jamais, Arthur. Jamais._

Il les revit tous deux, auprès du feu, après la mort de Keu. Dieux. Comment était-il possible que tout cela, toutes ces promesses, ne soient que mensonges ?

_Je ne vous abandonnerai pour rien au monde. Il n'y a personne, aucun marché, aucune combine, aucune promesse de pouvoir ou de richesse qui pourra me tirer de vos côtés._

Malgré lui, les larmes montèrent. Arthur les chassa de toutes ses forces.

Merlin l'avait trahi.

Merlin l'avait abandonné.

Merlin avait _fui_.

Et soudain, la suite de sa déclaration lui revint.

_Peut-être qu'il y a des choses que je ne vous dit pas, des parts de moi que vous ne connaissez pas ou qui parviennent encore à vous surprendre après dix ans à vos côtés. Mais ne doutez jamais, jamais, de ma loyauté. Ne doutez jamais de mon amitié._

Arthur se redressa, repoussa les couvertures.

Il revoyait Merlin agripper ses yeux, chercher son souffle, pincer les lèvres. Trébucher sur les mots, répéter « je suis » sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

Et Arthur comprit.

Arthur l'entendit.

_Je suis un sorcier._

Il avait failli lui dire, ce soir-là. Était passé à un battement de cœur de tout lui avouer.

Le roi attrapa le lin sous ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son valet s'était ainsi interrompu, dans un de ces moments chargés d'une tension qu'il avait jusque-là accordée à la bizarrerie générale et attachante de Merlin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Arthur sentait crépiter entre eux les prémices d'un aveu qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Un soir auprès du feu.

Un matin en patrouille, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Une nuit qu'ils avaient passée, trempés, dans une grotte, à écouter l'orage s'éloigner.

Une aube à Ealdor, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, alors qu'il l'aidait à s'équiper.

Les moments se multipliaient. Combien de fois Merlin avait-il considéré l'idée de se confier, briser ses chaînes, lui parler ?

Et combien de fois avait-il renoncé ?

**-ôÔô-**

Arthur demeura de longues minutes, le souffle étrangement court, redressé en une position étrange sur son lit, le regard perdu entre deux broderies de ses couvertures. Combien de fois Merlin avait-il décidé que son secret était plus important que leur amitié, sa magie trop lourde à avouer ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé, à chaque fois, à s'emmurer dans le silence et le mensonge ? Pourquoi déclarer à Arthur une loyauté éternelle s'il n'avait jamais osé lui confier sa magie ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Qu'est-ce qui le persuadait au silence ? Était-ce seulement la loi, qui avait muselé ses lèvres, l'avait convaincu de ravaler son secret ?

Merlin se fichait bien des lois. Il rudoyait son roi, tutoyait sa reine, défiait ses chevaliers, répondait aux nobles et aux conseillers. Il refusait le protocole et l'étiquette, n'appliquait les décrets que lorsqu'il les jugeait bons et justes. Il ne s'était jamais retenu de critiquer ses choix, ses manières d'exercer son pouvoir ou de légiférer.

Il n'y avait qu'à propos de la magie qu'Arthur n'avait jamais pu comprendre ses positions.

Même dévoilé, même sorcier, il ne comprenait pas.

Merlin avait condamné l'usage de la magie à de nombreuses reprises. Maudit Morgause avec une fermeté qu'Arthur avait interprétée comme un douloureux rappel des affres de la sorcellerie. Morgane avait été son amie, avant qu'elle ne glisse dans les serres de sa demi-sœur et ne leur échappe à jamais. Lorsqu'Arthur blâmait des magiciens, il opinait, renchérissait.

Mais il était aussi le premier à se jeter dans les combats, à tenir front à ceux qui venaient assouvir une revanche d'Uther sur son fils. Avait conseillé à Arthur de se tourner vers la magie, l'avait suivi dans ses quêtes, soutenu dans sa recherche de remèdes, accompagné sans un mot dans le sanctuaire druidique.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Merlin fuyait la magie autant qu'il l'embrassait, la craignait autant qu'il la recherchait, la maudissait autant qu'il la bénissait.

Cela ne faisait aucun sens. S'il était véritablement _le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre n'avait jamais porté_, pourquoi aurait-il eu peur de la magie ? Pourquoi la réfuter, pousser Arthur à la craindre et la rejeter à son tour ?

Il fut tiré hors de ses interrogations par les cloches du beffroi.

Minuit.

Il était épuisé.

Et il en avait _assez_.

Alors Arthur se releva, attrapa une cape de laine qu'il jeta sur ses épaules, sauta dans ses bottes et sortit de ses appartements.

Il voulait comprendre.

**-ôÔô-**

Il traversa le château en quelques minutes et gravit les marches jusqu'à la tourelle du médecin. Il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

« ... dans les cachots, ce soir-là. Et toutes les fois où j'ai été accusée de sorcellerie, ou malmenée par Uther. Combien de fois m'a-t-il sauvé la vie, Gaius ? »

Arthur s'immobilisa, une main levée, prêt à toquer. Guenièvre avait craché le nom de son père avec un dédain qu'il ne lui connaissait pas... ou qu'elle ne se serait jamais permis en sa présence.

« Gwen, je ne peux pas...

— Dis-moi juste, implora-t-elle, dis-moi juste si c'était lui, le sorcier à la barbe blanche. »

Silence de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelques bruits de couverts, d'assiettes. Arthur retint son souffle.

« Gaius.

— Oui. Oui, c'était lui.

— Mais comment... ?

— Un sort de vieillissement. Ce sont les plus ardus à maîtriser et à accomplir, et la première fois, il est resté coincé sous cette forme. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est fait attraper par les hommes d'Uther. Il m'a fallu le temps de préparer une potion de contre sort... Nous ne sommes pas passés loin de la catastrophe. »

Des gargouillis résonnèrent, puis un raclement de chaise et le bruit d'une cuillère que l'on frotte contre les parois d'une marmite.

« Morgause aussi s'est servie d'un sort de vieillissement. »

Les pas traînants du médecin se rapprochèrent de nouveau et Gwen reprit :

« J'étais si crédule, Gaius... Si crédule. Une fois toutes les deux ou trois semaines, il y avait cette vieille femme qui venait nous voir au marché, qui attrapait Morgane et l'isolait quelques minutes. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part, mais je ne me suis pas doutée...

— Gwen...

— Si j'avais su, si j'avais compris, j'aurais pu l'empêcher de nous voler Morgane, l'empêcher de la tourner contre nous et contre Camelot. J'aurais pu l'aider. J'aurais pu la sauver. »

De l'autre côté du battant, le cœur d'Arthur se fendit un peu plus.

« Elle était... Elle était mon monde, Gaius. J'aurais tout donné pour elle. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que sa chute dans la magie noire est aussi ma responsabilité. Mon échec en tant qu'amie et confidente. J'aurais dû comprendre, j'aurais dû voir. Tout comme j'aurais dû aider Merlin, le convaincre qu'il pouvait se confier à moi plutôt que de me craindre comme il craint Arthur. Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai perdu comme j'ai perdu Morgane. »

Nouveau raclement de chaise. Suivi cette fois-ci d'un froissement de tissu et d'un reniflement.

« Merlin n'est pas perdu, Gwen, jura le médecin. Il n'y a pas plus lumineux et bon que lui, malgré les sacrifices qu'il a dû faire pour le royaume. Je ne sais pas encore où il est, mais dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé, il te l'expliquera de lui-même. Il te racontera tout.

— S'il accepte de revenir...

— Il reviendra.

— Mais Gaius, les lois ? Et si Arthur ne comprenait pas ? S'il ne lui pardonnait pas ? »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Il a besoin de temps, Gwen. Il a été blessé par la magie, il a perdu sa famille de ses mains et...

— Il n'est pas le seul, cingla la Reine en réponse.

— Ce n'est...

— Je sais, coupa-t-elle, dieux, Gaius, je _sais_ que ce n'est pas pareil. Mon père a été sauvé par Merlin et exécuté de main d'Uther à cause de Tauren. La sorcellerie nous a tous fait du mal. J'aime Arthur de tout mon cœur, mais parfois... l'aveuglement et la dévotion qu'il entretient pour Uther me font froid dans le dos. Encore plus maintenant que j'imagine la terreur que devait ressentir Merlin au quotidien, à servir un roi qui condamne ce qu'il est. Je... je crois que je lui en veux, d'un côté. De ne jamais avoir compris, de ne jamais avoir été l'ami que Merlin méritait. »

De l'autre côté du battant de bois, Arthur sentit son cœur monter dans sa gorge.

« Alors imaginer que nos lois tiennent encore... Qu'à cet instant, des patrouilles risquent de surprendre un enfant à faire de la magie et le condamner au bûcher... Me dire que même s'il revenait, Merlin serait pourchassé... Cela me rend malade. Je sais qu'Arthur ne pourrait pas le tuer. Et quelque part, en fuyant, Merlin l'a épargné d'un choix qui l'aurait probablement rongé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais s'il revenait, Gaius... S'il revenait et qu'Arthur ne pouvait lui pardonner ? S'il le bannissait ? »

Il y avait une terreur blanche dans la voix de sa femme qui tétanisa à son tour le roi. Même face au danger, en face en face avec une créature gigantesque, deux armées, il n'avait jamais entendu Guenièvre ainsi affolée.

« Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde sans Merlin, avoua-t-elle. J'abandonnerais la couronne, le royaume, tous mes biens, pour qu'il revienne. »

Arthur, dos contre la porte, le regard rivé sur le mur de briques face à lui, serra les dents.

« Il me manque, Gaius. »

Une larme roula.

Au diable la fierté, pensa le roi avant de saisir la poignée de la porte des appartements du médecin.

Au diable le protocole, les convenances, l'acceptable.

Au diable Uther, au diable ses préceptes de retenue et de solitude.

Au diable.

Au diable, tous.

_Il me manque aussi._

Il entra.

**-ôÔô-**

« Sire ! glapit Gaius. »

L'assiette entre ses mains manqua de s'écraser au sol.

Comme il s'y attendait, sa femme et le médecin se tenaient assis à la petite table de bois, devant les restes d'un repas à moitié terminé. Guenièvre, une couverture sur les épaules, les yeux bouffis et un mouchoir levé vers les joues, releva la tête à son tour et fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Il la salua d'un regard mais ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer son visage ou prétendre qu'il ne venait pas d'écouter leur conversation depuis la porte. Qu'importe s'il offrait un spectacle peu digne d'un roi ou d'un souverain.

Sa mission était plus importante que l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence lourd, pesant, presque étouffant, qui donnèrent envie à Arthur de partir en courant.

Non, pensa-t-il fermement.

« Gaius, déclara-t-il. Je veux comprendre la magie. »

Gwen posa son mouchoir. Gaius, l'assiette.

« Tu dois bien avoir des livres, des manuscrits, ce genre de choses, non ? continua-t-il avant que sa femme ou le médecin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que mon père n'a pas tout brûlé. Où est-ce que vous les gardez ? Est-ce que c'est Geoffroy, peut-être ? Ou même Merlin ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait réussi à planquer des artefacts magiques dans mes propres quartiers, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour les trouver. »

Il reprit son souffle. S'arrêta. Soutint bras croisés, planté droit comme un « i » entre les vapeurs de potions et de soupe de chou, le regard perplexe du vieil homme.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le roi haussa les sourcils. Il y avait sur le visage de Gaius un air méfiant.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je veux comprendre.

— J'ai entendu, Sire. Mais ce n'était pas le sens de ma question. »

Ses bras retombèrent contre ses flancs. Il ne sut que répondre.

La compréhension ne pouvait-elle pas être sa propre finalité ? Qu'attendait donc Gaius ? Que voulait-il entendre ?

Guenièvre se redressa, s'appuya sur l'angle de la table pour parvenir à se lever malgré les lourds bandages sous ses robes et s'approcha d'Arthur. Par réflexe, il lui tendit le bras. Elle s'y accrocha, scruta ses traits, son allure dépenaillée, le chainse sous sa cape de laine. Quel drôle de portrait il devait peindre, en tenue de nuit, la mâchoire serrée et l'air prêt à conquérir la tourelle de son médecin.

Mais comme toujours, Guenièvre parvint à lire au-delà de son allure. Au-delà du masque de témérité qu'il avait accroché sur son visage. Elle saisit sa main. Ses doigts étaient chauds, doux, contre les siens.

« _Qui_ veux-tu comprendre ? »

La précision lui serra le cœur.

« Merlin, répondit-il sans hésiter. Merlin et les siens. Je veux savoir d'où vient la magie, ce qu'elle peut faire, ce qu'il en pensait, comment il l'utilisait, et pourquoi on m'a toujours dit qu'elle n'était qu'un danger à éliminer. »

Gaius quitta sa place à son tour. Poussa un soupir à en fendre l'âme.

« Suivez-moi, Sire. »

Il contourna la table, éteignit au passage le feu qui ronronnait toujours sous la marmite et se dirigea vers la chambre de son pupille. Arthur et Gwen le regardèrent gravir les quelques marches puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Je suis désolé, firent-ils d'une même voix. »

Ils se sourirent timidement.

« Tu étais dans le couloir tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, un de ses doigts retraçant inconsciemment le dos de sa main. »

Il hocha la tête, penaud. Écouter aux portes n'était pas très digne d'un roi.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse, répéta-t-elle. J'aurais dû venir te parler de mes doutes, ne pas te laisser seul et te communiquer mes inquiétudes.

— Non... Gwen. Je me comporte comme un enfant gâté depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps que j'apprenne par moi-même. »

Elle se rapprocha, nicha son menton contre son torse. Arthur ferma les yeux, respira son odeur, sa chaleur, lui rendit son étreinte avec précaution pour ne pas appuyer davantage sur ses blessures. Dieux, qu'elle lui avait manqué.

« Moi non plus, avoua-t-il d'un murmure, en sécurité dans le voile de ses boucles brunes, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas d'un monde sans lui. »

Guenièvre se recula, saisit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, caressa ses tempes.

Et l'embrassa.

Pour la première fois depuis l'éclair, un morceau du cœur d'Arthur se reconstitua.

Un instant, le monde ne tangua plus.

« Sire ? appela Gaius depuis la chambre de son pupille. Guenièvre ?

— On arrive, répondit-elle au médecin. »

Elle tira Arthur par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

**-ôÔô-**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi se tenait assis sur le lit de son ancien valet, aux côtés de sa femme, de son médecin et d'une ribambelle d'artefacts magiques que Gaius venait de tirer d'une latte du plancher.

Merlin, semblait-il, gardait sous son lit un épais grimoire de magie, dans lequel volaient des notes manuscrites recopiées à la va-vite ou enluminées de schémas explicatifs, un sceptre cerné d'un cristal bleu qui rappelait à Arthur ceux d'Aulfric de Tír-Mòr et de sa fille Sophia, une flûte grossièrement taillée brillant d'une étrange lueur argentée, un dragon de bois, la cape rouge qu'il associait encore fortement à Dragoon, des plumes et minéraux en tous genres et même une patte de lapin.

C'était à se demander comment son serviteur était parvenu à survivre à Camelot si longtemps.

« Comment s'est-il procuré tout ça ? s'interrogea le roi à voix haute.

— Le livre est un cadeau de ma part à son arrivée dans la cité, confessa Gaius, s'attirant un regard perplexe d'Arthur. La magie fait partie de mes croyances et de ma formation de médecin, Sire. J'ai juré à votre père de ne plus la pratiquer, vœu que j'ai honoré tant que possible, mais je ne peux oublier tout le savoir qu'elle m'octroie et les vies qu'elle me permet de sauver.

— Tu... possèdes de la magie ? s'étonna Guenièvre.

— Oui, ma Reine. De manière minime, comparée à Merlin ou à d'autres sorciers, et je ne peux la pratiquer que grâce à de longues années d'étude et de labeur, mais il m'est arrivé de raffermir des onguents ou des baumes avec une ou deux prières.

— Même du temps de mon père ? »

Reine et médecin se tournèrent vers le roi.

« Vous seriez surpris, Sire, du nombre de fois où c'est Uther lui-même qui m'a demandé de me tourner vers la sorcellerie. »

Les doigts du roi s'immobilisèrent sur la reliure de l'ouvrage qu'il avait gardé en main.

« Avant la Purge, oui, j'imagine sans mal, puisque tu étais son guérisseur et...

— Non, Sire. Ses demandes n'ont jamais cessé. Le jour où Morgane est... tombée... dans les escaliers, il me l'a même ordonné. »

Arthur avala difficilement sa salive.

Non.

Son père, qui avait voué sa vie à la traque de la sorcellerie ? Son père prêt à tout pour éradiquer la moindre trace d'un magicien dans le royaume ? Son père, ennemi de la magie, s'y était tourné pour sauver sa fille ?

_Hypocrite_, pensa durement Arthur avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Morgane allait mourir, reprit Gaius. Le roi le savait. Sans magie, elle n'aurait jamais passé la nuit.

— Alors tu l'as sauvée ? demanda Gwen. Tu as utilisé ta magie ?

— J'étais loin d'être assez puissant pour parvenir à un tel miracle, hélas.

— Mais alors comm... Oh. C'était Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, admit le vieil homme. Comme la blessure était de son fait en premier lieu, il ne lui manquait que le sortilège pour la recoudre. »

Arthur, qui serrait le manuscrit entre ses doigts si fort que le cuir s'était mis à crisser, releva la tête. Sa femme le devança.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Morgane était tombée dans les escaliers, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Merlin ! le défendit Guenièvre. »

Il passa sur le visage de Gaius une expression qu'Arthur ne lui avait encore jamais vue il se mordit les lèvres et jura entre ses dents. Il avait parlé trop vite.

« Merlin a essayé de tuer Morgane ? bredouilla-t-il, d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

— Mais tu viens de dire qu'il l'avait sauvée ! rajouta la reine. »

Gaius leva une main face à lui en signe de paix. Les époux se ressaisirent et se forcèrent au silence.

« Vous voyez, c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que ce soit lui qui vous explique tout cela, gémit-il, l'air piteux et infiniment coupable d'avoir laissé échapper une information capitale. »

Il soutint un instant le regard noir d'Arthur, puis reprit :

« Le futur avait été révélé à Merlin. Il savait qu'elle allait assassiner Uther ce soir-là et a tenté de l'en empêcher. De ce qu'il m'a dit, il comptait l'effrayer, alerter la garde. Il n'avait pas vu... Il ne pensait pas qu'elle reculerait et tomberait dans les escaliers de la tour. Quand il a compris la gravité de son geste, quand il a vu l'état de détresse dans lequel son départ vous plongeait, il a- il a renoncé. Décidé de la sauver. »

Le roi plissa les yeux. La voix du médecin, lente et mesurée, venait de lui donner la certitude qu'il ne leur avait pas tout dit.

Pourquoi Merlin aurait-il tenté d'empêcher Morgane de tuer Uther ? Son père aurait brûlé son serviteur sans hésiter un seul instant et était responsable du massacre des siens. Pourquoi vouloir le défendre ? Pourquoi attaquer Morgane ?

Il avait besoin de Merlin. Besoin de son récit à lui. Guenièvre lui jeta un regard entendu. Elle non plus n'était pas dupe.

« As-tu d'autres ouvrages de magie ? »

Gaius soupira une nouvelle fois, probablement conscient que le roi ne croyait que la moitié de ses confessions.

« Oui, Sire. Quelques volumes sur mes étagères, essentiellement des glossaires de créatures ou d'enchantements. Mais si vous voulez réellement en apprendre plus, il vous faudra descendre dans les archives auprès de Geoffroy. »

**-ôÔô-**

Le roi ne laissa pas le choix au médecin et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs, une torche en main, le livre de magie de son ancien valet dans l'autre. Guenièvre l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue, promit de rejoindre leurs quartiers dès le lendemain soir, puis prit sa retraite pour la soirée en se glissant sous les draps dans le petit lit de Merlin. Arthur ignora le serrement de son cœur à l'idée de passer une nouvelle nuit sans elle, mais ravala sa tristesse et se reconcentra sur le chemin face à lui.

Ils croisèrent quelques gardes qui haussèrent un sourcil en voyant leur roi dans une tenue étrange mener Gaius aux archives en pleine nuit, esquivèrent un chaton et un hibou, puis atteignirent enfin les bibliothèques.

Geoffroy, qui s'était assoupi sur un ouvrage, parvint à soutenir à Arthur pendant une dizaine de minutes que tous les livres de magie avaient été brûlés durant la Purge. Le roi le laissa faire, curieux malgré lui de l'inventivité du vieil archiviste, qui, lui avait-il semblé avant cet instant, avait toujours été d'une loyauté sans faille à Uther. Ce fut finalement un regard de Gaius qui le fit craquer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il jeta un coup d'œil vaincu au roi puis au médecin et avoua qu'il avait tout fait pour protéger les connaissances qui lui avaient été confiées autrefois. Il les mena dans l'aile Est de la bibliothèque, activa une sorte de passage secret qui fit sursauter Arthur et traversa sans mot dire la voûte poussiéreuse jusqu'aux rayons interdits.

Ils demeurèrent tous trois une heure entière dans la petite salle à l'odeur prégnante de renfermé et de vieux papier. Les premières minutes, Geoffroy prétendit ne pas pouvoir lire les titres des ouvrages qui s'étalaient devant lui, laissa Gaius orienter Arthur dans les centaines de livres, l'écouta lui parler de l'histoire du peuple druidique, des Hautes-Prêtresses de l'ancien temps, de leur rôle et de leur importance dans les cours royales d'un air peu concerné, mais abdiqua lorsque le médecin dénicha un épais codex de cuir rouge intitulé _Ars Magices_ et qu'il le qualifia de « relique peu utile ».

« Gaius ! La meilleure vulgarisation du siècle dernier ! Une _relique peu utile_ ?! »

Le livre fut tiré des mains de Gaius et passa entre les doigts précautionneux de l'archiviste.

« Regardez, Sire, cette merveille de savoirs, enluminé par les plus grands magiciens scribes de l'Ancien Temps, se présente comme un glossaire au premier abord, mais il vous suffit d'orienter légèrement l'ouvrage à la lumière d'une bougie pour découvrir les gloses interlinéaires et... »

Arthur, qui venait de relever le nez pour s'empêcher d'éternuer dans la manche de Geoffroy, surprit le sourire en coin de son médecin, désormais assis sur une pile imposante de livres à quelques mètres de là. Gaius intercepta son regard, haussa les épaules d'un air faussement innocent. L'image fit sourire le roi à son tour. L'archiviste, lancé dans une longue tirade sur le génie de l'ouvrage et oublieux des machinations de son vieil ami, descendit une dizaine d'autres codex des étagères et tira Arthur à sa suite dans de longues présentations enthousiastes.

Le médecin l'invita d'un geste de main à se laisser emporter dans le sillage de Geoffroy.

Alors Arthur oublia Gaius et se tourna pour de bon vers les ouvrages.

**-ôÔô-**

Lorsqu'il prit enfin le chemin de ses appartements quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut chargé d'une pile de livres si imposante qu'elle menaçait sans cesse de lui glisser des bras ou de lui cogner le nez à chaque virage. Par chance, il ne croisa qu'un seul garde, qui lui jeta un regard surpris avant de le reconnaître, s'excuser, s'incliner puis disparaître.

Dieux seuls savaient ce qui allait se raconter à son sujet dans les jours à venir, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais été très adepte de lecture en dehors des soirées de réception où des conteurs entreprenaient des lectures publiques le voir trimballer de lourds ouvrages n'était pas une vue habituelle, encore moins à une heure pareille. Il allait donner du grain à moudre aux cancans des serviteurs pour au moins une semaine.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte de ses quartiers, il coinça la pile sous son menton, libéra tant bien que mal sa main droite pour accéder à la poignée et ne parvint à l'atteindre qu'à grand renfort d'étirements d'une grâce sans pareille qui le firent se féliciter d'avoir congédié les gardes qui veillaient ses appartements avant le siège.

La porte claqua un peu durement derrière lui lorsqu'il la referma d'un coup de talon.

La seconde suivante, une silhouette sombre lui fonçait dessus et entrait en collision avec son oreille gauche.

Les livres lui échappèrent des mains, dégringolèrent sur ses orteils. Il grogna de douleur, leva les mains pour se protéger de l'attaque et comprit enfin, au bruit de plumes et à la sensation de petites pattes agrippées à son épaule, qu'il ne s'agissait que du merle blanc, devenu noir dans la pénombre, qui venait de se jeter sur lui.

« Eh ! Stop ! Bécasse ! C'est moi ! se défendit-il, chassant l'oiseau d'un geste de bras. »

Mais rien à faire le passereau, perché sur sa clavicule, ne cessait de battre des ailes et se tenter de lui mettre des coups de bec dans l'oreille. Arthur se précipita sur une chandelle, l'alluma en vitesse et saisit le merle entre ses mains. Contre toute attente, l'animal se laissa attraper et ses griffes lâchèrent immédiatement la cape du roi lorsque celui-ci le tira de son épaule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? s'énerva-t-il, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'oiseau, rendus d'un noir d'obsidienne par les ombres de la bougie. »

Le merle ouvrit le bec, remua sous ses paumes. Ses pattes, coincées entre les auriculaires du roi, battaient toujours l'air.

Son oreille gauche commençait à chauffer et à pulser curieusement. Que... il lui avait _pincé_ l'oreille, ce sale piaf ! Arthur força son esprit à se reconcentrer et s'interdit de sortir Excalibur pour le transformer en pâté. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une telle réaction de panique ? L'oiseau dormait pourtant paisiblement lorsqu'il avait quitté ses appartements une heure plus tôt... Peut-être était-ce de s'être réveillé seul, enfermé dans des quartiers à la fenêtre scellée ? Ou bien avait-il ramené de son escapade nocturne des odeurs étranges, que ce soit de la tourelle de Gaius ou des archives ? Non, se rappela-t-il, c'était un merle, pas un chien, et les merles n'avaient quasiment pas d'odorat... Peut-être l'avait-il pris pour un voleur ? Dans la pénombre, il aurait pu chercher à défendre Arthur d'un possible bandit entré par effraction dans les appartements royaux en plein milieu de la nuit...

Ses pouces, croisés sur la poitrine blanche, se mirent à retracer la peau laissée à nue par la cicatrice blafarde. Le geste apaisa l'oiseau qui tourna la tête sur le côté, rouvrit le bec et cessa de pédaler dans le vide.

« C'est bon, tu es calmé ? Si je te lâche, tu vas arrêter de vouloir m'arracher l'oreille ? »

Nouveau cri muet. Arthur plissa les yeux, posa le merle avec précaution sur la table, le laissa appuyer ses pattes sur le bois mais ne relâcha pas ses ailes qu'il tenait plaquées contre son corps.

Il se recula centimètre par centimètre, prêt à l'attraper à nouveau si l'animal décidait de s'en reprendre à ses oreilles. Lorsque ses mains eurent entièrement quitté la petite forme laiteuse, Arthur s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. L'oiseau, resté sagement sur la table, le dévisagea.

« Si tu me refais un coup comme ça, bécasse, je te livre à Dirce, entendu ? »

Il s'attira un nouveau cri muet et, enfin, le merle blanc sembla se détendre.

Non mais cette bestiole... pensa Arthur avant de s'éloigner de la table et retourner ramasser les ouvrages éparpillés dans l'entrée. Il déposa les manuscrits directement sur son lit, observa un instant le résultat et l'absolue folie de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Se procurer des livres de magie. Les lire. Les étudier. Comprendre. Apprendre. Était-il fou, ou sur le bon chemin ? Quérir de tels écrits faisait-il de lui un traître aux principes d'Uther, un fils indigne ?

Uther était lui-même traître à ses principes, se rappela-t-il, acerbe.

Il repoussa au loin les doutes qui l'assaillaient, rapprocha la chandelle, alluma une seconde bougie, retira bottes et capes et se glissa de nouveau sous les draps.

Le fantôme d'Uther en lui criait toujours à l'erreur, au danger, à l'indignité.

Mais la voix dans son cœur qu'il avait toujours nommée sienne vibrait d'appréhension et de hâte.

Il se sentait aux abords d'un précipice.

Une seconde avant le saut.

Une seconde avant l'éclair.

Peut-être son geste renierait-il à jamais l'apprentissage d'Uther.

Qu'importe, pensa-t-il enfin.

_Je veux être mon propre roi._

_Je veux être meilleur que mon père._

Alors Arthur attrapa le premier livre d'une pile, l'ouvrit, et débuta.

_Je serai meilleur._

**-ôÔô-**

Il passa près d'une heure plongé dans ce qui se révéla être le récit de l'histoire des druides avant que le merle ne se décide à quitter l'entrée de ses quartiers. L'oiseau apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, se percha sur la table de nuit à sa droite et lui jeta un regard incertain. Un peu plus et il aurait presque pu croire que le piaf cherchait à se faire pardonner d'avoir manqué de lui arracher l'oreille... Arthur roula des yeux et invita le passereau à le rejoindre d'un geste de poignet. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il voleta jusqu'à son lit, visa un des oreillers près de ses hanches et rata son atterrissage. Son petit corps blanc rebondit sur les couvertures et finit sa course contre le genou du roi. Il se redressa en grande hâte et se lissa les plumes comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas adroit, pour un piaf, se moqua Arthur. »

L'oiseau fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et reprit le nettoyage de son plumage. Un doigt resté sur la lettrine de son paragraphe, le roi regarda son manège d'un air amusé. Depuis la tête de lit, il distinguait clairement les cicatrices blanches de sa nuque ainsi que les rémiges manquantes sur son aile droite. Dans les lumières de la chandelle, son regard semblait presque doré.

Une fois l'ajustement de ses plumes terminé, le merle releva le bec, avisa son environnement, les coussins autour de lui, l'obstacle des jambes du roi, croisées sous les couvertures et constituant une petite chaîne de montagnes face à sa silhouette, puis les livres au pied du lit et celui resté sur les cuisses d'Arthur. Sa tête passa du roi aux livres, des livres au roi... avant de s'immobiliser entièrement, tournée vers la pile d'ouvrages.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Eh bien, quoi encore ?

Tout dans la posture du merle semblait indiquer la présence d'un danger. Il se dirigea avec une lenteur inquiétante jusqu'à la pile de gauche, ses pattes s'enfonçant dans la laine du dessus de lit. Le roi marqua sa page, ferma le manuscrit, le poussa de ses jambes et se redressa. Il glissa une main sous son oreiller, attrapa la dague qu'il laissait dans la taie et la serra dans son poing. Une vie de chasse lui avait appris à faire confiance aux instincts animaux. Les merles étaient les proies de bon nombre de prédateurs. Et celui-ci venait clairement de voir quelque chose d'anormal face à lui. Quelque chose qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas encore discerner, qu'il ne sentait pas ou...

L'oiseau bequeta soudain la tranche du livre au bas de la pile. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

Que... ?

Les coups de bec se multiplièrent.

Une araignée ? se demanda le roi. Des fourmis ?

L'oiseau commençait à abîmer le cuir.

« Eh, doucement ! s'interposa-t-il. »

Il se pencha vers le merle, prêt à sauver l'ouvrage.

Le passereau tourna la tête en le voyant se rapprocher, puis remarqua la dague restée dans son poing droit, qu'il brandissait malgré lui au-dessus de la tête de l'oiseau.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement... et le merle s'envola brusquement, dérapa sur les couvertures, parvint à s'extraire de la laine et se réfugia en haut de l'armoire, inaccessible. L'image de ses yeux exorbités, terrorisés, s'imprima dans la mémoire du roi.

« Oh mais... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, bredouilla-t-il en relâchant la dague qui tomba avec un bruit mat contre le lit, j'ai cru que... Eh, bécasse, reviens ! »

Rien à faire la silhouette blanche avait disparu dans les ombres.

Il se massa les tempes, penaud. Voilà qu'il se mettait à culpabiliser d'avoir fait peur à un oiseau... et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait, ce livre, d'abord ? Y avait-il un insecte coincé dans sa reliure, pour que le merle s'y attaque ainsi ?

Arthur dégagea le codex en question du dessous de la pile et le tira vers lui.

C'était le livre de Merlin.

Le livre de magie qu'il avait camouflé pendant dix ans sous une latte de son plancher poussiéreux.

Le livre qui n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la trahison de son ami.

Dieux. Quand son cœur cesserait-il de se briser à la moindre mention de son ancien valet ?

Le roi ouvrit le livre. Le feuilleta, les mains moites et les doigts tremblants. Les pages étaient couvertes de notes. De remarques en patte de mouche, de l'écriture biscornue et coulante de son valet. Partout, des commentaires, des ajouts, des rectifications. L'ouvrage n'était pas seulement un manuscrit de magie, contenant sorts, enchantements, ou explications sur les effets magiques de tel ou tel breuvage en une langue qu'Arthur reconnut comme étant celle de l'Ancien Temps.

Le livre irradiait de magie. Ses enluminures luisaient, certains mots chatoyaient, et le cuir des pages était parfois veiné de striures dorées douces et chaudes.

Rien que feuilleter l'objet lui donnait l'impression de toucher la magie elle-même.

Et irrésistiblement, comme attirés par l'interdit, ses doigts ne pouvaient quitter les mots. Le cuir avait un goût de blé, de thym séché, de soleil et de pluie mêlés.

Arthur avala sa salive de travers.

Il connaissait cette sensation.

Non.

Il connaissait cette _magie_.

Il la connaissait de toutes les fois où il avait perdu connaissance durant une bataille, toutes les fois où il s'était réveillé étourdi mais guéri, toutes les fois où il avait échappé à une mort certaine d'une manière étrange ou inexplicable. Et toutes les fois où il s'était pris les pieds dans ses propres braies, toutes les fois où il avait lâché une masse qu'il tenait fermement, toutes les fois où Merlin lui avait tiré la langue après une de ses remarques et où il avait terminé sa course dans la gadoue.

Le roi retira brusquement ses doigts.

Ce n'était pas seulement un livre.

C'était un fragment de son ami, là, sur son lit, sur ses jambes. C'était un fragment de sa _magie_.

Le codex bascula en arrière, tomba sur les couvertures. Des morceaux de parchemins volèrent autour d'Arthur qui les regarda battre des ailes puis retomber sur les draps.

L'un d'entre eux se posa sur son genou. Il le saisit par réflexe, attrapa quelques mots.

C'était une partition.

Une partition où des mots griffonnés à l'encre noire peuplaient les entrelignes.

Une _chanson_.

Arthur regarda autour de lui. Les notes étalées sur le lit étaient toutes des compositions musicales. Des échos de musiques qu'il n'entendrait jamais. De la voix de Merlin désormais muette.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il baissa les yeux. Le papier entre ses mains était froissé par endroits, comme si...

Comme si des larmes avaient imbibé le cuir avant le passage du sable.

Arthur serra les dents. Et lut.

Le chant sous ses doigts était une élégie. Une ode funèbre à la gloire d'une _Dame du Lac_ que le roi n'avait jamais rencontrée, dont Merlin n'avait jamais parlé, mais qu'il avait aimée, sauvée, et qu'il avait dû abandonner.

Ses doigts crissèrent contre le cuir.

Il n'avait jamais su.

Merlin l'avait aimée, Merlin l'avait perdue, Merlin l'avait pleurée, et Arthur n'avait jamais su.

Il tourna le parchemin. Fronça les sourcils.

La partition au dos lui était cette fois-ci étrangement familière.

_J'ai vu une jeune femme dressée face à lui,_

_Drapée de soie, de magie et de pluie._

Alamande ! réalisa-t-il soudain. C'étaient les paroles de la chanson que la trobairitz avait entonnée lors du banquet avec le Roi Lot ! Mais comment... pourquoi... ?

La réalisation le frappa comme un nouvel éclair déchirant.

_Habillée par le soleil et le vent _

_Pâle et douce parmi les reflets d'argent. _

C'était elle. C'était la fée que Merlin avait aimée, le cœur de la ballade d'Alamande. Merlin ne lui avait jamais dit. Parce que Merlin avait aimé une _magicienne_, que les lois d'Uther puis d'Arthur auraient condamnée au bûcher. C'était de lui, que Merlin l'avait sauvée.

_Elle tenait entre ses doigts Excalibur_

_Épée d'or du roi présent et futur_

_Ô Dame, douce dame, douce fée_

_Ton corbeau est un sorcier. _

Mais que venait faire Excalibur dans ce récit ? Pourquoi et comment Alamande était-elle au courant de l'histoire de Merlin avec cette étrange dame ? Et que faisait-il, lui, dans ce chant d'amour ? Plusieurs fois, Merlin lui-même l'avait nommé « Roi Présent et Futur ». Mais que cela signifiait-il ? Quel rôle avait-il joué dans la tragédie de Merlin et de la fée ? Que son ami lui avait-il caché ?

Alamande était elle-même une sorcière, comprit-il soudain.

La plus célèbre trobairitz du royaume. Une _magicienne_. Et une magicienne qui connaissait Merlin, connaissait son histoire, celle qu'il avait aimée. Une magicienne qui s'était infiltrée au cœur de Camelot pour venir le lui chanter.

Que se jouait-il entre eux ? Quelles manigances, quels marchés, quelles alliances entre sorciers ?

Arthur soupira profondément, replia avec soin le parchemin et le rangea dans la couverture du livre.

Sans Merlin, jamais il ne pourrait réellement comprendre.

Sans Merlin, jamais il ne pourrait réellement apprendre.

L'espace d'un instant, l'idée de continuer à lire des ouvrages magiques lui sembla d'une futilité affligeante. Il avait besoin d'un sorcier. De quelqu'un qui savait, quelqu'un qui vivait la magie depuis l'intérieur.

Mais Merlin était parti.

Merlin avait fui.

Il ne laissait à Arthur que les coquilles vides de ses mots, de son chant, les traces de sa voix et de sa magie, la douloureuse façade d'un mensonge trop longtemps entretenu.

Le roi repoussa bravement ses larmes, ferma le livre et le reposa sur la pile.

Cette connaissance-là était hors de sa portée. Cette connaissance-là demandait la présence de son valet.

Ce fut seulement en se réinstallant contre ses coussins, prêt à reprendre l'histoire des druides où il l'avait laissée, qu'il remarqua le parchemin oublié sur sa droite. Dieux. Combien y avait-il de feuilles volantes, dans ce satané bouquin ?

Il l'attrapa, bien décidé à le replier sans en lire le moindre mot. Mais lut malgré lui la première phrase de la composition.

_Les étoiles sont si belles au-dessus des murs du château_

Non.

_Non_.

Dieux, non.

_Elles brillent autant dans les chaumières qu'à travers les vitraux_

Arthur se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Lâcha le parchemin.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Cette chanson s'était gravée dans ses os. Établie dans son cœur, dans ses poumons, sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

_Il les observe de sa fenêtre, mais leur éclat doré__  
__Lui rappelle toutes ces libertés qu'il a abandonnées_

Il avait cru... Il avait cru...

La tête plongée dans ses bras, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure, Arthur se mit à chanter.

Se souvint de la première fois que ces mots lui avaient été offerts, entendit de nouveau la douce mélodie du luth, revit le regard brumeux de Merlin lorsqu'il avait empoigné l'instrument de soir-là, la détermination et la loyauté sans faille de sa posture.

La mélodie se transforma contre ses lèvres.

Il refusait de faire de ce présent un chant d'adieu.

Arthur releva les yeux.

C'était un chant d'espoir.

Il voulait y croire.

Il voulait croire en cet homme-là. Celui qui était venu lui offrir ce chant les doigts tremblants. Celui qui avait écrit pour panser ses plaies, joué pour apaiser le tumulte de son deuil.

Ni le sorcier, ni le félon, ni l'assassin, le déserteur ou le menteur.

L'ami.

_Ô Dieux parmi les astres, taisez l'armée et les cors_

_Et par pitié, faites qu'il puisse à tous épargner la mort._

Il ne voulait plus traîner les cadavres laissés par le fantôme de son père ou risquer de créer ses propres martyrs. Il ne voulait pas hériter de sa misère, de ses colères, de son chagrin.

La chanson se termina.

Le roi s'éclaircit la gorge.

Face à lui, le parchemin dans les pattes, le merle blanc l'avait rejoint et le regardait.

Décidément, dans la lumière des bougies, les yeux de l'animal miroitaient de lueurs dorées.

Arthur soupira. Repoussa son cœur brisé et rouvrit l'_Ars Magices_ abandonné non loin.

« Allez viens, bécasse, on a du travail. »

Le merle lâcha le papier, voleta jusqu'à un coussin où il s'installa.

Arthur reprit sa lecture.

Cette nuit-là, le roi lut jusqu'à ce que ses yeux piquent, jusqu'à ce que la chandelle à sa droite s'éteigne et que le merle s'endorme.

Lorsque le sommeil l'attrapa à son tour, il n'avait plus qu'une certitude dans le cœur.

Gauvain avait raison.

Il ne pouvait plus se taire.

Il ne serait pas son père.

Il serait _meilleur_.

**-ôÔô-**

Cette nuit-là, Arthur rêva du neuvième jour.

Il rêva de l'orage, du chant du tonnerre et de la mélodie sifflante de la pluie, de sa force et sa puissance crépitant sous la peau. Entendit le royaume fredonner contre son âme, s'immiscer dans ses veines, se précipiter à sa rencontre. Se revit dans le grand hall, trempé par les larmes du monde, terrifié par la vibration contre ses côtes, mais prêt à tout lâcher, tout laisser exploser.

Prêt à s'incliner sous le poids du secret qu'il allait révéler.

Prêt à disparaître, renoncer, se sacrifier.

Mais jamais, jamais prêt à perdre son amitié.

**-ôÔô-**

Arthur se réveilla le lendemain la joue pressée contre la page d'un ouvrage et des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes dans les yeux.

Il grommela, s'arracha au cuir enluminé et força ses muscles ankylosés à le tirer de son lit. Dieux, il allait avoir besoin de reprendre les entraînements de ses chevaliers s'il ne voulait pas rouiller lamentablement ou s'enliser dans la paresse. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-il s'y atteler dès l'après-midi... On toqua à la porte et le roi se redressa pour de bon. À ses côtés, le petit merle blanc, resté sur un coussin non loin et réveillé par le bruit, partit se percher en haut de l'armoire.

Arthur envisagea un instant dissimuler les livres de magie avant l'entrée de George, puis renonça. Il n'avait rien à cacher à son personnel.

Aucune honte à avoir dans la quête de savoir.

Je serai meilleur, souffla la voix.

Meilleur que mon père, meilleur que ses préceptes, meilleur que ses lois.

Son nouveau valet haussa les sourcils en le trouvant encerclé de grimoires, camoufla un sourire entre ses doigts lorsqu'il identifia la nature des ouvrages, mais ne commenta pas.

Arthur se laissa habiller, épousseter, et avala le déjeuner qu'il lui avait monté sans un mot.

Enfin, il attrapa ses papiers, ordonna au serviteur de laisser une assiette de raisin sur la table ainsi que la fenêtre ouverte, serra Excalibur contre son flanc, le pourpre sur ses épaules, jeta un dernier regard vers le haut de l'armoire et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil, une seule promesse dans le cœur.

Je serai meilleur.

**-ôÔô-**

Lorsqu'il entra dans le petit hall, l'assemblée était déjà au complet, regroupée autour de deux grandes tables tirées au milieu de la salle. Conseillers comme chevaliers se levèrent et s'inclinèrent d'un même mouvement. Guenièvre, une main sur son flanc mais le dos droit et le regard déterminé, lui sourit. Sa simple présence suffit à rassurer Arthur et lui insuffler le courage de mille batailles si elle était à ses côtés, il pourrait endurer toutes les remarques, tous les reproches de sa Cour. Si elle le secondait, il tiendrait front sans broncher. Avec elle, il pourrait tout affronter.

« Prenons place, déclara-t-il. »

Dans une danse que l'habitude du protocole rendait hypnotisante par sa perfection, les serviteurs se rapprochèrent, tirèrent les chaises, les capes furent poussées sur le côté, les épées posées, et chacun s'assit.

Arthur dévisagea la salle.

Avaient-ils déjà été aussi nombreux à siéger ainsi ? Jamais auparavant, encore moins sous le règne d'Uther, ces tables n'avaient accueilli connétable, sénéchal, médecin, échanson, barons, chevaliers, archivistes et seigneurs en une même réunion. À l'époque de son père, jamais Perceval ou Elyan n'auraient entendu le moindre compte de blé, et jamais Geoffroy ou Wace n'auraient fait face à Gareth et Claudin. Les deux mondes, disait-il, n'étaient pas faits pour se mêler.

Arthur croisa le regard de Gaius, assis à la gauche de sa femme. Le vieil homme hocha la tête, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

_Enfin_, pensa-t-il. Avec Gwen et Gaius de retour à ses côtés, il serait certain de ne jamais sombrer dans la tyrannie. Certain d'être conseillé, recadré, tempéré...

_Magnifié_.

C'étaient eux, qui le rendaient meilleur.

« Bien, annonça-t-il, nous pouvons débuter. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que nous prenions quelques minutes pour féliciter le travail de Gaius durant le siège, à qui de nombreux soldats et citoyens doivent la vie et sans qui notre Reine ne se tiendrait plus à nos côtés aujourd'hui. »

Les applaudissements surgirent immédiatement. L'intéressé haussa les sourcils, flatté et surpris. Gwen lui jeta un regard à la dérobé, partagé entre l'affection, la joie de voir les services du médecin appréciés et le reproche d'un mensonge par omission.

Arthur attrapa sa main posée sur la table et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

Techniquement, pensa-t-il, même si elle devait la vie à Merlin, c'étaient bel et bien les soins de Gaius qui lui avaient permis de se remettre de ses blessures.

Guenièvre n'insista pas et il la remercia d'un souffle en se penchant pour lui embrasser la joue. Le regard qu'elle lui lança en réponse signifiait sans aucun doute possible qu'elle profiterait de la moindre occasion pour lui rappeler ses paroles et l'identité de son véritable sauveur.

« Comme vous le savez, cette séance croisée entre la Table Ronde et le Conseil est quelque peu spéciale, reprit le roi lorsque les derniers applaudissements se turent. Nous avons de multiples sujets à aborder pour cela, je mènerai moi-même la séance. »

Léon, à quelques places sur sa droite, eut l'air peiné. Il n'y avait bien que lui, se dit Arthur, pour regretter d'être soulagé d'une tâche ingrate et fastidieuse.

« Nous reprendrons tout d'abord les derniers rapports de patrouille et ferons l'état des réserves de la ville et de la citadelle, ainsi que du réapprovisionnement depuis le siège, présenta-t-il sans même consulter ses notes. J'ai été informé il y a quelques minutes de l'arrivée d'une missive en provenance de Deorham contenant la réponse du successeur d'Alined nous établirons ensemble la teneur de l'accord que j'aimerais soumettre à ce nouveau souverain s'il accepte de nous visiter à Camelot. »

Il laissa à chacun quelques minutes pour opiner, puis reprit :

« Enfin, nous reviendrons sur les évènements qui ont eu lieu hier et mené au départ du Seigneur Gauvain. Vous pourrez me communiquer vos doutes, vos reproches et griefs à la fin de cette session. Je tâcherai d'y répondre au meilleur de mes capacités. Cet ordre du jour vous convient-il ? »

Contre toute attente, une main se leva. Arthur, qui avait posé la question plus par réflexe que véritable inquiétude, s'arrêta net.

Les griefs commençaient-ils déjà ? Il n'avait encore rien dit !

« Oui, Maître Wace ?

— Sire, pourrions-nous aborder la question des vitraux ? »

Le roi cligna des yeux, pris de court.

« La question des vitraux, répéta-t-il, prudent.

— Les vitraux du Grand Hall, Seigneur, explicita Wace comme si le fait coulait de source. Il est impossible de les restaurer en l'état. Les architectes m'ont fait savoir que les baies seraient reconstructibles à l'identique d'ici quelques semaines, mais ils ne peuvent entamer les travaux sur les fenêtres qu'avec la connaissance des motifs. Je pense que nous pourrions discuter ensemble de l'établissement de nouveaux dessins, insista-t-il. Votre père tenait aux vitreries en losange, aux contours de pourpre et aux aigles d'or, mais peut-être le royaume pourrait-il investir dans quelque nouveau panneau pour asseoir son histoire et ses richesses... »

Arthur leva une main. L'homme se coupa.

La situation manqua de le faire pouffer. Il annonçait à ses conseillers qu'il était prêt à faire face à ses erreurs, écouter leurs doléances et reproches, et la première chose que Wace, l'éternel insatisfait, demandait à son souverain, c'était une histoire de vitrail ?

« Je vous remercie d'avoir porté ce problème à mon attention, répondit-il avec diplomatie. Nous aborderons ce point dès la prochaine session du conseil. D'ici là, chacun aura eu le temps de réfléchir... aux meilleurs vitraux pour Camelot. »

Le vieil homme hocha solennellement la tête et accepta de laisser tomber le sujet.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Arthur débuta.

**-ôÔô-**

La matinée fila sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Un instant, il dépliait le premier rapport de patrouilles et le suivant, il découvrait la lettre de la Reine Laudine, héritière d'Alined, annonçant son arrivée prochaine à Camelot, accompagnée de quelques membres de sa cour. Il ne releva la tête de l'assemblée qu'une seule fois, lorsque Guenièvre prit sa relève à la lecture des comptes de vivres, et autorisa son regard à se perdre une minute dans le ciel bleu qu'il distinguait à travers les croisées. Un oiseau blanc, posé contre les carreaux, lui rendit son regard. Arthur pensa un instant au merle muet. Avait-il quitté ses quartiers ? S'était-il enfin envolé, retourné à la forêt ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage la seconde suivante, la douce voix de sa femme se tarissait et il sentait l'attention de la salle converger dans sa direction.

Enfin, lorsque tous les points furent abordés, les décisions scrupuleusement consignées, le silence retomba. Arthur croisa les mains sur la table, inspira profondément et releva le menton.

« Bien, à présent, si personne n'a d'autre point à porter à notre attention... Je voudrais revenir sur les évènements d'hier, vous laisser la possibilité de vous exprimer à leur sujet... De quelque manière que ce soit. »

Des regards s'échangèrent entre les chevaliers. Le sourcil de Gaius parvint à franchir un nouveau cran de verticalité, mais le silence prévalut.

« Votre Majesté, osa finalement Wace, peut-être pourriez-vous... Enfin, comment dire cela...

— Oui ? pressa Arthur, anxieux malgré lui.

— C'est-à-dire que... c'est un peu un sujet délicat en temps normal, mais ces derniers jours...

— Par les dieux Maître Wace, je ne vous flagellerai pas pour porter à mon attention des critiques que je réclame, s'impatienta Arthur. »

L'homme baissa les yeux contre le bois de la table.

« Sire, si je peux me permettre ? intervint Geoffroy.

— Mais permettez-vous donc, je vous le demande !

— Ce que je pense que Maître Wace tente de vous dire, c'est que l'on entend beaucoup de rumeurs depuis la fin du siège... et certaines se contredisent. Notamment à propos... À propos de votre serviteur Merlin. Ou même du départ de Gauvain. Personnellement, je peine toujours à saisir la raison du départ du chevalier ou la corrélation que celui-ci entretient avec la... perte... fort regrettable de votre valet durant la bataille. »

Arthur serra les dents, avala sa salive. Sa gorge était sèche. La cour devait être dans un sacré état d'incompréhension pour que Geoffroy de Monmouth en vienne à prendre la défense de Wace. Habituellement, les deux scribes étaient les premiers à se crêper le chignon à propos de tout et rien. Wace avait même un jour fait le serment qu'il n'y avait pas plus chèvre à Camelot que le vieil archiviste.

Ce dernier, interprétant la réaction du roi comme de l'agacement, s'excusa platement.

« Ne vous excusez pas, le coupa Arthur, vous avez raison, ces évènements nécessitent une clarification. J'ignore quelles rumeurs vous avez entendues, soupira-t-il, s'adressant cette fois-ci à l'assemblée dans sa globalité, mais il est fort probable qu'elles soient avérées. »

La main de Guenièvre se posa contre sa cuisse, camouflée par la table. Le roi s'éclaircit la gorge, s'accrocha au point de chaleur de sa paume sur sa jambe.

« Mon v- Mon _ancien_ valet, corrigea-t-il, Merlin, est un sorcier. Au neuvième jour du siège, vous vous en souvenez, les armées des trois Reines ont abattu les hommes d'Alined et d'Odin derrière les murailles. Hélas, l'assaut a aussi déclenché l'attaque de quatre sorciers, qui ont fait sauter les herses et ont pénétré dans le donjon. »

Geoffroy hocha la tête. Arthur attrapa la main de sa femme, enlaça leurs doigts.

« Nous n'étions plus que... huit, dans le Grand Hall, lorsque les sorciers sont entrés : Perceval, Gauvain, Léon, Elyan ici présents, Galaad, ainsi que Votre Reine, Merlin et moi. »

Dieux, devait-il réellement revivre ce jour ?

L'effondrement ?

La déchirure du tonnerre ?

« Les sorciers s'en sont pris à Camelot, reprit-il avant que sa voix cède au silence, munis du même artefact magique qu'ils ont utilisé contre nos patrouilles à Nemeton et Balor et qui ont coûté la vie à tant de nos frères. Guenièvre est parvenue à empêcher leur première attaque de faire effondrer le château, mais nous n'aurions hélas jamais survécu à un assaut magique de cette ampleur... si nous n'avions pas eus nous-mêmes un sorcier dans nos rangs. »

Il y eut quelques murmures autour de la table. Arthur continua :

« Je ne sais pas exactement de quelle sorcellerie s'est servi Merlin, avoua le roi, simplement qu'il a conjuré la foudre et abattu les quatre sorciers en quelques minutes à peine. Une fois la bataille remportée, il a convoqué l'éclair une nouvelle fois et s'est enfui. »

La main de Gwen se mit à trembler. Il risqua un regard vers sa femme tournée vers lui comme le reste de l'assemblée, elle semblait à première vue l'image même de la droiture et de la retenue. Mais Arthur la connaissait, connaissait le langage de ses yeux. Il savait que son cœur, comme le sien, était parti en poussière avec l'orage et tremblait encore à la moindre mention de la foudre.

« Le Seigneur Gauvain m'a accusé hier de mettre en danger Camelot en refusant de statuer sur la place de la magie dans la cité et d'avoir précipité la fuite de Merlin. Il est parti à sa recherche.

— Sous vos ordres, Messire ? »

Le regard de Geoffroy en disait long. Arthur se demanda un instant si l'archiviste allait révéler à la cour sa visite impromptue dans les bibliothèques la nuit passée ou la teneur des ouvrages qu'il avait empruntés.

« De son propre chef. »

Le silence tomba. Le roi baissa les yeux sur les rainures de la table. Attendit les murmures, les chuchotements de félonie, de danger de la magie...

Mais rien ne vint.

« Sire ? »

En bientôt deux ans de règne, Arthur n'avait jamais entendu Perceval demander la parole en réunion.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

La question, posée presque avec douceur, le terrifia.

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Que faire si Gauvain revenait ? Que faire de Merlin s'il acceptait de le suivre ? Que faire de la magie ? Que faire de son père ?

Que faire ?

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas condamner son ancien valet pour avoir sauvé sa vie, son royaume et son château, ou punir son chevalier pour avoir eu le courage de lui crier le fond de sa pensée.

Mais pouvait-il les récompenser ? Devait-il renoncer à des décennies de stabilité ? Tout bouleverser, pour la simple intuition de quelque chose à améliorer ?

Que faire ?

Il s'autorisa un soupir.

« En toute honnêteté, Perceval... Je n'en suis pas certain. Et c'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué pour recueillir vos conseils et vos idées. »

Que faire ?

Comment rimer à nouveau ? Retrouver la voix du monde qu'il avait tant aimée ? Que faire de son cœur émietté, éparpillé, à ses pieds ? Que faire des erreurs de son père, de ses propres torts, de sa propre douleur ?

Que faire ?

_Être meilleur. _

**-ôÔô-**

Lorsqu'Arthur remonta enfin dans ses quartiers ce soir-là, des nuages gris recouvraient le ciel de la cité et s'étendaient comme un drap sombre jusqu'à la lisière des Bois Enténébrés. La pluie, qui avait cessé en début de matinée, ne tarderait pas à revenir. Son odeur habitait déjà l'air du château, s'infiltrait dans ses couloirs et glissait dans le cœur de ses sujets une morosité qu'il ne pouvait que partager. La réunion du matin-même lui avait laissé un arrière-goût d'amertume et de travail mal terminé que l'entraînement de ses chevaliers, qui lui avait pourtant occupé l'esprit toute l'après-midi, n'était pas parvenu à dissiper.

Malgré les propositions diplomates de sa cour, les idées ingénieuses de Bédivère et de ses chevaliers, la relative curiosité face aux pouvoirs de Merlin de l'ensemble du conseil, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose manquait.

Que quelque chose clochait.

Comme pour se moquer de lui, les cloches du beffroi sonnèrent les vêpres alors qu'il gravissait les dernières marches menant au couloir de ses appartements. Il secoua la tête, repoussa la voix idiote en lui qui ressemblait à celle de Merlin et se moquait de son habitude de tout rapporter à sa petite personne.

« Arthur ! »

Le ton amusé de Guenièvre le tira immédiatement de ses pensées et il releva les yeux. Il ne se souvenait même pas être entré dans leurs quartiers ni d'avoir refermé la porte derrière-lui. Dieux, existait-il, en dehors de l'habitude ?

« Derrière le rideau, approche-toi doucement, reprit-elle. »

Le roi longea la table, se débarrassa de sa cape, des papiers restés dans ses mains, d'Excalibur et rejoignit sa femme à pas feutrés, intrigué. Qu'avait-elle trouvé ? Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement du rideau de pourpre... et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le merle blanc, agrippé dans une position étrangement verticale aux boiseries d'une colonne du baldaquin, ouvrit le bec lorsqu'il le remarqua. Arthur secoua la tête. Bien évidemment, la bestiole était revenue. Il n'était pas seulement tombé sur un merle blanc, blessé, maladroit... Il était tombé sur un merle pot de colle. Et un merle qui s'était attiré les bonnes grâces de la reine, s'il en croyait son regard attendri.

« Il est venu toquer à ma porte en début d'après-midi, expliqua-t-elle, une étincelle d'émerveillement fermement logée dans ses yeux noisette, et les premières minutes, j'ai bien cru que l'on me jouait un mauvais tour !

— Oui, il m'a fait le coup, aussi, admit le roi en rejoignant sa femme sur le lit. Il a aussi souillé le plancher et failli m'arracher l'oreille. »

L'oiseau voleta de la colonne à un grimoire resté au pied du lit. Lança à Arthur un regard de reproche qui fit rire la reine.

« J'en conclus que vous vous connaissez déjà !

— On peut dire ça, maugréa Arthur. Impossible de faire partir cette bécasse de la pièce depuis deux jours. Elle a même survécu à George ! »

Gwen étouffa un nouvel éclat de rire contre ses doigts.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est blessé, remarqua-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

— Oui, seconda Arthur, il est couvert de marques. La nuque, les ailes... et cette cicatrice moche, là, sur sa poitrine.

— Il y a sa voix, aussi. Je n'avais jamais vu de merle muet... je ne pense pas que cela soit très commun. »

Il n'y avait rien de commun dans le passereau, pensa Arthur. Que ce soit sa couleur, son comportement, sa peau malmenée, son mutisme... C'était sans conteste une bien étrange créature. Face à eux, le merle rouvrit le bec. Aucun son n'en sortit. Les deux époux se jetèrent un regard.

« Il a peut-être faim ? soumit Guenièvre.

— Il ne serait pas le seul, plaisanta-t-il, son ventre choisissant ce moment pour grommeler à son tour et faire part à la pièce de son avis sur la question. »

L'estomac de Gwen se joignit au concert. Mari et femme se sourirent. Le merle roula des yeux.

« George ne devrait pas tarder à nous monter le dîner, promit Arthur.

— Je dois bien avouer qu'après avoir passé trois jours avec les potages de Gaius, la seule idée de manger quelque chose de solide aurait suffi à me donner une faim de loup. »

Le roi pouffa. Se rapprocha d'elle, dégagea de son front une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure. Il s'imprégna de son odeur, de la douceur de ses traits, celle de son regard. Le silence tomba dans les appartements royaux.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des choses urgentes que l'on doit revoir avant le repas ? murmura-t-elle. »

Arthur, perdu dans un fragment de soleil resté accroché dans ses pupilles, haussa les épaules. Les choses urgentes attendraient.

« On s'en fiche. Viens là. »

Elle se rapprocha avec précaution, se nicha dans le creux de son épaule avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il partagea. Il les fit basculer tous deux contre les coussins de la tête de lit, attentif à son flanc gauche, où il savait la peau encore fragile et la cicatrice douloureuse. Ils se retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, baignés dans l'odeur familière de leurs quartiers, le souffle calme de leur respiration et la sensation de s'être, enfin, retrouvés.

Ils n'avaient plus pu se détendre ainsi depuis des semaines. Depuis...

Depuis cette soirée maudite où Gauvain était entré en annonçant l'arrivée des armées d'Alined et d'Odin. Cette soirée où ils s'étaient lovés sur le lit au son du luth. Cette dernière soirée où la paix avait régné à Camelot et dans le cœur d'Arthur.

Guenièvre se redressa un instant, le temps de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, caresser sa tempe et lui adresser un sourire qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille autres.

Qu'importe ce que demain apportera, disait-il.

Qu'importe ce que l'on deviendra.

De tout mon cœur, je serai là.

**-ôÔô-**

Ils demeurèrent enlacés dans la nuit naissante jusqu'à ce que des coups résonnent à la porte. Ils sursautèrent, s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme deux amants pris en flagrant délit, puis se jetèrent un même regard fautif. Même après bientôt deux ans de mariage, l'empreinte du secret, de l'interdit et de la clandestinité peinait à les quitter.

« Entre, George, se reprit Arthur après s'être éclairci la gorge. »

Le valet obéit, salua le roi en disposant deux plateaux sur la table, puis remarqua que Gwen était déjà dans les appartements. Il s'inclina, s'excusa platement et se confondit en questions inquiètes. La reine finit par interrompre le flot d'un mouvement de poignet. Prit le temps de le rassurer, le questionna à son tour sur la santé des serviteurs et la situation de sa propre famille après le siège. Arthur décrocha de la conversation dès l'instant où ils se mirent à parler de cuivre et en profita pour ôter sa cuirasse. Lorsqu'il sortit de derrière le paravent, le serviteur terminait de dresser la table, sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce sera tout George, merci, fit Gwen, tu peux prendre ta soirée. »

Le valet s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis disparut. Arthur ne réalisa qu'une fois assis aux côtés de sa femme qu'il aurait pu avoir besoin de lui avant la nuit et ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Le personnel a souffert du siège, s'interposa la reine, coupant court à ses marmonnements résignés, ils ont besoin de temps pour retrouver leurs repères. Et puis, quoi que tu aies besoin de faire ce soir, je suis certaine que tu peux te débrouiller. »

Son ton, doux mais ferme, lui donna l'impression d'être gentiment châtié. Il n'insista pas et se tourna vers leur repas.

Ils dînèrent dans un silence calme et apaisé jusqu'à ce que le merle, attiré par la nourriture, décide de se joindre à eux et ne rate une nouvelle fois son atterrissage sur la table. Arthur pouffa et Gwen se précipita sur sa petite forme blanche, inquiète.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'affola-t-elle, ses mains retraçant le contour de ses plumes à la recherche de blessures.

— Il a encore foiré son coup, rit le roi. Cette bécasse a deux pattes gauches ! »

L'oiseau se tourna vers lui, ouvrit le bec et battit des ailes. S'il avait été capable de parler, le roi aurait probablement été affublé de qualificatifs peu convenables. Gwen ignora le manège et tendit à l'oiseau un morceau de poire qui fut avalé en quelques bequetées enthousiastes.

« Attends, regarde le sort qu'il fait aux raisins ! »

Guenièvre se rassit, Arthur rapprocha le compotier et les deux époux se mirent à lancer des grains à l'oiseau. Aucun d'entre eux n'entendit les coups frappés à la porte et ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la silhouette grisonnante de Gaius.

**-ôÔô-**

Roi, reine et passereau s'immobilisèrent, Arthur une main dans le compotier, Gwen un couteau entre les doigts et le merle le menton dégoulinant de jus de raisin. Le médecin, une potion verdâtre oubliée au bout du bras, parcourut la scène du regard et s'arrêta net, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette laiteuse de l'oiseau.

Gwen fut la première à se reprendre.

« Ah, Gaius ! C'est mon calmant pour la nuit, j'imagine ?

— Tout... à fait... Ma Reine. »

Arthur retira sa main du compotier.

« Cette bestiole que tu vois là ne me lâche plus depuis quelques jours. Je pense que c'est un merle apprivoisé, qui s'est réfugié dans le château avec le siège, expliqua-t-il en pointant l'animal d'un geste de menton.

— Un merle blanc, souffla enfin Gaius, un océan d'admiration dans la voix. »

L'oiseau se tourna vers le vieil homme, battit des ailes et ouvrit le bec.

« Il est recouvert de cicatrices, ajouta Gwen. On imagine qu'il a dû survivre à la bataille, ou croiser le chemin d'un des chats de Gauvain.

— In... Incroyable, murmura le médecin. »

Les époux se regardèrent.

« Incroyable ? releva le roi. »

Gaius tendit la main. L'oiseau grimpa sur ses doigts sans réfléchir, soutint le regard du médecin qui le dévisageait, l'œil humide, comme s'il venait de découvrir un trésor inestimable.

« Gaius ? insista la reine, intriguée elle aussi par sa réaction. »

Il fallut au vieil homme une pleine minute pour reprendre ses esprits, parvenir à s'extraire de la contemplation et inviter l'oiseau à retourner sur la table.

« Mes excuses, bredouilla-t-il enfin. C'est... Ne connaissez-vous pas les légendes, Altesses ?

— Les légendes ? »

Le passereau tapa des pattes sur le bois de la table.

« C'est un merle blanc, Sire, s'émerveilla-t-il. Une créature rarissime, qui, selon les écrits des poètes de l'ancien temps, apparaît pour élire un véritable roi et disparaît une fois sa tâche accomplie. Dans l'Ancienne Religion, sa couleur blanche est un présage de grandeur et de paix pour le peuple qui l'aperçoit. Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas un hasard, si c'est vous qu'il suit. On dit aussi qu'il possède le chant le plus envoûtant au monde. »

L'oiseau ouvrit le bec. Comme toujours, aucun son n'en sortit.

« Hélas, celui-là semble avoir perdu sa voix, constata tristement la reine. »

Gaius se pencha, inspecta la gorge de l'animal qui se laissa ausculter sans broncher. Même lorsque ses ailes furent dépliées et scrutées, il ne protesta pas, les pattes tanguant quelque peu mais résolu à être examiné en silence.

« Voilà qui est fort étrange... conclut le médecin. Un merle qui ne peut pas chanter. »

Le concerné avait l'air d'être le premier peiné. Arthur tendit les doigts, caressa du bout de l'index la calotte blanche. Le geste sembla ramener Gaius à lui-même : le médecin s'approcha de Guenièvre, lui remit la potion, lui expliqua comment s'occuper de sa blessure pour la soirée et lui demanda de revenir le voir le lendemain. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée.

« Si jamais... Le besoin se faisait ressentir, débuta-t-il d'un air cryptique, mes quartiers sont toujours ouverts et je peux... aider... quiconque sait le demander. »

Il dévisagea le roi, la reine, puis le merle d'un air entendu. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi une telle prudence ? Une telle déclaration ? Roi et reine savaient pertinemment que le médecin ne demandait qu'à porter secours à quiconque le nécessitait. Pourquoi ce rappel sibyllin ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à le questionner, le vieil homme avait disparu et refermé la porte. Les époux haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leur repas.

**-ôÔô-**

Le merle réclama quelques derniers grains de raisin puis décréta qu'il avait assez mangé et s'installa dans un bol vide, qui épousait curieusement l'arrondi de son ventre. Guenièvre, attendrie, dénicha une chemise bleue d'Arthur, l'une de celles qui commençaient à devenir quelque peu serrées et qu'il s'obstinait à porter par pure ténacité, la roula en boule dans un saladier et incita le passereau à changer de nid. L'oiseau obéit, voleta jusqu'à la reine, se percha sur son avant-bras quelques instants, sauta dans le lit douillet ainsi formé, lissa quelques rémiges puis gonfla les plumes d'un air bienheureux.

Lorsque sa femme se tourna de nouveau vers lui, Arthur sut que la discussion qui allait suivre s'annonçait délicate. Il connaissait cette moue déterminée, peinée mais inébranlable. La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, Gwen se tenait face à lui dans la remise de son ancienne maison, un balai à la main et le dos en compote d'avoir dormi deux nuits d'affilée sur un sac de pommes de terre parce qu'un prince s'était invité dans sa demeure et avait ravi son lit.

Arthur la devança. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Qui elle allait rappeler à sa mémoire. Mais il avait une idée importante à lui communiquer avant de la laisser rouvrir les plaies.

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Elle s'assit, attrapa une pomme, un couteau pour s'occuper les doigts.

« Lorsque Gauvain est... disons, sorti avec un peu trop de théâtralité de la Table Ronde, débuta-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la danse de ses doigts bruns contre le fruit rouge, l'assemblée s'est figée. Avant que je réagisse, il y a eu cet instant de blanc, où j'ai eu le sentiment qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que j'appelle les gardes et que je le fasse exécuter, comme cela aurait probablement été le cas du temps de mon père. »

Guenièvre releva le nez au nom d'Uther. Il vit sa mâchoire se crisper, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas.

« Ce dont j'ai pris conscience à cet instant, reprit-il, c'est de la puissance de mon pouvoir. L'absolu... L'absolu de ma parole. »

Elle trancha la pomme en deux, puis en quatre. S'attaqua au premier quartier.

« Si je m'étais laissé emporter par la colère, que j'avais décrété sur un coup de sang que je voulais sa tête, tous auraient obéi. Oh, beaucoup auraient tenté de protester et de me décourager, bien évidemment, mais... Mes mots auraient fait loi. Si j'avais été déterminé, même toi, tu n'aurais pas eu l'autorité de m'arrêter. »

Le couteau crissa contre la chair du fruit.

« Ce fonctionnement est inacceptable. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais te déléguer l'autorité de certaines décisions. »

Elle s'interrompit dans sa découpe. Fronça les sourcils.

« Je voudrais que l'on règne à deux, véritablement, expliqua-t-il. À notre mariage, j'ai tenu à ce que tu sois nommée héritière au trône, car je sais que s'il m'arrivait malheur, tu serais la meilleure reine dont Camelot puisse rêver, que tu saurais t'entourer des bonnes personnes et désigner nos successeurs. Mais ce statut ne te confère pas les pleins pouvoirs, du moins pas tant que je suis en vie. Tu me conseilles et me guides depuis des années, Gwen. Il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je fasse plus confiance et je ne veux pas que tu aies à passer par ma voix pour régner. Si un jour je sombre dans la même folie que mon père ou son père avant lui... Je veux que nos lois puissent te permettre de m'arrêter. »

Sa femme posa couteau et pomme un instant. Soutint son regard, de l'amour plein les yeux.

« Arthur... Je n'aurai jamais besoin de t'arrêter. Tu es juste et bon, j'ai confiance en tes décisions. »

Il attrapa sa main, serra ses doigts collants. La pièce sentait la pomme, le vin, la chaleur et le lin.

« Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu sais comment je suis, comment je peux être, piqué par l'orgueil. Je voudrais qu'il y ait certaines décisions qu'aucun de nous ne soit autorisé à prendre seul. Les exécutions, notamment. »

Cela n'empêcherait pas à sa voix de porter le monde. Cela n'ôterait en rien l'absolu de sa parole, la puissance de ses mots et de sa moindre décision. Mais cela en atténuerait le poids, si Guenièvre acceptait une part de son fardeau. Si elle acceptait que sa propre voix soit aussi puissante que la sienne. Cela ne résorberait pas son pouvoir. Cela _l'équilibrerait_.

Ils se dévisagèrent de longs instants. Sa reine portait déjà le joug de la couronne. Sa proposition ne visait qu'à officialiser ce qui se jouait déjà dans les ombres, dans l'intimité de leurs quartiers. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle le conseille en secret. Il voulait que le peuple sache, voie, qu'il expérimente sa bonté et sa droiture sans la cacher derrière la sienne.

« Et si... Si je m'opposais à un bannissement ? »

Le cœur du roi manqua un battement.

« Le... Le procès serait interrompu jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente, j'imagine, bredouilla-t-il. Cela dépendrait de la gravité du crime, de la défense de l'accusé, de l'avis du conseil et...

— Et si je refusais qu'il nous quitte ? »

Arthur baissa les yeux sur leurs mains restées jointes. Inutile de prétendre plus longtemps qu'il s'agissait d'une généralité. Il chercha en lui la force de prononcer les mots qui le hantaient depuis l'éclair.

« Il est possible... Il est possible que Merlin ne revienne pas.

— Non.

— Gwen...

— Il reviendra. Et Arthur, quand il reviendra, si ce décret que tu me proposes est acté, je m'opposerai à toute condamnation que tu pourras trouver. »

Il avala sa salive. Se racla la gorge. Dieux, que la certitude faisait mal à entendre dans sa voix.

« La magie...

— Oh, mais assez, de ce déni avec la magie ! craqua-t-elle. »

Elle retira sa main de la sienne d'un geste vif qui précipita un morceau de pomme par-dessus la table. Elle se pencha, le ramassa sans réfléchir et croisa le regard du merle blanc qui observait la scène en silence, pétrifié dans son saladier, puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Cela fait des années. Des années que tu es attiré par la magie comme un insecte par une bougie et que tu te persuades que cela ne veut rien dire. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, vexé autant par l'insinuation que par l'analogie.

« Ne va pas me dire que c'est faux, l'interrompit-elle, depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours tout fait pour t'en rapprocher. Tu sauves des enfants druides du bûcher, poursuis toi-même les sorciers qui s'en prennent à Camelot au lieu de déléguer, tu te rues dans la hutte d'un sorcier dès que les jours d'Uther sont en danger, tu gravites autour de la magie et t'y précipites tête baissée lorsqu'elle apparaît à ta porte. Pas étonnant que tu te sois accroché à Merlin toutes ces années comme une huître à son rocher, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Tu pensais que ce n'étaient que ses bizarreries à lui, alors que tout ce temps, c'était la magie, la magie qu'il porte en lui, qui te fascinait. »

Non, pensa-t-il, obtus.

Merlin avait été son ami. Il ne s'était accroché à lui que par amitié. Ses _bizarreries_ le mettaient hors de lui, elles l'amusaient, elles... l'intriguaient. Lui donnaient envie de comprendre l'étrange esprit caché sous les oreilles décollées.

Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce la magie de Merlin, tout ce temps, qui l'avait poussé à vouloir toujours en savoir plus ?

« Je ne...

— Gauvain t'accusait de refuser de te confronter à ton pouvoir. Mais peut-être est-il temps que tu te confrontes à cette fascination, cette soif de découverte et de savoirs que tu as toujours prétendu ne pas reconnaître. Les livres sur notre lit en sont la preuve, Arthur. La magie t'appelle. Jusqu'à quand vas-tu refuser de l'écouter ? »

Il ferma les yeux, laissa son front tomber entre ses mains. Ses doigts, poisseux de jus de pomme, s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux.

« Elle me terrifie, avoua-t-il, enfin. La magie me terrifie. »

Il entendit Guenièvre soupirer.

« Elle me terrifie aussi, confessa-t-elle. J'ai peur de la magie comme j'ai peur de voir des armées foncer sur Camelot, comme j'ai peur de certains guerriers. Mais je sais aussi que ce que je crains dans la sorcellerie, c'est avant tout mon ignorance, mon incapacité à riposter, à savoir quoi faire face à ses affres, comment réagir pour éviter le désastre. Mais contre cette peur-là, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire d'autre qu'apprendre, écouter les magiciens et les comprendre. Bannir ou menacer ce que l'on craint ne résout rien.

— Mais que faire de sa dangerosité ? Que faire de sa capacité à corrompre, à rendre fou et précipiter dans les ténèbres ? Regarde Morgane ! Elle était si douce, si juste, si droite, il y a quelques années, avant que la magie ne s'empare d'elle ! Regarde Agravain ! Regarde... Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de Merlin ! »

Le ton montait malgré lui. Il releva le menton, plongea dans ses iris rendus noirs par la nuit.

« J'ai perdu Merlin aux mains de la magie, croassa-t-il. Je ne pourrais survivre si elle te prenait toi. J'ai perdu mon ombre. Je ne pourrais pas me remettre de perdre mon cœur. »

La reine hoqueta.

« Parfois... »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle inspira profondément, prit le temps de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions avant de reprendre :

« Parfois, tu te comportes comme l'enfant gâté, égocentré et pétulant que tu étais il y a dix ans. Certes, tu es roi. Mais le monde comme la magie ne tournent pas autour de toi. Si tu veux accuser quelqu'un de la chute de Morgane, accuse Uther. C'est lui, c'est sa haine, qui l'a poussée dans les bras de Morgause. Quant à Merlin... Comment oses-tu dire qu'il était ton ombre ? Est-ce ainsi que tu le voyais ? Ainsi que tu le considérais ? »

Des larmes glissèrent contre ses joues. Le roi perdit son souffle.

« Il était ton soleil, Arthur, ta lumière. _Notre_ lumière, corrigea-t-elle, la voix rauque et ses doigts triturant un quartier de pomme. Une lumière que tu as éteinte en refusant de la laisser briller. »

Il déglutit. La boule dans sa gorge enfla.

« Il y a des jours, continua Guenièvre, sa voix désormais basse et tristement résignée, où la colère que je ressens envers Uther me donne le vertige. Il y a des jours où... Où je me fais peur. Parce qu'il y a des jours où je rêve de pouvoir l'effacer de ta silhouette. Je lui en veux, que les dieux me pardonnent Arthur, je lui en veux tellement de te hanter encore, de t'avoir fait croire qu'il faut fuir la douceur, la tendresse, faire prévaloir la force à la bonté, la terreur au respect. Si... Si tu acceptais de le laisser te quitter pour de bon, tu ne serais pas seulement un homme meilleur. Tu serais le plus grand roi... le plus grand homme. Tu ne serais pas _meilleur_, mon amour, tu serais _le_ meilleur. »

Le sanglot qui habitait sa gorge depuis le début de la soirée s'échappa d'entre ses dents.

La reine se releva, abandonna les restes de sa pomme derrière elle. Posa sa paume sur l'épaule du roi.

« Je vais dormir dans mes quartiers cette nuit. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir et je pense que toi aussi. »

Mécaniquement, il hocha la tête. Essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il lorsque la chaleur de sa main disparut de son épaule.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit sa voix. »

La porte se ferma derrière elle. Arthur renifla, se frotta les tempes, le regard rivé sur une striure du bois de la table.

S'il avait relevé les yeux, il aurait aperçu une larme rouler dans les plumes blanches.

**-ôÔô-**

Il resta près d'une heure à table, les plaies laissées par les mots de sa reine suintant hors de son corps, pétrifié dans la même position. Pétrifié par un fantôme qu'il avait refusé de chasser, la voix cruelle de son père au fond du cœur.

Guenièvre avait raison.

Dieux, elle avait raison.

Il écoutait encore les préceptes d'Uther, vivait encore selon ses lois. Et il brimait son désir de s'approcher de la magie à chaque fois.

C'était assez.

Elle avait raison.

_Tais-toi_, cracha la voix de son père fermement ancrée dans son esprit.

_Un jour, tu seras roi._

_Ne pleure pas. Lève le menton. Plus haut, Arthur, plus haut._

_Tais-toi et rends-moi fier._

Combien d'années avait-il perdu à tenter de se conformer à un idéal qu'il n'aurait de toute manière jamais pu approcher ? Combien de fois avait-il sacrifié ses choix, son bonheur, ses amitiés, au profit de ceux d'un homme qui n'était plus ?

_Roi, pas toi._

_Toi, tais-toi._

C'était une erreur. Fondamentale. Monumentale.

_Tu te fies trop aux gens. Toi et toi seul doit régner, mon fils._

Arthur serra le poing. Et répondit.

_Je préfèrerais encore ne pas régner que régner seul._

Le fantôme reprit :

_Roi, tu n'auras pas le choix. Toute ta vie je t'ai préparé pour le jour où tu prendras ma place. N'as-tu rien retenu ?_

Il rouvrit les yeux. Rencontra la pénombre de ses appartements.

_Je vous ai vu régner. J'ai appris que si l'on ne se fie à personne, on vit dans la peur. Votre haine n'a jamais été un témoignage de force. Ce n'était que de la peur. Je vous aimais et vous respectais, mais je dois régner sur Camelot par mes propres moyens. Je dois suivre ce que je pense être juste et bon. Ce en quoi je crois. Je ne peux régner comme vous l'avez fait. Je ne suis pas vous, père._

À l'extérieur, la pluie se mit à cogner contre les fenêtres.

_Vous avez régné. Vous avez eu votre tour._

_Maintenant, c'est le mien._

« Adieu, père. »

Sa voix résonna dans ses quartiers.

La voix amère d'Uther se tut.

Cette fois-ci, Arthur sut que jamais elle ne reviendrait.

Il se releva, débarrassa la table, mangea les quartiers de pomme restés abandonnés sur le bois, prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain et se coucha avec l'impression d'avoir survécu à la plus grande bataille de son existence.

Il s'endormit en fixant la silhouette du merle blanc, l'esprit habité par les augures de Gaius et les promesses de l'ancien temps.

.

Cette nuit-là, il fit une promesse à la pluie qui pianotait à sa vitre.

.

Qu'Albion fleurisse.

Que le royaume renaisse.

Que les siens dorment en paix.

.

La magie reviendrait.

**-ôÔô-**

_Heirloom _  
Sleeping At Last

* * *

_Publié le 03/08/2020._


	9. Ô Merle Blanc - partie 1

**LIENS**

• Playlist du chapitre : deezer (point) com /fr/playlist/8124645142

• o-merle-Blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

* * *

_**Ce chapitre, à cause de sa longueur, a été découpé en plusieurs parties.** _

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Arthur rêva du jugement de Magaidh. Des rayons rouges et or des vitraux de la salle du conseil, de la lueur dansante des chandelles, des ombres qu'elles peignaient sur le visage et les cheveux blancs de la servante de Lot. Il rêva de son regard terrifié, réentendit la voix du roi résonner, forte, déterminée, contre les murs. S'imagina être Magaidh, sauvé, gracié, pardonné, accepté. Sentit ses doigts trembler, envahi d'un espoir si fort, si pur, si fou, qu'il en oublia comment respirer. Puis se rappela sa triste réalité, déglutit et camoufla son cœur brisé dans les ombres derrière les trônes de pourpre.

_Imbécile_, s'entendit-il murmurer.

Les mèches blanches de la vieille femme virèrent au noir corbeau, son regard brun au bleu puis au doré, et l'instant suivant, il était dans les écuries, les mains dans les crins de Llamrei, un chaton pressé contre son torse, baignant dans une douceur et une quiétude qui lui rappelaient la douce ébriété des fins de banquet. Pourtant, malgré la chaleur de sa jument, le ronronnement du félin et la pulsation familière sous ses doigts, le nœud dans sa gorge ne se résorba pas.

_Il te ne pardonnera pas_, chuchotait une voix.

**\- ôÔô -**

Le lendemain, l'étrange rêve lui laissa un arrière-goût amer de résignation et de culpabilité qu'il ne parvint à oublier que lorsque George tomba nez à nez avec le petit merle blanc en leur servant à déjeuner, glapit comme un cochon malmené puis se reprit en constatant que ce qu'il avait pris pour un terrible oiseau de proie n'était qu'un petit passereau inoffensif. Arthur rit, Gwen lui expliqua que l'oiseau avait élu domicile dans leurs quartiers, les présentations se terminèrent et tous reprirent leurs tâches respectives.

Le rêve s'envola pour de bon de l'esprit du roi.

Ce soir-là, Arthur s'endormit une nouvelle fois sur l'_Ars Magices_, lové dans la chaleur de Gwen et l'odeur du vieux parchemin. Serrée contre son flanc, le menton logé sur son épaule, la reine plongea avec lui dans la lecture du lourd codex coincé entre deux coussins sur leurs genoux. Le sommeil les captura ainsi, longtemps après le dernier son de cloches, et attrapa dans son sillage la petite silhouette laiteuse du merle resté niché dans le saladier non loin du lit.

Cette nuit-là, une nouvelle fois, Arthur rêva.

**\- ôÔô -**

Les jours passèrent. Petit à petit, le roi s'habitua au monde penché. À la place béante, vide, à ses côtés. Empêcha ses yeux de chercher une silhouette anguleuse à chaque virage, sa voix de l'appeler au moindre doute. En journée, le tiraillement constant de son cœur s'était réduit à un écho lointain, une douleur qui pulsait sous sa peau, prête à ressurgir à la moindre inattention, mais qu'il parvenait à garder sous contrôle.

Et toutes les nuits, Arthur rêvait.

Il rêva d'Agravain. S'imagina le poursuivre dans les cavernes d'Escetir, lui tenir tête, lui cracher toute la vérité au visage et l'envoyer s'encastrer dans les parois suintantes de la grotte d'un revers de poignet. Il se vit courir, courir, courir dans les dédales ténébreux jusqu'à ce que l'air le brûle, s'enliser dans la culpabilité et la détresse, puis tomber sur un regard bleu, des mots inquiets et doux, et penser avec une fermeté à en faire trembler le monde, _cela en vaudra toujours la peine_.

Le lendemain, il attrapa Gwen alors qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir et lui confia son souhait de rétablir la magie. Elle lui sourit, promit de le seconder dans les démarches et de l'aider à tenir tête au conseil, l'embrassa sur la joue puis retourna à ses devoirs comme si de rien n'était et qu'il ne venait pas de lui annoncer un décret révolutionnaire pour le royaume.

Ce jour-là, il annonça en grandes pompes à l'ensemble de sa cour son choix de faire de Guenièvre une voix aussi puissante que la sienne. Personne ne commenta, Geoffroy consigna fidèlement le compte-rendu de Léon dans les archives, il y eut des applaudissements, des félicitations de certains seigneurs, une célébration organisée par ses chevaliers en soirée, qui n'attendaient de toute manière qu'une excuse pour attaquer la cargaison de vin reçue la veille, et ce fut tout. Comme il s'en doutait, tous savaient déjà la reine présente dans les décisions royales. La seule question qu'il reçut fut celle d'Elyan, posée discrètement alors qu'Arthur s'entraînait avec lui le lendemain de l'annonce et qu'ils troquaient leurs épées respectives contre de lourdes masses.

« Je m'excuse, Sire, mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que ce décret change véritablement. Gwen – la Reine Guenièvre, pardon, se reprit-il, ne vous conseille-t-elle pas et ne statue-t-elle pas déjà à vos côtés ? »

Le roi sourit, avoua à son beau-frère et ami que cela n'était qu'une officialisation du pouvoir qu'elle possédait depuis le couronnement et qu'il s'agissait surtout d'un moyen de tempérer sa propre puissance. Elyan acquiesça et retourna au combat sans un mot de plus.

D'un commun accord, le château replongea dans les réparations de l'après siège. Arthur, dans les lourds grimoires d'histoire de la magie qui habitaient désormais son lit.

Le décret du pouvoir de Guenièvre fut acté le surlendemain.

Timidement, presque craintivement, un second morceau du cœur en lambeaux d'Arthur se ressouda.

**\- ôÔô -**

Il rêva d'Ealdor. Du petit village d'Escetir, à la frontière de Camelot, de l'odeur âpre et sèche de son foin et de ses bêtes. Se revit combattre des bandits aux côtés de Morgane et Guenièvre, rire aux plaisanteries de Will et parcourir la forêt aux alentours pour y déposer des pièges et récolter des baies sous le sourire tendre mais inquiet d'Hunith.

_« Sois prudent, mon garçon_, disait-elle.

— _Je pourrais rester_, s'entendait-il rétorquer d'une voix chantante qui ne sonnait pas comme la sienne.

— _Non_, répondait-elle en l'enlaçant, _ta place est auprès de lui »._

**\- ôÔô -**

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir qu'Ygraine reposait aux côtés d'Uther dans les catacombes du château et qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître la chaleur de ses embrassades. Le triste rappel l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes de la salle du conseil, poussa son esprit à réfléchir. À quoi aurait ressemblé son enfance, si sa mère avait été en vie ? Aurait-il connu sa tendresse, le son de sa voix, si Uther était mort à sa place ? Aurait-il grandi ami de la sorcellerie, si Camelot avait eu une Reine et non un Roi ? Aurait-il été différent, nourri au lait de la magie et aux contes des Anciens Temps ?

Il secoua la tête, repoussa au loin la marée de « et si » qui l'assaillait.

Il avait un devoir à accomplir et des injustices à rectifier.

_Tu n'as pas le luxe de te taire_, lui rappela la voix de Gauvain.

L'histoire s'écrivait au présent et Arthur avait suffisamment craint, étudié et écouté le passé.

Il avait assez attendu.

Assez lu.

L'heure était venue de rompre le silence.

L'heure était venue de se montrer meilleur.

Il poussa les portes de la salle du conseil.

**\- ôÔô -**

Ce matin-là, Arthur annonça à ses conseillers et aux chevaliers de la Table Ronde qu'il comptait lever l'interdiction de la magie dans le royaume.

Il s'attendit à un torrent de protestations, à des débats sans fin sur le danger de la sorcellerie, à des accusations amères quant au rôle de Merlin dans sa décision, même à quelques insinuations d'enchantement sur sa personne royale, mais rien ne vint. Guenièvre à ses côtés, tendue et droite comme un « i » dans son fauteuil, lui jeta un regard surpris, prête elle aussi au combat et décontenancée par une bataille qui ne venait pas. Les époux dévisagèrent Gaius, stoïque, à première vue imperturbable, mais incapable de camoufler la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Le roi lui lança un regard appuyé, en quête de soutien. Le médecin comprit et se racla la gorge. Demanda ce qui le poussait à un tel changement. Arthur attrapa la main de sa femme sous la table et tenta, en quelques mots, d'expliquer le tumulte de ses pensées depuis l'éclair.

Il prononça le nom d'Uther, celui de Gauvain, celui de Merlin.

Il parla de bravoure, de loyauté, de courage et de dévotion récompensées par de la terreur.

Il parla d'Edwin Muirden, de Cornelius Sigan, d'Aulfric de Tír-Mòr et de sa fille Sophia, de Tristan de Bois, d'Alvarr, de Morgause, de chagrins et de douleurs devenus rage inextinguible.

Il prononça le nom de Morgane et l'appela sa sœur.

Il parla des druides, du temps des Magiciens de Cour, des années avant la Purge, des peuples listés dans l'_Ars Magices_ et des massacres perpétrés par Uther.

Il parla des archives, des exécutions dont les nobles et les courtisans parvenaient souvent à s'extirper, mais qui achevaient sans réserve ceux qui ne pouvaient glisser une bourse d'or aux poches des gardes.

Il parla du garçon sauvé du bûcher des années plus tôt, de celui revenu hanter le cœur d'Elyan et de la paix qu'il avait ressentie, cette nuit-là, seul face à ses regrets, seul face à ses torts, dans le pardon d'un enfant.

Il parla de l'hypocrisie de son père. De son refus de la magie et des ordres donnés à Gaius dans les ombres.

Il parla du sang sur ses propres mains. Des camps attaqués à ses dix-sept ans, des cris, des larmes et de l'odeur atroce du feu contre les chairs.

Il parla des lois de son père et les nomma tyranniques, il parla de la Purge et la nomma génocide.

Il releva le menton et soutint le regard de sa cour.

« Plus jamais, promit-il enfin. »

**\- ôÔô -**

Lorsque les mots le quittèrent, sa voix était rauque, sa paume moite contre celle de la reine, le soleil timide derrière les vitraux, et le silence total dans la salle du conseil.

Le monde retint son souffle un instant, comme en équilibre avant l'inspiration, puis les questions fusèrent.

L'heure suivante fut peuplée d'interrogations pratiques, inquiètes, curieuses, stratégiques, quant à la place de la magie dans la cité.

Geoffroy demanda si le décret rendrait possible la possession d'ouvrages de magie, Wace l'interrogea sur le possible retour de populations dans la cité, Léon sur les restrictions qui suivraient nécessairement l'ordonnance royale, Hoël s'inquiéta de la promiscuité dans la ville basse si des sorciers décidaient de s'y établir et Bédivère tenta une nouvelle fois de faire remonter le sujet des vitraux du grand hall dans les conversations. Perceval échangea un regard avec Elyan, tous deux semblant tenir une seconde conversation à base de coups de coude et de froncements de sourcils, puis demanda la parole.

« Pardonnez-moi, Sire, mais comment pourrons-nous nous assurer de ne pas perpétuer la terreur sans sorcier à nos côtés ? »

Arthur pinça les lèvres, empêcha son cœur de se jeter dans l'espoir fou de voir un jour revenir à la cour une silhouette aux oreilles décollées.

« C'était mon point suivant, avoua-t-il. Nous allons avoir besoin de théoriciens et de praticiens de la magie en qui Camelot puisse avoir confiance pour établir le décret. Gaius, Geoffroy, Wace, vous êtes les trois seuls membres de ce conseil à avoir vécu à la cour avant la Purge. Connaîtriez-vous des magiciens de confiance, des druides peut-être, que nous pourrions convier pour les négoces ? »

Les druides lui semblaient le choix le plus simple et le moins risqué. La partie du peuple qui résidait dans les Bois Enténébrés était après tout réputée pacifiste et ses rares entrevues avec Iseldir, leur dirigeant, lui avaient laissé le sentiment d'un homme droit et sincère. S'ils parvenaient à le rencontrer et le convaincre de se joindre quelques heures par semaine à une séance du conseil...

Les trois intéressés se jetèrent des regards confus.

« Peut-être... débuta Wace, incertain, l'air de se demander si la moindre mention de magie n'allait pas faire changer Arthur d'avis et le voir ordonner le bûcher, peut-être Nimueh accepterait-elle de vous rencontrer, mais je crains que la violence de sa séparation avec Uther ne l'ait rendue... acerbe.

— Nimueh ? répéta Arthur, un vague souvenir en tête de ses lectures de registres. N'était-elle pas l'une des conseillères de mon père avant la Purge ?

— Tout à fait, Sire, opina le scribe avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il parvint à faire passer pour un sourire intéressé. Une Haute Prêtresse, la Magicienne officielle de Camelot et l'une des plus proches amies d'Ygraine. »

La simple mention du nom de sa mère suffit à serrer le cœur du roi. Où était cette Nimueh, à présent ? Avait-elle réussi à échapper aux serres de son père, se réfugier quelque part, dans la clandestinité et le secret ? Si elle avait été l'amie de sa mère, peut-être accepterait-elle de l'écouter, lui... Après tout, il n'était pas uniquement le fils d'Uther. Il était aussi celui d'Ygraine, même si le chagrin de son père l'avait enfermée dans le silence et ne lui avait jamais laissé la possibilité de rencontrer ceux qu'elle avait aimés et côtoyés. Il savait déjà deux de ses oncles décédés, le premier aux mains d'Uther et le second... Il s'arrêta. Refusa de laisser le souvenir d'Agravain lui briser le cœur. Son oncle avait choisi son camp. Arthur secoua la tête. Agravain l'avait trahi. Il ne perdrait plus un temps précieux à laisser son esprit s'appesantir sur la douleur de sa félonie.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir la contacter, Maître Wace ? demanda-t-il.

— Hélas, intervint Gaius, cela ne sera pas possible. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le médecin.

« Nimueh est morte sur l'Ile Fortunée il y a de cela bientôt dix ans, confessa-t-il. Elle ne s'est jamais véritablement remise de la perte d'Ygraine et de la trahison d'Uther. La vengeance lui a fait perdre raison et elle a – elle a attaqué Camelot à de multiples reprises. C'est elle, Sire, qui a réveillé la Bête glatissante et l'a envoyée sur vos traces. »

Quelques sourcils se levèrent autour de la table. Tous les conseillers se souvenaient de la blessure du prince et du désespoir d'Uther. Parmi les chevaliers, seuls Elyan et Perceval ne résidaient pas encore au château à l'époque du drame. Camelot s'était endeuillée, prête à faire ses adieux à son héritier, et le souvenir habitait encore ses sujets. Arthur lui-même n'aurait jamais pu oublier la lente agonie du poison de la créature, les hallucinations et la fièvre mordante qui l'avaient alors convaincu que sa fin approchait.

Pourtant, comme toujours, il s'en était sorti.

« C'est Merlin qui a tué Nimueh, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question de Guenièvre, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, rappela à Arthur le regard résigné de son valet ce soir-là.

_« Parfois, je me demande si tu sais qui je suis._

_— Oh, je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes un crétin. Un crétin royal, même. »_

Un sourire. Les échos d'un rire étouffé, juste une inspiration. Arthur se souvenait avoir pensé _oh oui, je suis bel et bien revenu_.

_« Merlin... Changeras-tu, un jour ?_

_— Sûrement pas, vous vous ennuieriez. Mais... Promettez-moi de ne pas prendre un lécheur de bottes, si vous prenez un autre valet._

_— Es-tu en train d'essayer de démissionner ?_

_— Non ! Non. Je serai heureux d'être votre serviteur... jusqu'à ma mort. »_

La fin du sourire. Un regard, perdu, intrigué.

_« Parfois, j'ai le sentiment de te connaître. Mais parfois..._

_— Pour ce que cela vaut, moi, je vous connais. Vous êtes un guerrier remarquable. Et un jour vous serez un roi remarquable._

_— Je... Merci, Merlin ?_

_— Mais apprenez, Arthur. Apprenez à écouter avec autant d'adresse que vous combattez._

_— Merci... D'autres critiques, tant que tu y es ?_

_— Non... C'est tout. »_

Et ce silence, encore. Ce silence habité, ce silence bruyant, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais osé peupler. Merlin, par ses secrets. Arthur, par le fourmillement de questions qui chatouillaient ses lèvres.

_« Juste... Ne... soyez pas... Un crétin. » _

Merlin était venu le trouver convaincu qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Ses mots trébuchants, ses insultes pleines d'affection, son regard humide n'étaient pas un étrange sermon. Cela avait été un adieu.

« Oui, acquiesça Gaius, indifférent à la scène qui se rejouait dans l'esprit du roi, il comptait se sacrifier pour sauver sa mère, dont la vie avait été mise en danger par son premier sacrifice pour le prince, mais je l'ai devancé et ai tenté de marchander avec Nimueh pour qu'elle prenne ma vie à la place. Comme toujours, Merlin n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et lorsque la foudre est tombée, c'est Nimueh qu'elle a ravie. »

Il y eut quelques exclamations surprises parmi l'assemblée, des murmures échangés entre chevaliers. La mention de l'éclair fit frissonner le roi, froncer les sourcils de Léon, Perceval et Elyan. Wace se pencha vers Hoël et se mit à lui chuchoter des explications à l'oreille. Arthur leva une main pour interrompre les discussions. Se força à reprendre le fil. Dieux, qu'il aurait aimé savoir, lui aussi. Pouvoir comprendre les actions de son ancien valet, l'écouter raconter ces histoires étranges qu'il découvrait fil à fil depuis deux semaines.

« Inutile de s'appesantir, dans ce cas. Si Nimueh est morte, elle ne peut rien pour Camelot. Nous avons besoin de conseillers en matière de magie, rappela-t-il. L'un d'entre vous n'aurait-il pas une autre piste ? »

Le conseil retomba dans une foule de suppositions, de propositions et d'hypothèses. Au grand désespoir d'Arthur, aucun de ses hommes n'avait eu vent d'un sorcier qui serait prêt à rencontrer le fils d'Uther sans tenter de lui faire payer ses crimes.

Aucun qui ne se soit pas déjà enfui, lui rappela cruellement son esprit.

Au son des cloches de midi, ils n'avaient pas plus avancé dans leur quête. Le roi sortit de la salle avec une migraine carabinée mais l'impression fermement ancrée d'être, enfin, sur la voie d'un monde équilibré.

**\- ôÔô -**

En quelques heures, la rumeur du remaniement des lois sur la magie avait fait le tour du château.

Les murmures se mirent à le talonner. Les têtes à se tourner sur son passage. Certains visages souriaient, d'autres semblaient incrédules. Arthur surprit Amice et Ibb, discutant à voix basse dans un couloir, en remontant dans ses quartiers. Il s'écarta lorsqu'il entendit un rire dans leur voix, la mention d'une « magie bientôt de retour, peut-être que ma cousine pourra revenir au royaume, imagine, Ibb, comme je serais heureuse ! » suivie d'un bruit de tissus froissés qui ressemblait à une embrassade. Le roi s'effaça derrière une tapisserie, emportant avec lui les premiers éclats d'une fierté qui germait dans sa poitrine.

La magie, réalisait-il petit à petit, n'avait pas attendu d'autorisation royale pour s'établir à Camelot. Le changement ne serait peut-être pas si brutal pour une majorité de ses sujets.

Oh, il savait que certains, particulièrement des nobles de l'âge d'Uther, peut-être même quelques gardes habitués à la violence des arrestations, seraient réticents au changement.

Qu'importe. Ils apprendraient, évolueraient, ou seraient invités à rejoindre les extrémités du royaume et s'établir dans un château isolé, là où s'étendaient des lieues et des lieues de terres à cultiver et où la magie était bien souvent vue comme une nécessité.

La vie de ses sujets était en jeu. Qu'importaient les petites sensibilités de vieilles biques abreuvées à la haine.

Il s'arrêta. Entendit la voix de Merlin dans sa formulation. Sourit du bout des lèvres et se remit en marche.

Il traversa l'aile ouest en pensant à Morgane. À ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir si la magie n'avait jamais été interdite au château. Si elle avait pu découvrir et maîtriser ses pouvoirs sans crainte du bûcher, partager avec son frère ses premiers sortilèges. Il se surprit à l'imaginer se servir de ses capacités pour dérober des onguents à Gaius, des tourtes aux cuisines, se jouer des gardes et courir avec lui déguster leur butin dans un coin de la forêt.

Guenièvre le trouva ainsi, perdu à la fenêtre, à sourire tristement aux vitraux. Elle se glissa derrière lui et l'interrogea avec gentillesse, consciente qu'il ressassait des souvenirs douloureux. Il se tourna, lui raconta quelques scènes de leur enfance. Elle l'écouta sans un mot, ses doigts caressant l'arrondi de la tête du merle blanc, venu à la rencontre d'Arthur dès son entrée dans ses quartiers et resté perché à ses côtés sur le rebord de la croisée.

L'après-midi l'attrapa sans prévenir. Le roi reprit son souffle, serra les dents pour empêcher son cœur de s'éparpiller dans les bras de sa reine et retourna à ses devoirs. Ainsi débutaient de longs mois de négoces.

Ainsi débutait le retour de la magie à Camelot.

Le monde penché, claudiquant mais déterminé, se remit en marche.

**\- ôÔô -**

Une nuit, Arthur rêva de l'attaque de Cornélius Sigan. Il sentit sa puissance irradier le château, attraper les gargouilles, serpenter jusqu'à sa cellule dans les cachots. Et se revit, dressé contre le sorcier, prêt à tout pour défendre sa cité.

_Mieux vaut servir un roi bon que régner avec un tyran_, s'entendit-il crier.

Une nuit, il rêva de la fée Sidhe qui habitait autrefois l'âme d'Elena. S'imagina courir jusqu'aux eaux d'Avalon, poursuivre Grunhilde dans les couloirs, la piéger dans la salle des coffres et rire, rire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, jusqu'à ce que les larmes perlent, accroché à la manche de Gaius qui souriait lui aussi.

_Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer_, s'entendit-il glousser.

Il rêva de la vengeance de Tristan de Bois, tiré d'entre les morts par Nimueh, prêt à emporter Uther dans la tombe. Il rêva d'une quête insensée, du feu d'un dragon et de la plus belle de toutes les épées. Il rêva d'une promesse bafouée, d'un regard ambré dévoré par la colère, de la terreur d'avoir échoué.

_Mieux vaut mentir que risquer tout briser_, s'entendit-il bredouiller.

Il rêva d'une lamie, d'une impunité aux conséquences désastreuses, d'un troll enragé prêt à le dénoncer, des cris de trahison d'un semblable, de la silhouette blonde de Sophia et d'une peur intraitable, presque animale, à l'idée de voir disparaître dans les eaux du lac un morceau de son cœur.

Arthur rêva d'une vie autre, menée par la peur et la culpabilité, où les meurtres s'empilaient dans le secret.

Mieux vaut se taire, pensait-il, encore et encore.

Mieux vaut le silence que sa colère.

Mieux vaut le silence à un chant faux.

Mieux vaut le secret.

Mieux vaut le silence.

Et dans chacun des rêves, une voix sanglotait.

_J'ai peur,_ disait-elle.

_Aide-moi._

Mais où qu'il regarde, il ne la trouvait pas.

**\- ôÔô -**

Un matin, il dirigeait l'entraînement de ses hommes, concentré sur les progrès phénoménaux de Galaad face à lui, rayonnant de bonheur et de fierté comme tout chevalier de la Table Ronde fraîchement adoubé, lorsqu'un messager débarqua sur le terrain et lui annonça l'arrivée imminente de Laudine et sa cour à Camelot.

Il rangea son arme, félicita Galaad qui rougit et s'inclina si bas qu'il manqua d'en tomber à la renverse. Arthur lui agrippa l'épaule avant le drame, roula des yeux, amusé malgré lui. Le jeune homme s'excusa comme s'il venait de commettre une faute irréparable, repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage balafré, promit au souverain de devenir digne de sa confiance et fila rejoindre Hoël, qui riait de la scène à quelques mètres de là et l'accueillit d'une tape sur le plastron. L'attitude du jeune chevalier lui rappelait son propre désir de faire ses preuves auprès de son père, des années plus tôt. Qu'il était étrange de se penser l'aîné à présent, de savoir que ses hommes les plus jeunes le voyaient comme l'exemple de l'adulte sage et raisonné, le modèle à imiter.

Il avait pourtant encore tant à apprendre, si peu à enseigner.

« Perceval, Elyan, avec moi ! »

Les intéressés s'interrompirent. Arthur laissa la fin de l'entraînement aux mains de Léon et se mit en marche vers le château. Le merle blanc, resté posé sur une clôture à observer les combats, suivit le mouvement et vint se poser sur son épaule. Arthur sourit, caressa le bec orangé de sa main gantée et laissa l'oiseau, d'une humeur taquine depuis le début de la journée, picorer quelques mèches de ses cheveux restées plaquées sur son front par la sueur d'une matinée passée à combattre à l'épée.

Perceval et Elyan à ses côtés s'amusèrent de la scène jusqu'à ce que le passereau change d'épaules, se perche sur leur spalière et ne tente de leur pincer l'oreille.

Arthur pouffa.

Ses chevaliers s'étaient habitués extrêmement vite à la présence du merle blanc. Dès le troisième jour, l'oiseau s'était mis à suivre Arthur partout, l'avait accompagné au conseil comme aux entraînements et refusé de partir lorsqu'il avait tenté de le chasser d'une réunion de la Table Ronde. Après quoi, il avait fallu une poignée d'heures avant que tout le château ne sache que le roi avait adopté un étrange volatile farceur et muet. Certains, comme Geoffroy, Wace et même, à sa grande surprise, Dirce la Dangereuse, alors montée spécialement des cuisines, étaient venus le féliciter, probablement influencés par le mythe et impressionnés par le plumage blanc. D'autres l'avaient questionné sur l'origine du merle, la raison de son mutisme, sa rencontre avec Arthur. Quelques-uns avaient simplement haussé les sourcils avant de retourner à leurs tâches respectives. Camelot avait après tout vécu bien plus étrange qu'un petit passereau pot de colle.

Même George, pourtant fermement opposé à la moindre présence animale dans les quartiers royaux, avait fini par accepter que le merle niche dans un vieux heaume d'Arthur dans lequel la reine avait glissé la chemise bleue, ou qu'il se serve d'un saladier en faïence que tous trouvaient laid mais que personne n'osait briser comme d'une baignoire et une coupelle d'eau. Un midi, le roi avait même surpris son nouveau valet à chuchoter avec lui comme si tous deux fomentaient une terrible rébellion.

« Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler, l'avait-il entendu murmurer, j'aurais bien eu besoin de tes conseils dans cette affaire ».

L'oiseau avait battu des ailes puis, en remarquant la présence du roi, était venu se percher directement sur sa tête.

George avait gloussé derrière sa main et Arthur, outré par l'indécence de l'animal qui venait d'ébouriffer ses cheveux méticuleusement peignés, oublié l'étrange dialogue.

Dans le monde penché et creux, la présence du merle l'apaisait. C'était complètement incohérent, probablement idiot, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher des yeux en journée ou lorsqu'il s'éloignait quelques heures, le laissait picorer des vers à même le terrain d'entraînement et attendait chaque jour avec hâte les heures de repas où l'oiseau taquinait le couple royal et volait toujours quelques becquetées de leur dîner.

Quelque fois, tous deux avaient essayé de l'encourager à chanter, à siffler, à émettre un son quelconque. En vain. Le seul bruit qu'ils parvenaient à tirer de son petit corps blessé était un sorte de clappement de bec pas plus fort qu'un claquement de dents. Un soir où roi et reine tentaient encore de lui apprendre à babiller, l'oiseau avait fini par se lasser de leur manège, était allé fouiller dans les affaires d'Arthur et lui avait lancé sur la tête le sceau de sa mère, qu'il gardait dans la poche de son veston de cuir. Gwen avait ri, Arthur pesté. Mais la réaction de l'animal l'avait marqué malgré tout. Il se revoyait encore masser la bosse qui venait d'apparaître sur son crâne, son autre main retraçant les contours de la colombe blanche de la pièce de métal, et penser _je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette bestiole_.

Arthur repoussa les souvenirs au loin, laissa l'oiseau aux bons soins de ses chevaliers et s'éloigna du terrain. George le rejoignit au détour d'un couloir et l'entraîna dans ses quartiers pour le débarrasser de l'odeur de transpiration et de métal qui lui collait à la peau. Il profita du bain et des quelques minutes de répit ainsi dégagées pour faire le point sur les clauses de l'accord, établies avec le conseil, et ordonner à son nouveau valet de préparer la salle de réception pour la soirée.

Il s'autorisa deux minutes de repos dans les eaux savonneuses, puis s'extirpa de la bassine. Malgré lui, l'arrivée de la Reine Laudine l'angoissait. Deorham n'avait jamais été véritablement alliée à Camelot. Alined, soumis par des traités stratégiques d'Uther, toujours réticent à un véritable accord. Les deux royaumes n'avaient aucune histoire commune, aucun passé partagé. Tout était à construire, à délimiter, à décider. Tout reposait entre les mains d'Arthur. Et Arthur ne savait rien de la souveraine qui se dirigeait vers lui, n'avait aucune idée de ses préceptes, de ses lois, de sa manière de régner. Les premières minutes de son arrivée détermineraient très probablement toute la suite des négoces et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le conflit. La cité se reconstruisait encore du siège et de ses batailles. Risquer une guerre dans les semaines à venir était risquer famines et révoltes dès l'été.

Il ne demandait que la paix. Mais que faire si la Reine Laudine demandait une compensation pour le meurtre d'Alined ? Que faire si elle refusait de négocier avec lui les termes de sa proposition ?

Arthur s'autorisa un soupir de lamentation, accompagné cette fois-ci d'un gémissement plaintif que George, dieux merci, n'entendit pas.

Il ferma les yeux.

Merlin lui manquait.

Lui aurait su le guider dans les négoces, enquêter parmi le personnel de la reine, s'assurer de ses motivations véritables. Il aurait su le rassurer, tourner son esprit hors de l'inquiétude avec une plaisanterie, une maladresse. Avec lui, Arthur aurait pu se convaincre que tout irait au mieux.

Mais Merlin était parti.

Merlin avait _fui_.

Il avala sa salive et la boule de nervosité qui grimpait dans sa gorge, laissa George serrer les attaches de son plastron de cuir, rangea Excalibur contre sa hanche et repoussa au loin l'impression d'un monde vide et faux qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis deux semaines. Il se sentait pataud, ridicule dans sa lourde tenue grandiloquente. Même la couronne tanguait sur son crâne.

« Sa Majesté est prête. »

La voix de son nouveau valet le tira de ses doutes. Il jeta un œil au miroir dissimulé derrière le paravent. Dévisagea son manteau de pourpre, la splendeur hypocrite de sa tenue. Quelle image mensongère. Comment pouvait-il à ce point ressembler à un grand souverain fier et sûr de lui ? Il se sentait si petit. Si creux, si vide. Abandonné. _Déséquilibré_.

Qu'importe, balaya-t-il en se détournant de la glace.

Il fallait régner.

**\- ôÔô -**

Lorsque les premiers chevaux apparurent derrière les lices, le roi se tenait avec quelques membres du conseil dressé sur les marches de la cour centrale en un grand « v » de pourpre et d'or qui descendait jusqu'aux dernières pierres des escaliers. Depuis la pointe, surplombant le reste de ses sujets, il distinguait les crânes de Perceval, Galaad, Elyan et Léon à sa droite, et Geoffroy, Wace, Bédivère et Gaius à sa gauche. Guenièvre, seule avec lui sur la plus haute marche et vêtue de sa robe de soie rouge qui dégageait ses épaules, lui donnait des allures de divinité de l'Ancien Temps et faisait rater un battement au cœur du roi à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, saisit ses doigts. Arthur parvint à faire grimper un sourire à ses lèvres en observant ses amis et conseillers.

Peut-être manquait-il un regard bleu parmi sa cour, mais il était loin d'être seul.

_Déséquilibré_, mais pas abandonné, corrigea-t-il.

Enfin, le bruit des sabots traversa les herses, un héraut annonça la délégation de Deorham et deux palefrois, l'un à la robe grise tachetée de blanc et l'autre à la robe blanche tachetée de gris pénétrèrent dans la cour, suivis d'une dizaine d'autres chevaux. Arthur leva le menton, lâcha les doigts de Gwen et tous deux plièrent leurs mains sur leur ventre, prêts à accueillir leurs invités dans les règles de l'art.

Des écuyers se précipitèrent auprès des montures. Deux femmes descendirent des destriers. Leurs talons claquèrent de concert contre les dalles.

« Oh, wow, souffla Guenièvre. »

Arthur failli rompre le protocole, se tourner vers elle et lui demander ce qui valait une telle exclamation, puis il dévisagea les deux silhouettes qui venaient de remettre les licols à leurs pages.

_Ah, oui, wow_, pensa-t-il à son tour avec éloquence.

Dans sa vie de prince puis de roi, Arthur pouvait se vanter d'avoir rencontré de belles femmes. Il avait baisé la main de reines dont la beauté était louée hors de l'Île, accompagné des princesses que les troubadours célébraient en différentes langues et négocié avec des dames dont l'image traverserait sûrement les temps. S'il n'avait jamais réellement pu aimer une autre femme comme il aimait Guenièvre, il n'était pas pour autant étranger aux délices de l'attirance et de l'admiration.

Et les deux femmes face à lui... semblaient tout droit sorties du récit lyrique d'un barde enthousiaste.

Vêtue de noir pour la première et de blanc pour la seconde, toutes deux respiraient la noblesse et la richesse et semblaient se compléter en tous points. Sous les rayons du soleil de Camelot, la chevelure blonde de l'une apparaissait presque argentée, miroitant sur sa peau blanche comme un halo de lumière, et celle de l'autre, d'un brun d'obsidienne, enveloppée de bijoux et de cristaux, renvoyait des éclats presque bleutés sur sa peau noire.

La jeune femme vêtue de blanc se dirigea vers celle vêtue de noir. Elles échangèrent un regard, quelques mots à voix basse.

Il y avait sur les traits de la dame en noir une sévérité qui ne le rassurait guère et sur ceux de la dame en blanc une réserve qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Arthur serra les dents, força son esprit à la raison. Le voyage depuis Deorham avait dû être long et ardu. Peut-être étaient-elles simplement fatiguées par la route.

Il s'apprêtait à les saluer lorsque la jeune femme vêtue de blanc leva la tête vers le donjon, s'immobilisa, et attrapa la manche de sa compagne. D'un geste de menton, elle lui indiqua la direction des appartements d'Arthur. Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Qu'avaient-elles, ses fenêtres ? Un vitrail avait-il été brisé depuis la mi-journée ? Une vitre mal nettoyée ?

Le roi, bêtement, se pencha en avant, suivit leur regard. Gwen, Gaius et quelques autres l'imitèrent.

La silhouette du merle blanc, perché sur le rebord extérieur des croisées, surveillait la délégation depuis ses quartiers.

Il pesta dans sa barbe. Cette bestiole... C'était bien sa veine ! S'il y avait bien un moment où la bécasse aurait pu se faire un peu discrète...

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers les deux femmes, prêt à s'excuser pour les bizarreries des animaux de son royaume, mais s'arrêta net. Toute trace de sévérité ou de réserve s'était évanouie de leur visage et elles souriaient, tournées vers l'oiseau.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Se rappela les déclarations de Gaius. Étaient-ce les légendes, qui avaient ainsi causé un tel revirement ? La présence d'un merle blanc, supposé annonciateur de roi véritable, qui tempérait leur attitude ?

« Camelot et ses sujets vous souhaitent la bienvenue, mes dames, et étend vers vous la main de l'amitié, clama-t-il depuis les marches. »

Elles pivotèrent d'un même mouvement, échangèrent un dernier regard entendu, quelques mots, puis se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Laquelle est la Reine Laudine ? murmura Guenièvre lorsqu'il lui tendit la main et l'accompagna au bas des escaliers. »

Arthur cligna des yeux. Bonne question. L'une comme l'autre dégageait une puissance et une aisance quasiment similaire. Il chercha des yeux le sceau de Deorham, soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le repéra autour du cou de la femme vêtue de noir.

« Gauche, lui glissa-t-il entre ses dents. »

Leur manteau n'était pas de laine, réalisa-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Celui de la souveraine, d'un noir si profond qu'il contrastait durement avec sa peau claire, avait été cousu à partir de fourrures. Arthur fouilla sa mémoire. Quel animal avait donc un poil aussi sombre ? Certainement pas une martre ou une hermine, en tous cas... Celui de sa compagne, d'un blanc immaculé, était constitué... Il plissa les yeux. Sa vue ne le trompait pas, c'étaient bel et bien des plumes blanches, si longues et fines qu'elles ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un cygne ou une aigrette, qui caressaient les dalles de la cour !

À toutes les deux, elles peignaient un portrait fascinant. Presque féérique.

Dieux, mais qui étaient-elles ?

« Roi Arthur, salua la femme au long mantel noir.

— Reine Laudine, dame de Landuc, répondit-il immédiatement, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme, la Reine Guenièvre Pendragon. »

Il tendit la main à Gwen qui saisit ses doigts et s'inclina, un sourire au bout des lèvres et le regard assuré malgré le tremblement qu'Arthur sentait contre ses phalanges.

« Reine Aimée, je présume, répondit Laudine avec une courbette ravie, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Je dois avouer que les chants des poètes ne rendent pas justice à votre beauté. »

Sa femme parvint à camoufler sa surprise avec une adresse remarquable, sourit à leur invitée et lâcha la main de son mari pour la glisser contre la soie de ses robes.

« Ni à la vôtre, Votre Majesté, répliqua-t-elle, volant à Arthur sa réplique. »

Laudine lui rendit son sourire, ses yeux verts miroitant de malice et d'amusement. L'espace d'un instant, Arthur s'interrogea sur ce soudain revirement. Elle avait eu l'air si fermée l'instant où elle avait posé pied à terre... La reine se tourna de nouveau vers lui, invita sa compagne à s'avancer.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter à mon tour Dame Lunette, protectrice et gardienne de Barenton, ma conseillère. »

Le regard de la souveraine se riva sur Arthur. Ce dernier força son visage à la neutralité. En bientôt trente ans de théâtre de cour, il avait appris à repérer les instants où le moindre de ses gestes serait épié. Les quelques secondes qui décideraient probablement de tout l'avenir de son royaume. Laudine guettait sa réaction, il le sentait.

« ...et plus grande magicienne de Deorham. »

Malgré tout, il ne put empêcher la surprise de se frayer un chemin jusque sur son visage. Au silence qui tomba soudain dans la cour, Arthur comprit que la grande majorité de ses conseillers venait d'entendre la déclaration de Laudine et que l'autre moitié serait mise au courant dès le moment où il disparaîtrait de la cour. Il se tourna vers Lunette, s'attendit presque à voir ses yeux bruns virer au doré. Mais il n'en fut rien. L'intéressée se contenta de s'incliner à son tour, le mouvement précipitant quelques plumes blanches de sa longue robe à effleurer la peau sombre de son visage. Était-ce cela, qui les rendait si belles ? Était-ce la _magie_ ?

« Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, ma Dame, la salua-t-il par pur réflexe. »

Guenièvre suivit son exemple sans hésiter. Arthur ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de fixer les deux femmes ou de laisser son regard dériver vers Lunette.

Une _magicienne_. Une magicienne se tenait face à lui, face à Gwen, dans sa cour, sur son parvis. Une magicienne qui avait accompagné la souveraine, une magicienne qui lui avait été présentée comme un membre émérite de son conseil. Une magicienne qui le regardait, intriguée, comme si elle le défiait d'appeler ses gardes pour la saisir et ordonner le bûcher.

Arthur retrouva son souffle.

Retrouva la part en lui née dans le protocole et les convenances, la projeta avec force contre son cœur qui tremblait à l'idée que sa politesse venait d'officialiser ce qui n'avait été jusqu'à cet instant que des discussions théoriques.

La magie était désormais bienvenue à Camelot.

Son salut n'était pas seulement diplomatique.

Il était historique.

« Et si nous débutions ? »

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un nouveau regard, puis suivirent Arthur et Gwen dans les couloirs. Dès l'instant où ils disparurent dans le château, les murmures surgirent derrière eux.

**\- ôÔô -**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que leurs invitées avaient été installées dans les appartements les plus chauds, les serviteurs de Deorham confiés aux bons soins de George, l'homme rougissant encore d'un compliment de Laudine sur son efficacité, Camelot résonnait toujours des chuchotements hâtifs et incrédules de sa cour et Arthur parvenait tout juste à réaliser la portée de son geste. Il avait accueilli une magicienne. Salué Lunette comme si elle était une dame quelconque, l'avait invitée dans son château sans l'interroger sur sa magie ni lui demander de ne pas pratiquer de sorcellerie entre ses murs.

Oh, il avait bien senti l'inquiétude de ses chevaliers, les réserves de certains des conseillers, craignant probablement une attaque magique. Mais aucun n'avait osé aller à l'encontre de l'attitude hospitalière du roi. Certains avaient toutefois tenu à rester présents durant leur premier tête à tête. Habituellement, Arthur se serait entretenu avec la reine seul à seul, pour le bienfondé de la confidentialité. Mais lorsque Lunette avait suivi Laudine dans la salle des négoces, Gwen avait enclenché le pas d'Arthur et Léon s'était glissé à ses côtés. Il avait fallu qu'il intervienne personnellement pour empêcher Elyan et Perceval de se joindre à l'entrevue. La scène avait amusé les deux dames et Laudine plaisanté sur l'extrême loyauté de ses hommes.

Mais Arthur n'était pas idiot. Il était impossible que la reine de Deorham ait manqué l'agitation de ses conseillers, la réserve de certains, l'inquiétude de Léon ou les regards constants qui trébuchaient sur Lunette.

« Camelot est à l'aube de grands changements, avait-il avoué. Le siège nous a laissé précautionneux et nombre de mes sujets auront besoin de temps avant de pouvoir abandonner la méfiance que la guerre leur a apprise. J'espère que vous les pardonnerez. »

Laudine, surprise par son honnêteté, n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire tristement et d'opiner.

L'heure suivante fut peuplée par le récit de son arrivée au pouvoir et la destitution de la lignée d'Alined, qui ravageait Deorham depuis deux générations. Elle leur narra le départ de l'ancien roi et l'état d'instabilité politique dans lequel la guerre avec Camelot avait laissé son royaume. Lui expliqua comment, avec l'aide de Lunette et quelques autres conseillers, elle était parvenue à renverser le pouvoir et reconquérir une couronne à laquelle elle avait de toute manière un droit légitime, puisque première née de la sœur aînée d'Alined, éloignée de force du pouvoir par des manigances royales.

Arthur l'écouta parler de révolution et pensa à Camelot.

Il l'écouta parler de justice et pensa à leurs propres lois.

Enfin, lorsque Laudine se tourna vers Lunette, concluant son récit d'un regard complice qui serra le cœur du roi tant il lui rappelait des yeux bleus moqueurs mais toujours affectueux, Arthur sentit Gwen se détendre à ses côtés, Léon écarter ses doigts du pommeau de son épée et il les rejoignit dans le soulagement. La dame sous ses yeux lui rappelait Annis par sa sagesse, Elena par son élégance, Mithian par sa droiture et... Morgane, telle qu'il l'avait connue et aimée dans leurs jeunes années, par sa quête insatiable d'équité et de de justice.

« Je dois avouer, votre Majesté, que je suis heureux de voir que Deorham est à présent dirigé par une reine de votre stature. J'espère que nous parviendrons à établir un accord dans les prochains jours, qui puisse bénéficier autant à votre royaume qu'à Camelot, et sceller, enfin, la paix entre nos deux contrées.

— Je l'espère aussi, répondit-elle, l'ombre d'un sourire au bord des lèvres. »

Les dirigeants se saluèrent, les grandes portes furent ouvertes, Elyan et Perceval apparurent de nulle part pour escorter les dames jusqu'à leurs appartements et Arthur entraîna Gwen dans leurs propres quartiers pour profiter de quelques minutes de repos avant le début de la soirée.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il ferma la porte de bois qu'il réalisa qu'il avait passé les dernières minutes de l'entretien à sourire et oublié qu'il se tenait face à une magicienne.

**\- ôÔô -**

La première pensée d'Arthur en entendant la musique naître dès le début du banquet fut que les ménestrels ne savaient pas jouer. Sa seconde, de se reprendre et féliciter George d'avoir pensé à quérir des musiciens pour habiller le repas et empêcher Deorham de penser Camelot incapable de combler ses invités. Laudine et Lunette, assises toutes deux à sa gauche, semblaient poliment intéressées par la troupe et discutaient entre elles, oublieuses ou ignorant volontairement les regards intrigués de certaines dames et chevaliers.

Arthur serra les dents, s'empêcha de demander le silence aux musiciens. La musique était creuse, vide, elle sonnait faux, elle était trop forte, trop ténue, pas assez émotive, trop larmoyante, trop joyeuse. Trop. Il força toute son attention sur son assiette.

Regretta Alamande.

Regretta Merlin.

Regretta deux magiciens.

Il passa une bonne partie du repas silencieux, à penser à la silhouette oblongue du luth dans ses appartements, intouché depuis l'éclair, condamné à prendre le temps et la poussière. Il fallut que Gwen à sa droite se penche vers lui et murmure à son oreille quelques paroles de mise en garde pour qu'il réalise que ses yeux s'embrumaient et qu'il fixait un joueur de mandole sans ciller depuis de longues minutes.

Il secoua la tête, se tourna vers leurs invitées.

« Tout est à votre convenance, Altesse ? s'enquit-il, sa voix se frayant un chemin jusqu'à Laudine dans le brouhaha des conversations et des guiternes. »

L'intéressée délaissa sa compagne quelques instants, acquiesça, attrapa la serviette brodée sous sa main et essuya délicatement le bord de ses lèvres. Arthur suivit le trajet de ses doigts, fasciné par la blancheur d'opale de sa peau contre la manche noire de sa tunique. Son regard fut attrapé par l'éclat d'une bague qu'elle portait à son majeur. L'objet, forgé en argent clair et cerné de minuscules petits cristaux, scintillait comme les rayons du soleil à la surface d'une rivière. Laudine baissa les yeux, comprit que le roi admirait le bijou et lui sourit.

« C'est un anneau magnifique que vous avez là, se reprit Arthur lorsque la voix dans sa tête qui criait à la décence lui rappela qu'il était impoli de fixer une dame, vos orfèvres sont talentueux.

— C'est hélas un âpre souvenir, soupira-t-elle en réponse. La bague porte un enchantement puissant lorsque le chevalier auquel j'étais promise la portait, je pouvais m'assurer qu'il se souvenait de moi et honorait sa promesse.

— Que s'est-il passé, Majesté ? demanda gentiment Guenièvre, qui s'était penchée en avant pour pouvoir suivre l'échange sous le menton de son mari.

— Il m'a oubliée, souffla-t-elle, la voix soudain serrée. Alors lorsqu'il est enfin revenu, j'ai choisi de reprendre l'anneau et lui faire mes adieux. »

La main de Lunette se posa sur son avant-bras gauche. Laudine se tourna vers sa conseillère, lui adressa un petit sourire triste mais reconnaissant. Arthur se rapprocha de Gwen, touché malgré lui. Comment était-il possible d'oublier une dame comme Laudine ? Il sentit la cheville de sa reine frôler la sienne et attrapa à son tour ses doigts. Il comprenait son émotion. Tous deux n'étaient pas étrangers à la douleur de devoir laisser l'être aimé partir. Mais eux, pensa Arthur, avaient été chanceux. Eux, s'étaient retrouvés. Eux ne s'étaient jamais oubliés.

« Une fois de plus, conclut Laudine, je suis redevable à la magie de Lunette. »

Le roi baissa les yeux, se perdit un instant dans le reflet d'une chandelle dans son verre de vin, une idée soudain au bord des lèvres. Et si... ? Il y avait une magicienne à sa gauche. Une sorcière a priori pacifiste, qui dînait tranquillement et répondrait à ses questions... Et si ? Il jeta un regard à Gwen, qui semblait avoir suivi son train de pensée.

« D'ailleurs, Votre Majesté, en parlant de sorcellerie... »

L'effet fut immédiat toute l'attention des deux femmes se cristallisa sur lui.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas été très explicite tout à l'heure, continua-t-il, mais Camelot est en pleine refonte de ses lois sur l'usage et la pratique de la magie. Dans cette optique, nous recherchons des interlocuteurs de confiance, qui pratiquent la sorcellerie et pourraient nous aider à établir un décret qui rende leur liberté aux magiciens tout en protégeant nos sujets de leurs dérives. »

Était-ce lui, ou les conversations s'étaient taries ? Arthur jeta un regard à la salle. Des discussions reprirent, Perceval et Elyan firent mine d'être lancés dans un grand débat et même Léon prétendit ne pas écouter le moindre mot échangé à la table des souverains.

Lorsque son regard revint près de ses invitées, Laudine avait froncé les sourcils et Lunette semblait perdue.

« Mes excuses, Sire, demanda la reine, mais ne s'agit-il pas de questionnements que vous abordez déjà avec Emrys ? »

Les doigts d'Arthur manquèrent de lâcher son verre de vin, qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres dans le maigre espoir d'hydrater sa gorge devenue sèche. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce nom... La dernière fois qu'un sorcier avait hurlé ce nom... La dernière fois...

« Hélas, Emrys n'est pas au château en ce moment, rattrapa Guenièvre. »

Le roi bénit sa reine. S'il avait été obligé de parler, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa voix et il n'aurait pas été de très bon effet de voir le roi de Camelot se mettre à bégayer un discours incohérent sur la trahison de son valet face à l'héritière de Deorham. Il se racla la gorge, tenta de forcer les mots à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, refusa de se laisser submerger par les souvenirs de l'éclair, des cris d'Ari, du visage en larmes de Merlin.

Laudine dévisagea Gwen comme si sa femme venait de lui soumettre une énigme particulièrement complexe.

« Mais, Votre Altesse, il était là à notre arri...

— Majesté, la coupa soudain Lunette. »

Laudine se tourna vers elle. Il y eut un échange de regards entendus, de mimiques appuyées entre les deux femmes, puis Lunette reprit la parole :

« Toutes nos excuses, votre Majesté. Je serais ravie de répondre à vos questions en l'absence d'Emrys. »

Gwen lança un regard perdu à Arthur, qui le lui rendit. Il ne comprenait pas non plus. Emrys n'était-il pas le nom qu'Ari, Ruadan, Trickler et Alvarr avaient associé à Merlin ? Y avait-il un second Emrys ? Un autre sorcier à Camelot ?

« Pourriez-vous, dans ce cas, nous éclairer quelque peu ? demanda Arthur lorsque ses émotions furent sagement sous contrôle et le souvenir de la foudre cadenassé au loin. Vous parlez d'« Emrys », mais aucun sorcier ne s'est jamais présenté à nous sous ce nom. Est-ce un titre honorifique ? Y a-t-il une signification à cette nomination ? »

Lunette sourit, sembla chercher des yeux une silhouette dans l'assistance, puis se tourna pour de bon vers Arthur. Et débuta.

**\- ôÔô -**

.

_We are Energy_

Giovanni Puocci

.

Roi et reine l'écoutèrent religieusement une heure durant, le chapon farci oublié dans leurs assiettes, fascinés par sa voix suave et douce, ses mots débordant de connaissances et de secrets. Autour d'eux, de nombreuses conversations s'étaient tues, la musique réduite à un filament et l'immense majorité de la cour tournée vers la table royale. Même George, debout à quelques pas du couple, oublia de remplir leur verre lorsque le vin se tarit.

Ce soir-là, Arthur découvrit qu'il était au cœur d'une légende, prophétisé comme étant le « Roi Présent et Futur », destiné à unir et pacifier les royaumes. Il écouta en silence, le cœur pulsant fort contre ses tympans, l'impression de vivre hors de son propre corps, figé dans un instant impossible qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

« ''Emrys'' est un des multiples noms que les légendes lui donnent, reprit Lunette, une étincelle miroitant dans ses yeux sombres. Certains aèdes le nomment Myrddin, d'autres Taliesin ou encore Merzhin. Selon les poètes, il viendra au jour lorsque le temps du Roi Présent et Futur sera venu, naîtra de la magie elle-même et deviendra le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre ait porté et ne portera jamais. »

Arthur oublia comment respirer. Oublia qu'il tenait un verre de vin et laissa le liquide couler, ruisseler entre ses doigts jusque sur la nappe de soie.

« Je me souviens du jour de sa naissance, continua la magicienne, un air de fascination désormais évident peint sur ses traits. J'avais à peine dix ans et ma magie ne s'était manifestée que depuis quelques mois, mais je l'ai senti. Comme mes tuteurs, comme mes pairs, comme bon nombre des nôtres, le jour où il a poussé son premier cri, nous avons vu le monde basculer. Nous l'avons entendu fredonner. Lorsqu'il est né, un oiseau s'est mis à babiller. J'avais dix ans et aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens de son chant. »

Le roi avala sa salive. Chercha son cœur, émietté à ses pieds, ruisselant avec les dernières gouttes de vin.

« J'étais en mer ce jour-là. Il n'y avait rien, rien que l'océan sur des lieues à la ronde, et pourtant, nous avons tous entendu chanter cet oiseau. Je garde le souvenir d'une magie qui éclot, comme les premiers bourgeons au printemps, d'une vague qui a soudain fait vibrer le monde et... d'un sentiment de paix, de joie, d'espoir. Quelque chose qui a manqué de nous faire chavirer. »

C'était de la dévotion, réalisa soudain Arthur. De l'amour, pur, là, sur les traits de cette magicienne. Une révérence pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. De la foi en une idée. Une croyance. Un idéal.

Un _sorcier_.

« Emrys est la magie elle-même. Il est l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, l'aube d'un temps prospère. Et c'est seulement à vos côtés, Roi Arthur, qu'il accomplira cette destinée. Emrys n'est qu'une face de la pièce. Vous êtes l'autre versant. Il est né pour vous protéger, vous seconder, vous accompagner dans votre rôle de Haut Roi d'Albion. »

Les doigts du roi se posèrent dans la flaque humide à côté de son assiette. Se teintèrent de vermeil.

« C'est pour cela qu'Emrys cristallise les espoirs de tant de magiciens aux quatre coins de l'Île. Parce que sa simple existence tempère le monde, nous donne l'espoir d'un temps meilleur à venir. Sa simple existence prouve aussi que les aèdes avaient raison. Elle prouve que vous, Roi Arthur, êtes ce souverain que le monde attend depuis des siècles. »

Arthur baissa les yeux. Dévisagea sa main qui baignait encore dans le liquide pourpre. L'arrondi de ses doigts, l'angle étrange de son majeur, la saleté mal récurée sous l'ongle de son index. Les veines, visibles vers son poignet, qui serpentaient jusqu'à son bras. Les callosités, la corne sur la pulpe de son pouce. Les cicatrices des dagues, des épées, des ronces et d'une vie d'erreurs et de guerrier.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ? murmura-t-il. »

La question lui échappa mais il ne parvint pas à la regretter. Il était si peu digne de sa couronne. Si peu digne de son pouvoir. Il avait condamné des sorciers. Tourné le regard devant des meurtres d'_enfants_. Accepté de suivre les lois de son père, poussé son meilleur ami à une terreur telle que la simple pensée d'être dévoilé l'avait convaincu de fuir plutôt que de le confronter.

Il n'était pas ce roi dont les légendes parlaient.

Il n'était pas ce roi parfait.

« Parce qu'il vous a choisi. »

Arthur releva les yeux. Abandonna le vin, les aspérités de ses mains, plongea dans la foi qui irradiait des pupilles d'obsidienne face à lui.

« La magie d'Emrys est brodée autour de nous, reprit Lunette avec un mouvement de poignet qui semblait désigner à la fois tables, chaises, murs et assemblée. Elle habite votre cité par filaments lumineux. Votre château est protégé par un des plus puissants boucliers que j'aie pu rencontrer. Les trois quart de vos chevaliers ont une cotte ou un surcot lacé d'un sortilège de protection. Votre Reine porte une broche cernée d'une pierre de bénédiction qui empêche tout enchantement de s'accrocher à son âme. Et vous, Sire... Votre épée a été forgée de ses mains, ointe par le feu d'un dragon, et votre corps, votre être-même irradie de sa magie. Aucun doute n'est possible c'est vous, qu'il a choisi. »

La musique se tut à son tour.

Certains chevaliers baissèrent le regard sur leur cotte de maille, examinèrent du bout des doigts les boucles de métal sur leur poitrine. Des seigneurs tendirent la main, palpèrent les murs de la salle de banquet. Des serviteurs levèrent les yeux au plafond.

Le roi perdit son souffle pour de bon. Le silence, tombé dans la salle de réception, enfla jusqu'à vibrer à ses oreilles.

« Arthur, souffla Guenièvre à sa droite. »

Il se tourna vers elle. Dans ses yeux humides, la même étincelle de foi et d'amour luisait.

Arthur serra les dents, mordit l'intérieur de ses joues avec vigueur pour s'empêcher de la rejoindre dans les larmes.

Et laissa l'image de son ami l'envahir à nouveau.

Cet ami qui l'avait épaulé depuis les premiers instants. Cet ami qui l'avait toujours conseillé, écouté, soutenu. Cet ami qui l'avait suivi jusque dans les bras de la mort, cet ami qui avait tenté de marchander sa vie contre la sienne.

Cet ami qui était parti. Cet ami qui avait f...

Non.

C'était lui, le responsable de son silence.

Lui, qui lui avait ordonné de se taire.

Merlin n'avait pas _fui_.

_Arthur_ l'avait fait fuir.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis digne de cette qualification, regretta-t-il lorsque sa voix accepta enfin de ressurgir dans le hall. Camelot débute à peine ses négociations pour la fin de l'interdiction de la magie et M- Emrys a été obligé de la fuir pour protéger sa vie. Je ne suis pas plus digne de votre titre que de son pardon. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Laudine qui répondit.

« Emrys retrouvera toujours son chemin vers vous, Roi Arthur, sourit-elle, une confiance dans la voix qui désarçonna brutalement son cœur. Quant à la fin du ban, votre décision se répandra bientôt à travers le royaume. Camelot est influente, puissante. Le jour où la nouvelle arrivera aux oreilles des derniers rois qui œuvrent contre la magie, ils vous suivront, ne serait-ce que par crainte de votre armée. Peut-être parviendrez-vous même à ébranler la toute-puissance de Sarrum lorsqu'il apprendra que vous accueillez de nouveau l'Ancien Temps et que vous marchez aux côtés de magiciens. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Épongea le vin resté sur la table d'un air distrait. Avec la fin du siège, ses patrouilles s'étaient concentrées au sud du territoire, lésinant quelque peu les frontières au nord. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler de Sarrum, plusieurs années plus tôt, c'était à travers les mots inquiets d'Uther. Le marchand d'esclaves faisait alors régner la terreur sur Amata, une province de Deira, à plusieurs lieues de la Mercie et à deux bonnes centaines de kilomètres de Camelot. Son père avait toujours craint ses méthodes, sa réputation de tortionnaire et sa mainmise sur la région. Mais jamais il n'avait parlé de lui comme d'un souverain ou d'une menace pour le royaume. Arthur ouvrit la bouche, prêt à demander des éclaircissements, mais Gwen le devança :

« Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, mais Sarrum est-il véritablement un danger, retranché à Amata ? »

Laudine fit la moue. Ses doigts fins, qui rappelaient à Arthur ceux d'une harpiste, se mirent à pianoter contre la table. Dans le hall, la musique revint.

« Hélas, il ne se cantonne plus à Amata depuis de longs mois. À la mort du Roi Pêcheur il y a quelques années, il a entrepris de conquérir la Terre Désolée et le royaume d'Elmet. Personne ne pensait qu'il pourrait réussir. La magie de Pellés était réputée inviolable et seul un sorcier extrêmement puissant aurait pu s'établir sur ces terres.

— Comme Emrys n'a jamais réclamé le royaume après avoir sauvé le Roi Méhaigié, reprit Lunette, nous pensions que les terres resteraient en jachère spirituelle, du moins jusqu'à son retour aux côtés du Roi Présent et Futur.

— Mais Sarrum est parvenu à pénétrer la Terre Désolée, regretta Laudine. Sa puissance continue de croître et même le roi Bayard le craint, à présent, puisque la Mercie est frontalière autant de Deira que d'Elmet. »

Arthur serra les dents. Nota immédiatement de multiplier les patrouilles au nord de Camelot et redoubler de vigilance. Léon, qui suivait la conversation depuis l'extrémité de la table des chevaliers, attrapa son regard et hocha solennellement la tête. Voilà qui allait occuper la prochaine réunion du conseil...

« Mais comment... Comment Sarrum a-t-il pu pénétrer sur ces terres, si elles nécessitent un sorcier ? s'interrogea Gwen. Je le croyais fervent adversaire de la magie !

— Plus que fervent adversaire, frissonna Lunette, une main caressant distraitement les plumes blanches de sa manche, dans un geste qui semblait automatique. Même la Purge d'Uther semble miséricordieuse, comparée à ses méthodes et ses massacres.

— Quant au ''comment'', nous avons hélas notre petite idée, confessa Laudine. »

Gwen fronça les sourcils. Arthur recula sa chaise, laissa à sa reine la place de se joindre plus confortablement à la discussion sans avoir besoin de se pencher pour apercevoir Lunette. Laudine l'imita. Le roi nota intérieurement d'envisager une table en arc de cercle pour les banquets.

« Il y a des rumeurs, reprit la reine, des voix qui chuchotent qu'il est parvenu à capturer une Haute Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion et qu'il l'a torturée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui obéisse et lui permette de s'établir sur les terres d'Elmet. »

Arthur attrapa sa fourchette. La serra dans son poing.

« Une Haute Prêtresse ? demanda-t-il, malgré lui, malgré la réponse qu'il redoutait entendre.

— Une de vos anciennes connaissances, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

— De qui parlez-vous ? s'étrangla Guenièvre qui, elle aussi, craignait la fin de l'explication.

— Morgane. Morgane Pendragon. »

Le métal se plia en deux dans sa main. Gwen hoqueta, attrapa ses doigts. Les époux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre.

Malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu leur faire, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu causer, ceux qu'elle avait pu leur arracher, Arthur ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la pensée de sa sœur, capturée, emprisonnée, torturée. Ils n'avaient plus eu vent d'elle ou de ses machinations pour s'emparer de la couronne de Camelot depuis le mariage. Si les dires de Laudine et Lunette étaient vrais... Sarrum établi depuis quelques semaines seulement à Elmet...

Cela concordait, réalisa-t-il avec horreur.

Les dates concordaient.

C'était Morgane, sous les serres du tortionnaire. C'était sa _sœur_.

La culpabilité lui agrippa la gorge sans prévenir. Il s'était senti soulagé. Avait béni l'absence de Morgane, imaginé qu'elle s'était échappée des combats blessée mais changée, qu'elle avait appris et compris que sa revanche serait inutile. S'était même laissé aller à penser qu'elle regrettait ses actes, sa colère, ses attaques. Alors que tout ce temps, son silence n'était qu'un indice de sa disparition. Parce que tout ce temps, elle était _torturée_.

Son estomac se renversa. Il força la bile amère à redescendre dans son ventre et s'empêcha de rendre son dîner sur la table du banquet.

Morgane.

Aux prises de Sarrum.

Ce même Sarrum qu'Uther craignait, ce même Sarrum réputé pour envoyer à ses ennemis les langues des traîtres, décorer ses herses de leur tête. Ce Sarrum. Sa Morgane.

« Sire ? »

Il avala sa salive, déglutit bruyamment. Lunette et Laudine, penchées vers lui, le dévisageaient d'un air inquiet. Il risqua un regard à sa droite. Gwen n'en menait pas plus large que lui et semblait, elle aussi, prête à vomir à tout moment.

« Mes excuses, bredouilla-t-il. Ces dernières années ont été... compliquées, pour Morgane et moi. Je crains qu'elle ne se soit perdue quelque part en chemin. Mais malgré tout, je ne souhaiterais à personne de tomber entre les mains de Sarrum. Encore moins à ma propre sœur.

— Morgane est votre sœur ? releva Laudine avec beaucoup plus de douceur que ce qu'Arthur présageait. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Elle est fille illégitime d'Uther et de Vivienne de Tintagel, expliqua-t-il simplement. »

Encore une hypocrisie de son père, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Morgane était de trois ans son aînée. Uther n'avait pas seulement bafoué l'honneur d'Ygraine. Il avait menti à toute sa cour pendant des dizaines d'années, avait élevé Arthur comme son fils et Morgane comme sa pupille. Il avait fallu qu'elle menace de détruire Camelot pour qu'enfin, sa véritable filiation ne soit révélée.

« Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, souffla Lunette. Morgane possède une légitimité dans sa revendication du trône de Camelot.

— En un sens, confirma le roi. Si Uther l'avait reconnue comme sa fille, ce serait probablement elle, qui se tiendrait face à vous dans ce banquet. »

Mais pour cela, il aurait dû renoncer à Ygraine. Avouer l'adultère, reconnaître son pécher. Défier Gorlois, son prétendu meilleur ami, en combat singulier. Le tuer. Confesser à sa femme qu'il l'avait _trompée_. Possiblement la bannir. Épouser Vivienne.

Uther avait préféré le mensonge à l'intégrité.

Hypocrite, pensa une nouvelle fois Arthur. Hypocrite et couard.

« Il n'est pas certain que Morgane puisse un jour assister au moindre banquet, murmura Laudine, même si elle survit à Sarrum.

— C'est une Haute Prêtresse, ma Reine, répondit Lunette avec une délicatesse et une prudence qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle ne peut... Seule une arme magique pourrait la tuer. »

Soudain, c'en fut trop pour Arthur. Il se redressa, repoussa son assiette, fit tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction et cesser la musique.

Il ne supporterait pas une minute de plus à penser à sa sœur, _incapable de mourir_, aux mains d'un _tortionnaire_.

Il s'excusa à voix basse, quitta le banquet. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit des talons de Gwen le rattrapa dans les couloirs.

Qu'importe ce que Morgane avait fait. Qu'importe le mal qu'elle causerait.

Elle était sa sœur et il la _délivrerait_.

**\- ôÔô -**

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Arthur ne rêva pas de magie.

Il rêva d'un puits.

Des sanglots ténus d'ombres noires, de l'odeur du sang et de la mort, d'une supplique répétée encore et encore.

_Frère._

_Frère, où es-tu ?_

Cette nuit-là, enfin, il se tourna vers la voix. Et l'aperçut.

_J'ai peur_, répéta-t-elle.

_J'ai peur, Merlin._

_Aide-moi._

**\- ôÔô -**

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, le nom de sa sœur sur les lèvres.

Il fallut que Guenièvre le berce de longues minutes pour qu'il parvienne à se calmer et tirer hors de ses narines l'odeur de sang et de putréfaction qui s'y était glissée. Lorsqu'il reprit pleinement conscience d'être dans son lit, sa femme pleurait en silence, serrée contre sa poitrine, et le merle blanc s'était niché dans le creux de sa main, les ongles de ses pattes enfoncés dans la chair de son bras. Il le repoussa gentiment et l'invita à se poser contre les coussins.

Cette nuit-là, Arthur ne se rendormit pas. Il regarda le sommeil saisir sa reine et se fit une seconde promesse.

La magie reviendrait.

Et il libèrerait sa sœur.

**\- ôÔô -**

Le lendemain matin, Arthur débuta son entrevue avec Laudine et Lunette par une série d'excuses pour son attitude au banquet de la veille. La reine balaya ses explications d'un revers de main, lui répondit qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et se morigéna à son tour de ne pas avoir pensé que la mention de Morgane puisse le heurter. Les deux souverains se sourirent et l'outrage fut oublié au profit de longues négociations. Le droit les rattrapa. Ils se tournèrent vers le traité.

En deux heures, les termes furent fixés.

Deorham accepta l'alliance, les propositions d'échange de marchandises et de routes de commerce, refusa la compensation de Camelot de lui céder une partie du port de Gedref. Arthur parla de ses accords avec les Reines Elena et Mithian. Laudine l'écouta en silence et sembla ravie de découvrir la force de la fédération d'Albion, l'interrogea sur le neuvième jour du siège et l'intervention de Gwynedd, Gawant et Nemeth lorsque Camelot s'était retrouvée assiégée.

« Dois-je comprendre, Sire, que votre armée marcherait aussi jusqu'à Deorham si ma cité se retrouvait soudain piégée ? »

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'opiner.

« Et si c'était Escetir qui était attaquée ?

— Le Roi Lot est également notre allié, répondit-il, précautionneux. Au besoin, nous nous mobiliserions pour l'aider.

— Même s'il vous fallait pour cela combattre aux côtés de sorciers ? »

Oh, comprit-il enfin. _Magaidh_. La nouvelle de son jugement de la servante de Lot avait circulé jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'Île, semblait-il. Avait-il sous-estimé les remous qu'avait causés sa décision de la gracier ? Laudine doutait-elle encore de son désir de rétablir la magie à Camelot ?

« S'ils répondent à l'alliance et se battent pour les couleurs d'Albion, oui. »

Laudine sourit. Se tourna vers Lunette qui hocha la tête.

« Deorham est prête à signer. »

Arthur sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Un traité négocié en trois heures à peine ? Une seule matinée ? C'était impensable.

Mais pas si incohérent, lui souffla son esprit. Laudine venait à peine de prendre le pouvoir. Elle avait tout intérêt à cimenter un accord avec Camelot, s'assurer du soutien de ses alliés. Il était prêt à parier que la jeune reine signerait des traités auprès d'Elena, Mithian, Lot et Annis dans les semaines et les mois à venir. Lui-même n'aurait pas agi différemment. Lorsqu'il lui proposa de rédiger une lettre pour la recommander à ses alliés, le sourire de Laudine passa de satisfait à émerveillé.

Arthur appela Geoffroy. Lui demanda de préparer le texte, s'atteler dès que possible à la rédaction du traité tel que négocié. Le vieil archiviste disparut avec les liasses de parchemins et un air aussi admiratif qu'étonné.

Arthur et Guenièvre, ravis mais peinant encore à croire en la franche réussite des négociations, déjeunèrent aux côtés des deux dames, tous les quatre profitant de l'occasion pour laisser les discussions dériver hors des considérations politiques, militaires ou marchandes. Évidemment, il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que la magie réapparaisse dans les discours et Arthur, intrigué malgré lui, encouragea Lunette à reprendre ses explications de la vieille. Bientôt, le roi s'accapara les questions curieuses posées à la magicienne, laissant Gwen et Laudine les écouter. Toutes deux semblaient satisfaites de pouvoir déguster des fruits sans avoir à peupler la discussion pour l'une et ravie de voir son mari s'intéresser à la magie pour l'autre.

« Je compte libérer Morgane, lâcha soudain Arthur alors que Lunette s'était lancée dans le récit des traditions magiques de Deorham et de l'importance d'un rituel de la nouvelle année. »

Guenièvre avala son grain de raisin de travers. Il se tourna vers elle, immédiatement inquiet de la voir s'étouffer, rencontra son regard où se mêlaient incrédulité, inquiétude et espoir.

« Je refuse de la savoir aux mains de Sarrum, reprit-il lorsqu'il fut assuré que sa femme s'était remise du choc de sa déclaration et qu'elle respirait normalement. Sauriez-vous où il la tient prisonnière ? »

Lunette le dévisagea. Le fixa de longs instants, ses yeux bruns sondant les siens, un air précautionneux peint sur ses traits. Laudine à leurs côtés observa l'échange sans un mot, un quartier de poire oublié au bout d'une dague. C'était à la magicienne, comprit-il, de décider s'il était digne de confiance. À la magicienne, de juger de son honnêteté. À Lunette, d'accepter de croire en sa volonté de délivrer sa sœur ou de refuser les mots du fils d'Uther.

Arthur retint son souffle. Pria.

« Oui. »

Le soupir de soulagement qui le submergea l'obligea à joindre ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Lunette acceptait. La magicienne lui accordait sa confiance.

S'il parvenait à trouver l'endroit où Sarrum la retenait, il n'y aurait rien, aucune armée, aucune puissance, aucun sorcier, qui pourrait se mettre sur son chemin. Il était roi, et il la _délivrerait_.

« J'ai une vague idée, reprit Lunette. Mais vous aurez besoin d'Emrys. »

Arthur releva le menton. Soutint son regard.

Dans le monde penché, une première certitude venait de germer, malgré la pulsation lointaine de la trahison, la douleur sourde de sa révélation qui l'habitait par éclats.

Il ne voyait pas le monde autrement.

_J'aurais toujours besoin de lui._

« Je vous écoute. »

La magicienne lui sourit.

« Et, Dame Lunette ?

— Votre Majesté ?

— Il s'appelle Merlin. »

**\- ôÔô -**

La discussion le hantait encore le soir-même, alors qu'il picorait des grains de raisin pour empêcher son ventre de grogner avant le repas et regardait distraitement le merle blanc patauger dans un saladier rempli de quelques centimètres d'eau. Guenièvre, restée auprès des serviteurs pour s'assurer d'une affaire de chainse mal lavé qu'il n'avait suivie que d'une oreille, ne tarderait plus à le rejoindre. Et en attendant... Arthur lambinait. Réfléchissait. Rejouait encore et encore sa discussion avec Lunette. Réentendait sa voix. Sa précaution lorsqu'il lui avait demandé l'emplacement de Sarrum. Ses explications émerveillées de la veille. Son récit des légendes, de son rôle de Haut Roi, de celui d'Emrys, supposé le seconder, le protéger.

Inexplicablement, l'idée lui donnait la nausée. Merlin n'était-il resté à ses côtés que pour le bienfondé d'une prophétie ? Avait-il supporté Arthur uniquement par devoir, par obligation ? N'y avait-il jamais eu d'amitié, entre eux ? Tout avait-il été écrit, Merlin n'était-il qu'un acteur talentueux et lui un pion décidément bien crédule ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé sa loyauté, sa dévotion ou son affection... n'est-ce pas ?

Il fut soudain sorti de ses réflexions par de l'eau qui lui arriva droit dans la figure.

« Eh ! protesta-t-il, bécasse ! Fais attention, un peu ! »

Pour toute réponse, le merle plongea son bec dans l'eau et s'ébroua dans une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures. De l'eau atterrit une nouvelle fois sur le nez du roi, inonda la table de chêne. Arthur le regarda se trémousser dans la coupelle, amusé. Le passereau était si enthousiaste, c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore...

Dérapé.

Le merle blanc venait de glisser et s'était retrouvé pattes en l'air, queue dans l'eau.

Arthur éclata de rire.

« Décidément, aujourd'hui, tu nous en fait, des choses étranges ! »

Le matin-même, il l'avait trouvé étalé sur la table, ailes étendues, bec ouvert, les paupières fermées dans un rayon de soleil qui traversait les rideaux et caressait le bois sombre. Sa première réaction en découvrant le passereau avait été l'inquiétude. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un oiseau ainsi affalé et s'était trouvé persuadé qu'il avait été blessé. Il avait, possiblement, _un peu_ paniqué. Mais le merle s'était redressé comme si de rien n'était, lui avait jeté un regard désintéressé et était retourné à sa toilette.

L'oiseau frappa l'eau de ses ailes. Reprit ses éclaboussures enthousiastes.

Arthur le regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'écuelle, se lisse les plumes et retourne picorer les graines de raisin que le roi lui avait glissées. Il soupira. Les mots de Lunette lui revinrent. Pourquoi pensait-elle Emrys au château ? Y avait-il un second sorcier entre leurs murs ? Un élément crucial qui lui échappait? Il avait pourtant la certitude que les quatre sorciers du siège s'étaient adressés à Merlin. Et à en croire les dires de la magicienne de Deorham, Emrys était bel et bien son ancien valet... Mais comment ? Comment aurait-il pu être toujours là ? Était-il revenu, camouflé dans les appartements de Gaius ? Quelqu'un le cachait-il au château ? Ou bien, depuis les premiers instants, n'était-il pas...

Le merle blanc frappa des pattes contre le bois, réclama plus de fruits.

Le regard d'Arthur se perdit dans sa silhouette.

Et s'immobilisa.

Depuis les premiers instants.

Un merle blanc.

Il perdit son souffle.

Le monde vibra.

La compréhension, comme l'éclair, le foudroya.

_Mais, Votre Altesse, il était là à notre arrivée. _

Sa silhouette sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Le regard heureux de Laudine. Celui de Lunette, frôlant l'émerveillement.

Son attitude trébuchante, presque coupable, les premiers jours. Sa maladresse, sa malice, sa douceur avec Arthur, malgré les coups de bec espiègles. Son goût pour ses chemises, son affection pour Guenièvre et sa camaraderie avec ses hommes.

Et sa voix. Sa voix réduite au silence.

_Je me souviens du jour de sa naissance. Lorsqu'il est né, un oiseau chantait. _

Arthur regarda le merle blanc.

L'oiseau qui était à ses côtés depuis la fin du siège. L'oiseau qui avait refusé de le quitter.

L'oiseau blessé, l'oiseau taquin, l'oiseau muet.

L'oiseau magique.

L'oiseau magicien.

L'oiseau...

L'oiseau _Merlin_.

* * *

_Notes de fin :_

_Laudine et Lunette sont deux personnages d'un roman de Chrétien de Troyes, _Yvain ou le Chevalier au lion_, que je réinterprète comme cela m'arrange._

_Publié le 15/09/2020_


	10. Ô Merle Blanc - partie 2

**LIENS**

• Playlist du chapitre : deezer (point) com/fr/playlist/8237847142

• o-merle-blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

* * *

**\- ôÔô -**

_Paramount_

Audiomachine

.

Le roi fixa le merle de longs instants. Laissa son regard parcourir les plumes blanches, les cicatrices, l'éclat doré de ses pupilles.

Et, enfin, le roi le vit.

Enfin, le roi comprit.

Face à lui, l'oiseau s'était tourné, sa petite tête blanche penchée sur le côté, l'air interrogateur, une graine de raisin abandonnée dans sa patte droite. Arthur ne parvint pas à empêcher son visage de se décomposer ni sa main de monter à ses lèvres.

Tout ce temps...

« Je... Tu... »

Il chercha sa propre voix, la força à vaincre la sidération et l'incrédulité. Le premier bruit qu'il parvint à émettre fut une sorte de croassement inarticulé.

« Mer... Merlin ? »

L'oiseau se pétrifia.

« Merlin ? reprit le roi. Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

À la terreur pure qui germa dans le regard doré, à l'éclat de chagrin qu'il lut dans les yeux de l'animal, Arthur sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ils se toisèrent une pleine minute, tous deux immobiles dans un fragment de temps où le monde penchait.

Tanguait.

Se balançait entre deux chemins, deux réalités, deux possibles, réalisa Arthur. Le monde n'était pas renversé. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Le monde était en équilibre, en suspens. Le monde était à combler.

Il leva la main.

Le merle blanc s'envola.

Sa silhouette laiteuse ricocha contre les murs, se heurta à la fenêtre fermée. En désespoir de cause, il termina sa course sous le lit du roi où il se réfugia.

Arthur surgit en réponse hors de son fauteuil, fit quelques pas les jambes tremblantes, laissa ses genoux lâcher et tomba à terre. Il se baissa, rencontra le regard doré qui brillait sous les ténèbres de son lit. Un regard doux. Un regard de feu. Un regard bleu. Il repoussa tant qu'il put les larmes qui montaient dans sa gorge.

« Merlin... Ne me fuis pas, bredouilla-t-il. Pas une nouvelle fois. »

Il glissa sous le lit. Les dalles du sol étaient froides sous son ventre. La sensation lui rappela la trahison de Morgane, la douleur de sa déclaration dans la salle du trône, son propre cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine, sur les pierres gelées, ce jour-là.

_Plus jamais._

Arthur tendit la main.

« Merlin... Merlin, viens. S'il te plaît, viens. »

Prostrée en une petite boule sombre, la silhouette de l'oiseau le dévisagea.

« Ne me fuis pas, répéta Arthur, le monde au bord des lèvres et le cœur funambule. Viens. »

Les doigts du roi s'ouvrirent contre les dalles. Il pensa un instant à l'image qu'il devait renvoyer, allongé sur le sol de ses quartiers, tout entier tourné vers le dessous de son lit, le bras tendu vers le merle planqué dans les ombres.

Plus jamais, pensa-t-il. Plus jamais dans les ombres, plus jamais dans le silence.

Plus jamais.

Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix s'était perdue entre la supplique, la prière et la révérence.

« Merlin... S'il te plaît. »

L'oiseau fit un pas en avant.

Le monde d'Arthur tressauta. Le merle avança.

Lorsque ses pattes gravirent la main du roi, enfin, un troisième morceau de son cœur se reconstitua.

Il le tira doucement hors du lit, les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette laiteuse qui dodelinait contre ses doigts.

Arthur se redressa, assis à moitié sur ses mollets et à moitié sur les dalles, éleva son poignet.

Le merle blanc _tremblait_.

Le poids de son petit corps contre sa paume lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade contre sa peau, la griffure de ses ongles dans sa chair, le toucher écailleux de ses scutelles. La douceur de ses plumes. Si vivant, si présent sous ses doigts.

Merlin était _là_.

Il leva son autre main, logea l'oiseau en coupelle entre ses paumes.

L'un des derniers rayons de soleil traversa le rideau, serpenta entre les courtines, inonda le visage d'Arthur et ruissela jusque sur le plumage du merle blanc.

Merlin.

_Merlin_.

« Tu étais là, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix brisée. Tu étais là. Tout ce temps, et tu étais là, sous mon nez. »

L'oiseau, statufié par la terreur, grelottait toujours au creux de ses paumes.

« Tu étais là, répéta Arthur. Tu n'as pas fui. Tu étais là. »

Le merle soutint son regard.

Et hocha la tête.

Enfin, enfin, enfin, Arthur respira.

Une larme roula.

Le monde bascula.

À l'endroit.

**\- ôÔô -**

Ils se dévisagèrent de longues minutes avant qu'Arthur ne parvienne à reprendre ses esprits et ne se hisse sur la chaise la plus proche, qui s'avéra être celle de son bureau. Il posa le merle sur la marée de papiers, toutefois incapable de le lâcher des yeux.

« Comment... bredouilla-t-il, l'esprit peinant à se remettre de la force du choc que la compréhension venait de lui faire vivre. Comment es-tu devenu... ? »

Sa voix se fana. La magie. Bien évidemment, la magie. L'éclair.

Le passereau ouvrit le bec. Comme toujours, aucun son n'en sortit.

Arthur se passa une main sur le visage, laissa échapper un soupir tremblotant. L'image de Merlin en larmes, dévoré par la panique, quelques instants avant la foudre, lui revint.

« Transforme... Retransforme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Nouveau cri muet. Le roi réitéra sa demande et ajouta :

« Je ne vais rien te faire, Merlin, enfin... »

Le merle blanc battit des ailes, claqua du bec. Ses pattes dérapèrent sur les parchemins et il baissa la tête, observa les papiers et rapports de patrouille abandonnés sur le bureau.

« Merlin, insista Arthur. »

Il avait besoin de lui parler. Besoin de le voir, besoin de retrouver ses traits, sa silhouette dégingandée. Besoin de pouvoir effacer cette dernière empreinte de terreur et de chagrin de sa mémoire, la remplacer par une image neuve, autre, réelle, tangible. Besoin de le retrouver. S'assurer que l'espoir fou qui enflait dans son cœur et pulsait contre sa gorge n'était pas une nouvelle chimère.

Tout ce temps.

Merlin était resté.

Tout ce temps.

Merlin n'avait pas fui.

Sous son nez.

Merlin était _resté_.

Le merle, qui lui tournait le dos, semblait à présent lire la page du codex sur laquelle il se trouvait. Le roi se racla la gorge. N'obtint aucune réaction, pas même un mouvement d'aile ou un caquètement muet. Il pouffa malgré lui, incapable de retenir ses nerfs de prendre le dessus. Typique. Même sous cette forme, son ingrat de serviteur parvenait à l'ignorer.

« M_er_lin ! »

L'oiseau – _Merlin_ – picora le parchemin. Son bec orangé pinça le cuir et laissa un petit trou dans le compte-rendu du conseil.

« Eh ! protesta le roi. »

Il ne fut pas assez rapide le merle parvint à becqueter une seconde fois avant qu'Arthur ne lui arrache la feuille des pattes. Abasourdi, il regarda l'oiseau – _Merlin _! – puis le parchemin. Cet abruti avait réussi à marquer le cuir en plein sur les inscriptions ! Si cela empêchait la lecture, il allait être dans de beaux draps, durant le conseil ! Il grogna... puis s'arrêta. Les coups de bec déformaient des _mots_.

Sur la feuille, « peux » et « pas » se trouvaient désormais écorchés.

Arthur se redressa dans son fauteuil. Se souvint de sa première question.

« Tu ne peux... Tu ne peux pas te retransformer ? résuma-t-il en reposant la feuille sur le bois avec tant de hâte et de précipitation que des parchemins roulèrent jusqu'au bord du bureau et finirent leur course au sol. »

Le merle hocha énergiquement la tête.

« Et parler ? Chanter ? »

Le petit bec orangé pointa de nouveau « peux » et « pas ». Arthur tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge. L'oiseau le regarda faire, l'air perdu, sa petite tête blanche suivant religieusement le moindre de ses mouvements. Enfin, le roi dénicha papier, encre et plume.

« Ne bouge pas, j'ai une idée, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. »

Les grands yeux dorés l'observèrent tracer des lettres contre le cuir, suivirent le balancement de la grande plume blanche dans ses doigts.

Après de longues minutes d'écriture et un passage du sable qui manqua de tourner au désastre tant ses doigts tressautaient, Arthur étendit le parchemin, où se dressait à présent un alphabet complet, sur le bureau. Le merle comprit et se mit instantanément à becqueter avant que le roi n'ait le temps de réfléchir à sa prochaine question. Il nota soigneusement les lettres, son pouls tambourinant à ses oreilles. Regarda sans y croire la petite silhouette blanche pointer un « p », puis un « a » et un « r ». Sentit son cœur risquer à nouveau le chavirement lorsque vinrent un « d » et un « o ».

À l'instant où le merle pointait un « n », la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit. Guenièvre entra, les bras chargés d'une pile de tissus qu'elle lâcha sans ménagement sur le dos d'une chaise, salua machinalement son mari et l'oiseau... puis fit volte-face, l'air inquiet. Le roi n'eut pas la force de reprendre le contrôle de son expression ou prétendre qu'il ne venait pas de vivre la seconde plus grande révélation de sa vie. La reine laissa derrière elle l'épais folio qu'elle avait hissé dans le creux de son coude et le rejoignit en quelques pas, une ride troublée creusant déjà son front.

« Arthur ? Arthur, que se passe-t-il ? »

Les mots s'enfuirent. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, pointa le passereau, puis Guenièvre, tenta quelques syllabes qui dévalèrent sa gorge sans parvenir à s'articuler, puis abandonna dans un soupir tremblotant qui ressemblait à un éclat de rire. Gwen, cette fois-ci alarmée, se pencha pour de bon vers lui, saisit son épaule d'une main, sa mâchoire de l'autre, le regard oscillant entre roi et merle, le visage peint d'une inquiétude immanquable.

« C'est lui, parvint enfin à avouer Arthur avec un mouvement de bras dans la direction générale de l'oiseau qui les regardait, l'air coupable, prostré sur lui-même, depuis l'autre bout du bureau. C'est lui, Gwen. Ça a toujours été lui. Il n'a... Il n'a pas fui. »

La reine fronça les sourcils, le dévisagea. Le roi put lire dans ses yeux, pointer du bout du cœur l'instant exact où la compréhension glissa sur ses traits. Ses mains ruisselèrent le long de son bras et de sa gorge. Elle se tourna lentement vers le merle, l'empreinte de ses doigts laissant des traînées chaudes sur la peau d'Arthur.

« Par tous les dieux, balbutia-t-elle. _Merlin_ ? »

Le passereau hocha la tête.

La seconde suivante, Gwen bousculait Arthur et se précipitait vers le merle blanc, projetant dans sa hâte un encrier à terre. Par chance, le flacon, scellé, n'explosa pas et rebondit sur les parchemins restés au sol.

« Mais comment tu... Oh par tous les dieux, Merlin, sanglota-t-elle, un océan de soulagement dans la voix qui fit serrer les dents du roi. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

En réponse, l'oiseau battit des ailes, ouvrit le bec.

« Oh pardon, quelle idiote je fais, c'est vrai que tu es muet... Est-ce que c'est à cause de la transformation ? Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider à retrouver ta voix ? Est-ce que tu peux te retransformer ? Non, tu l'aurais déjà fait, si tu pouvais. Peut-être pas face à Arthur, mais face à moi. Est-ce pour cela que tu es venu toquer à ma porte ce jour-là ? Oh, Merlin, je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai même pas eu l'idée que tu puisses chercher de l'aide... Même pas eu l'idée que tout ce temps... Toutes ces fois... Mais évidemment, bien évidemment, que c'était toi, je suis si naïve, c'était évident... Mais comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé quelque chose pour sortir de cette forme ? Il doit bien y avoir une potion, un enchantement, quelque chose à faire ! Il faut que l'on trouve comment tu peux nous l'expliquer et...

— Gwen, intervint le roi qui ne la voyait plus reprendre son souffle. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de respirer ! »

Elle se tut immédiatement et tomba par réflexe sur la chaise, oubliant celle-ci déjà occupée. Arthur souffla sous le poids soudain de ses cuisses, mais glissa une main contre sa taille et l'empêcha de se relever lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de s'assoir sur lui. Il s'agrippa à la soie sur ses hanches, rassuré par sa masse chaude, l'ancrage de sa présence. Elle se laissa faire, s'appuya pour de bon contre lui, toute entière tournée vers l'oiseau.

« Tu peux répondre par oui ou non, j'imagine... souffla-t-elle après quelques instants de contemplation. »

Le merle opina. Guenièvre s'emmura dans la réflexion.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? »

Arthur déglutit. Sa toute première question. Sa toute première question, et elle _s'inquiétait_.

L'oiseau, touché lui aussi par les craintes de la reine –de son amie, lui rappela son esprit– fit « non » de la tête.

Le soupir de soulagement que laissa échapper sa femme vogua jusqu'aux cuisses d'Arthur. De sa main libre, il déplia le parchemin où était tracé l'alphabet, qui s'était roulé dans l'agitation, cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour occuper son cœur prêt à lui échapper. Par chance, Gwen saisit immédiatement le but du cuir et tourna la tête vers son mari.

« Oh, ingénieux ! Tu as déjà pu apprendre quelque chose ?

— Hormis qu'il est coincé sous cette forme et ne peut ni se retransformer, ni chanter, ni parler, non...

— Et par le parchemin ?

— Tu es entrée avant que je ne puisse poser la moindre ques... »

Il s'interrompit.

C'était faux. L'oiseau avait eu le temps de lui communiquer _un mot_.

« Si, avoua-t-il, la voix rauque. Il a écrit... Il a écrit... '_'pardon''_ ».

Sous la main d'Arthur, le ventre de Gwen se contracta. Il la sentit se tendre avant d'entendre sa respiration se couper. La seconde suivante, elle glissait hors de son embrassade, époussetait ses robes et lui lançait un regard d'une détermination inégalée.

« C'est assez, déclara-t-elle, sa voix curieusement assurée malgré l'éclat brumeux de ses yeux. On va voir Gaius et trouver le moyen de te sortir de là. »

Elle tendit la main vers le merle, qui lui jeta un regard ébranlé, hésita un instant puis se percha dans sa paume. La reine attrapa son petit corps blanc avec une douceur et une précaution à briser le cœur d'un roi, logea l'oiseau en sécurité près de son ventre, tout contre sa robe, et tourna les talons.

Son mari la regarda traverser leurs appartements jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la table, réalise qu'il n'avait pas bougé et se retourne.

« Arthur. »

Il s'éjecta du fauteuil, attrapa sa cape, oublia son épée, et la suivit dans les couloirs.

**\- ôÔô -**

Le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de Gaius lui sembla tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Il se sentait hors de son corps, mené mécaniquement d'un bout à l'autre du château, entraîné dans le sillage de détermination de sa femme. À l'extérieur, le jour se retirait doucement et les premiers filaments d'orange et de rose irriguaient déjà les nuages au-dessus de la silhouette rectangulaire des merlons. Dans la lumière du crépuscule, serré dans le giron de la reine, le plumage blanc du merle prenait des teintes dorées et pourpres qui rappelaient celles de sa robe somptueuse, dont la soie miroitait à chacun de ses pas. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, l'image de leurs deux silhouettes vêtues d'éclats d'or et de gueules se grava dans la mémoire d'Arthur.

Il pensa à ses propres armoiries. Aux subtilités de la langue de blason, à ces mots murmurés par les hérauts avec révérence alors que c'était là, sur ces deux corps, que le rouge et l'or brillaient le plus.

_Mes couleurs ne sont belles que sur vos peaux._

_Mon pouvoir fort qu'entre égaux. _

Ils traversèrent la haute cour. Croisèrent quelques soldats, trois serviteurs et deux seigneurs. Aucun n'osa les interrompre.

L'air sentait le blé, le rôti d'un dîner encore intouché, les herbes fraîches et humides. Au loin, Camelot vibrait, entre le chant et le bruit, le son et le silence.

Arthur inspira profondément, se laissa envahir par l'odeur du crépuscule.

La reine refusa de lâcher l'oiseau, resté lové dans sa main droite contre son nombril, une fois arrivée au bas des marches de la tour Est. Elle empoigna ses robes de la main gauche, les remonta sans hésiter jusqu'au milieu de ses mollets et gravit les escaliers à la manière d'un chevalier à l'assaut d'un donjon. Arthur trottina à sa suite, le regard dérivant sur ses bas de laine, les boucles de fer des bottes qui lui agrippaient les chevilles, l'écho d'un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Il aimait la suivre. Aimait cette sensation de justesse, cette impression d'envol que lui conférait son sillage. Était-ce cela, se demanda-t-il, qu'il inspirait à ses hommes ? Était-ce pour cela, qu'ils le secondaient sans fléchir ? Y avait-il cette force, aussi, dans son propre dos ? Une pareille vague qui vous poussait droit, fort, en avant ? La pensée parvint à faire éclore son sourire. Il s'oublia un instant dans l'espoir grisant d'être aussi bon, aussi _inspirant_ qu'elle.

Voilà ce qui le fascinait dans l'air, comprit-il, amusé. Voilà ce qui enivrait son âme, irriguait ses poumons. Entre le rôti et le blé, le crépuscule et les merlons, l'élan et l'espoir.

Une _inspiration_.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les appartements du médecin, Arthur ne s'était jamais senti aussi roi.

Il toqua, n'attendit aucune réponse, entra.

**\- ôÔô -**

Gaius, attablé aux côtés de son apprenti qui sursauta, lâcha sa cuillère et se perdit en courbettes compliquées, releva la tête à l'entrée tonitruante du couple royal.

« Vos Majestés, les salua-t-il, son sourcil déjà hissé haut sur son front. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Guenièvre s'avança. Le regard du vieil homme dériva jusqu'à son ventre, où elle tenait toujours le petite merle serré contre sa robe, un de ses pouces caressant machinalement la calotte blanche, puis remonta jusqu'à leurs visages déterminés.

Il soupira. Soudain, ses yeux semblèrent avoir vécu une décennie supplémentaire et deux nouvelles rides s'être nichées sur son front.

« Ah. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de quérir la moindre explication, Gaius reprit :

« Daegal, mon garçon, est-ce que tu veux bien apporter leur potion à messires Galaad et Bédivère ? »

Le dénommé eut l'air prêt à protester, les yeux ricochant sans cesse entre les silhouettes du roi, celle de sa femme et de l'oiseau. Se doutait-il ? se demanda Arthur. Il savait Merlin attaché à l'apprenti, l'avait surpris plus d'une fois à le conseiller et l'aiguiller dans ses tâches. Daegal aurait-il pu comprendre de lui-même l'identité du merle blanc ?

« Je garderai ton dîner au chaud, ajouta le médecin avec un regard appuyé qui signifiait clairement que le jeune homme était invité à disposer.

— Bien, maître Gaius, céda celui-ci, les mains déjà remplies de petites fioles.

— Toutes nos excuses d'interrompre ainsi votre repas, fit Gwen avec un pas de plus dans la direction du vieil homme. C'est important. »

Elle sourit à Daegal qui passa en quelques secondes au rouge pivoine, bredouilla une flopée d'excuses à mi-voix, s'inclina face à elle puis face à Arthur, puis une nouvelle fois face à Guenièvre, et détala en oubliant derrière lui sa cape de laine. Gaius fut obligé de le poursuivre dans les escaliers, le tissu dans une main et l'air d'avoir vécu la situation une centaine de fois. Arthur et Gwen l'attendirent en silence, écoutèrent sa voix le châtier quelques marches plus bas, puis se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il revint et ferma la porte de ses appartements.

« Bien, débuta-t-il, ses yeux bleus dérivant jusqu'à l'oiseau dans les mains de la reine.

— C'est Merlin, lâcha Arthur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Gaius soupira d'un air contrarié. Se traîna jusqu'à la table de bois et fit signe aux deux époux de le rejoindre. Guenièvre accepta enfin de relâcher le merle et le déposa aux côtés des assiettes comme si elle manipulait une coupe de cristal prête à se briser à tout instant. Arthur se glissa à ses côtés, observa l'oiseau se diriger vers Gaius et tenter de se cacher dans la large manche de sa tunique.

« Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

À la question de la reine, le médecin laissa échapper un sourire perdu entre la tristesse et la culpabilité et força le passereau, dont la tête venait de disparaître dans le tube de tissu, à sortir de ses robes d'un mouvement de poignet.

« Oui, Majesté. Je le sais depuis... depuis que je l'ai vu dans vos appartements il y a de cela une dizaine de jours. Il est venu me voir cette nuit-là. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, toutes mes recherches, je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour comprendre comment le sortir de cette forme. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il éprouve des difficultés à contrecarrer un de ses propres sorts lorsque celui-ci est extrêmement puissant. Avec le sortilège de vieillissement, par exemple, il ne pouvait reprendre son état normal qu'avec une potion, et... Merlin, mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi te cacher ? Si tu leur as confié ta condition, c'était bien pour qu'ils puissent t'aider, non ? »

Le merle s'enfouit d'un centimètre supplémentaire dans les robes du médecin, qui râla et le tira pour de bon hors de son vêtement. Guenièvre s'interposa, leva la main pour l'empêcher de retourner se camoufler... et l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la longue manche pourpre de sa houppelande. Elle soupira à son tour mais ne le repoussa pas.

Arthur, le regard perdu dans les rectrices blanches qui dépassaient de la soie rouge, essaya de se convaincre que toute cette situation n'était pas une nouvelle trahison.

« Il ne nous a rien dit, cracha-t-il malgré tout, les dents serrées. Il n'est pas venu chercher notre aide. C'est moi... C'est moi qui ai compris.

— Oh, répondit simplement Gaius. »

Et soudain, la colère, bouillante, monta. Arthur lui céda sans se laisser le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois :

« Comment ça, ''oh'' ? Si tu étais au courant qu'il s'agissait de Merlin depuis le début, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Pourquoi, une fois de plus, tu as décidé d'agir dans mon dos, dans le secret, alors que tu savais pertinemment que j'œuvrais pour rétablir la magie ? Me prends-tu pour un imbécile, Gaius ? Pensais-tu vraiment que je serais incapable de comprendre par moi-même que c'était lui, sous mon nez ? Est-ce ainsi que tu me considères ? Comme un roi _idiot_ ?! »

Les rémiges blanches disparurent entièrement sous le tissu rouge.

Arthur pinça les lèvres. Non seulement son médecin le prenait pour un demeuré, intervenait dans son dos et sans lui communiquer des informations capitales, mais... mais tout ce temps, Merlin aurait pu se révéler. Tout ce temps, le merle aurait pu lui faire comprendre son identité. Au lieu de quoi... Au lieu de quoi, il s'était tu. Une fois de plus. Une fois de plus, il avait choisi le silence, parié sur le secret et le mensonge avant de parier sur Arthur.

Mais... susurra une voix en lui, le merle avait essayé. Il l'avait tiré vers l'antichambre, l'avait pincé, chahuté, lui avait pointé son propre livre de magie, lancé sur la tête le sceau de sa mère, qu'il lui avait autrefois offert, persuadé d'aller trouver la mort. Merlin n'avait pas parlé. Mais il avait _essayé_, au moins les premiers jours.

Arthur laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, se massa les tempes, chercha à faire fuir au loin son cœur brisé et la rage de la trahison qui frémissait sous sa langue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, par les dieux, pour que vous me fassiez _confiance_ ? »

Combien de fois Gaius avait-il failli à ses devoirs ? Combien d'informations avait-il tues, manqué de rapporter, _malencontreusement_ oubliées ? Combien de fois Arthur aurait-il pu aider, leur prouver qu'il n'était pas ce tyran que tous craignaient de voir naître, et combien de fois l'attitude du médecin l'en avait-elle empêché ? Il rouvrit les yeux. Scruta le vieil homme, se rappela sa déclaration au conseil, son attitude les premiers jours après l'éclair.

« Combien de fois as-tu agi ainsi, Gaius ? Combien de fois as-tu décidé que tu épargnerais à ton bon roi idiot une décision en refusant de l'en informer ?

— Sire... se défendit-il, l'air soudain outré. Je ne pensais...

— ...qu'au bien du royaume ? compléta narquoisement Arthur. Qu'à celui de Merlin ? Qu'au mien ? À quel moment t'es-tu dit que faire de la rétention d'information à ton propre roi était le servir au mieux ? À quel mo... »

Il se coupa. Pensa à la terreur de l'oiseau, à son réflexe de se réfugier dans la manche de son mentor. Glissa un coup d'œil jusqu'à la protubérance de tissu dans la houppelande de sa femme.

« C'était toi, comprit-il. Toi qui l'as encouragé à ne rien me dire. Tu pensais trouver un remède bien plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Parvenir à le retransformer sans que je n'en sache rien. »

Voilà pourquoi il avait eu l'air si contrarié à l'idée que Merlin ait fini par lui avouer être coincé sous cette forme animale. Voilà pourquoi il irradiait de déception depuis le début de cette discussion. Parce que cette fois-ci, Arthur avait compris. Cette fois-ci, Arthur s'en était mêlé.

Et cette fois-ci, se jura-t-il, il n'allait rien lâcher. Cette fois-ci, il allait _l'aider_.

« C'était toi qui encourageais Merlin à se taire, tout ce temps. Combien de fois, Gaius ? Combien de fois lui as-tu dit de ne pas me parler ? D'affronter seul, ou seulement avec toi, tout ce qu'il a pu traverser ? »

Il refusait de croire que jamais Merlin n'aurait eu le réflexe de se tourner vers lui. Ils avaient été _amis_. Combien de fois avant que l'habitude ne se transmette ? Que de Gaius, elle ne devienne celle de Merlin ? Combien de secrets, d'horribles vérités tues, avant qu'il ne se persuade que le mensonge était la seule solution et Gaius son seul confident ?

« Arthur... bredouilla enfin le vieil homme, ce n'est pas contre vous. Cela n'a jamais été contre vous.

— Mais cela n'a jamais été pour Merlin non plus, intervint Guenièvre. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Il y avait une fermeté dans son regard qu'Arthur ne lui avait que rarement vue. Sur la table, les doigts de sa main droite disparaissaient dans sa manche gauche, où la petite bosse de la taille d'un merle se tenait parfaitement immobile. Elle le _protégeait_, réalisa le roi. Ainsi camouflé, ainsi recroquevillé entre ses bras, sous la soie, elle était son bouclier.

Il déglutit. Guenièvre ne défendait pas seulement Merlin, réalisa-t-il. Elle le défendait _lui_.

« Si tu pensais à Merlin en refusant ainsi de communiquer des informations à Arthur, ce que, soyons honnêtes, j'aurais pu comprendre à l'époque où il n'était que prince et que la loi d'Uther planait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de vos deux nuques, tu aurais pu venir me trouver moi. Même dans les premiers temps de son règne, même lorsqu'Agravain était à la cour. Tu aurais pu me mettre dans les confidences. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un mentor, Gaius, un ami, avoua-t-elle, la voix serrée. Encore plus après le décès de mon père et pendant les quelques jours que Merlin et toi m'avez laissé passer à vos côtés. Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé l'affection que tu as pour moi ou pour Arthur. »

Le médecin baissa les yeux.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me trouver, comme tu l'as fait lorsque Merlin était possédé, comme lui l'a fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Alors oui, je comprends la colère d'Arthur, parce qu'en un sens, je la partage. Je n'aurais jamais mis Merlin en danger et tu le sais. J'aurais pu l'aider. J'avais même la position idéale, avec l'oreille du prince, puis du roi, mais pas assez d'autorité. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuser de nous communiquer des informations, si réellement tu as confiance en nous ? »

Il y eut des remous dans la mer de soie de sa manche. Timidement, un bec orangé refit surface, bientôt suivi par des yeux dorés et une petite tête blanche. Arthur se redressa sur sa chaise. Tous deux n'étaient pas les seuls, semblait-il, à se poser de telles questions.

Gaius soupira profondément, replia ses mains l'une dans l'autre et laissa ses doigts disparaître sous le tissu de sa tunique.

« Je l'ignore, admit-il, des remords dans la voix, le regard fixé sur son verre. Probablement une habitude. Je ne pensais pas... Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse faire du tort à Merlin. Je pensais le protéger.

— Le protéger d'Arthur ? De moi ? demanda Gwen, son ton moins accusateur mais toujours teinté d'acerbité.

— Peut-être un peu des deux, reconnut-il. Le protéger de la loi. Le protéger de lui-même. Parce qu'il était plus sûr de régler les problèmes entre nous, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient de nature magique, que de le laisser risquer d'être dévoilé. Et... pardonnez-moi, Sire, mais dans mon expérience de la cour, communiquer une information est toujours prendre le risque de voir quelqu'un l'utiliser à son compte aux dépens de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Donc dans le doute, tu gardes tout pour toi ? résuma Arthur.

— Non, Votre Majesté, je n'aurais jamais tu une information cruciale pour le royau...

— Mais comment peux-tu juger à ma place si elle est cruciale ou bénigne ? Es-tu roi, Gaius ? »

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Déglutit et choisit le silence.

Arthur se redressa, repoussa la chaise qui geignit sur les dalles.

« À partir de maintenant, tu viendras une fois par semaine nous faire un rapport détaillé de tes activités ainsi que de celles de ton apprenti. Si un problème ou une interrogation magique émerge, je te demande de venir nous en informer avant de prendre la moindre décision. Ce n'est pas pour t'épier, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'air peiné du médecin. C'est pour te donner l'habitude de venir nous parler. Si dans un mois je constate que tu viens de toi-même, nous pourrons cesser cette mascarade. »

Gaius opina.

« Je... Mes excuses, Sire. »

Arthur ne répondit rien, se tourna vers sa femme et le merle blanc, désormais sorti de sa manche et l'air dévasté par la réaction de son mentor.

« Tu peux commencer à te racheter dès à présent, dit-il enfin. Si nous voulons avoir une chance d'aider Merlin à sortir de cette peau d'oiseau, nous aurons besoin de tes recherches, des pistes que tu as déjà éliminées et des manuscrits que tu as consultés. »

Gaius hocha la tête.

**\- ôÔô -**

L'heure suivante passa dans un brouillard de lectures, d'explications honteuses, de rituels avortés narrés par la voix rauque de Gaius, de bols de soupe avalés en vitesse, de petits coups de becs du merle contre certains livres et d'aveux de sortilèges tentés sous le couvert de la nuit ou des premiers rayons du matin.

Le roi fut contraint de reconnaître que son médecin avait déjà balayé un éventail extrêmement vaste de possibilités. Potions, enchantements, incantations, prières, récitations complexes... Tout le savoir qu'il avait emmagasiné en plusieurs décennies de pratique de la sorcellerie y était passé.

Et tout avait échoué.

« Je ne parviens pas à identifier la source du problème, admit-il alors que Guenièvre épluchait un glossaire pour la troisième fois et qu'Arthur fixait la mèche d'une bougie sans ciller depuis près de dix minutes. »

Roi et reine se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tout va pourtant bien. Il est en bonne santé. Sa magie n'a pas disparu. Il est juste... coincé.

— Et muet, rappela Gwen. C'est la seule différence entre notre Merlin et sa forme d'oiseau. »

Le merle, qui s'était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, caqueta du bec à l'entente du possessif. La reine lui sourit et retourna à sa lecture. Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Gaius camoufla un bâillement entre ses doigts. Arthur soupira. Inutile de s'obstiner pour ce soir. La tâche allait s'avérer bien plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Nous allons te laisser, décréta-t-il, tirant sa femme du lourd codex qui commençait de toute manière à lui glisser des cuisses. Nous reviendrons demain pour reprendre nos recherches. »

Le médecin acquiesça en silence. Gwen se releva, rangea le livre et lissa ses robes.

« Merlin ? appela Arthur. »

Le dénommé releva le bec.

« Est-ce que tu veux revenir avec nous ? »

Le merle blanc jeta un regard à Gaius, lui adressa un caquètement inaudible que le roi interpréta comme un au-revoir désolé, puis s'envola. Lorsque ses pattes s'agrippèrent au lin de sa tunique et que le poids de sa petite forme se percha sur son épaule, Arthur ne put retenir un sourire de germer au coin de ses lèvres.

Merlin avait fait son choix. Et pour la première fois, Merlin l'avait choisi _lui_.

Ils partirent tous trois des appartements du médecin le cœur bien moins lourd qu'à leur entrée.

**\- ôÔô -**

Au détour d'un virage, ils aperçurent la lumière de quelques torches et se jetèrent un regard intrigué. Qui pouvait bien errer dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? La nuit était tombée, le couvre-feu passé et l'immense majorité de leurs sujets déjà réfugiée dans la chaleur de leurs quartiers.

« Qui va là ? cria Arthur. »

Par réflexe, il fit un geste jusqu'à sa ceinture... mais ne rencontra que du vide. Excalibur était restée dans leurs appartements, sur la table de chêne. Gwen suivit son mouvement, comprit qu'il était désarmé et glissa une main sous ses jupes. Elle en tira deux petites dagues et en confia une à son mari qui la dévisagea d'un air abasourdi.

« Je suis Reine, tu te souviens ? balaya-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. »

Il admira la lame, la finesse de ses dorures et son équilibre parfait. Un cadeau d'Elyan, il en était persuadé. Ou peut-être même l'une de ses propres réalisations.

« Sire ? résonna une voix depuis le bout du couloir. C'est vous ? »

Il y eut un miaulement aigu au loin, puis la caresse douce d'une voix féminine susurrant des mots réconfortants. Le roi baissa sa dague.

« Perceval ? »

Le chevalier émergea de l'angle, une torche à la main, bientôt suivi de Laudine et Lunette, chacune deux chatons dans les bras, et Elyan qui fermait la marche. Arthur soupira de soulagement, rangea son arme. Par chance, aucun des quatre chats n'ouvrit les yeux et ne remarqua le petit merle resté perché sur son épaule.

« Mes Dames, Elyan, Perceval, salua-t-il. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

_Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ?_ pensa-t-il dans la direction de ses deux chevaliers avec un regard appuyé. Camelot avait beau être protégée, elle était encore en pleine reconstruction et il aurait préféré savoir ses invités en sécurité dans leurs quartiers, pas dehors à déambuler la nuit tombée.

« Ces braves messieurs avaient un problème de chatons turbulents, s'amusa Laudine en désignant d'un geste de menton les deux félins, beige et écaille de tortue, qui ronronnaient paisiblement dans ses bras. Nous avons accepté de les aider à la condition qu'ils nous accompagnent en retour pour une balade digestive. »

Perceval et Elyan arboraient tous deux l'air fier et noble d'hommes très satisfaits par leur devoir. Arthur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait confiance en ses chevaliers pour ne pas créer de scandale. Mais tout de même...

« Nous pourrions vous poser la même question, Votre Majesté, ajouta Lunette qui portait un chaton roux et un gris. Vous avez l'air retourné. »

Par réflexe, Arthur s'apprêta à repousser leurs inquiétudes. Puis il aperçut Gwen dévisager la femme au long mantel blanc d'un air tiraillé. Il se pencha vers elle, attrapa son attention d'une caresse contre la main. Elle risqua un regard sur son épaule, où il sentait toujours les petites pattes du merle agripper sa chemise, puis plongea de nouveau dans ses yeux.

Le silence tomba dans le couloir.

« Arthur. Qu'avons-nous à perdre ? murmura-t-elle. »

Il se tourna à son tour vers Lunette. Sous les lumières des torches, sa peau noire brillait d'or et d'ambre et les plumes blanches de son long manteau prenaient des reflets presque argentés, qui serpentaient jusque sur les fourrures sombres de Laudine à ses côtés. Le quatuor les fixait, perdus entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

« Sire ? s'enquit Elyan. Gw-Ma Reine ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Arthur hésita.

La plus puissance magicienne de Deorham, lui avait assuré Laudine.

Mais pourrait-elle les aider ? Comment savoir s'il pouvait lui confier un tel secret ?

« Bécasse, chuchota-t-il à son épaule. Puis-je lui faire confiance ? »

Le merle blanc descendit de sa clavicule, parcourut son bras jusqu'à son poignet en quelques petits sauts. Les deux femmes s'immobilisèrent. Le roi leva la main et l'oiseau se retrouva à la hauteur de leur visage. Elyan et Perceval froncèrent les sourcils, lancèrent au roi un regard consterné, qu'Arthur ignora. Face à lui, l'animal scrutait Lunette. Sans hésiter, la dame s'inclina. Laudine l'imita. Toutes deux se laissèrent sonder par les pupilles dorées du merle dans un silence parfait.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, le passereau se tourna vers Arthur.

Et hocha la tête.

Alors, cette fois-ci, Arthur l'écouta.

« Suivez-moi. »

**\- ôÔô -**

« Sire, avec tout mon respect, y-a-t-il des chaussettes accessibles dans vos appartements ? »

La question de Perceval tira le souverain de la litanie d'incertitudes qui s'était lancée dans son esprit et se déroulait inlassablement depuis le trajet jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Lunette, Laudine, Elyan et Guenièvre lui adressèrent un même regard interloqué.

« Je te demande pardon ?

— C'est à cause des chatons, expliqua le chevalier en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les petites boules de poil qui commençaient à s'agiter dans les bras des dames. Gyb les vole, son frère les mange et leurs deux sœurs jouent avec. »

Le roi ferma la porte, alluma quelques chandelles supplémentaires et secoua la tête devant l'absurdité de toute cette situation. Entre Bédivère et son obsession pour les vitraux, les ânes perdus qui habitaient les écuries royales et les chatons intenables de ses chevaliers, Camelot allait vite devenir synonyme de grand n'importe quoi.

« Tu peux lâcher les machines à catastrophe de Gauvain dans nos appartements sans crainte, soupira-t-il alors que Gwen se penchait sous la table pour remplir un bol d'eau à leurs pieds. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de les tenir éloignés de la bécasse. »

Elyan pouffa. Le merle blanc, faussement indigné, se posa sur la table et caqueta du bec. Laudine et Lunette se sourirent.

« Vous savez, Sire, le risque est infime. Les animaux sentent la magie. Ces chatons se sont immédiatement calmés quand Lunette les a attrapés. Alors au contact d'Emrys... J'aurais du mal à les imaginer lui faire le moindre mal. »

Pour toute réponse, les deux femelles, beige et écaille de tortue, quittèrent les mains de la reine, sautèrent sur le plancher et détalèrent dans les appartements, finissant leur course dans les longs rideaux qui fermaient la partie réservée au couple royal. Lunette déposa leurs deux frères à terre et ils se joignirent au chahut avec une série de miaulements comblés.

Elyan et Perceval se jetèrent un regard décontenancé.

« La magie ? releva Elyan.

— Est-ce parce qu'il s'agit d'un oiseau de légende ? demanda Perceval. Cela rend-il votre merle magique, Sire ? »

Arthur dénicha un pichet de vin, le posa sur la table. Sortit six coupes. Ils allaient en avoir grand besoin.

« Oui et non. J'ignore les détails de ce mythe du merle blanc. Mais je connais celui-ci. Et vous aussi. »

Les deux chevaliers froncèrent les sourcils. L'oiseau sauta jusque dans le heaume renversé qui lui servait de nid. Ses plumes blanches disparurent sous le gorgerin. Arthur soupira, tira la visière et dévoila le petit corps blanc prostré contre sa chemise.

Cette habitude de fuite ne le rassurait guère.

« Merlin, s'il-te-plaît, reste avec nous. »

Le merle ouvrit le bec, pinça pour la forme les doigts du roi mais accepta de s'extirper du heaume et de revenir sur la table.

Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers ses invités imprévus, Laudine et Lunette souriaient toujours, les yeux d'Elyan avaient pris une forme ronde qui frôlait le comique et Perceval, la bouche en un petit « o » parfait, fixait l'oiseau d'un air émerveillé.

« Merlin ?! répéta Elyan.

— Asseyez-vous, proposa Gwen qui avait déjà pris place à la table. Cela va être un peu long. »

Arthur se glissa sur la chaise à sa gauche, but sa première gorgée de vin. Laudine, Lunette, Perceval et Elyan s'assirent à leur tour puis se tournèrent vers le couple royal.

Le roi se racla la gorge.

Et expliqua.

**\- ôÔô -**

En quelques minutes, il était parvenu à leur résumer tout ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de la soirée. Ce que Gaius avait tenté et ce qu'ils avaient compris de la malédiction de son ancien valet. L'intéressé, qui s'était niché dans les mains de Gwen durant son récit, garda la tête résolument tournée vers la bande de chatons qui se chamaillait autour de la table et refusa de croiser le moindre regard.

Enfin, lorsqu'Arthur se trouva à court de mots ou d'hypothèses, le silence revint, seulement entrecoupé par les bousculades des félins et le craquèlement de la cheminée qu'Elyan s'était levé pour tisonner.

« J'aurais... une question à vous poser, débuta Lunette, dont le regard n'avait pas quitté un seul instant la silhouette du merle depuis la prise de parole d'Arthur. »

Il hocha la tête. La magicienne se tourna vers l'oiseau.

« Monseigneur Emrys, pardonnez-moi de cette présomption, mais... Serait-il possible que, par inadvertance, vous ayez, même momentanément, perdu le contrôle de votre magie ? »

La tablée se tendit à l'entente du titre et de la prudence de la dame. Arthur sentit son cœur faire un étrange bond dans sa poitrine et terminer sa course dans sa gorge. Elle venait de s'adresser à lui avec une révérence et une distinction qu'elle n'avait pas envers lui. Grands dieux, qu'il était étrange, de penser Merlin bien plus noble que lui. De savoir qu'il était souverain pour certains peuples.

Nous avons toujours été égaux, pensa-t-il.

Il n'avait plus considéré Merlin comme son subordonné depuis des _années_. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais réellement vu autrement que comme un pair, malgré leur rôles sur le théâtre de la cour, malgré leurs chamailleries et la capacité de l'homme à faire de ses titres de noblesses de redoutables insultes. Pourtant... Pourtant, entendre que tout ce temps, leurs rangs étaient en réalité similaires...

Qu'y avait-il de vrai, dans les titres ? Quelle valeur avaient-ils réellement, s'il était ainsi possible de s'en voir privé ?

Le merle baissa la tête, parvint à avoir l'air honteux malgré son incapacité à s'empourprer.

« Oh, Monseigneur, ce n'était en aucun cas un reproche, toutes mes excuses ! La plupart des magiciens voient un jour leur magie leur échapper, cela est même très courant durant les premières années d'étude ou pour les quelques rares élus chez qui le don se développe durant l'enfance. Aucun d'entre nous n'est à l'abri d'une perte de contrôle, même momentanée.

— Est-ce... dû à quelque chose en particulier ? interrogea Gwen, un soupçon de curiosité dans la voix. Une prédisposition, peut-être ? »

Elle pensait à Morgane, comprit Arthur. À celle qu'elle avait vue, petit à petit, sombrer dans le chagrin et la vengeance.

« Oui et non, nuança Lunette. La magie est une part de nous. Comme n'importe quel talent, elle s'apprivoise, s'apprend. Mal contrôlée, elle peut éclater lorsqu'un magicien éprouve des émotions fortes. Que ce soit la colère, la peur, le chagrin, le dégoût, la surprise, la joie, même parfois le plaisir ou l'admiration... Tout comme vous apprenez à ne pas vous laisser emporter par vos émotions, nous apprenons à ne pas laisser notre magie les suivre, ce qu'elle fait par instinct. »

Autour de la table, le silence régnait. La dame vêtue de blanc dessina du bout du doigt le contour des plumes de sa manche et reprit :

« C'est pour cela que les enfants sont plus sujets à des débordements. La magie échappe régulièrement au contrôle d'un magicien novice. Mais si elle est trop puissante, elle peut aussi échapper à un sorcier expérimenté. »

Contre son index, la longue plume blanche s'arrondit, suivit l'angle de son doigt. Une nouvelle fois, le contraste entre sa peau sombre et la clarté de la plume attrapa le regard d'Arthur.

« Comme l'eau d'un fleuve qui rompt les parois d'un barrage ? »

Lunette sourit à Laudine.

« En un sens, oui, ma Reine, si l'on voit la magie comme un fleuve de pouvoir présent en nous, qui ruissèle naturellement à une certaine vitesse et dont on peut utiliser la force du courant. Sous l'émotion, le fleuve accélère et risque le débordement ou l'inondation. Apprendre à canaliser sa magie serait construire un barrage, non pour bloquer mais pour contrôler le flux, l'orienter. La plupart des magiciens ont un ruisseau qui leur est plus facilement accessible que d'autres et la possibilité de tirer de l'énergie de quelques autres sources.

— Et vous, ma Dame ? »

Arthur se mordit l'intérieur des joues, mais ne parvint pas à regretter l'impudence de sa question. La magicienne soutint son regard. Dégagea enfin ses doigts des plumes blanches de son mantel.

« Je suis une femme-cygne, Votre Majesté, avoua-t-elle. Dans mon cas, l'image de la source est littérale, puisque je dois l'essentiel de mon pouvoir à la Fontaine de Barenton, l'un des plus grands filons de magie du monde, où je suis née. Je fais partie des magiciens les plus puissants de notre contrée, non seulement parce que j'ai développé un lien avec une source elle-même très vaste, mais aussi parce que je suis capable de puiser dans une dizaine d'autres. Mais comme toute bénédiction, elle a un prix ma magie est certes puissante, mais son contrôle est épuisant. Si je forçais trop longtemps le lien à se maintenir à un niveau important, en combat par exemple, il pourrait tout à fait m'arriver de céder à la force du courant, de voir le barrage se rompre. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire les dégâts que peut faire un torrent incontrôlé, que ce soit sur celui qui s'y baigne ou celui qui s'en approche. »

Elle se tourna vers le merle blanc. Comme toute l'attablée, il l'écoutait religieusement.

« Quant à Emrys... Si l'on file votre métaphore, ma Reine, contrairement à nous, Emrys n'a pas vu son lien avec l'un des ruisseaux se développer à une période donnée de sa vie. Il est né lié à l'intégralité des rivières, des fleuves, des mers, de tous les océans du monde. Sa puissance n'est pas seulement phénoménale elle n'est ni qualifiable ni quantifiable, car elle n'a pour seule limite celle qu'il choisit de lui donner. Me trompe-je, seigneur, mais avez-vous toujours eu une facilité avec les magies élémentaires ? »

Le merle blanc pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

« Le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air, éclaircit Lunette avec un sourire. Générer un feu, contrôler sa puissance, l'attiser ou l'éteindre à guise, appeler la pluie, la neige, n'avoir jamais eu à apprendre à nager, soulever des rochers, faire éclore un bourgeon timide, ou même léviter toutes sortes d'objets. »

_Et faire tomber la foudre_, compléta intérieurement Arthur avec un frisson.

L'oiseau opina vigoureusement.

« Beaucoup plus de difficultés avec la magie de guérison, j'imagine ? »

Nouveau hochement de calotte approbateur.

« Cela ne m'étonne guère, si vous n'avez jamais eu de maître pour vous enseigner comment puiser dans les sources d'énergie. Tout vous vient instinctivement. Le monde vous a enfanté, il doit être ravi de vous obéir. Mais la magie de guérison, elle, ne provient pas directement du monde, puisqu'elle puise dans le propre flux d'énergie, magique ou non, de la personne que l'on souhaite guérir. Si vous êtes étranger au processus, il n'est pas anomal que vous éprouviez des difficultés à le réaliser, même si, en forçant, il n'est pas impossible que vous y arriviez. »

Au loin, dans un autre plan de l'existence où le monde ne s'était pas mis en suspens entre les mots d'une magicienne, un chaton miaula, il y eut des bruits de chahut, de petites pattes courant sur les dalles, puis le silence retomba.

« La seule chose qui pourrait être hors de la portée d'Emrys... serait le contrôle du temps lui-même. »

Le merle ouvrit le bec, l'air coupable. Les sourcils de la magicienne volèrent si haut sur son front qu'ils disparurent sous la ligne sombre de ses cheveux.

« Par la puissance de la Triple Déesse, jura-t-elle en un souffle. Vous avez accès aux filons magiques du _temps_ ?! »

Claquement de bec et battements d'ailes. Lunette pesta.

« Grands Dieux qu'il est frustrant de ne pas vous entendre, seigneur, admit-elle. Avez-vous déjà... je ne parviens pas à croire que je puisse réellement vous poser cette question, mais... Avez-vous déjà ralenti le temps ? »

Hochement de tête affirmatif. Il y eut des exclamations étouffées tout autour de la table. Arthur serra son verre dans son poing. Se rappela la confession de Guenièvre, dans le petit lit, les derniers éclats de la mort accrochés à ses traits, la douceur de son aveu.

_Il était loin derrière moi quand le sort a giclé. Mais d'un instant à l'autre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il était là. Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir m'attraper._

Puis il se souvint du tout premier jour. Du chant envoûtant de Dame Hélène, de la lourdeur de ses paupières et du visage déformé par la haine de la cantatrice face à lui. Des mains chaudes qui avaient soudain surgi à sa droite, attrapé ses épaules et l'avaient tiré loin de la dague qui sifflait entre ses yeux. Il avait eu l'impression de vivre au ralenti, voir l'arme blanche se rapprocher centimètre par centimètre, avant que le monde ne vibre, que ses genoux ne flanchent et que les dalles froides de la salle de réception ne claquent sous ses fesses. Pendant des années, Arthur avait mis l'étrangeté du souvenir sur le compte de la peur. Mais cela n'avait pas été l'adrénaline. Jamais l'adrénaline.

Cela avait été Merlin. Merlin à la cour depuis quelques jours seulement, déjà jeté au cachot, prêt à suspendre le temps pour sauver la vie d'un parfait inconnu.

Dieux, _Merlin_.

Merlin surpuissant.

Merlin à ses côtés, tout ce temps.

« Avez-vous déjà remonté le temps ? Avancé ? »

Double hochement négatif. Le roi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qu'il ignorait avoir retenu jusque-là et que plusieurs membres de l'attablée partagèrent.

« Cela n'est donc pas conscient de votre part ? demanda Lunette, puis reprit lorsque l'oiseau acquiesça : pensez-vous... Étiez-vous en lien avec une énergie primaire, ou bien aviez-vous fait appel à l'une d'elles, quelques secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes avant de vous retrouver transformé en merle blanc ? »

L'orage. La pluie. Les éclairs, se rappela Arthur. Le passereau fit une nouvelle fois « oui » de la tête et tira l'assemblée de l'étrange torpeur dans laquelle les explications de Lunette l'avait plongée. Le roi vida son verre de vin d'une gorgée.

« Puis-je... Puis-je tenter quelque chose ? »

Elle tendit la main vers l'oiseau, mais attrapa le regard d'Arthur. Par réflexe, il se tourna vers Gwen, attendit de la voir hocher la tête puis opina à son tour.

« S'il y consent. »

Le merle blanc acquiesça, s'avança vers la magicienne qui posa délicatement ses doigts sur son dos. C'était une même couleur, pensa Arthur. La même blancheur immaculée dans les plumes de l'oiseau et dans celles de Lunette.

Et deux magies pourtant si différentes.

« Seigneur Emrys, débuta-t-elle, je vais passer un enchantement sur votre forme pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi vous en êtes prisonnier. Si vous avez accès ne serait-ce qu'à une fraction de votre magie, essayez de venir à ma rencontre. »

La salle retint son souffle. Gwen attrapa le bras d'Arthur et le serra.

Lunette ferma les yeux, un pli de concentration logé entre ses sourcils. Le merle s'assit, laissa ses paupières tomber à son tour.

Le silence vint.

Puis le monde _trembla_.

Il y eut un grand jet de lumière, une série de craquements sonores, une vague étrange de chaleur qui sentait le thym, le blé et la pluie, puis plus rien.


	11. Ô Merle Blanc - partie 3

**LIENS**

• Playlist du chapitre : deezer (point) com/fr/playlist/8327985182

• o-merle-blanc (point) skyrock (point) com

* * *

**\- ôÔô -**

_Freya_

James Gosling

.

Le premier réflexe d'Arthur fut de chercher Gwen du regard. Il la trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, assise sur les dalles, l'air secoué mais indemne.

« Sire ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le visage inquiet de Perceval apparut dans son champ de vision, bientôt suivi par celui d'Elyan qui se précipita sur sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever. Il hocha la tête, se redressa du sol où il semblait avoir lui aussi atterri, peinant encore à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Magie. Lunette. _Merlin_, cria son esprit.

Il se rua vers la table.

Gwen, Elyan et Perceval suivirent.

Laudine se tenait accroupie après de Lunette, tombée à terre, le souffle court et l'air de s'être jetée d'un cheval au triple galop de son plein gré et d'en regretter amèrement les conséquences.

« Mes dames, cafouilla Arthur. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Merlin ? »

S'appuyant l'une sur l'autre, elles se relevèrent. Le roi avisa les six chaises de la table, dont les pieds gisaient, brisés, aux quatre coins de la pièce. Se rappela la vague de magie, l'odeur de thym, de blé.

« Cela n'a pas fonctionné, bredouilla la magicienne en se passant une main sur le visage. Sa magie m'a repoussée. »

Arthur tourna sur lui-même. Attrapa du regard une plume blanche qui dépassait du heaume. Gwen le devança, se précipita vers la table, saisit l'objet.

« Merlin ? Merlin, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il y eut un bruit métallique d'un bec qui frappe contre une paroi, puis un soupir soulagé de la reine.

« Il n'a pas l'air blessé, déclara-t-elle. Simplement un peu secoué.

— Comme nous tous, je crois, fit Laudine, puis, en se tournant vers sa magicienne que s'est-il passé ? As-tu compris quelque chose ? »

Elle expira longuement, le souffle encore tremblant.

« C'est un sortilège de protection, révéla-t-elle. Probablement jeté de manière inconsciente. Il n'y a aucune autre magie que la sienne sur sa signature ; il s'est emprisonné seul dans la peau d'un merle. Tant qu'il... Tant qu'il n'aura pas vaincu ou surmonté ce qui l'a poussé à s'y réfugier en premier lieu, je crains qu'il ne puisse retrouver son apparence humaine. »

Arthur déglutit difficilement. Gwen à ses côtés s'appuya sur son frère pour ne pas tituber. Perceval, qui était parti rassurer les quatre chatons dans un angle de la pièce, les rejoignit, Gyb dans les bras et l'air tout aussi déboussolé que les autres.

« Sire, si je puis me permettre cette indiscrétion... débuta Lunette. »

Il l'invita d'un mouvement de poignet à continuer. Au point où ils en étaient...

« Lorsqu'il m'a repoussée, sa magie criait à la terreur. Auriez-vous une idée de ce qui aurait pu le pousser à se cacher ainsi ? Que lui est-il arrivé... Que s'est-il passé, le jour où il s'est transformé ? »

Arthur se mordit cruellement la langue, empêcha de toutes ses forces son cœur de dégouliner sur le plancher. Pensa à l'éclair, à la pluie, au grondement du tonnerre.

_Arthur... Rien que pour vous. Pardon._

De l'effroi. C'était de l'effroi, qui lui avait fait perdre contrôle. Un effroi si puissant qu'il avait enveloppé tout le reste, toute sa raison.

« C'est moi, croassa-t-il. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« C'est de moi... C'est de moi dont il a eu peur. »

_Il s'est sacrifié_, susurra la voix de Gauvain. Parce que ce qu'Arthur avait pris pour des larmes de chagrin et de résignation étaient aussi des larmes de terreur.

Des larmes qui criaient _j'ai peur_. Peur de vous, Seigneur.

Et la terreur était telle que la première réaction du merle une fois Lunette repoussée était d'être retourné se cacher.

« J'ignorais qu'il était un sorcier, continua-t-il. J'ignorais qu'il était... Emrys. Le jour où il s'est transformé, le jour où... Est le jour où il s'est dévoilé et nous a sauvés. »

Arthur baissa les yeux. Dieux, qu'il avait honte. Honte d'avoir été un si piètre roi, un si piètre ami. Merlin avait eu _peur_ de lui. Si peur que sa magie avait fabriqué un refuge, une peau d'oiseau, des ailes blanches pour l'aider à s'évader.

Mais _Merlin_, malgré la peur, était resté.

« Alors peut-être... Peut-être que c'est à vous, Votre Majesté, de lui prouver qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de vous craindre. »

La voix de Lunette, douce, précautionneuse, fendit davantage son cœur. Il aurait préféré de véritables reproches. Préféré que la magicienne le blâme pour ses crimes contre la sorcellerie, pour les années qu'il avait passées à refuser d'agir et à entretenir l'effroi de Merlin sans le savoir.

« Voulez-vous le voir ? »

Il tourna si vite la tête dans sa direction qu'il entendit son cou craquer.

« Le voir ?

— C'est possible ? demanda Gwen, un océan d'espoir dans la voix.

— Si vous avez un miroir à nous prêter, ma reine, répondit Lunette, c'est entièrement possible. »

La seconde suivante, Guenièvre disparaissait derrière le paravent. Ses robes pourpre voguèrent dans son sillage elle et entraînèrent une nuée de chatons qui semblait s'être remis de leur petite frayeur et trouver les broderies de son jupon fantastiques à pourchasser.

« Un miroir ? releva Arthur. »

Il se traita intérieurement de bon imitateur. Grands dieux, ne savait-il plus rien dire de lui-même ? Était-il condamné à emprunter ainsi les mots des autres ? Disparaître dans l'écho et la répétition ?

« L'un des moyens les plus simples pour voir à travers un enchantement, Sire, expliqua Laudine. À Deorham, notre salle de réception en est pourvue de tous les côtés. Cela nous permet de contrôler l'honnêteté de nos visiteurs, tout en illuminant la pièce, s'amusa-t-elle. »

Était-ce véritablement si simple ? Existait-il un objet capable de voir à travers toute sorcellerie, même la plus puissante, la plus insidieuse ? Mais si cela était si simple, il l'aurait su, n'est-ce pas ? Si cela était si simple, son père s'en serait servi, Merlin aurait déjà... Le troll ! se souvint-t-il soudain. Quelques jours avant que le subterfuge de Dame Catrina de Tregor ne soit révélé à la cour, il avait surpris Merlin dans ses quartiers, un miroir à la main... et l'air passablement écœuré. Si cela était en effet si simple... S'il ne fallait que quelques reflets pour assurer la sécurité de son royaume... Il nota intérieurement de soumettre l'idée au prochain conseil. Peut-être la proposition parviendrait-elle à faire taire Bédivère et l'empêcherait de se soucier de ces foutus vitraux quelques minutes...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de questionner Laudine davantage Gwen, qui avait décroché le miroir derrière le paravent et était revenue près de la table, le tendit à Lunette.

La magicienne se tourna vers le heaume.

« Seigneur Emrys ? »

Il y eut de nouveaux bruits de métal, le froissement de plumes contre du tissu, mais le merle demeura sagement camouflé.

« Merlin ? l'appela Gwen. Nous ne te forcerons à rien, je te le promets. Mais si... Enfin, si tu acceptais... »

Elle s'emmêla dans ses propres phrases. Inspira profondément, puis reprit :

« Cela nous soulagerait de voir ton visage. Cela _me_ soulagerait. »

Un petit bec orangé émergea à travers la visière. La reine se baissa, s'agenouilla à hauteur du heaume et tendit la main.

« Tu n'es absolument pas obligé de te mettre devant ce miroir. Ni maintenant, ni demain, ni la semaine prochaine. J'ai envie de te voir, mais il faut... il faut que tu en aies envie toi aussi. »

Le merle sortit. Se retrouva face au regard doux de sa reine et sautilla jusqu'au rectangle de bois, tenu à la verticale sur la table par les doigts sombres de Lunette. Gwen le suivit. Arthur regarda l'oiseau disparaître de son champ de vision, la gorge nouée.

La salle retint son souffle.

Même les chatons cessèrent de se chamailler.

Puis un sourire déchira les lèvres de Lunette, celles de Laudine. Un sanglot soulagé échappa à sa femme, et Arthur sut. L'image que le reflet venait de renvoyer n'était plus celle d'un oiseau blanc.

Guenièvre éclata d'un rire trempé, une main serrant son corset, l'autre plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle tomba à genoux près de la table, se pencha vers la glace.

« Oh par tous les dieux, Merlin... gémit-elle, une décennie d'amitié dans la voix et des larmes ruisselant déjà sur ses joues. »

Il y eut un nouveau bruit de froissement d'ailes, un caquètement désarticulé, puis, de nouveau, la voix de Gwen :

« Tu es muet même dans le reflet ? »

Arthur imagina que l'oiseau – _Merlin_ – venait d'opiner, puisque la reine hocha à son tour la tête, essuya ses larmes et chuchota :

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. »

Le silence revint. Le roi ne put que deviner la teneur des échanges silencieux entre sa femme et son ancien valet de là où il se trouvait, il ne distinguait que le dos du miroir et une partie du visage de la reine.

« Oh, tu veux... ? »

Guenièvre jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la glace, attrapa le regard de son mari.

« Arthur, viens. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Il s'en saisit. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler. Elle les ignora, le tira doucement vers le miroir.

Lentement, Arthur contourna la table, accroché au monde par la peau de Gwen contre la sienne. Se retrouva face à face avec la glace.

Le merle blanc, dos à lui, tourna la tête. Et le roi osa, enfin, regarder son reflet.

Le regard bleu qu'il rencontra lui coupa le souffle.

Merlin.

_Merlin_.

Guenièvre se glissa contre lui, prétendit faufiler un bras autour de sa taille. Mais sans elle, il pouvait le jurer, il se serait écroulé.

Parce qu'il y avait un monde. Un monde entre comprendre que le petit merle blanc chapardeur et taquin qui le suivait partout depuis deux semaines était Merlin et voir de lui-même la terreur qui habitait encore ses yeux. Retrouver son visage, sa peau blanche et terne, la ligne nette et creuse de ses pommettes, ses oreilles décollées et son regard trempé.

Rien n'avait changé, pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

Deux semaines de négociations, deux semaines à ses côtés, mais la larme d'effroi qui venait de lui échapper n'avait jamais cessé de rouler.

Arthur pinça les lèvres.

Comment ? Comment pourrait-il lui prouver que plus jamais, il n'aurait à craindre ses lois ? Qu'il serait en sécurité à ses côtés ? Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Comment le convaincre ?

Le roi laissa échapper un soupir grelottant, que Merlin imita. Un sourire grimpa à ses lèvres. Face à lui, celles de Merlin se mirent à bouger. Aucun son n'en sortit. Mais Arthur connaissait cette mimique et devina à la simple forme des mots le nom qu'il venait de prononcer.

_Arthur_.

« Merlin, murmura-t-il en réponse. »

Il rassembla ses forces, s'empêcha de laisser couler la moindre larme devant ses invités. Dieux, qu'il était pâle. Que ses yeux étaient cernés.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine, ricana-t-il. »

Merlin baissa les yeux. La gorge du roi se noua. Il abandonna l'humour et chuchota :

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Cette fois-ci, lorsque les larmes débordèrent des yeux de Merlin, un sourire les accompagna.

Le monde vibra une nouvelle fois.

Et Arthur se fit une troisième promesse.

_Je te sortirai de là._

**\- ôÔô -**

Ce furent Elyan et Perceval qui brisèrent l'échange, en demandant prudemment s'ils pouvaient, eux aussi, revoir Merlin. La question tira Arthur et Gwen de la fascination, tous deux reprirent leurs esprits, échangèrent un regard gêné de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle devant leurs invitées et se décalèrent pour permettre aux chevaliers de prendre leur place.

Les deux hommes passèrent une dizaine de minutes à asséner son ancien valet de questions. Arthur les écouta en silence, Guenièvre toujours à son bras, incapable de lâcher du regard la silhouette _humaine_ de son valet. Merlin avait gardé l'air éreinté qu'il portait durant le siège. L'étincelle de jeu et de douce ignorance s'était envolée au neuvième jour. Échappée à la suite de l'éclair par les fenêtres brisées. Les cernes sous ses joues, creusés. L'image lui rappela son apparence après la disparition de Morgane et l'attaque du Grand Dragon. Merlin semblait... Il semblait endeuillé.

Arthur détourna le regard. Verrouilla au loin la douleur sourde qui enflait dans sa gorge à l'idée de se savoir à l'origine de la détresse de son ancien serviteur. S'étonna de la perspicacité des questions de ses hommes, de la gentillesse et de la loyauté de leurs inquiétudes. Ils se tenaient face à un sorcier. Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre éclat de crainte, de haine ou de rejet dans les yeux de Perceval et d'Elyan. Rien que de l'amitié.

Même eux, pensa-t-il. Même eux excellaient là où lui avait échoué.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Guenièvre se racla la gorge, tapota ses yeux rougis du mouchoir brodé dont elle ne se séparait jamais, puis se tourna vers Laudine et Lunette, entraînant dans son mouvement la hanche d'Arthur. Les deux femmes, qui étaient restées poliment en retrait et conversaient à voix basse depuis l'angle de la table, redressèrent le visage face à la reine.

« Excusez-moi, mes Dames ? S'il s'est enfermé seul dans cette peau d'oiseau, pourquoi est-il muet ? »

Elles échangèrent un coup d'œil incertain. Arthur les devança :

« C'est la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il... Comme il est un sorcier, et que Camelot n'a pas encore officiellement levé l'interdiction, il n'a... techniquement, toujours pas le droit de parler. »

Il récolta une salve de regards surpris.

« Ce... n'est pas impossible, s'aventura Lunette.»

Arthur hocha solennellement la tête. Se rappela une nouvelle fois les mots de Gauvain.

_C'est vous, le responsable de son silence, le responsable de sa fuite. S'il avait eu des raisons de rester, la possibilité de parler, si sa simple existence ne déjouait pas les lois même de ce royaume, il serait encore à vos côtés._

« Si cela est effectivement le cas, il devrait chanter à nouveau lorsque le décret sera officialisé. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, un espoir fou germa dans le cœur d'Arthur.

Il avait le pouvoir d'aider Merlin. Le pouvoir de le rassurer, le pouvoir de faire taire à jamais la terreur de ses yeux, le pouvoir de le libérer, lui et les siens.

Son ignorance, sa complaisance et son aveuglement dans les préceptes de son père lui avaient coûté sa voix.

Arthur avait eu le pouvoir de la lui prendre.

C'était à lui, à présent, de la lui rendre.

« Sire, si vous permettez... s'interposa soudain Laudine, qui était restée silencieuse une bonne partie de l'échange, a priori ravie de laisser à sa magicienne le soin de mener la conversation. Puisque nous parlons de votre décret sur le retour de la magie, j'aurais un conseil à vous donner. »

Roi, reine et merle se tournèrent vers elle.

« Compte tenu de la situation d'Emrys, j'imagine sans peine que vous aurez hâte d'officialiser la position de Camelot sur la magie. Mais ne précipitez pas pour autant l'établissement de votre décret. Si vous ne consultez pas rapidement des magiciens, vous vous condamnez à reproduire d'une manière ou d'une autre le système meurtrier qui vous a été légué. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils devant la mise en garde. La reine reprit :

« Écoutez-les aujourd'hui, avant d'établir le texte de votre loi, écoutez-les demain, pour négocier son application. Entourez-vous de théoriciens autant que de praticiens, d'horizons, de cultures, de croyances et de méthodes différentes. Il y a autant de ressemblances entre les magies druidiques et celles des Catha ou des Hautes Prêtresses de la Triple Déesse qu'entre harpe et tambourin. Et je ne parle même pas de la magie des dragons... mais heureusement, pour cela, vous avez Emrys. »

Elle lui jeta un sourire qu'Arthur ne put lui rendre.

« Il... Il connait la magie des dragons ? balbutia Elyan qui avait l'air de vivre l'une des soirées les plus incroyables de son existence et fixait le merle blanc comme s'il pouvait se mettre à rugir, cracher des flammes ou danser une carole à tout instant.

— En tant que Seigneur Dragonnier, oui, on peut dire qu'il la maîtrise, s'amusa Lunette. »

Elle jeta un regard aux trois hommes et à la reine qui la fixaient tous d'un air éberlué. Perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de leur dévoiler un nouveau secret.

« Merlin est un Seigneur Dragonnier, bredouilla Gwen.

— J'ai besoin de m'assoir, décréta Elyan. »

Il jeta un regard à Perceval et tous deux partirent emprunter des chaises dans les appartements les plus proches. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe était de nouveau assis.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'une manière fort peu royale. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. _Merlin_. Un Seigneur Dragonnier. Mais... Mais...

« Je pensais les Seigneurs Dragonniers éteins, fit Gwen.

— À ma connaissance, ma Reine, répondit Laudine, il ne reste qu'Emrys. Mais il est possible que certains se soient réfugiés hors de l'Île lors de la Purge d'Uther le F... du Roi Uther. »

Le surnom ne fit même pas sourciller Arthur.

Parce que le pouvoir des dragonniers était héréditaire.

Et que les registres des exécutions statuaient que tous avaient été brûlés.

Tous, sauf...

Sauf cet homme qu'ils avaient pourchassé à la frontière. Jusqu'à _Escetir_.

« Il était son père. »

L'assemblée fronça les sourcils. Arthur attrapa le regard de Merlin dans le miroir.

« Balinor était ton père. »

Les yeux bleus s'embrumèrent et se réfugièrent dans un angle. Le roi serra les dents. Le revit, plié en deux sur le cadavre de l'homme, à tenter de lui cacher ses sanglots.

Ce jour-là, Merlin avait perdu son _père_.

Et Arthur l'avait _sermonné_. Arthur avait pesté, pensé à Camelot, ignoré les larmes étranges de son serviteur. Lui avait demandé de se _taire_.

Son _père_.

« Grands dieux, Merlin. Je suis... Je suis désolé. »

L'oiseau tourna la tête le reflet de son ancien valet disparut du miroir. Un instant, le roi regretta le bleu, puis les pupilles dorées de l'animal plongèrent dans les siennes.

« C'est toi qui a tué le dernier dragon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hochement de tête négatif de l'oiseau. Arthur n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre sa réponse ; Laudine l'interrompit.

« Le dernier dragon ? Les dragons ne sont pas éteins, Sire, ce sont seulement les Seigneurs Dragonniers, des magiciens liés à leur magie, qui ont quasiment disparu. Les dragons ne sont pas soumis aux lois des hommes une grande partie a fui l'Île. Depuis quelques années, certains la regagnent petit à petit. Nos patrouilles rapportaient il y a de cela quelques mois avoir aperçu un juvénile près de l'île de Mora. Aussi blanc que la neige des glaciers et remar... »

Elle s'arrêta. Face à eux, le merle blanc avait bondi sur la table et s'était précipité dans sa direction. Il récolta une salve de regards surpris et retourna d'un battement d'ailes près du miroir. Le visage de Merlin réapparut, cerné par l'inquiétude et l'espoir. Lunette se pencha.

« Seigneur Emrys ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'oiseau battit des ailes Merlin, des mains.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

Laudine et Lunette échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe. Gwen s'approcha, tenta de saisir à son tour la cause d'une telle détresse. Perceval et Elyan, que l'on consulta d'un regard, haussèrent les épaules, perdus eux aussi.

« Attendez, attendez ! s'écria soudain Arthur. »

Il se rua vers son bureau, attrapa le parchemin où il avait tracé un alphabet quelques heures plus tôt et le déplia sur la table. Le merle se rua sur les lettres. Tous le regardèrent becqueter signe après signe.

« Était... murmura Laudine lorsque l'oiseau eut terminé le premier mot. »

Le passereau pianota. Un E, deux L, nouveau E.

« Était-elle... »

Arthur retint son souffle.

Vinrent un B, un L, un nouveau E, deux S, puis deux E.

« Était-elle blessée, résuma Gwen. »

Le merle blanc hocha la tête d'un mouvement si vif qu'il tangua sur ses pattes.

« Pas que l'on sache, répondit immédiatement Laudine. Les patrouilles disaient l'avoir aperçue voler au-dessus des montagnes. Mais cela fait quelques mois, nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis.

— J'en déduis que c'est vous, Seigneur Emrys, qui avez mis au monde cette dragonne ? interrogea Lunette d'un air émerveillé. »

Dans le reflet, Merlin acquiesça, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Mis au monde ? s'étrangla Elyan. C'est un _bébé_ dragon ? Merlin a _porté_ un bébé dragon ?!

— Sa magie l'a invitée à rejoindre le monde, Sire Elyan, pouffa Lunette en camouflant derrière sa main un éclat de rire que Laudine, elle, ne parvint pas à contenir. Emrys n'a eu qu'à baptiser l'œuf pour précipiter sa naissance.

— Oh grands dieux, soupira le chevalier, j'ai cru un instant... »

Il laissa l'imagination de chacun terminer sa pensée. Des sourires s'échangèrent autour de la table.

« Un bébé dragon, répéta Gwen. »

Le silence revint.

« Quand Gauvain va apprendre ça, murmura Perceval, Gyb, désormais sage et endormi, niché dans ses bras. »

Mais Gauvain, pensa tristement Arthur, n'était plus là.

**\- ôÔô -**

Laudine et Lunette demeurèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires dans les appartements royaux, répondirent à une dizaine d'interrogations du roi et de la reine sur la magie des Seigneurs Dragonniers, puis s'excusèrent poliment pour la nuit. Elyan et Perceval se levèrent à leur tour, récoltèrent les trois chatons restants qui s'étaient roulés en une seule boule de poil bienheureuse sur l'immense lit à courtines et les accompagnèrent.

La porte se ferma. Seuls restèrent Gwen, Arthur, le merle et son reflet humain.

Durant une pleine minute, ils se dévisagèrent, incertains.

Puis le roi s'approcha du miroir, se rappela la promesse qui pulsait contre ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait aperçu son visage.

Il inspira profondément puis força les mots à sortir.

« Merlin, je... J'ai failli à mon devoir. Failli en tant que roi, failli en tant qu'ami. C'est de ma faute si tu te retrouves aujourd'hui emprisonné ainsi. »

L'oiseau protesta. Sur ses lèvres, au bout de son bec, un torrent de justifications. Il pouvait presque l'entendre lui trouver des excuses, le réconforter, lui assurer que _non, Sire, vous ne pensiez pas à mal_. _Non, Sire, vous avez agi en étant convaincu d'être bon_. Arthur continua :

« Lunette a raison. Grands dieux, _Gauvain_ a raison. Cesse de vouloir me défendre lorsque je suis en tort. C'était à moi de comprendre, à moi de prendre conscience que ce que je pensais être de la miséricorde, un évitement stratégique, contribuait en réalité à perpétuer une loi meurtrière. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à rester dans le silence. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à te taire, pas sous mon règne, pas sous ma protection. Je suis... je suis navré que tu aies dû faire le choix de te sacrifier dans la bataille. Navré de ne pas avoir été l'ami que tu méritais. »

Ce fut seulement lorsque Gwen saisit sa main et caressa ses doigts du bout du pouce qu'Arthur réalisa qu'il était une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes. Il les repoussa. Reprit :

« Je veux devenir digne, Merlin. Digne de ta loyauté, digne des tiens. Alors je te le jure, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre ta voix. Et je te sortirai de là. »

Le reflet déglutit. Timidement, presque craintivement, sourit.

Bientôt, se promit Arthur. Bientôt, ce sourire ne serait plus un écho.

Bientôt, il serait _face à lui_.

**\- ôÔô -**

Cette nuit-là, Arthur rêva du Grand Dragon. De ses mots sibyllins, de ses présages sombres et de ses assurances d'un temps meilleur. Se vit, minuscule, écrasé par sa silhouette gigantesque, impressionné par ses yeux d'ambre, au fin fond de sa prison de pierre. Entendit sa rage, ses cris, sa douleur inextinguible, puis ses menaces à peine voilées. Céda à son chantage, à sa peur, à sa propre crédulité, brisa ses chaînes et le regarda embraser la cité.

_Jamais il ne pourra me pardonner._

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, il rêva d'un nombre.

Un nombre maudit, énorme, terrifiant, un nombre qui ne cessait d'augmenter et de le précipiter dans les ténèbres et le chagrin. Un nombre gravé au fer rouge dans sa chair, sur chacun de ses muscles, un nombre qui lui brûlait les poumons à chaque respiration.

_Cinq cent soixante-dix-sept._

Il rêva d'un homme rencontré dans une caverne, de l'espoir fou d'un monde _complet_, d'une famille reconstituée, puis de la chaleur de son sang ruisselant entre ses mains. Il tomba à terre, récolta les dernières paroles d'un inconnu devenu père devenu _fier_, s'autorisa un instant de pure détresse avant d'être rappelé à la terreur. Il se vit passer trois semaines à affronter les larmes de toutes ses forces et ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil que dans les sanglots.

_Cinq cent soixante-dix-sept._

Il perdit un père.

Gagna un frère.

Il rêva d'un cœur qui pulsait au loin, d'un battement autre mais semblable au sien, d'un lien si fort qu'il le sentait à chaque inspiration.

Puis il rêva d'un œuf bleu comme l'azur, sauvé des mains d'un bandit, glissé secrètement dans son sac et serré contre son torse durant des jours de voyage, chéri, choyé, porté jusqu'à un pair. Il rêva d'une naissance, de la mise au monde d'une lueur si forte qu'il la nomma _Lumière du Soleil,_ et d'une joie sans fin qui criait _enfin, enfin, enfin_. Il rêva de petites ailes trempées par la pluie, de gargouillis amusés, de petits cris d'un bec blanc qui découvrait comment glousser, se vit voler des poulets aux cuisines, caresser une colonne vertébrale épineuse mais curieusement douce, rire aux côtés de grands yeux bleus. S'endormit dans la musique, contre un flanc chaud et écailleux, dans l'odeur boisée des grands pins. Joua avec le feu de ses mains.

Et se jura que jamais il ne laisserait quiconque lui ôter son petit éclat de soleil.

Sa dragonne, sa semblable, son adelphe.

Son _Aithusa_.

**\- ôÔô -**

Arthur se réveilla en pleine nuit, groggy, à peine conscient, le goût d'une langue étrangère toujours en bouche. Il se massa les tempes, se traîna jusqu'au pot de chambre, la douce quiétude d'une nuit dans la forêt encore sous les yeux. Il revint sous les draps en trottinant, jeta un œil à la silhouette du merle profondément endormi dans son heaume, puis se nicha à son tour dans les bras de Guenièvre, qui grommela mais ne se réveilla pas.

Il se rendormit sur le champ.

**\- ôÔô -**

Et rêva des feux d'Idirsholas. Des sept chevaliers de Medhir et de la peur de voir Camelot tomber.

Le nombre, cruel, intraitable, revint.

_Cinq cent soixante-dix-sept._

Il rêva de Morgause, de la malédiction du sommeil jetée sur la cité, des corps allongés sur les dalles, à la respiration lente et profonde mais au silence pétrifiant.

_Cinq cent soixante-dix-sept._

Il se revit, affolé, courir jusqu'aux caves, implorer des conseils, une solution, à un dragon impassible.

Entendit ses mots résonner contre la pierre de la caverne, le transpercer sur place et le clouer d'effroi, là, contre les parois.

_Tue-la. C'est elle, la source, c'est elle, le problème._

_Tue-la. Tu n'as pas le choix._

Il se vit refuser.

_Tue-la._

Refuser.

_Tue-la._

Encore.

_Tue-la._

Il le vit insister.

_Tue-la._

Encore.

_Tue-la._

Puis se vit accepter.

_Tue-la._

Il remonta en salle du conseil de la bile plein la bouche et la peur de céder aux paupières lourdes, fermer les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir plein les poumons.

Il vit Morgane.

Morgane, terrifiée, indemne, à genoux sur les pierres. Morgane dans sa robe verte, douce, juste, encore si solaire, si belle dans sa quête de justice et de bonté. Morgane qui ne dormait pas, Morgane épargnée par la malédiction.

Il baissa les yeux.

_Tue-la._

Vit le poison dans ses doigts couverts de sueur et de suie, dans la gourde qu'il lui tendit, dans le sourire qu'il lui adressa.

Elle but.

Il la vit porter une main à sa gorge, déglutir une fois, puis deux, puis trois. S'étouffer, s'accrocher à l'air par grandes goulées, tenter de le repousser.

Il se vit céder.

Il se vit chuter.

Il se vit _l'empoisonner._

Cinq cent soixante-dix-sept.

Puis entendit une voix, lointaine, presque un murmure, chuchoter :

_Tue-la._

_Tais-toi. _

_Tue-toi._

_Cinq cent soixante-dix-sept fois._

_Le prochain, ce sera toi._

**\- ôÔô -**

Le rêve et le nombre le hantèrent toute la journée du lendemain. Les mots lui revinrent au matin, alors qu'il déjeunait aux côtés de sa femme, le poursuivirent toute la séance du conseil et même durant l'entraînement de ses chevaliers, que Laudine et Lunette observaient, amusées, depuis les gradins.

_Tue-la._

_Tais-toi._

Arthur chassa une nouvelle fois la voix désarticulée de son esprit. Impossible de remettre le doigt sur les images qui accompagnaient les cris. Impossible de se souvenir du rêve, d'un seul visage, d'autre chose que d'une sensation d'étouffement et d'asphyxie. Et ces mots, ces mots qui ne faisaient aucun sens et s'enfonçaient pourtant droit dans ses chairs.

_Tue-la._

_Tais-toi._

Il déglutit. Ce n'était plus la voix d'Uther. Ce n'étaient plus les harangues infernales qui l'avaient tant poursuivi. Il y avait une culpabilité et une terreur dans ces injonctions que les ordres de son père n'avaient jamais portées. C'étaient les mêmes mots... Mais différents. Si différents, dans la voix grelottante qui sortait de ses lèvres dans l'étrange songe. Le rêve s'éloigna de nouveau. Arthur l'oublia une fois de plus.

Ce fut au milieu d'un combat contre Perceval, en observant la danse de son épée face à lui, qu'il comprit. La violence n'émanait pas d'autrui. Il perdit son souffle. Son ami profita de son instant de distraction pour lui asséner un coup droit dans le tibia. Arthur tomba.

Dans son rêve, l'ordre venait de ses propres lèvres.

Dans son rêve, le silence était la seule échappatoire.

La seule _protection_.

« Sire ! Sire ! le héla soudain Galaad. »

Arthur s'extirpa de ses pensées, grimaça en posant sa jambe à terre, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme et l'écuyer qui l'accompagnait. Une nouvelle fois, le souvenir du rêve le quitta. C'était idiot. Ce songe le fuyait déjà. Cela ne voulait rien dire.

« Le Chevalier Tristan est de retour à la cour, Sire ! »

Le roi se laissa entraîner par son enthousiasme et, enfin, parvint à déglutir et avaler l'immense boule de culpabilité qui l'empêchait de respirer depuis le matin.

**\- ôÔô -**

Revoir Tristan donna l'impression à Arthur d'avoir posé pied dans une contrée étrangère.

Le chevalier, qui descendait tout juste de sa monture lorsque qu'il le retrouva, avait tant changé qu'il était presque méconnaissable. Ses cheveux blonds, autrefois coupés courts et négligemment peignés, avaient poussé jusqu'à recouvrir sa nuque et étaient tressés en une longue natte qui rappela au roi la coiffure d'Iseult le jour de sa mort. Il serra les dents, sentit la culpabilité se frayer de nouveau un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine. S'il avait été meilleur, ce jour-là... S'il avait été plus rapide, s'il avait empêché Hélios de le jeter à terre, la guerrière n'aurait jamais eu à le défendre, n'aurait jamais eu à se trouver en ligne de mire de son épée, jamais eu à s'éteindre dans les bras de son amant.

Arthur se força à interrompre la litanie de reproches.

Tristan n'était resté que quelques semaines à Camelot après son adoubement. Il était parti sur les chemins conter l'histoire du roi Arthur, celle de la reprise de Camelot, celle de son aimée tombée avec l'ennemi. Les récits de ses exploits et de ses aventures parvenaient parfois jusqu'aux portes du château, souvent fredonnés par des bardes ou murmurés par des marchands. Arthur ne s'en plaignait pas. Tristan était un homme sévère, dont les attentes frôlaient souvent l'intransigeance. S'il lui faisait confiance au combat, n'aurait pas un instant questionné sa loyauté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déstabilisé en sa présence. Sans conteste, l'homme vivait mieux itinérant, sans attache, voyageur, qu'enfermé dans un rôle de cour qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter bien longtemps.

Le chevalier salua son roi. Celui-ci l'invita à le suivre et tous deux passèrent les herses.

Si Tristan remarqua l'absence de Merlin, il n'en dit rien et laissa George le débarrasser de ses sacs et de sa cape.

Arthur s'excusa et retourna auprès de Laudine et Lunette qui l'attendaient, aux côtés de toute la délégation de Deorham, pour signer le traité.

**\- ôÔô -**

Le soir-même, un banquet fut tenu pour fêter la signature de l'accord avec la reine et honorer le retour du chevalier. Tristan, il le savait, ne resterait pas. Sa vie n'était pas à Camelot, pas entre les murs du château où Iseult avait péri. Arthur le surveilla depuis la table des souverains, le regarda conter ses aventures à Léon, Elyan, Perceval et Galaad du coin de l'œil, leur parler de sa belle Iseult, sa si pure Iseult, son Iseult aux cheveux d'or.

Au milieu de la soirée, Arthur attrapa son regard. Tristan le fixait d'un air énigmatique. Il soupira, lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Mes dames, dit-il, s'attirant l'attention de Laudine et Lunette qui discutaient avec Guenièvre d'une histoire d'acier magique qu'Arthur n'écoutait que d'une oreille mais que George épiait depuis le dos de sa femme, permettez-moi de vous présenter Tristan, l'un des plus grands chevaliers de la Table Ronde. »

L'homme s'inclina avec une courbette compliquée.

« Tristan, son Altesse la Reine Laudine de Landuc et sa dame Lunette, magicienne et protectrice de Barenton.

— Vous rencontrer est un honneur, Votre Majesté, ma Dame, répondit-il. »

Puis, il se tourna vers Arthur.

« J'imagine que cela signifie que vous avez enfin décidé de rétablir l'usage de la magie ? »

Le roi avala sa gorgée de vin de travers. Le ton de sa question frôlait l'insubordination. À quoi pensait-il ?! Cherchait-il à déclencher un incident diplomatique ?

« Les lois sur l'usage et la pratique de la magie sont en cours de négociation, Tristan. Tu es le bienvenu pour te joindre à la séance du conseil demain matin, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. »

L'autre homme haussa les sourcils... puis sourit, de ce sourire de contrebandier qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné et qui signifiait clairement qu'il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Hélas, je pense reprendre la route dès l'aube, Sire.

— Pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à nous, dans ce cas, Seigneur Tristan ? proposa Laudine. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vos périples ne vous ont pas encore mené à Deorham et mes hommes auraient grand besoin d'un aîné qui leur enseigne les véritables valeurs de la chevalerie et leur conte autre chose que de formidables beuveries. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Cela n'était un secret pour personne Tristan passait ses journées à parler d'Iseult. Il n'y avait pas une seule journée, une seule heure qui ne puisse s'écouler sans qu'il ne se débrouille pour louer sa beauté, sa bravoure ou... Oh, comprit-il. Qu'il était idiot. Laudine recherchait peut-être un chevalier _fidèle_ à présenter comme modèle à de jeunes hommes un peu trop... volages. Un chevalier de la Table Ronde, de surcroît, serait sans conteste un atout de poids pour la jeune souveraine.

« Si mon Seigneur y consent, ma Dame, cela serait un honneur de voyager à vos côtés. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Même s'il l'avait souhaité, il n'aurait de toute manière pas pu retenir Tristan à la cour bien longtemps. Autant qu'il se rende utile auprès de ses alliés.

« À ce propos, Sire, j'ai un message à vous confier. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils, intrigué, l'invita à se rapprocher.

Tristan se pencha par-dessus la table des souverains et chuchota, suffisamment fort pour qu'Arthur, Gwen, Laudine et Lunette l'entende mais pas assez pour que les serviteurs derrière les chaises ne puissent eux-aussi profiter de l'information :

« Des rumeurs circulent. Je pense que vos messagers vous le diront bientôt si elles sont avérées, mais il se dit qu'un chevalier se dirige vers Camelot, accompagné d'Alator le Catha et de certains de ses apprentis. »

Tristan se recula. Arthur lui lança un regard perdu qui, il l'espérait, signifiait _mais encore ?_ _développe, par les dieux !_

« C'est tout ce que je sais, regretta le chevalier en s'éloignant de la table des souverains. »

Perceval et Léon l'accueillirent d'un gobelet de vin. Arthur se tourna vers sa femme, une myriade de questions au bord des lèvres. Laudine le devança :

« Si cela est vrai, Majesté, vous auriez tout intérêt à faire du Catha un de vos alliés. Mieux vaut ne pas se retrouver face à Alator sur un champ de bataille les Catha sont de redoutables guerriers et stratèges militaires. Il y a quelques décennies, leurs méthodes de tor- de persuasion étaient craintes jusqu'au continent.

— Vous conseillez-nous de nous en méfier, Altesse ? murmura Guenièvre.

— Je vous conseille surtout d'être prudents, rectifia Lunette. Les Catha n'ont qu'une parole tant que vous ne la trahissez pas et que vous vous en montrez dignes, ils seront un allié de taille pour votre royaume et votre armée. Pour le bien d'Albion, mieux vaut œuvrer à leurs côtés que contre leur gré. »

Roi et reine hochèrent gravement la tête.

Arthur ne parvint pas à finir son assiette.

**\- ôÔô -**

Cette nuit-là, le roi rêva une nouvelle fois du nombre.

Il rêva de tous les visages qu'il contenait. De tous ceux qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. De tous les noms attrapés sur des rapports, de toutes les silhouettes aperçues chuter.

Il rêva du nombre et l'appela responsabilité.

Il rêva du nombre et se noya dans la culpabilité.

Cinq cent soixante-dix-sept.

Et c'est toi, murmura la voix.

Toi qui les as tués.

**\- ôÔô -**

Laudine et Lunette quittèrent Camelot le lendemain matin. Arthur regarda les chevaux s'éloigner depuis les marches, le menton haut, la tête droite, la couronne un peu moins penchée sur la tête et le cœur un peu moins brisé. Tristan le salua à son tour puis se greffa en fin de cortège. Les armoiries d'argent et de sable disparurent derrière les lices. Le roi suivit des yeux la silhouette du palefroi gris et blanc de Lunette jusqu'aux grandes herses, curieusement attristé. Un instant, il pensa à Magaidh. À ces deux sorcières que Camelot avait hébergées. À celle qui, pour la première fois, l'avait conseillé, aidé, lui avait accordé sa confiance.

À ses côtés, Guenièvre souriait.

Le roi se tourna vers le merle blanc, perché sur les naseaux de la statue équestre, quelques mètres à sa gauche, attrapa son regard. Se rappela la promesse faite aux yeux bleus quelques jours plus tôt. Tourna les talons, une certitude accrochée au cœur.

L'oiseau suivit.

Arthur, à son tour, sourit.

Lunette avait beau avoir été un précieux soutien, il avait son propre magicien à retrouver.

**\- ôÔô -**

La nuit après le départ de Laudine, Lunette et Tristan, il rêva une nouvelle fois du nombre. De l'attaque du Grand Dragon, de l'empoisonnement de Morgane et des multiples visages devenus tombes.

Le lendemain, il ne se souvenait de nouveau que de l'empreinte terrifiante des chiffres et du goût amer de promesses vides.

Trois jours plus tard, alors que ses recherches aux côtés de Gaius pour parvenir à retransformer Merlin piétinaient, que les discussions avec le conseil sur la fin de l'interdiction tournaient en rond et que Bédivère devenait particulièrement insistant à propos des vitraux de la salle du trône, on vint lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un chevalier, talonné, rapportait le messager, par des sorciers. Arthur remercia Tristan de l'avoir prévenu sans l'information de l'ancien contrebandier, il aurait probablement préparé l'armée pour recevoir ces visiteurs impromptus. Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta de héler Léon d'un geste de main, lui demanda de rassembler Elyan, Perceval, Galaad, Gaius et Bédivère dans la salle du conseil et s'empressa d'aller avertir Guenièvre, restée avec le merle dans leurs appartements.

Les premières cloches de la mi-journée résonnèrent dans son dos.

Il trouva sa reine allongée à plat ventre sur leur lit, redressée sur les coudes, un énorme livre ouvert face à elle et suivant des yeux la silhouette laiteuse de l'oiseau qui sautait de page en page. Le manège semblait l'amuser à tel point qu'elle n'entendit même pas son mari entrer ni la porte se refermer. Elle avait eu de la chance que personne ne la surprenne, pensa Arthur. Dieux savaient quel genre d'attaque aurait pu faire George s'il l'avait découverte ainsi, à moitié nue, les cheveux en bataille et gloussant sans retenue. Arthur s'autorisa quelques secondes d'attendrissement il devait avouer qu'elle offrait un spectacle touchant, ainsi décontractée, en tenue de nuit sur les draps, à jouer avec le passereau. Avec _Merlin_, rectifia-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge.

Aucun des deux amis ne sursauta ou n'eut la décence d'avoir l'air pris sur le fait Gwen pivota vers lui, son épaule glissant contre la soie du pardessus, le salua avec un sourire, puis retourna à son étrange lecture. Le merle claqua du bec dans la direction du roi et reprit ses petits bonds.

La curiosité prit le pas Arthur s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ? »

Il posa un genou sur le lit, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de sa reine, persuadé de la trouver à lire un armorial ou un glossaire latin. Haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un des livres de Guenièvre. C'était un ouvrage de magie ! Un de ceux qu'il avait remontés des archives la première nuit et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'éplucher. S'il en croyait les enluminures compliquées et les portraits sous ses yeux, c'était même un de ceux qui répertoriaient les mages et sorciers illustres...

Le merle sauta une nouvelle fois sur la page. Ses petites pattes blanchâtres atterrirent droit sur le nez d'un des portraits, qui se plia et donna à sa bouche un air tordu et bosselé. Un filament doré suinta de ses scutelles jusqu'au parchemin. Le dessin s'illumina, révéla une seconde figure, aux traits grossiers cette fois-ci. Gwen pouffa. Arthur ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il comprit à son tour le but du manège.

Des _caricatures_. Des caricatures _magiques_.

Il roula des yeux.

« Qui aurait cru que des magiciens aient autant l'amour de la parodie, s'amusa la reine lorsque l'oiseau bondit sur un nouveau portrait, a priori parfaitement respectable, d'un homme droit et austère, et révéla une grimace ridicule et un chapeau à plumes.

— Bizarrement, d'expérience personnelle, cela ne m'étonne guère. »

Il jeta un regard appuyé à Merlin qui s'était interrompu. Le petit bec orangé s'ouvrit, fit une mimique compliquée et se referma. Arthur leva un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tu viens d'essayer de me tirer la langue ? »

Cette fois-ci, le bec s'ouvrit si grand qu'il aperçut effectivement un bout de chair rosé au fond de sa gorge.

« M_er_lin ! »

Gwen éclata de rire, puis se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu remonté si tôt, d'ailleurs ? Je te pensais avec Gaius jusqu'à la mi-journée pour discuter de la loi, envoyer la missive à Iseldir et essayer de trouver d'autres interlocuteurs magiciens. »

Le sourire disparut immédiatement des lèvres d'Arthur. Il en avait oublié la raison de sa venue.

« Un chevalier et des sorciers arrivent à Camelot, j'ai besoin de toi pour les accueillir.

— Cet après-midi ?

— Maintenant.

— _Maintenant_ maintenant ?

— _Maintenant_ maintenant.

— Oh, merde. Je suis même pas habillée ! »

L'injure lui échappa et rappela au roi la Guenièvre d'une dizaine d'années plus tôt, douce et entièrement dédiée à Morgane, qui s'était soudain mise à laisser échapper des jurons en plein milieu de ses tâches. Curieusement, le fait coïncidait avec l'arrivée de Merlin au château.

Sa femme bondit hors du lit, se précipita derrière le paravent, une robe à la main et des épingles à cheveux déjà coincées au bout des lèvres. Revint, pieds nus, une chainse blanche jetée sur les épaules, serrant des braies d'une main et fouillant dans un tiroir de l'autre. Dénicha une ceinture. Retourna en trottinant derrière le panneau, une série de _merde, merde, merde_ entre les dents. Arthur, resté sur le lit avec le passereau, se tourna vers l'oiseau.

« Même en bécasse muette, tu es une mauvaise influence, châtia-t-il en direction du coupable qui lui renvoya un air parfaitement innocent. Regarde ce que tu fais dire à ta reine !

— Arrête de l'accuser et viens m'aider ! paniqua Gwen depuis l'autre bout de leurs quartiers. Je peux pas fermer ces attaches seule et j'ai absolument pas le temps d'aller chercher Ibb. »

Depuis le lit, Arthur geignit.

« Mais je n'y comprends rien, à tes robes, moi...

— Tu sais bien les enlever, je suis sûre que tu sauras te débrouiller pour les mettre. »

Le roi haussa les sourcils. Ouvrit la bouche, outré. Chercha une réponse. Gwen passa la tête derrière le paravent et enchaîna avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit :

« Et en toute honnêteté Arthur, pour quelqu'un qui utilise le moindre prétexte pour se faire assister avec ses tuniques, je te trouve bien adroit depuis la fin du siège. Ou bien était-ce simplement pour le plaisir de laisser Merlin s'emmêler les doigts dans tes lacets ? »

Le roi s'empourpra. Le merle caqueta avec joie, a priori extrêmement satisfait d'être témoin de la scène.

« Toi... menaça-t-il, l'index levé vers sa petite tête blanche. »

L'oiseau battit des ailes. Arthur le pointa du doigt jusqu'à ce que Gwen lui attrape le poignet et le force à se rendre utile.

**\- ôÔô -**

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent tous trois dans la salle du conseil quelques minutes et protestations contre une coiffure mal terminée plus tard, Léon et les autres châtelains les attendaient, l'air solennel et concentré. Ils s'inclinèrent d'un même mouvement à leur entrée. Certains visages accompagnèrent le roi jusqu'au trône de bois et dérivèrent en direction de la petite silhouette blanche perchée sur son épaule. Arthur leva le menton, retint un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Bécasse, marmonna-t-il à voix basse une fois qu'ils furent installés, tu veux bien te dissimuler non loin ? »

Les petites pattes se serrèrent contre sa cotte de maille. Elles s'immiscèrent entre les boucles de métal jusque sur le tissu épais du gambison. Guenièvre lança à son mari un regard outré qui parvint à égaler la détresse de celui du passereau.

« Non, non, rectifia Arthur, réalisant un instant trop tard son erreur, ce n'est pas... Merlin, chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Je ne te demande pas de t'effacer, simplement de nous laisser le temps de jauger la situation, sans que les sorciers ne soient influencés par ta présence. Reste dans la salle, surveille ce qu'il se passe, mais... J'aimerais savoir ce que cet Alator veut nous dire sans qu'il sache que tu te tiens à mes côtés. M'assurer de ses motivations, tu comprends ? »

S'il en croyait la réaction de Laudine et Lunette, la réputation de l'homme le précédait et il était prêt à parier qu'un sorcier de sa stature connaîtrait les légendes qui les concernaient. Il était plus sage, plus sûr, de prendre ainsi la température de la discussion, raisonna-t-il. Surtout avec Merlin coincé dans une peau de merle.

L'oiseau sauta de son épaule, se posa sur l'accoudoir du siège, soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête et s'envola. Gaius, Bédivère, Perceval, Elyan et quelques autres le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre, à quelques mètres de là. Parmi l'assemblée, seul Léon garda le visage rivé sur Arthur, qui lui renvoya un sourire confiant. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête l'un après l'autre.

La veille, son sénéchal n'avait pas semblé surpris outre mesure lorsque le roi était venu lui expliquer la situation. Arthur avait une confiance aveugle en Léon et savait que cela n'aurait été l'affaire que d'une poignée de jours avant qu'Elyan ou Perceval ne laisse malencontreusement échapper des informations. S'il n'avait pas agi, Léon aurait appris l'identité de l'oiseau d'un tiers. Et Arthur tenait à être honnête et transparent, particulièrement avec ses meilleurs hommes. Face à Léon, il s'était toutefois attendu à des réserves. De l'inquiétude. Peut-être même des reproches sur la proximité de la magie. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait avoué que le petit merle qui l'accompagnait depuis plusieurs semaines était en réalité Merlin, son ami n'avait pas semblé étonné, s'était contenté d'opiner, de demander à Arthur ce qu'il souhaitait faire, s'il comptait le libérer, et s'était même inquiété des cicatrices que tous ses hommes avaient remarquées entre les plumes blanches. La discussion avait bien plus rassuré le roi qu'il n'osait l'avouer.

L'assentiment implicite de Léon avait effacé ses dernières réserves, fortifié ses convictions.

Il était sur la bonne voie.

« Sire, fit Galaad en le tirant de ses pensées, les sorciers sont arrivés.

— Qu'on les fasse entrer. »

Arthur se redressa sur le trône, jeta un dernier regard à Guenièvre, droite et fière à sa gauche, puis tourna à son tour le menton vers les portes. Le soleil traversa les vitraux, jeta quelques rayons sur les dalles à ses pieds. Le roi les regarda danser de rouge et d'or et finir leur course contre l'écusson de Camelot. Sera fort dans son poing la bague de sa mère. Pensa à son regard doux sur les portraits, à son sourire. Effaça Uther.

_Je serai juste et bon._

_Meilleur que mon père._

Les grandes herses s'ouvrirent sur sept silhouettes. Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle et entraînèrent dans leur sillage un courant de murmures, de hoquets et d'exclamations.

Le roi ne put empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine.

À leur tête, menant le groupe d'un pas de fer, se tenait Gauvain.


End file.
